Kidou Kishi Warviour
by Herr Gespenst
Summary: The Second Neuroi War had mysteriously and silently ended but the mysterious Stavrosian Empire had come to invade and brought with them not only advanced versions of the same weapons used in Earth but Neuroi they controlled and also humanoid machines called "Mobile Knights". To counter this, humanity began building their own Mobile Knights, one named "Warviour".
1. Chapter 1

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

Foreword

I wrote this fic a long time ago as Kikou Kishi Warviour but I didn't do so well in writing it and I got rid of it. After going through a lot, I decided to get back in the fanfiction writing scene and this is one fic I intend on fixing.

Rating

M rating. This is Strike Witches we're talking about. Girls not wearing pants to use fancy metal legs based on airplanes, regardless of purpose, isn't really kid-friendly, now is it? Other than that, the M rating is that, unlike the usual World Witches story, this is darker and it'll get more violent.

Story/Canon

This is a fanfic sequel, so no, I do not insist this is canon. However, I will obey the canon, and other than animated works, I will take after various works like manga and novel side stories, which I've managed to read. Even I'll use the Africa Doujinshi.

Characters

I'll keep existing characters while I'll end up creating a lot of new ones too. Now, certain male characters might be able to fight Neuroi with certain abilities like Witches do in this fic but I will assure that I'm not going to say that they're males capable of using magic like Witches do. More on that throughout the story.

Technology and Combat

The setting remains in the 1940s so the technology will have to follow. However, the premise involves weapons from the future appearing because while the story still involves the Neuroi, another enemy appears alongside the Neuroi and they fight like humans do, albeit from the future.

Actual mecha will be in this fic and their height will be within the range of 2-3 meters. These mecha, called Mobile Knights, can fly and even operate in the water.

Primarily, the mecha combat is based on a 1980s mecha anime called Metal Armor Dragonar. Some fights will also be based on Space Knight Tekkaman Blade and various fighting and beat 'em up games.

Languages

Although the setting still uses languages across the world like in real life, English will be used for the flow of the story but a non-English language will be shown to be used if an honorific from said language is used.

To wit, this is how a non-English language will be used and how there will be an English equivalent used elsewhere. If I have a character that says "Dad" and says "Otou-san" later, the latter is to show that the character was using Japanese, or in this case Fusoan, when addressing his male parent due to the nature of Japanese honorifics.

Final Words

That is all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy the story.

A/N:

Chapter 1 will come after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Weapon Part 1

* * *

Pearl Harbor, United States of Liberion. January 1, 1946; 0621 hours

The sun rose to greet the first day of the year 1946. It symbolized that humanity was to finally begin a year.

For centuries, humanity was threatened by mysterious creatures that went through two names – Ratsel and Kaii. Fighting these creatures was the task of women with magical abilities called Witches and technology had to improve to help Witches fight these creatures. Despite this, man still fought amongst themselves for various reasons.

When the 20th Century came, humanity took the threat of these creatures more seriously after a defeat that led to the demise of certain nations that the League of Nations (LN) was created in order to share resources and knowledge into defeating the creatures. Two decades after this defeat, the creatures appeared again around the Black Sea in Eurasia. The area, once inhabited by a fabled tribe, inspired the new name for these creatures – Neuroi.

Eventually, in 1945, mankind prevailed as the Neuroi in the easternmost Eurasian lands mysteriously came to a halt and stopped fighting. Humanity saw it as the reprieve it had assumed would never come. Over time, while the world rebuilt itself, conflicts amongst humans erupted once again.

However, that wasn't the case in the United States of Liberion's Hawaiian Islands. In Pearl Harbor, where the Liberian forces operate a naval base, civilians and soldiers alike woke up; some having done so earlier to see the sun rise.

In the skies, a lone F6F Hellcat fighter airplane flew for its rounds. Its pilot, a male, was able to experience more of the morning sky. Although there was no war, he had to do this duty and constantly patrol the sky.

As he had flown a full circle, the pilot saw something falling from the sky. He began to turn on his radio to confirm with the control tower of the naval base's airfield, Hickam Field.

"Hickam, this is Parson," said the pilot. "I've spotted something coming from the sky."

"Hickam to Parson, unless it's a Neuroi, I doubt it's of real concern," replied another male voice over the radio.

"…. I guess you're right," concluded Parson.

Parson the pilot continued his rounds. However, as he was at two hundred seventy degrees of another circle in the sky he was about to make, the falling object he spotted was far easier to see.

Parson turned to his right and while it was still far, he was still in doubt to ignore the falling object. While the control tower at Hickam Field told him to ignore it if it wasn't a Neuroi, Parson knew that the object wasn't a Neuroi.

Neuroi were generally black and red, as well as sentient enough to fight by firing red-colored beams of energy. The object was gray and did nothing but fall. Parson again turned on his radio.

"Parson to Hickam, I say again, we have a falling object coming towards us," repeated Parson. "It's getting much closer."

"Damn it Parson, what do you suppose it is then!?" exasperatedly asked the voice on the other end of Parson's radio.

"A meteor… ?" replied Parson with little confidence, which diminished further as he saw the object get closer.

"Hickam, it's getting closer!"

"… I… I read you," said the voice on the radio with fear in his tone. "It's definitely a meteor. Warning command now."

Parson began to shift his Hellcat elsewhere.

"Parson, what are you doing!?" asked the voice on the radio.

"I have family!" screamed Parson. "I need to see them!"

"Wait-" ultimately said the other voice before Parson turned off his Hellcat's radio.

As he returned to Hickam, Parson began to use the plane's landing gears. However, the object, now identified as a meteor, continued towards Pearl Harbor as a whole.

Parson's Hellcat touched the ground and after finishing the landing, Parson opened his cockpit and immediately came out. Two soldiers on military police (MP) duty appeared and blocked Parson.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one MP.

"I have to warn my-" incompletely said Parson before he saw the meteor about to land with the MPs joining in his despair.

A minute after, the meteor hit. A large explosion created a cloud that made the morning sky gray. The impact also affected the water.

#

After Pearl Harbor was hit, meteors came for another two days. On January 2, another meteor hit the Orussian Empire's naval base in Sevastopol. The following day, Oran in the Republic of Gallia's African colony of Numidia, which hosted a naval base, was struck too.

Immediately after Sevastopol was struck, the Neuroi had returned as many feared. Northern Africa, the southernmost tip of South Liberion, southernmost Asia, and the archipelagoes of Southeast Asia. However, mysterious vehicles also appeared. They were far more advanced than what the LN forces as they had arms and legs like human beings yet they weren't black and red as a contrast to the Neuroi.

In areas both conquered and unconquered, mysterious devices appeared and broadcasted a message from a human-esque figure shrouded in darkness. The figure called himself Prokopios Stavros, the Emperor of the Stavrosian Empire and announced that the Neuroi were a part of his Empire, claiming that the Stavrosian Empire had come to invade Earth and that they were responsible for the meteor hits, much to the shock of Earth's inhabitants. Among the wicked weapons used by the Stavrosian Empire were Mobile Knights, humanoid machines with human-esque limbs capable of fighting in multiple environments. Even Witches have fallen to these humanoid weapons.

Almost four months had passed since the war started and the Stavrosian Empire, with the assistance of the Neuroi they claimed to control, have expanded across Central Asia and have almost reached sub-Saharan Africa. Humanity now fears for its fate.

#

Pacific Ocean. March 31, 1946; 2349 hours

The night was quiet. As the Earth was being invaded, the air was filled with anxiety that made appreciating the night sky a rare privilege.

Three ships moved across the Pacific waters. Two were the destroyers U.S.S._ Boyd_ and U.S.S._ Izard_, along with the light carrier U.S.S._ Cowpens_ and the larger carrier U.S.S._ Mayflower_. All four ships were from the United States of Liberion.

The ships moved fast; far faster than the norm. They were on a mission that could determine the faith of mankind.

Unbeknownst to the ships, they were being watched from the ocean depths. The need to rush to their destination gave the Liberian ships no time to check if they were being watched.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_

The _Buffalo_ was a _Bull_-class carrier submarine of the Imperial Stavrosian Navy's Surface Fleet. When the Stavrosians landed on Earth, it had built four classes of submarines to serve in the invasion and upon completion, the submarines were dropped into the Earth. The _Bull_-class served in light attacks and hit-and-run operations. Despite that, the _Bull_-class had the same length and width as light carriers such the _Cowpens_ it detected.

"Enemy ships sighted," said one Otto Schneider as he looked through the Buffalo's periscope.

In his mid-fifties, Schneider was the _Buffalo's_ captain. His eyes were covered by a visor that glowed red and fair skin yet his face was rugged despite appearing to be cleanly shaven. In addition to his blue uniform, he wore a collar that contained a glowing red crystal which was connected to his visor.

"Andrews, please contact Singapore," ordered Schneider to one Evelyn Andrews, a woman almost two decades younger than him with fair skin who also wore the same visor and collar.

"Yes, Captain," replied Andrews, who began using the ship's communicator by first pressing a certain amount of numbers.

As a result, one of the three antennas on the _Buffalo_'s rose from the depths and into the surface. The antenna then emitted a red light and it was followed by Andrews managing to hear that the call she sent was being sent.

"This is Singapore Base," said a male voice on the other end of the communicator, which indicated to the bridge that the call was picked up.

"This is _Buffalo_," replied Andrews. "We have a report for Rear Admiral Huang."

"Currently relaying to the Rear Admiral now."

After one minute, the screen at the topmost center of the _Buffalo_'s bridge, which consisted of a rectangular glass square, shows a man in the same uniform as Schneider and Andrews. He was in his early sixties with almost fair skin and no hair on top of his head.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Rear Admiral Huang," said Schneider.

"What do you have to report to me, Schneider?" asked Huang.

"We found four Liberian ships."

"So?"

"Permission to follow and conduct a reconnaissance mission as to where they're going?"

"Granted but reconnaissance only. Based on where you are, I can imagine those Liberian ships must be headed to Fuso's South Seas Island, which is to be where the League are developing weapons in secret for their counterattack."

"Thank you, Admiral."

The rectangular screen was turned off. Schneider turned his attention to his crew.

"Follow those ships," ordered Schneider."

"Aye aye, Captain," said a dark-skinned crewman.

#

Oka Dojo, Shinkyo, Empire of Fuso. April 1, 1946; 1636 hours

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean was a large island. It was the territory of the Fuso Empire called the South Seas Island. Most of Fuso's economic development was centered in this island. It became a prefecture as Fuso modernized and its capital being the city of Shinkyo.

In Shinkyo was a _karate_ _dojo_. It was also a family's residence as they owned the dojo. In the dojo, students of various ages watched as two teenagers, one male and one female, have a _kumite_ with each other. All were barefooted and wore the standard _gi_ for practice, consisting of an _uwagi_ and a _shitabaki_ tied by a belt of a certain color that denoted rank in their skills.

The male student in the _kumite_ had short and straightened black hair and blue eyes with a black belt tied to his _gi_. The female student had long brown hair tied into a ponytail at the rear of her head and light brown eyes. The former began a series of kicks but each one was countered by the latter.

Among those watching was a male teenager who wasn't in a _gi_. He wore a white tunic with gold trim and gray-colored pants. He had short black hair that was slicked back except for a loose piece swept to the right side of his face and brown eyes and his skin was less fair to most of those in the _dojo_.

The female student continued her attacks, this time by mixing her kicks with punches but the male student countered as well. The male teenager not in a _gi_ carefully observed the movement of the two as he fixated his eyes toward the movement of the limbs by both students.

The female student attempted a punch but the male student suddenly turned his back and delivered a kick with his left leg, hitting the girl at her stomach and sending her into the mat.

However, the girl was still conscious. She pressed her right palm toward the stomach and felt no pain.

_How was I sent into the ground despite Kei-kun's Ushiro geri_, thought the girl.

The male student, whom the girl knew as Kei, approached her and offered his right hand. Reluctantly, the girl took it and got up. Afterward, the two bowed to each other followed by bowing to the crowd. What followed were claps from everyone in the dojo who watched, including the teenager who wasn't in a _gi_.

#

1711 hours

The male and female student, along with the teenage male who didn't wear a _gi_, left the Oka _dojo_. Kei, the male student, now wore a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and black leather shoes. The female student wore another white-colored button-up shirt but with shorter sleeves and a pleated skirt. The male teenager in the tunic now wore brown slip-on shoes.

"Kei-kun, I have to ask: why did you hold back on me in the _kumite_?" asked the girl.

"What are you talking about, Chieko?" asked Kei.

"I felt your _Ushiro geri_ during the _kumite_," explained the girl named Chieko. "It didn't release much power… was it because I'm a girl!?"

"No, no, nothing like that!"

"Be honest!"

"If I may," said the teenager in the tunic, "Chieko, you fell on your own. Yes, Kei held back but as you felt it, you assumed the worse and fell."

"How do you know that!?" loudly asked Kei with a tone of skepticism.

"Exactly, Shinta-kun," added Chieko in agreement.

"I carefully observed how the both of you fought at that _kumite_," answered the teenager named Shinta.

"Really?" asked Kei with his tone of skepticism turned into a tone of disbelief.

"You focused a lot on planning how to make your strike," answered Shinta. "Chieko, while she can prevent another from doing said strike, can let herself be exposed to an attack from an area she wouldn't expect. Likewise with the technique. Kei's _Ushiro geri_ was placed well. Yes, you held back but it initially tricked Chieko into thinking that strike was severe."

"Ha, I knew you held back on me!" exclaimed Chieko to Kei.

"Thanks a lot, Shinta," said Kei with a tone of disappointment. "I thought you were my friend."

"Wait," said Shinta as he stopped moving and doing the so for Chieko and Kei with his left hand.

"What's go-" asked Kei before he saw why Shinta stopped them from moving further.

The three teenagers stood as a rickshaw appeared. Although Fuso had begun to modernize, rickshaws, locally called _jinrikisha_, were still used by people as a fast way to get across cities, especially Shinkyo.

In the rickshaw were two women. The woman in the left brown hair and wearing a red me had brown hair and wore a white-colored medical coat and a red scarf but wore nothing for her legs. The woman to the right, also a brunette, was a teenager who wore a white and blue _sailor_ _fuku_ and like the woman to her right, had no lower garments.

Shinta looked at the teenage female in the rickshaw with curiosity yet deep down, he felt he knew who the girl was. While his attention was subtle, Kei' wasn't as he was obsessed with the teenage female inside the rickshaw because he too felt he knew who she was. Chieko noticed how obsessed Kei was and gave a disapproving glare.

The rickshaw was no longer in the three teenagers' way. While Shinta managed to focus again, Kei brought out a grin of satisfaction, as if he figured out who the teenage female in the rickshaw was.

"It's _her_," said Kei in realization.

"Here we go… " muttered Chieko as if she knew Kei was to say something she found embarrassing.

"Who?" asked Shinta, attracting a glare of disbelief with some anger from Kei.

"Don't you know was inside that rickshaw!?" asked Kei.

"Really… I-"

"That was Miyafuji Yoshika!" announced Kei.

"She's a Witch, isn't she?" asked Chieko as she knew Kei would say that.

"That's right!" answered Kei. "Wasn't sent off to a school for Witches yet she did well when she first boarded a Striker Unit and joined the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Supposedly lost her powers only for them to come back in the heat of battle."

"Really?" asked Shinta without any interest in his tone.

"Come on, couldn't you even act like you're amazed?" asked Kei with disbelief.

"Can we please continue this after we get across?" impatiently asked Chieko.

"Oh, right," replied Kei.

The three then crossed the street. As they did, they felt it was time to resume their discussion.

"Truth be told, it's not that I'm not that interested in Witches," said Shinta. "I just don't see it as something to get excited about if we run into a Witch."

"Really?" asked Kei with disbelief. "That's all you have to say?"

"Lay off, Kei-kun," said Chieko. "If Shinta-kun doesn't have that much interest in Witches as you do, it's his business."

"Fine," said Kei in defeat.

The three continued to walk. After half a minute of silence, Kei began to open his mouth first and in his mind was a different subject.

"Say, Shinta, which school do you have in mind?" asked Kei. "I mean, classes resume in a week and we're all seventeen, so we need to prepare for entrance exams."

"Oh, why are you asking?" asked the teenager named Shinta, leading to a giggle from Chieko.

"It's Kei and his father," excitedly answered Chieko.

"Come on, Chieko, don't put it like that," exasperated Kei, who exhaled his mouth in defeat. "Dad wants me to go to Handai like he did."

"Why not?" asked Shinta.

"I don't want to get into a university because my father studied there."

"I see," added Shinta with a realization on why Kei disagrees with his father as if he had a similar argument with his father. "What about you, Chieko?"

"Truth be told, as long as there's a _Karate_ program," replied Chieko, followed with another giggle.

"Unfortunately, I have something to announce to the both of you," said Shinta.

"Oh boy, what could it be?" asked Kei."

"Dad and I are moving out of Shinkyo."

"WHAT?!" loudly asked Chieko. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Hold on," said Shinta to calm Chieko down. "It's only a week away."

"Ah, no wonder you haven't a concrete answer on why you've chosen a school," concluded Kei. "Now that you mention it, I recall Dad talking about it. It's related to that Liberian carrier coming over tonight, isn't it?"

"You're correct," replied Shinta.

"My Dad's company might be working on weapons that the Liberian carrier might deliver to Liberion," added Kei.

"A Liberian carrier?" asked Chieko.

"That's right," answered Kei. "And it's supposed to be a secret because of the war with the Stavrosians and the Neuroi."

"That also explains our military ships from what I've heard," added Chieko. "Though how do you know this?"

"Actually, that's as much as I can figure out," answered Kei. "I don't even know the carrier's name. Dad doesn't know that I know and it better stay that way."

"Fine with me," said Shinta.

"Won't this mean South Seas Island will be attacked?" asked Chieko.

"Exactly," answered Kei. "Dad had Mom and Mamiko go to Britannia."

"Well, at least you can study history in a Li-" said Chieko to Shinta in order to change the subject.

"Actually, there's more to this," added Shinta.

"What now?" asked Chieko.

"I… plan on enlisting… " answered Shinta with a tone of uncertainty.

"Enlist… you mean…. " incompletely said Kei upon realizing what Shinta is planning on doing.

"The military," said Shinta. "Specifically the Imperial Army. Dad knows. I intend to discuss more with him tonight."

"Why would you join the military?!" loudly asked Kei with disbelief. "First of all, you're not a Witch and I doubt you can do much."

"I don't care," argued Shinta. "I'll find a way to fight."

"Seriously, you'll get killed!" shouted Chieko.

"Anyway, we're here," said Kei as he, Shinta, and Chieko reached a tram stop.

The streets of Shinkyo were filled with tramway tracks. This was to help people who couldn't afford a car go to where they needed to go as a contrast to rickshaws, which only carried three people at most. Despite their conversation, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei managed to board a tram that had just arrived.

#

Nishioka Station. 1737 hours

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei arrived at the tram station that serviced the Nishioka Ward of Shinkyo. Although it was an almost daily occurrence for them, the tram was filled at that time in the day, which makes it difficult for Shinta, Chieko, and Kei to find seats and as the tram stopped, it will be a problem for them to get off the tram in time due to how many people had boarded.

"We are now here at Nishioka," said the male operator of the tram. "Please get off in an orderly fashion."

Those who wished to get off at Nishioka did so. Out of the three teenagers, only Shinta and Chieko did so. Kei remained seated and this was normal for the three as Nishioka isn't his stop.

"See you tomorrow, you two" said Kei.

"You two," replied Chieko.

As Shinta and Chieko got off the tram, the latter left. The city of Shinkyo comprised of only four wards as a contrast to cities in the rest of Fuso such as the capital Tokyo, Osaka, and Kyoto. Nishioka was the westernmost ward while Minato, where the Oka Dojo was located, was at the very center. The southernmost ward, Goda, was Kei's stop as it was where he and his family lived.

"As for me, I have to wait for the tram to get back because the one Kei-kun boarded was for Goda and it's a full-circle trip since Goda is far south," said Chieko.

"Are you fine on your own?" asked Shinta. "I could wait for you. It's not like Dad gets home around this time anyway."

"It's alright, Shinta-kun. Thanks though."

"Then I'm off. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi."

Both Shinta and Chieko separated for the day.

#

1827 hours

Later, Shinta arrived at his house, a one-floor wooden house that was large. He and his father were able to afford due to the latter working with Miyazaki Industries, a manufacturing company based in Osaka. Shinta's father, Koji Himemiya, worked as a weapons engineer for the company and when the war with the Stavrosian Empire started, Miyazaki Industries began to work in secret weapons that should turn the tide of the war for the LN with Koji in charge of the endeavor, allowing him a salary that can afford a large house where he and Shinta live.

Shinta, however, noticed that the lights were on. Only he and Koji possessed the keys to the house and proceeded inside faster than usual. However, he still had to take off his shoes and in the midst of doing so, Shinta saw a pair of black shoes already laid out and after removing his shoes, he proceeded inside.

Despite the exterior of the house, the interior was a combination of the past and the present. While the floor was wooden and the tables were small that people had to sit down and twist their legs, there were light bulbs on the ceiling and a radio. As he proceeded further into his house, Shinta heard the sound of fire, realizing who was inside the house and where he or she was.

_Wait, that's coming from the kitchen,_ internally realized Shinta. _That could mean…_

Shinta rushed to the house's kitchen and as he suspected, he saw his father Koji cooking their dinner. In his mid-forties, Koji was a man with long brown hair, fairer skin than his son, and wore a white lab coat.

"Ah, Shinta, you're home," said Koji as he glanced at his son. "As you can see, I'm preparing dinner. Please wait."

"You're home early," noted Shinta as it was normally the inverse between him and Koji.

"Work's almost done, so I was allowed to leave."

"I'll do as you ask and wait. Maybe I can get the plates, water, and glasses."

"Please do."

#

1939 hours

The Himemiya men had already finished dinner and were washing the plates. Although Koji had returned earlier than usual, he and Koji still washed after their meal together.

"I see you've upset Chieko-kun and Kei-kun when you told them about us going to Liberion," said Koji. "Look, if it's which school to apply to, Liberion has plenty as to where you can study history. Also, you can still see them in your school breaks."

"There is that," said Shinta in agreement with what Koji explained about their move to Liberion. "However, I've also upset them with another thing I told them."

"What might that be?" asked Koji with concern.

"You know what I'm talking about," reminded Shinta with a tone of seriousness.

"Oh… the military," realized Koji. "Can we please continue this after we finished the dishes?"

'"Very well," conceded Shinta.

#

2011 hours

Both Himemiya men were in the house's living room, which was where they received guests. Both were seated and drinking tea, normal for them at that time of the day.

"You really want to join the military that much?" asked Koji. "What about your studies? Don't you want to be a historian?"

"That can wait," answered Shinta as if he had said the same thing earlier. "You and I both know that the Stavrosians would come."

"But Shinta, what can you do? It's mostly fighter pilots that have to fight the Stavrosian's Mobile Knights and I doubt the Navy will allow you and I doubt you can fool them as to how old you are."

"I also heard things are getting bad. Isn't that why our Navy already sent ships out here?"

"Even if they'll allow you to enlist, I don't think you'll be in a frontline position."

"I don't think it's that simple. You well know what's in m… "

"That's exactly why it'll be a problem if you fight the Stavrosians and the Neuroi. I did everything I could to find you and I don't want you wasting all that effort!"

"And I'm not even you're biological son!"

Koji was unable to continue his argument with Shinta. It wasn't a secret that Koji and Shinta weren't biologically related due to how dissimilar they looked yet the circumstances as to why they're father and son are still a secret. Shinta realized what he had said and became silent.

Koji was the first to continue by preparing to open his mouth. He struggled to find what else there was to say. After a minute, he found what he could say.

"… You know, you really remind me of your mother," said Koji.

"You're not trying to flatter me, are you?" asked Shinta with confusion over how sudden were the words Koji chose to say.

"No, you really remind me of your mother Yuling. She was always like this when we argued."

Koji giggled as he had certain memories in his mind. Shinta was aware as to what he could be thinking.

"But… I can see why you want to fight the Stavrosians that much... " continued Koji but with a tone of sadness and concern. "You really want to avenge you're mother that much?"

"I do," answered Shinta with determination. "I've been waiting all my life for this. I also heard about 'Warviour'."

Koji opened his mouth with shock. It was something only he was to know. Shinta stopped talking to observe how surprised Koji was when he mentioned the name "Warviour". It wasn't a secret to Shinta that Koji and Miyazaki Industries were developing weapons but counter the Stavrosian-Neuroi advance across the world but the name Warviour was something Shinta shouldn't have learned.

"W… Where did you get that name… ?" asked Koji.

"Yesterday, I saw a document you carelessly left behind before we went to sleep," answered Shinta without any restraint. "It's the secret weapon you and Mr. Miyazaki are developing, isn't it?"

"… Yes," answered Koji as if he was guilty of a crime.

"And it's also the reason why we're moving to Liberion, isn't it?"

"That's enough!" shouted Koji as if he regained his confidence. "You're to keep this a secret, even to Chieko-kun and Kei-kun. Is that understood!?"

"Very well, I won't tell," conceded Shinta. "Though I can imagine that won't last. Whatever this 'Warviour' is, it will be my ticket to enlisting."

"JUST GO TO BED!" shouted Koji. "We're not moving until next week."

"Then please excuse me," said Shinta, followed by standing up, bowing, and leaving the living room.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 2145 hours

The Liberian ships _Mayflower_, _Cowpens_, _Boyd_, and _Izard_ had arrived in Shinkyo. The _Mayflower_, after it had been granted permission to dock, landed first.

As the carrier dropped its anchor, two gangways were connected. One which was normal for humans to use yet the other one being bigger, as it was for vehicles to use.

After the smaller gangway was installed, the door for the gangway was opened. The military personnel in the base, of the Fuso Imperial Navy, wore beige uniforms that consisted of a cap, tunic, and shorts and leather shoes prepared to greet the person to come out of the _Mayflower_.

The door of the _Mayflower _meant for its crew to use when getting in and getting out was connected to the smaller gangway. Three women came out of the ship. Two of the women had black hair but one was longer and tied to a ponytail and wore the officer's uniform of the Fuso Imperial Navy, albeit without pants and white shoes. Another woman also had black hair, albeit shorter and wore a white _kimono_, a red _hakama_ that appeared to be shortened, black knee-high socks, and black shoes. Another woman in short light brown hair with bangs wore the dark-green officer's uniform of the Fuso Imperial Army, the Type 3, and brown leather shoes.

A man in the same white uniform then appeared. Like the woman who came from the _Mayflower_, he wore the same uniform but as he was a male, he wore pants and brown leather shoes.

"Ah, you must be our guests?" asked the male officer. "I'm Vice Admiral Tateyama Kenzo, Commander of Shinkyo Naval Base."

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto Mio," said the long-haired girl in white.

"Captain Inagaki Mami," said the short-haired girl in white and red.

"Captain Aiba Tomoko," said the short-haired girl in dark green.

"Well, this night is quite the surprise," said Tateyama in excitement. "I've got the Mio Sa-"

Tateyama stopped as he glanced at Inagaki and Aiba. While the formed looked on, the latter two felt uneasy. Mio remained as she stood, as if she knew this was to happen. Tateyama focused on what Inagaki and Aiba wore. After a while, he found what else to say.

"You two are Army!" loudly exclaimed Tateyama as he was a high-ranking Imperial Navy officer while Inagaki and Aiba were from the Imperial Army. In Inagaki's case, her uniform was that she came from a viscount's family while Aiba's uniform was the standard uniform for male officers in the Imperial Army and that she was of a lower class standing.

"With all due respect, Admiral, Inagakai and Aiba were the only Witches I could find on such short notice," explained Sakamoto. "Most Navy Witches were assigned elsewhere to help and some have retired due to age."

"… I see," said Tateyama with an apologetic tone. "My apologies, ladies."

"It's alright," said Aiba with a tone of embarrassment.

"In any case, follow me," said Tateyama. "We'll discuss you're accommodations in my office."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_

Unbeknownst to the Fusoan and Liberian forces, the _Buffalo_ had followed them. They were at least far away enough to evade sonar systems meant for detecting submarines. Otto Schneider was at the submarine's periscope and sighted the Mayflower.

"We'll need a surveillance drone in there," announced Schneider. "Andrews, please instruct the hangar to have one launched this instant."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Andrews, who then turned to a slightly fair-skinned female crew member in the bridge behind her. "Ishiguro, please get me the hangar."

"Aye aye, Lieutenant Commander," replied the female crew member named Ishiguro.

An older man appeared in the main monitor of the bridge. He was an olive-skinned man with curly brown hair. Like Schneider and Andrews, he had a black collar on his neck with a glowing red crystal in it that was connected to a visor that covered his eyes and glowed red.

"You needed me, Lieutenant Commander?" asked the olive-skinned man as he saluted at the same time.

"Petty Officer Gallo, think you could please get a surveillance drone into our destination?" asked Andrews.

"I can," replied the man named Gallo. "Please give us an hour."

"Captain?" asked Andrews to Schneider, who turned his attention to the monitor.

"As long as it isn't detected," stated Schneider.

"Roger that, Captain," said Gallo.

"I suggest launch it from any population centers," added Andrews. "What do you think, Captain?"

"It'll do," answered Schneider.

"Thank you," replied Gallo. "Will begin straight away."

#

Himemiya residence. 2357 hours

After doing everything Koji angrily asked him to do, Shinta began to turn in for the evening. To Shinta, everything he needed to know about the name "Warviour" was all it mattered, despite Koji raising his voice at him.

_I can imagine that the Stavrosians and the Neuroi will be coming here tomorrow, and it clearly has to do with that name "Warviour"_, thought Shinta as he was about to sleep. _When that time comes, I will fight, no matter who tries to stop me!_

Shinta began to sleep. What he didn't know was that he would be right in hours as the Stavrosian forces had made it to South Seas Island.

As he slept, Shinta began to dream but it was to turn into a nightmare.

#

_W… What am I seeing?_ thought Shinta as he saw three "men" made of metal. However, their heads didn't resemble those of a human being's and one was white, another was red, and the last one was blue.

Suddenly, a large black airplane appeared. It had hexagons all around it with strips of red. It began firing red-colored beams of energy, engulfing Shinta in a sea of flame.

_That's a… Neuroi_, thought Shinta, who then knelt and began to writhe in pain.

Shinta then stood up and began walking despite the pain he felt. He stopped because he bumped into someone. As he was still in pain, Shinta couldn't see the face of the person he bumped into.

"Find me," said a female voice that was soft yet distant. "Find me. Defeat _them_."

"… Okite," suddenly a male voice that Shinta knew, which began to affect everything around him.

#

April 2, 1946; 0346 hours

Shinta had awaken from his nightmare with his father Koji beside him. This was a recent occurrence for the Himemiya men that had become daily.

"Good, you're awake," said Koji.

"Dad?" asked Shinta as he saw his father. "… It's that dream again… "

"What was it?"

"The usual. Three large objects that resembled men, the Neuroi, and a mysterious woman. Though unlike the last time, she said something."

"What is it?"

"'Defeat _them_', is what that woman said."

"I see. How do you feel now?"

"Again, the same. Whatever I feel when this happens quickly fades away."

"Good. Please rest."

"Arigatou, Otou-san."

_I hope whatever is in his dreams doesn't come to pass_, thought Koji as he left his son to sleep. _Especially later in the day_.

Shinta resumed his sleep. Dreams sometimes served as a prophecy and although Shinta can sleep normally, what he dreamt will come true in a matter of hours.

#

0555 hours

Shinta had already woken up and gotten outside the Himemiya residence. He begins his day by waking just five minutes before the sixth hour of the day.

The first thing he did in the day was practice his martial arts, specifically _Xing Yi Quan_. After he crossed his hands, he started with bending his knees and a slow movement of the arms. In an instant, his arm movement increased in speed and began to move while continuing his arm movement. While he moved back and forth, Shinta began to stomp the ground and increased the speed of his arm movement.

As he finished, Shinta crossed the knuckle of his left arm with the palm of his right hand. As he put away his arms, he found Koji sitting close by as if he had watched the whole thing.

"As always, you do well in your practice," said Koji.

"Tou-san," said Shinta.

"I'll prepare breakfast. Just finish up and bath."

"Arigatou."

Unbeknownst to the Himemiya men, a flying object that resembled a cockroach just landed past them. It was to change everything forever.

Miyazaki Industries Shinkyo Branch. 0925 hours

In the easternmost ward of Shinkyo, Azuma, laid the city's branch of Miyazaki Industries. It was currently where weapons to turn the tide against the Stavrosian-Neuroi alliance were being built in secret.

Koji Himemiya had just arrived. Although he earned from his work, he walked and relied on the city's tram system. As he was cleared to enter, Koji saw the contingent of Fusoan soldiers guarding the facility. Although Miyazaki Industries was delegated to manufacture these weapons and thus, a need for military personnel assigned to prevent anyone from finding out about the weapons.

_I guess this must be it,_ thought Koji. _Shinta and I might have to move earlier than usual. I hope they give us a day or two to clear things up._

Koji made it to the office provided to the President of Miyazaki Industries, Isao Miyazaki. While Miyazaki Industries operated a branch in Shinkyo, their real headquarters was in Osaka. However, the company's president moved to Shinkyo with his family, consisting of his wife Naomi and their children Kei and Mamiko. This was because the Shinkyo branch was chosen to be where the weapons were to be completed.

However, before Koji could proceed further, he had to go through Isao's secretary, Aya Hoshi. In her mid-twenties, Hoshi had short black hair and wore glasses above her brown eyes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aya-kun," said Koji.

"Ah, Himemiya-san, you need to see the President?" asked Hoshi.

"That's right."

"Please hold on. Miyazaki-shachou also has visitors in his office. I can't divulge who they are because their identities will be leaked, as well as to why they're here."

"Very well, I'll get seated then."

Koji sat down at the nearby sofa while waiting for Hoshi to notify Isao that the former intended to see him. He began to help himself to a glass of water. While everyone in the company knew they were making weapons and the three visitors currently with Isao, there was a gag order to prevent anyone from divulging what Miyazaki Industries was doing in Shinkyo.

"Himemiya-san, Miyazaki-shachou will see you now," said Hoshi.

"Arigatou, Aya-kun," replied Koji.

#

0958 hours

Koji proceeded to Isao's office. Isao Miyazaki, a man in his early fifties with black hair like his son Kei but with brown eyes, was the only one seated as the guests Hoshi mentioned to Koji, Mio Sakamoto, Mami Inagaki, and Tomoko Aiba, were already in the office.

"Glad you made it, Himemiya-kun," said Isao. "Could you please close the door?"

"Will do," replied Koji.

Koji returned to the door but closed it. Afterward, he began to continue his discussion with Isao.

"As you can see, these three la- I mean, Witches will be our test pilots," added Isao, with each of the three Witches saluting to greet Koji.

"Sakamoto Mio, Lieutenant Commander, Fuso Imperial Navy."

"Inagaki Mami, Captain, Fuso Imperial Army."

"Aiba Tomoko, Captain, Fuso Imperial Army."

"I didn't think we'd get Witches as our test pilots," said Koji. "In any case, thank you for volunteering for this."

"Now that introductions are done, shall we look at the weapons?" asked Isao. "I'll take you to them myself. Least I can do."

"Thank you for this hospitality," replied Sakamoto.

#

1039 hours

Isao, Koji, Sakamoto, Inagaki, and Aiba made it to where the three prototype weapons were store. The weapons resembled those of statues as if they were made of metal, with arms and legs like a human being's. They were seated on large metallic wheelchairs with a small ring attached to each one of them.

One was colored white, another was colored red, and another was colored blue. All three had the same heads shaped as an isosceles trapezoid. Each had a total of four wheels; a pair on one leg and another pair on another leg. Each had a slab of metal connected to their respective right arms.

The white one had yellow eyes on its head, a small backpack on its rear, and a long metal stick on its right hip. The red one had a green glass visor and a large backpack on its back with a cannon. The blue one had a smaller visor colored red and two scopes each colored cyan and green, as well as a backpack with a spherical object attached to it.

"So these are the prototype Mobile Knights we're developing?" asked Sakamoto.

"That's right," answered Koji.

"And we're supposed to have these taken to Liberion for mass-production?" asked Inagaki.

"Correct," answered Isao. "Once these are mass-produced, we'll be able to drive back the Stavrosians and the Neuroi."

"But won't that be mostly men piloting these?" asked Aiba. "How do these even work?"

"They work like the Striker Units you've piloted," answered Koji. "Of course in order to win this war, men will need to pilot them too. Unfortunately, these do not operate on a Magic Engine like Striker Units do."

"Then what's the point of us Witches being able to pilot these?" asked Sakamoto.

"Just because it has no Magic Engine doesn't mean Witches can't pilot it," said Isao. "A Witch will even feel safer piloting these."

Unbeknownst to everyone, the flying object that flew past the Himemiya residence in Nishioka had appeared. It's "antennae" had glass scopes on them and it observed the Mobile Knights.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_

In the _Buffalo_'s bridge, Ishiguro received the three Mobile Knights in her monitor's screen. She immediately turned to Schneider. Above, the antenna that was used earlier was raised up again.

"Captain, our drone has picked up something," said Ishiguro. "It looks like three Mobile Knights."

"… What did you say?" asked Schneider with shock.

"Three Mobile Knights, Captain," repeated Ishiguro.

"Please put it on the main monitor."

"Aye aye."

Now appearing on the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge were the three Mobile Knights in Miyazaki Industries's Shinkyo branch. Everyone in the bridge shared in Schneider's shock upon seeing the Mobile Knights.

"… How could this be?" asked Evelyn Andrews with disbelief. "… The Mobile Knights are too advanced for these people to build, especially at this point in time?"

"Get me Vice Admiral Huang this instant!" ordered Schneider.

"Aye aye, Captain," said the dark-skinned crewman.

After three seconds, Vice Admiral Huang appeared on the main monitor of the bridge.

"Schneider, what do you have for me now?" asked Huang.

"Admiral, you need to see this," said Schneider.

#

Singapore Naval Base, Stavrosian-occupied Malaya. 1105 hours

The footage Schneider acquired in Shinkyo then appeared in the monitor screen of Huang's office in Singapore Naval Base, which became the headquarters of the Pacific Flotilla, under the Imperial Stavrosian Navy's Surface Fleet.

When they began their invasion of Earth, among the areas the Stavrosian Empire landed with assistance from the Neuroi was Southeast Asia. The Malayan Peninsula, colonized by the Commonwealth of Britannia, fell by the end of January 1946. For three months, the Stavrosians made use of the Brtiannian naval base in the city of Singapore and it became the headquarters of the Surface Fleet's Pacific Flotilla.

As Huang looked at the footage Schneider got from his reconnaissance drone, he opened his mouth in shock that the humans they've started a war with had begun to manufacture Mobile Knights of their own. Like Evelyn Andrews, he believed that their superior technology, along with the Neuroi, would win them the war but once the humans have Mobile Knights of their own, they'll be driven from Earth.

Huang, rather than humiliate himself by continuing to watch the footage, stopped and resumed contact with Schneider.

#

_I.S.S. Buffalo_, 1111 hours

In the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge, Huang appeared again. His face was that of embarrassment yet with determination mixed with it.

"Schneider, I've seen what you've seen," said Huang. "I know you have your own Mobile Knight flight but please wait until you've received reinforcements. I'll contact the Moon Base."

"Aye aye, Admiral," replied Schneider as Huang faded from the monitor with the former looking at Ishiguro.

"Ishiguro, please direct me to Lieutenant O'Brien," ordered Schneider.

"But the Admi-"

"I know the order!" loudly said Schneider. "This is a precaution."

"… Roger that," replied Ishiguro to comply with Schneider's order.

A fair-skinned man in his mid-twenties appeared on the main monitor. He had straightened reddish brown hair.

"Captain, you called for me?" asked the man in the monitor.

"Lieutenant O'Brien, could you prepare to launch on my order?" asked Schneider. "I know this isn't the order but it's just a contingency. Please understand."

"I'll get everyone else too," replied the man called O'Brien.

#

1130 hours

In Shinkyo's Chinatown, located at the southwest, was a _Wing Chun Kuen_ school. Like the _Karate_ dojo owned by the Oka family, this school receives a modest amount of students.

Although most of the students were Chinese, some Fusoans were inside. Shinta Himemiya was one of them and he was in a practice duel with another student, a male who was two years his senior.

The other student struck first with his left arm that Shinta countered by pressing his right forearm against the left forearm of the other student. The former attempted to use his right arm buy the latter twisted his right arm forearm and as he got closer, he freed his right arm from the right arm of the former and struck him at the abs, giving him pause.

"Stop!" instructed an older man with graying hair. "Now bow to each other."

Both Shinta and the other student press their respective left hands, which they turned into fists, against their right palms and bowed. They joined the other students.

"That will be all for today," said the older man. "Please come back tomorrow."

"Shì de, Shifu," said all the students, who immediately bow to the older man as Shinta did with the student from their practice match.

#

1149 hours

Shinta began to wander across Shinkyo's Chinatown after his _Wing Chun Kuen_ class. Despite his full name, he managed to blend with the locals who populate Chinatown. The buildings were clean and Fusoans who came to the area and the people who live in it got along, which helped Shinta blend in.

When the Neuroi appeared early into the 20th Century, they victimized Fuso's East Asian neighbors, Korea and China. After Korea fell to the Neuroi in 1910, China was next to be victimized by the Neuroi. Countries such as the United States of Liberion, the Karlsland Empire, and the Commonwealth of Britannia, among others, rallied to fight on China's behalf. However, past rivalries within this alliance, along with how China doubted the real reasons for this help due to its history of being taken advantage of by these countries, led to humanity's defeat. Miraculously, the Neuroi's advance stopped just before the Chinese side of its border with the Orussian Empire up until the provinces of Guangdong, Guangxi, and Yunnan, as well as China's borders with its western adversaries, the Republic of Tibet and the Mongol Empire. The islands of Taiwan and Hainan were also spared from the Neuroi.

As a result of humanity's defeat in China, which became to be called the First Neuroi War, the Chinese who were able to escape the Neuroi began a massive diaspora to many countries. Fuso was one such country to accept Chinese refugees. South Seas Island became the new home for many Chinese, with villages built across the island and Shinkyo's Chinatown being one such settlement.

Shinta then arrived at one particular restaurant named "Dragon House". Whenever he was in Chinatown, which was during school breaks, he came to Chinatown to for his _Wing Chun Kuen_ classes, then have lunch at Dragon House.

Although it was clean, the interior of Dragon House was small. On one side were the tables. Two tables each had chairs of six while one nearest the door had only four chairs. On the other side was the counter with the kitchen behind it. Beside it was another table, albeit with two chairs and it neared the door as well. As it was lunch time, people went to the restaurant. Other than fellow Chinese customers, a Fusoan woman in a kimono but without any lower attire was seated at the seat in the table nearest the counter.

At the counter worked a girl a year Shinta's junior. She had long black hair in an ox horn, had brown eyes, and wore an orange-colored _cheongsam_. She then noticed Shinta about to approach her as it was the usual occurrence whenever he came to the restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Xiào," greeted Shinta.

"Good afternoon to you too," replied the girl called Xiào. "Will you be going to your usual table?"

"Yes, of course. Xièxiè."

Shinta immediately went to the staircase at the topmost corner. It led to another floor of the restaurant with two more tables. Each table had four chairs and they were empty. Shinta took his seat and after two minutes, the girl Shinta called Xiào arrived at the second floor with the menu. She then gave it to Shinta and waited until he gave his orders, which she wrote down and left as he finished.

#

1239 hours

Shinta was already halfway done with the meal he ordered. As he ate, he thought back to his past in China before Koji Himemiya took him in. Other than his _Wing Chun Kuen_ lessons, Shinta came to Shinkyo's Chinatown to reconnect with his heritage, especially during spring breaks as classes in Fuso are the second week of April until the first week of March.

While it was his home, most memories of China that Shinta had were of pain and suffering. That was because China became a war-torn country after the First Neuroi War. As the territory the Neuroi conquered became part of the "Desolated Lands", which befell the Korean Peninsula. However, those who lived in the provinces in mainland China that the Neuroi had yet to conquer had enough of the corruption in the government and formed armed factions to overthrow the government. While the League of Nations provided aid in the form of food and medicine, arms distribution was forbidden due to the government's inability to put an end to the civil war and a lack of program for girls to avail as Witches, especially when the Second Neuroi War began in 1939. The only exceptions were the respective governments of the Ostmark Empire and the Karlsland Empire, who needed money to build settlements in South Liberion when they fled the Neuroi's invasion.

Shinta grew up as an orphan in the war-torn Republic of China. In 1943, he wound up in an orphanage maintained by an aid organization with support by Fuso. Koji Himemiya found Shinta in the midst of this and took him in as his son and brought him back to Shinkyo. However, this was only what he told Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki as there was more to his past that neither Himemiya men will specify.

For Shinta, while it was horrible, the past was the past. He then finished his meal and waited for Xiào to come to him as she always did whenever he ate at Dragon House. Although he had adjusted well into Fuso, he still remembered the Mandarin Chinese he learned before and uses it when talking to those who live in Chinatown, especially Xiào.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1245 hours

In Vice Admiral Tateyama's office in Shinkyo Naval Base, he heard a fast and loud knock. Tateyama felt that it was something important to hear such a knock.

"Admiral, permission to enter?" asked a male voice behind the door.

"… Permission granted," replied Tateyama, with a male officer opening the door, proceeding inside, and saluting.

"Yes?"

"Admiral, we've spotted objects coming from the sky."

"What!?"

"Please come with me, Sir."

Tateyama stood up and left his office as he followed his subordinate.

#

1307 hours

Both officers arrived at the base's watch tower. The officer in charge saw Tateyama and saluted.

"What's the situation?" asked Tateyama.

"Sir, just please look outside," replied the subordinate.

Tateyama did as the subordinate recommended. He was shocked to see two objects falling from the sky. The subordinate then joined him.

"Could those be meteors, like the one from Pearl Harbor?" asked Tateyama.

"Personally, Sir, I don't think so," answered the subordinate. "Although they're falling objects, they're not aimed at us."

"In any case, get evacuation orders on all lines."

"Ryōkai."

_Whatever the Stavrosians and Neuroi are up to, they must not get our secret weapons!_ thought Tateyama.

#

Miyazaki Industries Shinkyo Branch. 1313 hours

In the Shinkyo branch of Miyzaki Industries, everyone from the janitors to the highest management began to leave as they saw the objects fall from the sky. This was after hearing the first order to evacuate.

Three tow trucks were brought to the warehouse where the prototype Mobile Knights were stored at. Each truck began to tow one of the wheelchairs that each contained a Mobile Knight.

Those nearest the trucks began to cover the Mobile Knights in large beige-colored sheets. Koji Himemiya, Isao Miyazaki, Mio Sakamoto, Mami Inagaki, and Tomoko Aiba gathered amongst themselves.

"Other than evacuate the Mobile Knights to the Mayflower, what else is there to do?" asked Aiba.

"We don't know but if in case, Inagaki, Aiba, think you please get to your Strikers and cover us?" asked Sakamoto.

"Sure," replied Inagaki.

"I'll drive the truck with the Warviour," announced Koji.

"I'll ride with you," added Isao. "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, what will you do?"

"Ride with you I guess," replied Sakamoto.

"It's getting closer!" shouted Aiba as she saw one of the falling objects nearing Miyazaki Industries.

Everyone looked as the falling object came. However, they saw that it wasn't aimed directly at them.

Immediately, a large explosion ensued as the object landed, followed by a rush of wind. Miraculously, the object wasn't like the meteors that began the war. Everyone at Miyazaki Industries realized it. They're thoughts were that of relief yet of confusion.

As they uncovered their eyes, Isao, Koji, and Sakamoto resumed what they were doing. Everyone else followed suit.

#

1356 hours

Elsewhere, in Shinkyo's Chinatown, everyone slowly left Dragon House. Other than Dragon House, other establishments in Chinatown were being evacuated and the streets were filled by people finding the nearest shelter as instructed by the Fuso Imperial Army per a Crossley armored car slowly moving across the street.

To enforce this order, a Crossley armored car of the Fuso Imperial Army was sent to assist civilians in telling them to evacuate.

However, the sound of a motorcycle's engine can be heard. Shinta saw the motorcycle, with a sidecar attached to it, arrive and to his surprise, it was Kei Miyazaki driving it with Chieko Oka directly behind him. Both wore goggles but it was only Kei who wore a helmet.

"Shinta, hurry up and get in!" shouted Kei as civilians blocked him and the person he called out to.

Shinta crossed the stream of people in his way in order to go to Kei and Chieko. It became a parade of apologies and asking for excuses in order for the former to reach the latter two.

"There you are," said Kei as Shinta finally reached him and Chieko.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shinta.

"We came to get you as we heard the evacuation orders," answered Chieko. "Now get in, we'll go to the shelter near Taiyoukan."

"Fine," said Shinta, who then boarded the sidecar.

As Chieko gave him a spare pair of goggles, Kei started up the motorcycle again and after doing so, left Chinatown.

Outskirts of Shinkyo. 1359 hours

East of Shinkyo, outside Azuma Ward, was where one of the objects from the sky fell. Because it wasn't a meteor like the ones the Stavrosian Empire used to start the war, the crater the object created was only half a meter deep.

Although it wasn't a meteor turned into a weapon, what was to come out of the crater was something worse. The object, which was a black orb, began to crack like a bird hatching from an egg.

As the crack ran across the entire orb, the orb itself split into two. A sound was made and legs began to come out.

The object with legs rose from the split orb. It wasn't a mere object anymore but a Neuroi. It was black like the orb it was inside of hours ago and had hexagons across its body, even on its legs.

It resembled a tank, albeit upside down as it had a turret of a tank on its belly. This was the ground-based Heavy Type Neuroi called "Turtle" by LN forces during the North Africa campaign in the previous war.

The Turtle began to crawl out of the crater it created when it arrived. It began to approach Shinkyo slowly, about to offer death and destruction to the city.

#

U.S.S._ Cowpens_. 1409 hours

The U.S.S._ Cowpens_ was nestled in the waters off Shinkyo. Everyone in the carrier's bridge did their jobs but with larger consequences for failure due to the objects that fell near Shinkyo.

The captain, a man in his fifties with blond hair and green eyes kept on eye on what else came from the sky. It was his responsibility to do so as his word was final on what to do next.

"Anything on radar?" asked the captain.

"None, Captain," replied one crew member operating the radar.

The operator resumed looking at the radar. The captain resumed looking at the window.

"Captain, I'm getting something on the radio," announced another crew member operating the radio.

"This is Robinson reporting from my recon mission!" shouted a male voice on the other end of the radio. "I've spotted a Neuroi!"

"Say again, Robinson, what Neuroi?" asked the captain.

"Just a Large-Type, Sir."

"Keep an eye on it but don't let-"

"It spotted me! Sh-"

Silence came into the bridge for everyone inside. Everyone in the bridge feared what had become of Robinson, especially the captain.

"Get every other pilot in their planes, now!" ordered the captain.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1414 hours

"This is Captain Jacob Fenton of the _U.S.S. Cowpens_, a pilot from my carrier died spotting a Neuroi," said the captain of the _U.S.S. Cowpens_ as his message was picked up by the radio in the watch tower of Shinkyo Naval Base. "I say again. We've spotted a Neuroi. I've ordered my planes to intercept. All Fusoan forces in South Seas Islands, please send help. I say again, we request for assistance."

Kenzo Tateyama gritted his teeth upon hearing Fenton's request. Although the falling objects he spotted didn't hit Shinkyo, hearing of a Neuroi coming made him anxious as he had no Witches stationed in the base and that he was busy coordinating with the Imperial Army over helping the civilians.

The radio operator however, switched frequencies. In one particular frequency, he heard a particular message, which shocked Tateyama.

"This is Shinkyo Base, we've heard sightings of ground-based Neuroi in the city outskirts," said another male voice. "I say again, we have ground-based Neuroi approaching the city."

_This can't be!_ thought Tateyama. _How could the Neuroi appear!?_

#

Miyazaki Industries Shinkyo Branch. 1422 hours

The radio inside the truck carrying the Mobile Knight Warviour was also playing the transmissions given by the U.S.S._ Cowpens_ and Shinkyo Base. Both Isao and Koji were horrified what was happening but Mio left the truck and began to place an earpiece on her right ear. The earpiece was developed as an achievement in wireless communication for Witches to contact each other as radios were too heavy to carry, especially in battle.

"Inagaki, Aiba, please tell me you've launched!?" angrily asked Sakamoto. "We got a Neuroi nearby!"

"Aiba here. We've just gotten our weapons and our _Hien_s."

"Good. Please keep them off our backs."

"Inagaki here. Leave it to us."

Sakamoto rushed back to the truck. The engine had just started with Koji looking at the former Witch.

"Get seated and close the door," said Koji. "We're leaving!"

#

1430 hours

Both Mami Inagaki and Tomoko Aiba were in Ki-61 _Hien_ Striker Units, which were worn as if they were boots. The Striker Unit was based on a certain airplane and the _Hien_ was an airplane built during the Second Neuroi War for the Fuso Imperial Army, necessitating a Striker Unit version for Witches to use.

In the 18th Century, a Britannian Witch named Jamie Watt invented the magic engine, which powered up certain machines provided a Witch was using it. Eventually, as mankind industrialized, Witches had to keep up and when the First Neuroi War started, the Striker Units were invented to have Witches fight alongside conventional militaries. The original Striker Units were connected to a backpack that contained the magic engine for Witches to use their abilities in addition to flying. However, this design was generally discontinued after the First Neuroi War and the current type of Striker Unit was the invention of a Fusoan scientist named Ichiro Miyafuji. Neuroi sightings in Hispania in Western Europe and the Fusoan coastline, the latter of which was now known as the "Fuso Sea Incident" were countered by Witches using the Striker Units based on Miyafuji's design.

Inagaki wielded the 40mm autocannon, which originated from Baltland, while Aiba wielded a Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai autocannon chambered at 12.7mm as they launched. This made for a good combination in battle as the Type 99 can be used for suppression while the 40mm autocannon can be used to hit vital areas of a Neuroi. The former had the white-colored ears and tail of a Fuso cat and the latter having the ears of an Amami rabbit. These were familiars, beings that assist a Witch in using Magic, especially when piloting Striker Units.

At the same time, the trucks connected to the wheelchairs carrying the Mobile Knights began to leave.

#

1438 hours

As a Turtle arrived at Azuma Ward, Type 3 Chi-Nu tanks spotted the Neuroi and began firing. However, the Neuroi fired its belly cannon, which released a stream of red-colored energy at the tanks, destroying them.

Mami Inagaki and Tomoko Aiba arrived. They had just witnessed the destruction caused by the Neuroi.

"We're too late," said Inagaki in disappointment.

"Not yet," said Aiba. "We can still save more if we move now!"

"But how do we take it out?"

"I'll lay down suppressive fire. Inagaki-san, think you could please go high up and fire from above?"

"I can do that."

"Good. Here I go!"

Aiba rushed ahead to do battle with the Neuroi. Despite her shock that her fellow Imperial Army Witch would go on ahead, Inagaki carried on with the idea the Witch who was just with her a minute ago came up with and elevated herself.

As the Turtle advanced, it was then hit by the 12.7mm rounds used by Aiba's Type 99.

"Hey, you'll be fighting me now!" shouted Aiba.

The Neuroi focused its attention to Aiba. Although humans couldn't understand it, a Neuroi has emotions like a human. Because of what Aiba did and her arrogance, the Neuroi responded in kind by giving a loud sound that showed that it too can be enraged. Despite that, Aiba shifted to another direction in a second without giving the Neuroi a chance to respond.

Above, Inagaki had finished elevating herself. She began to take aim with the autocannon but she had to wait for a clear shot lest she gets Aiba killed.

Aiba fired in short bursts not only to conserve ammunition but to also allow for Inagaki to land the decisive blow. Every time she pulled the trigger, she shifted directions. Inagaki, meanwhile saw that the Neuroi wasn't able to respond to Aiba's shift in directions yet she couldn't fire yet.

_Maybe if it moves, then I can fire_, thought Inagaki.

Irritated enough, the Turtle jumped away and a great height, surprising Aiba. As it got away from Aiba, the Turtle attempted to fire its cannon but it was unaware that Inagaki was aiming at it.

_Yoshi!_ thought Inagaki upon seeing the Turtle moving, followed by her pulling the trigger in the autocannon.

The shot from the autocannon travelled fast enough that the Neuroi was hit before it fired. Aiba immediately resumed firing at it. Above, Inagaki fired again in order to damage the Neuroi further.

The combination of light and heavy rounds began to take its toll on the Neuroi. A Type 3 tank appeared and seeing the Neuroi distracted, it aimed its 75mm cannon and fired, which surprised the two Witches as they saw the round hit the Neuroi.

Immediately after, the Neuroi exploded and dissolved into white spots. Inagaki and Aiba saw the Type 3 tank that saved them and its commander opened up the hatch at the turret and waved at them.

However, Inagaki and Aiba saw that another Turtle was coming and they recognized the direction it was going. They parted ways with the Type 3 that saved them and rushed to help Sakamoto and the others deliver the Mobile Knights to the _Mayflower_. Unbeknownst to the two Witches, their gallant act was being watched by the same surveillance drone that infiltrated Miyazaki Industries.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1449 hours

The footage from the surveillance drone came to the _Buffalo_'s bridge. Otto Schneider saw the destruction of the Turtle with disappointment but with a feeling that he had expected it to happen.

"Ishiguro, please patch me through the Ready Room," ordered Schneider to Ishiguro.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Ishiguro, with O'Brien appearing now in the main monitor's screen.

"Captain, I'd take it we're clear for launch?" asked O'Brien.

"We just lost one Nezura," replied Schneider. "Launch immediately."

"Roger that."

#

1453 hours

Across Azuma Ward just before Minato Ward, the three trucks that left Miyazaki Industries Island branch, which contained each one of the prototype Mobile Knights, rushed to Shinkyo Naval Base.

However, another Turtle, which had gone through Goda Ward, spotted the three trucks and prepared to fire its cannon. Sakamoto, Isao, and Koji, who were in the first truck that contained Warviour, saw the Neuroi but also saw a turn.

"Turn, now!" shouted Sakamoto.

"Got it!" replied Koji.

The first truck immediately turned. The second truck, which contained Wardier, managed to follow. However, just as the third truck was about to turn, the Neuroi fired its cannon.

The driver, seeing the stream of energy coming for him, made a desperate turn. As he did, the cannon hit the house he passed but because of how sudden his turn was, the truck crashed into another house and stopped.

Sakamoto in the first truck, who saw what happened, not only feared the Neuroi but the cargo of the truck.

"Stop the truck!" ordered Sakamoto.

"What!?" incredulously asked Isao.

"It's the truck with Wardar."

"But… "

"We can't leave it to that Neuroi to destroy it!"

"Alright, I'll stop!" said Koji.

Koji stopped the truck containing Warviour. The truck behind it with Wardier did the same. As the trucks stopped, Sakamoto left the first truck and rushed to the third truck, which the Neuroi hadn't spotted yet.

However, as she neared the truck, the Neuroi spotted her. She stopped as if she froze. Koji also stepped out in horror as to what he saw.

_I… I forgot, I… don't have my powers anymore_, thought Sakamoto with fear.

As the Neuroi turned to aim its cannon at Sakamoto, it was hit from above. Sakamoto kneeled into the ground, exhaling that she was saved. Koji reached her and as he did, Inagaki and Aiba now had the attention of the Neuroi.

The two Imperial Army Witches continued firing into the Neuroi. While Aiba distracted it, Inagaki floated above the Neuroi and fired at the very top of the Neuroi, destroying it. Afterward, both Witches rushed to Sakamoto and Koji.

"You two alright?" asked Aiba.

"We're fine," answered Sakamoto. "Arigatou."

"What were you doing?" asked Inagaki.

"I needed to board the truck right here," answered Sakamoto as she pointed to the truck that carried Wardar.

Sakamoto and Koji walked to the truck and as reached the driver's seat, they found the corpse of the driver. Both understood what had to be done next. Inagaki and Aiba flew close to see what Sakamoto and Koji were going to say.

"I'll drive this truck," said Sakamoto. "Himemiya-hakase, please go back to the first truck."

"… Wakatta," replied Koji, who rushed back to the first truck as Sakamoto turned to Inagaki and Aiba.

"You two, please guard us," ordered Sakamoto. "We still have a long way until we reach the naval base."

"Ryōkai," replied Aiba and Inagaki in unison.

#

1519 hours

Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki had arrived in Minato Ward. Their destination was Taiyoukan High School, where they study at and was host to a shelter that was built when the school was.

Unbeknownst to them, the three teenagers passed by the three trucks and their Witch escorts that came from Miyazaki Industries. However, Shinta noticed the trucks and while Chieko and Kei didn't, the former saw his father Koji driving one of them.

Shinta looked further at the trucks as they carried something that had to be hidden in large sheets. What made Shinta dwell on the trucks was that they were in a rush, which was natural as Shinkyo became a battlefield.

The three teenagers then arrived at Taiyoukan. A horde of people filled the front yard of the school with the contingent of the Fuso Imperial Army, having been sent there to maintain order, keeping them away from the entrance.

After they parked the motorcycle, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei join the unnecessary line of people as they were as confused on what was going on in their school. Although it was rude, the three cut the line as they needed to ask a guard what was happening.

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei eventually reached the guard. He wore a Type 98 uniform and the Type 92 _Tetsukabuto_ on his head, as well as wielded a Type 99 bolt-actioned rifle,

"Sumimasen, gunjin-san," said Kei to the soldier.

"Hai?" asked the soldier.

"What's going on here?" asked Chieko. "This is a shelter, right?"

"Yes but as you can see, these people want to get in but we can't take any more people."

"What!?" incredulously asked Kei.

"Look, as I said to these people earlier, dozens of times I might add, find another shelter."

"Come on, we'll just waste our time here," said Shinta. "I'm leaving."

As Shinta began to leave, Chieko and Kei attempted to follow but the hoard of civilians made it hard for them, especially for the latter two to reach the former.

The three went back to where they started. While Chieko and Kei felt defeated, Shinta had no feeling of the sort.

"What do we do now?" asked Chieko.

However, Kei and Shinta's attention was focused elsewhere to pay attention to Chieko's question. Shinta's eyes were widened while Kei opened his mouth. Likewise with the civilians still outside Shinkyo.

"Are you two e-"

Chieko joined Kei and Shinta in their shock as to what they were seeing. Steel giants began to land from the sky across the outskirts of Shinkyo. More death and destruction was to come.

* * *

Translations

_Kaii_ – strangeness

_Shinkyo_ – New Capital

_Dojo_ – literally "Place of the Way"

_Kumite_ – literally "grappling hands"

_Gi_ – dress/clothes. Proper term is _keikogi_ (literally "practice clothes")

_Uwagi _ – upper dress

_Shitabaki _– literally "underpants"

-_kun_ – a Japanese honorific used by people when addressing those younger than them. In Chieko's case with Shinta and Kei, the former uses the honorific for the latter two as it shows that they're close.

_Ushiro geri_ – back kick used in _Karate_

_Jinrikisha_ – literally "Human-powered Vehicle"

_Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai_ – "Good night"

_Kimono_ – literally "Thing to Wear"

_Hakama_ – term for trousers that originated from China during its Sui and Tang Dynasties that were adapted in Japan

_(O)tou-san_ – "Father", though as I used "Dad" when Shinta referred to Koji, "(O)tou-san" should pertain to the latter

_Arigatou _ – "Thank you"

_Ohayou gozaimasu_ – "Good morning"

_Shachou_ – "President" as in a head of a corporation

_Ryōkai _– "Roger that"

_Hien_ – "Flying Swallow"

_Kai_ – modify; in this case the Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai would be "Type 99 Mark 2 Model 2 Modified" as it's a fictional modification of the real-life Type 99 for Witches

_Yoshi_ – "I did it!"

_Hakase_ – "Professor" but with regards to scientists and other scholarly fields. In Sakamoto's case, referring to Koji as "Himemiya-hakase" made sense as he invented the prototype Mobile Knights.

_Wakatta_ – "Got it"

_Tetsukabuto_ – "Steel helmet"

_Sumimasen_ – "I'm sorry" though in the context of Kei approaching the Fuso Imperial Army soldier at Taiyoukan, it can be "Excuse me"

_Gunjin-san_ – "Mr. Soldier"

_Hai_ – Yes

_Wing Chun Kuen/Yong Chūn __Quán_ (Chinese) – "Beautiful Springtime Fist"

_Shì de, Shifu_ (Chinese) – "Yes, Master"

_Xièxiè _(Chinese) – "Thank you"

_Xing Yi Quan _(Chinese) – "Form Intention/Shape-Will Fist"

* * *

A/N:

For those wondering about the "Part 1" in the chapter title, I didn't want to do but I had to. Truth be told, I had been working on this chapter for almost a month and I've written a lot that couldn't be tolerable for one chapter so this one had to be split in two parts.

As to why the Stavrosian Empire, lumped with the Neuroi, have people with names that you can find in real life that will be explained later throughout the story. The hint I've given so far is that they were a visor that emits a red glow.

Handai, the university Kei mentioned, is a nickname for Osaka University which is "Osaka Daigaku" in Japanese. The name "Osaka" means "large hill/slope" but the first kanji can be read as "Han", hence the nickname while "Daigaku" was shortened to "Dai".

If anyone's been thinking Gundam when the Mobile Knights were introduced, I won't deny I had Gundam in mind. The entire chapter is a reference to the first episode of the original Mobile Suit Gundam though as I said in the foreword, one of the influences for this fanfic is Metal Armor Dragonar. The Warviour, Wardier, and Wardar are respective stand-ins of the XD-01 Dragonar -1, the XD-02 Dragonar-2, and the XD-03 Dragonar-3. The Stavrosian Empire using meteors to bombard key locations as a prelude to their invasion is also a Dragonar reference as the Lunar Empire of Giganos from that anime uses meteors launched from a "Mass Driver" on the Moon to bombard key locations on Earth.

Some might be wonder "Why are there Chinese in this Strike Witches fanfic?" Because I wanted to. Of course it should be that we haven't had a canon China stand-in because Humikane Shimada has yet to find a way to implement China in actual Strike Witches works without making it that Japan has to save China from the Neuroi due to how the franchise is an alternate World War II with aliens and where Japan as one of the good guys. All we know is that most of China, and the Korean Peninsula, have been referred to as the Desolated Lands per the 1937 Fuso Sea Incident manga, hinting something bad happened to them and that it could have been Neuroi involvement. More on China later in this fanfic. As for the idea that its "most" of China that's part of the desolate lands while Guangxi, Guangdong, Yunnan, Hainan, and Taiwan are still an inhabited Republic of China, that's an invention of mine because those territories, per the map you can find in the World Witches wiki that originated from Strike Witches: The Movie, most of China is marked in purple alongside the Korean Peninsula which would make them the Desolated Lands, or alternatively, the Empty Desert Region. Guangxi, Guangdong, Yunnan, and Hainan are marked in red and Taiwan is marked in yellow but the idea of those five aforementioned territories being an inhabited China was that I wanted to do it that way. More on that later.

Out of the four Liberian ships in this chapter, the _Mayflower_, _Cowpens_, _Boyd_, and _Izard_, only the latter three really existed as vessels of the United States Navy during World War II. The _Mayflower_ is the stand-in for the real-life CV-41 U.S.S._ Midway_ commissioned after the war ended but because there's been no depiction of the Second Neuroi War in the Pacific most likely for the same reason why there are no stand-ins for Korea and China in the World Witches franchise, the stand-in for the CV-41 needed a new name and the Mayflower was a reasonable idea for a carrier name. The latter three ships, respectively given the Hull classifications CVL-25, DD-544, and DD-589, participated in the Battle of Leyte Gulf in 1944 and survived the war. However, the three ships were sold for scrap; the _Cowpens_ in 1959, the _Boyd_ in 1981 after further participation in the Korean War and being given to the Turkish Navy, and the _Izard _in 1970 after being placed in the US Navy's reserve fleet.

Fuso having an armored car named "Crossley" is a reference to how in real life, Japan purchased the British Vickers-made Crossley armored car and made their own indigenous copies while they were industrializing. The Crossleys were used throughout Japan's conquests across Asia in the 1930s, specifically in China.

The Type 3 Chi-Nu was a Japanese medium tank that did exist in World War II. It was built to fight the United States Armed Forces' M4 Sherman medium tanks should Japan be invaded but the invasion never came and only a few hundred, from 144 to 166 tanks specifically, due to the lack of materials needed to build more and the US bombing raids on Japan, destroying vital manufacturing facilities. Why is it here in this chapter? Because I wanted it to be, that's why. Especially as it was the tank Japan had in mind as an equal to the Sherman and what other countries had as their workhorse.

As for Tomoko Aiba, she's not really an original character for this fanfic. Rather, she originated from the Tenkuu no Otome-tachi manga that served as a prototype of the franchise as it differed from what were familiar with (Yoshika Miyafuji studying at an aviation school for Witches before joining the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and Junko Takei being her mentor for starters). All I did was give her a surname because she didn't have one nor has she been re-canonized into official material.

The "Turtle" Heavy-Type Neuroi are canon but haven't made any appearances in animated material. I knew of them from the Africa Doujinshi and the Contrail of Witches manga. While the former isn't explicitly canon, the latter is.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 4: War Without Restraint

* * *

I.S.S._ Buffalo_, Pacific Ocean. April 2, 1946; 1815 hours

Otto Schneider had retreated to his office in the I.S.S._ Buffalo_. He isolated himself to think how to process what had happened as the League of Nations managed to develop their own Mobile Knights. He, like every man and woman, enlisted or commissioned, in the Imperial Stavrosian Armed Forces thought that they had the technological superiority when they invaded Earth. Now he feared that the LN having its own Mobile Knights will change that.

A knock was then heard at the door of Schneider's office. The submarine captain turned his attention to who knocked.

"This is Sub-Lieutenant Bauer," said a male voice at the other side of the door. "You called for me, Captain?"

"Ah, yes," answered Schneider. "Please come in."

The door opened and the one who did it was one Siegfried Bauer. In his early twenties, Bauer was a fair-skinned man with lowered blond hair. Like every Stavrosian soldier, his eyes were covered with a visor that emitted a red light that was connected to a collar that also emitted a red light. His blue-colored uniform was blue, like Schneider's and the rest of the _Buffalo_'s crew.

Bauer then closed the door and saluted. Schneider then stood up, ready to talk to his only surviving Mobile Knight pilot as Bauer's team were killed by Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki when they boarded the LN's prototype Mobile Knights.

"You called for me, Captain?" inquired Bauer.

"That I did," admitted Schneider. "Due to the deaths of Lieutenant O'Brien and Sub-Lieutenants Kim and Koskinen, I've decided to promote you to Lieutenant."

"A… Lieutenant… ?"

"Yes. The drone we launched managed to record the entire battle with the LN's prototype Mobile Knights. I had that footage sent to Rear Admiral Huang, who then contacted the Surface Fleet Headquarters. They've given this submarine the mission to pursue the Liberian carrier carrying the Mobile Knights and have allowed me to take any measures to ensure we succeed. I've promoted you because we'll be receiving new pilots."

"New pilots?"

"Yes. You're a Mobile Knight team leader now. You'll need subordinates to assist you. Other than that, your Legionarius was damaged in the fight and we lack supplies for that so that I've requested for a meeting with a _Beluga -_class. Not only we will get new supplies and parts for your Legionarius, we'll receive your subordinates as well."

"Captain, permission to ask this question?"

"Granted."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for that Liberian carrier. If it leaves with those Mobile Knights, we pursue."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Any other questions?"

"Is it too late to ask for additional upgrades for my Legionarius?"

"What you wish to upgrade your Mobile Knight will come with what the _Beluga-class_. Just wait until we've met up with it."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Now, any more questions?"

"… None, Sir."

"Then you're dismissed. I suggest you go to the mess hall and have a meal. After that, rest. A lot has happened so you need to prepare yourself if we get into another fight."

"Aye aye, Captain," ultimately replied Bauer, followed by a salute and his departure from Schneider's office.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1834 hours

Like his Stavrosian counterpart, Nicholas Kirkman retreated to his office in the _Mayflower_. As he was lost in his thoughts on what to do after the battle that erupted across Shinkyo, a knock as heard on his door.

"Yes?" asked Kirkman.

"Permission to enter?" asked a male voice behind the door.

"Granted."

A uniformed soldier opened the door and closed it immediately after. Afterward, he saluted Kirkman.

The man was a part of the _Mayflower_'s Marine Detachment. Twenty-three years old, the man was olive-skinned and had short black hair beneath the M1 helmet he wore and brown eyes.

"You're name, son?"

"James Hodges, Sir. Aged twenty-three. Corporal. Attached to this ship's Marine Detachment."

"What did you need from me?"

"I've come to inform you that we've apprehended the three individuals who boarded the prototype Mobile Knights."

"And who are they?"

"Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki. Three teenagers who appear to live here in Shinkyo. Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto is currently interrogating them right now."

_Three local teenagers managing to pilot the Mobile Knights_, thought Kirkman. _That's surprising._

"Anything else?" asked Kirkman to change the subject. "Where's your sergeant?"

"Unfortunately, I've heard that he and the other sergeants were killed when the Neuroi attacked," answered Hodges. "Other than me, there are only four of us in the Marine Detachment left."

"… I see," replied Kirkman with a tone of disappointment. _It really must be my unlucky day to lose most of my Marines and hear that three teenagers boarded our top-secret weapons._

"… Sir?" asked Hodges as he noticed Kirkman's inability to continue their conversation.

"... How long have you been in the Corps?"

"Since the attack on Pearl Harbor, Sir."

"I see. From here on out, you're Sergeant now."

"… Sergeant?"

"That's right. I need someone to instill discipline. Luckily, 2nd Lieutenant Grayson is alive but I need a sergeant. We might have to leave tomorrow and after this attack, we'll have to take in refugees from the city and those from the Fusoan ships that were sunk assisting the _Cowpens_' planes."

"I see, Sir."

#

1844 hours

Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki were now in the interrogation room of the _Mayflower_'s brig. Chieko and Kei feared what was to happen next as all they remembered was that Shinta led them into Shinkyo Naval Base and they ended up piloting top-secret weapons.

In front of the three teenagers was an angry Mio Sakamoto. Although Kei relished the opportunity to being in the company of Witch, her anger ruined his fantasy. Despite this, Shinta closed his eyes and kept his body still.

"Now I'll ask this: why were you in those machines!?' loudly asked Sakamoto.

Both Chieko and Kei had felt as it death had come to them with how Sakamoto asked her question. Kei noticed how Shinta hadn't moved nor opened his eyes. Despite knowing him for three years, Chieko and Kei had found a lot about Shinta they didn't know about.

"He did it!" shouted Chieko as she pointed at Shinta.

"Sou da!" added Kei. "We kept telling him not to touch those machines but he didn't listen."

"How nice of you to scapegoat him despite you two being in the same machines."

"They're right," said Shinta, to the surprise of Chieko and Kei. "I boarded the Warviour while Oka-san and Miyazaki-san respectively did so with Wardier and Wardar to help me."

"Really, you're going to defend them now?" rhetorically asked Sakamoto.

Silence followed. Chieko and Kei were still shocked by how long it took for Shinta to explain himself. Sakamoto closed her eyes as if she was thinking what else to say next. After breathing through her nose, she began to open her mouth.

"Do you have any idea what happened while you three fooled around!?" shouted Sakamoto, scaring Chieko and Kei while Shinta closed his eyes again and kept his body still. "Other than myself, Captains Inagaki and Aiba were to also pilot those machines and they're dead! Because three fools sneaked inside the base and took those machines as if they're bicycles!"

"Might I please explain further?" asked Shinta as if he had no concern for what Sakamoto had discussed.

"Oh, please go on," scoffed Sakamoto.

"I honestly don't know why I boarded Warviour. However, I heard a voice calling out to me that led to me being inside Warviour's cockpit."

Sakamoto exhaled with her mouth. She barely hid that she didn't want to continue interrogating Shinta, Chieko, and Kei.

"Alright, allow me to tell you that consequence of your actions," resumed Sakamoto. "Because of you three, no one else can pilot those machines. You registered personal information with the Mobile Knights' AI systems and they function as a lock to prevent anyone else from piloting them. It's embarrassing for this to happen because you three are not soldiers!"

However, a knock was heard on the door of the interrogation room. Sakamoto turned her attention to it.

"Yes?" asked Sakamoto.

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, I have orders to relay to you," said a male voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

A Liberian Navy sailor proceeded inside and closed the door. He began to whisper to Sakamoto what he was ordered to tell her. After the sailor was done, Sakmoto resumed her attention to Shinta, Chieko, and Kei and stood up.

"It seems we can't keep you here for long," concluded Sakamoto. "You three are free to go."

"Hontou desu ka?" asked Kei with a combination of confusion and excitement.

"That's right," replied Sakamoto. "Now get going! You're families are waiting outside the ship. This sailor here will take you to them."

The three teenagers stood up. Kei and Chieko left first with the sailor leading them out of the room. However, as Shinta was beginning to leave, Sakomoto stopped him.

"Except you," said Sakamoto to Shinta. "Wait here. Your father has been summoned here and I have something to discuss with the both of you."

"Acknowledged," replied Shinta.

Shinta returned to the chair he sat on throughout Sakamoto's interrogation of the teenage male. The latter looked at the former with suspicion.

_While the AI system helped that boy pilot Warviour, the boy did most of the fighting himself_, Sakamoto thought. _He's a male yet he can fight as well as a well-trained Witch, especially those trained in the Sword._

The door then opened again. Those outside were Koji Himemiya and James Hodges.

"Dad," said Shinta upon seeing Koji and standing up.

"Shinta, thank goodness you're safe," said Koji as he proceeded inside the room. "You got inside Warviour!"

"I won't deny that."

"Now, now, you can discuss that later," interjected Sakamoto. "There's something really important I have to discuss with the both of you."

Both Himemiya wondered what Sakamoto had to discuss with them that involved staying in the interrogation room.

"Corporal Hodges, please keep the door closed and don't let anyone in," ordered Sakamoto as she faced Hodges.

"Roger that, ma'am," replied Hodges. "Also, if I may, I've been promoted to Sergeant."

"I see. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hodges then closed the door. Sakamoto and the Himemiya men faced each other.

"What is it that you needed to discuss with us?" asked Koji.

"This," answered Sakamoto as she gave an envelope to Koji. "In this letter, you'll find that the three of us are connected to a certain _someone_."

As Koji grabbed the envelope, he opened it, removed the folded letter inside, and placed the envelope on the table. He unfolded the letter and as Shinta joined him, the two were shocked as to who wrote the letter as they found the _kanji_ in the writer's name and as they looked closer, they recognized the handwriting. Koji began to move his mouth with the intent on reading it.

"Koji, my old friend, I'm glad to finally get a chance to communicate with you but this is the only I can do so for now though I wish we can see each other under better circumstances," read the person the letter was addressed to. "In any case, I've ran into my old charge Sakamoto Mio and I told her everything about the Stavrosians and the Neuroi. I can imagine that once you get this letter, it means that the Stavrosians have come. I trust that the prototype Mobile Knights for the League of Nations forces have been completed by the time you get this letter. They just need to be mass-produced though if you've gotten this letter that means the Stavrosians know about the prototypes.

"I've also told Mio-kun about Shinta-kun. I imagine he's with you. However, I fear that at this point, Shinta-kun must have found out about the Mobile Knights and is piloting one of them, especially Warviour. Please make sure he doesn't use the Warviour's special functions too much. I can imagine that you've also run into my daughter Yoshika. Please keep an eye on her and do not tell her of this letter. At least not until Liberion."

As Koji stopped, he and Shinta looked again at the _kanji_ of the name of the writer. The _kanji_ read as "Miyafuji Ichiro" and they found the date as to when the letter was written, which was in a combination of Hindu numbers and _kanji_ but the combination read as "February 27, 1946."

"It seems that you two know Miyafuji-hakase," said Sakamoto with suspicion. "What did he mean by 'special functions' in the Warviour?"

"That I don't know myself," replied Koji. "The Mobile Knights were built elsewhere in secret. They were brought here to Shinkyo to be assembled."

"Anyone else knows about this?"

"Just me and Isao-san. He doesn't know that Ichiro-kun assisted in making the Mobile Knights."

"And he seems to know your son here."

"That's right. Ichiro-kun and I found Shinta in China. That was when I took in the latter as my son. We've kept that part amongst ourselves."

"I have a question: how do you know Miyafuji-san?" asked Shinta.

"Miyafuji-hakase and I met back in Britannia prior to the Second Neuroi War. He was assumed to be a deceased after a certain experiment. The details behind that remain classified, even up to now. I mysteriously received a letter from him and it involved his daughter Yoshika and I travelled to Yokosuka, where the professor and his family lived, to find her. I ended up recruiting her into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing with that letter and when I took her to where that experiment took place, we found nothing."

"But how did Ichiro-kun give you that letter?" asked Koji. "Shinta and I haven't seen him since three years ago."

"That I'll explain another time," answered Sakamoto. "All you need to know is that I met him again the day he wrote that letter and what I want to know is how connected we all are and why he's focused on your son. For now, you need to go home and think about what to do next. I'll arrange for transportation."

#

1950 hours

The Himemiya men returned to their residence. Neither had spoken throughout the trip back from the _Mayflower_ and upon returning, neither continued to speak. The first thing Shinta did upon returning was go to his room and begin packing by filling clothes and whatever he could carry with one hand in a white-colored duffel bag. Koji followed and had the intention of finally speaking with Shinta turning his head and noticing.

"If you have something to say, say it already," said Shinta with a tone of faint anger.

"Not exactly something to say to your father," replied Koji.

"Last I recall, we're not really father and son."

"And I don't recall you asking to pilot the Warviour."

"What happened already happened. What's going to happen is going to happen."

"And you think getting in Warviour will get you enlisted?"

"I doubt they're going to let me go because of the information I used when getting in that machine."

"But think about what Ichiro-kun wrote in that letter! I'm afraid if you intend on continue piloting Warviour, something terrible will happen, mostly to you."

"And that shouldn't concern me. You and I, as well as Miyafuji-san, knew the Stavrosians would come and we're the only ones who know the _real_ relationship between them and the Neuroi!"

Shinta had finished packing up. He began to leave his room and had no reason to ask Koji, even politely, to move. As he arrived at the footwear area of the house, Koji twisted his left arm upon catching up to him.

"I'm telling you, Shinta, this is a bad idea," warned Koji. "I haven't forgotten what happen in China three years ago. It will happen again if you pilot Warviour."

"And that's the reason we're supposed to be father and son," replied Shinta. "I haven't forgotten and I have no intention of just standing by while the Stavrosians and the Neuroi prepare whatever it is they're doing because if Witches die when fighting the Neuroi due to Stavrosian help, who else can stop them?"

"And you think you can stop them!?"

"If it comes down to that. I might die if that's what you're implying but I'd welcome it."

Shinta pushed Koji away and began to put on his slip-on shoes. As he finished, he opened the door with his left arm and began to leave the house, much to Koji's shock.

"Where are you going?" asked Koji.

"I honestly don't know," answered Shinta. "Anywhere right now is better than here. Sayonara, Himemiya-san."

Shinta continued to leave the house. Koji then collapsed on his knees and just watched, unable to think about what to do next.

#

2114 hours

Shinta then arrived at Shinkyo's Chinatown. Because of how late it was in the night, most shops and restaurants were closed. As Shinta looked on while continuing across Chinatown, he looked with bemusement as he saw certain establishments put out posters announcing that they'll be giving discounts with Shinta's bemusement being that if should the Stavrosians and the Neuroi attack again, Chinatown's residents were willing to lower their prices for their patron customers should more death and destruction come.

Shinta then realized he wandered into Dragon House. The restaurant had just been closed for the night and the two proprietors, Ling Yaowen and his daughter Xiaowei, were inside cleaning the restaurant. As the two Chinese see one of their usual patrons, they ran outside as they were confused upon seeing Shinta with a duffel bag yet were also glad they ran into Shinta.

"Good evening, Mr. Ling," greeted Shinta. "You too, Xiào."

"What are you doing here?" asked Xiaomei, whom Shinta addressed with the nickname "Xiào".

Yaowen looked at Shinta's duffel bag. He began to realize why Shinta had wandered into Chinatown as he was familiar with how Shinta had been frequenting his restaurant due to Koji's work.

"I'd take it you've been arguing with your father?" asked Yaowen.

"I guess you could say that," answered Shinta.

"Do you wish to stay with us? At least for the night?"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Please, I insist. My wife would definitely like to have you around."

"… Very well. My apologies."

Later, the Lings took Shinta to their apartment, where the latter was greeted by Yaowen's wife Guifang. Because of their work and that Shinta hadn't had a meal since he left his house, Guifang made a late dinner and Shinta had joined. Afterward, Shinta cleaned himself up and dressed into the clothes he usually wore when sleeping.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 2256 hours

Mio Sakamoto then arrived in Nicholas Kirkman's office. After opening and closing the door, Sakamoto and Kirkman saluted each other. The former carried files on her left arm.

"You called for me, Captain?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes," answered Kirkman. "How was that interrogation? I waited up until now to have you summoned here and ask because you were busy at the naval base proper."

"It went well."

"How much did you find out from those three teenagers?"

"Not much I'm afraid. You can read these."

Sakamoto gave Kirkman the files she carried; each one had the full names of Shinta, Chieko, and Kei. Kirkman started first with the file on Shinta. As he read it, he was surprised to read what the file contained. Still he continued to read the respective files on Chieko and Kei. Sakamoto observed Kirkman's behavior while he read the files and as he finished, he looked to Sakamoto and while he didn't open his mouth, Kirkman's facial language was that of someone asking for help.

"T… This can't be real, right?" asked Kirkman.

"Unfortunately, everything in those files is true," replied Sakamoto. "Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki are just students of Taiyoukan High School. While the two boys in those files are the respective sons of Dr. Himemiya and Mr. Miyazaki, Oka's family just runs a _karate dojo_."

"What do you suppose we should do? We're behind schedule thanks to today's attack and there's no telling what the Stavrosians and the Neuroi will do next."

"Conscript them. Not exactly a good idea but those three are the only ones who can pilot the Mobile Knights. We'll work on eliminating the information they used when we get the Mobile Knights to Liberion."

"What do you personally think of those three anyway?" asked Kirkman as a change of subject. "You interrogated them, didn't you?"

"I did," answered Sakamoto. "While they managed to listen to the AIs, those three don't make for good soldiers. Oka and Miyazaki were quick to scapegoat Himemiya because he got into Warviour. It seems Himemiya found out about Warviour most likely due to his father's carelessness and when the attack happened, Himemiya managed to sneak inside the naval base. Oka and Miyazaki followed because they must have gotten concerned about him."

"Won't that be a problem conscripting them?"

"It will. Not so much with Himemiya. I can imagine he's been wanting to enlist and may use what he did with Warviour as an opportunity to do so."

"Very well, I leave it to you. Remember, we're explicitly leaving at seventeen hundred hours."

"Got it. One last thing, Vice Admiral Tateyama had been working with the mayor of Shinkyo over evacuation plans."

"Evacuation plans?"

"The mayor's concerned that the city will be attacked again tomorrow. While civilian ships and whatever's left of the Fusoan ships stationed here will help, might I suggest we get this ship, the _Cowpens_, _Boyd_, and _Izard_ to help?"

"But that would endanger the secrecy behind the Mobile Knights."

"With all due respect but what's the point if the Stavrosians and the Neuroi find out? It's just Shinkyo we're evacuating. The Vice Admiral's asking for more ships from Fuso itself to come and evacuate the rest of the island."

"I'll do what I can. Anything else?"

"None, Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Sakamoto along with a salute before leaving the room.

As Kirkman remained the sole occupant of his office, he began to look at a picture. It was that of himself, three decades younger, alongside men of the same age. The picture had writings such as "_U.S.S. Dimple_" and the date "_October 6, 1914_".

_We have to get those Mobile Knights mass-produced_, Kirkman thought. _Failure is not an option!_

#

_W… Where am I now?_ thought Shinta Himemiya as he found himself surrounded by white.

Shinta still thought to himself that he was still asleep. All he could find was white and as he walked around, he began to realize what was to happen.

_I must be dreaming again but-_

Shinta began to kneel as he was writhing in pain. This had happened the last time he slept which made him aware of the Stavrosian-Neuroi attack and how he connected the name "Warviour" with three steel giants he saw.

Another Neuroi appeared before Shinta's eyes. It resembled a transport plane but it was larger than those many would be familiar with.

_Neuroi? What-_

However, Shinta, the Neuroi, and everything was now engulfed in a red light. Shinta began to scream.

#

April 3, 1946. 0153 hours

Shinta rapidly woke himself up. He found himself in the sofa of the living room of the apartment in Shinkyo's Chinatown whose occupants allowed him to stay in for the night. Shinta then found that Ling Xiaomei was beside him.

"Xiāo, how long were you beside me?" asked Shinta.

"Since you started rumbling and making noises," replied Xiaomei. "I'd take it you've been having nightmares."

"I guess you could say that."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Three years."

"I feel that you could use some water. Allow me to get some for you."

"Xièxiè."

Xiaomei left Shinta to go to the kitchen in the apartment. The latter did as the former told her to do and remained yet he still felt uncomfortable with the dream he had.

_If the previous dream I had made me know about the Mobile Knights then there's no telling what could happen later_, thought Shinta.

#

0919 hours

Later that morning, Shinta was properly awake and assisting Yaowen and Xiaomei with the dishes after they and Guifeng had breakfast. Outside was a vehicle wandering the streets of Chinatown announcing evacuation orders. However, the door was being knocked and the apartment's occupants heard it.

"I'll get it," said Xiaomei as she stopped washing the dish she held and approached the door.

"Good morning," said a male voice in Chinese at the other side of the door which Shinta recognized to his surprise. "I apologize for bothering you this early."

"Dāngrán," replied Xiaomei.

Xiaomei then unlocked the door and as she did, Shinta left the sofa and went to the table where he dined with Xiaomei and her husband and daughter the previous night. Xiaomei then opened the door and saw the guests who knocked – Koji Himemiya and Mio Sakamoto.

"Mr. Himemiya, what brings you out here?" asked Xiaomei upon recognizing Koji.

"Good morning, Xiào," said Koji. "Is my son Shinta here?

"He is," answered Shinta as he appeared to greet Koji and Sakamoto then turned to Yaowen and Guifeng. "I'm sorry to impose on this but could you please wait outside? I'm afraid what I'll discuss with my father is too dangerous for you and your daughter to know."

#

0930 hours

The Himemiya men and Sakamoto had the apartment for themselves and were at the table Shinta had dined with the actual occupants of the apartment the previous night. The Lings waited outside as they weren't strangers to how Shinta and Koji always argued and that it became more complicated than they're used to as Koji brought with him a Fusoan military officer despite said officer being a woman.

"First of, Shinta, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," said Koji.

"And you came all this way for that?" asked Shinta with suspicion.

"Not really. I'll have Sakamoto Shosa explain from here on in."

"I've arranged for you to be conscripted into the Fuso Imperial Navy," interjected Sakamoto. "The _Mayflower_ is to leave today at 1700 hours. Because no one else but you, Oka, and Miyazaki can pilot the prototypes, I've arranged this with the _Mayflower's_ Captain Kirkman."

"I won't stop you now, Shinta," added Koji. "It's up to you now."

"Where and when do I report?" asked Shinta.

"Shinkyo Naval Base," answered Sakamoto. "At explicitly 1400 hours."

Sakamoto then gave Shinta three pieces of paper. All three of them are notices of conscription.

"I imagine you wish for me to find Chieko and Kei?" asked Shinta.

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "Consider that your first order."

"Ryōkai, Sakamoto Shosa,"

"We'll be leaving now," said Sakamoto as she and Koji stood up. "I have to take your father back to the naval base and as for you, you have until 1400 to report to the naval base. You're at liberty until then."

Sakamoto and Koji then opened the door and saw the Lings. The former two bowed to the latter as appreciation for allowing them to use the apartment and left. The Lings then joined Shinta and saw the papers he was given.

"What was that about?" asked Xiaomei.

"I can't explain the specifics but I've been drafted into the Fusoan military," answered Shinta.

"Isn't that great?" asked Yaowen. "I mean, not exactly the military but didn't you always want to join?"

"It is. I best get my things now."

"Wait, does that mean you-" asked Xiaomei before Shinta cut her off.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to see you for a long time," answered Shinta.

"We understand," replied Yaowen. "Take care of yourself."

"Again, I thank you for accommodating me for the evening," replied Shinta.

#

0940 hours

Shinta began to leave Chinatown. However, as he took the route he used when he arrived the previous night, he saw Chieko and Kei waiting for him in the motorcycle they used the previous day.

"Chieko, Kei, what are you doing here?" asked Shinta.

"We came to get you," said Kei. "Hop on in."

"Thanks."

Shinta boarded the side car of Kei's motorcycle while Chieko sat directly behind Kei again. The three left Chinatown after Kei started up the engine of his motorcycle.

"What were you doing in Chinatown?" asked Chieko.

"Got into a fight with Dad and wandered into Chinatown," answered Shinta. "The Lings found me wandering around and offered me a place to stay for the night."

"Ah, how was it with that waitress?" asked Kei.

"Kei-kun!" shouted Chieko.

"It's not like _that_, I assure you," answered Shinta.

"What do wish to do now?" asked Kei.

"Could we please go to my house first?" asked Shinta.

"What do you need there?" asked Chieko.

"I'll explain later," answered Shinta.

#

1014 hours

"So, why are we here?' asked Kei after he and Chieko took Shinta to his house.

"Because I'd feel better discussing this here," answered Shinta.

"So, what is it you needed to discuss?" asked Chieko.

"Dad and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto tracked me down in Chinatown," answered Shinta. "Apparently, they talked it over about what happened yesterday with the captain of the _Mayflower_."

"_Mayflower?_" asked Kei.

"The name of the Liberian ship in the naval base," answered Shinta.

"So that's its name," interjected Chieko. "What did your father and Sakamoto-san discuss with you?"

"This," answered Shinta as he brought out his conscription notice to Chieko and Kei.

The latter read it and began to realize the contents of the paper. They looked at Shinta with concern over the contents of the paper they were presented.

"So you, or rather, this paper is telling us you've been drafted into the Navy?" asked Kei.

"That's right," answered Shinta. "I have to report to the naval base almost four hours from now."

"This is because of those machines, isn't it?" asked Chieko.

"Exactly," answered Shinta. "In fact, you two need to see these."

Shinta then brought out the other two papers he received from Sakamoto. As Chieko and Kei read them, their faces were now filled with dread as they finished.

"These… are conscription notices," said Kei. "And they're for us."

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Chieko.

"You two have been drafted," answered Shinta. "I'd suggest the both of you go back to your respective homes and wait for Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto to come for each of you."

"And what makes you think we'll agree to this!?" loudly asked Chieko.

"Because you two respectively boarded Wardier and Wardar yesterday," answered Shinta. "Like it or not, I'm going."

"As if we're coming with you!" exclaimed Kei. "We're not saving your ass a second time!"

"And you think blaming me for this will help?" retorted Shinta as he stood up. "I'm going anyway. Good luck getting arrested for draft-dodging."

Shinta began to leave his house and his friends. Although he was determined, Shinta briefly glanced at Chieko and Kei but managed to avoid fully looking back at them.

#

1130 hours

Shinta, with the duffel bag that he prepared to take with him for reporting to Shinkyo Naval Base, was now at the Shinkyo Public Library located in Minato Ward. Like with his trips to Chinatown, the Public Library was one place Shinta frequented during summer breaks ever since Koji took him in. For three years, he had been summarizing a Chinese history book and this didn't go unnoticed by the patrons and the librarians.

However, Shinta had picked a questionable time to go the Public Library. Due to the previous day's attack, evacuation orders were being given to Shinkyo's citizens. The librarians were in the midst of evacuating the books and hiding them in a place the Stavrosians and the Neuroi wouldn't look for them should they conquer South Seas Islands. Despite that, some patrons including Shinta came and it would have been a disservice to the librarians if they were refused.

The section of the history book Shinta was in discussed Mongol involvement in Chinese history. As he read, Shinta summarized it by writing on a notebook.

_How much would be different had the Neuroi not invaded?_ wondered Shinta. _As far as I'm concerned, not much because we humans have killed each other when the Neuroi weren't around. A portion of Karlsland ended up becoming Ostmark and the former had a war with Gallia. I can imagine it would be worse without the Neuroi._

1148 hours

Elsewhere in Minato Ward, Kei Miyazaki arrived at the Oka Dojo with Chieko Oka through the motorcycle of the former. They looked around to see if Mio Sakamoto was around due to Shinta's warning.

"I guess we're safe… for now," said Kei. "Well, good-bye and I'll see you at the harbor once we've finished evacuating."

However, as Chieko got off the motorcycle, she paused and remained standing rather than proceed further to her residence. Kei realized the Chieko had something in her mind.

"… Chieko, what's wrong?" asked Kei.

"Kei-kun… don't you think we were hard on Shinta-kun?" asked Chieko.

"What makes you say that? Wait… don't tell you're-"

"That I'm accepting that conscription notice? Shinta-kun doesn't sound like the type to lie, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know about that. This all started because he piloted that machine and stole a military vehicle to get there."

"And you think that's enough to abandon him?"

"And why did you even board Wardar to begin with!?"

Kei stopped upon hearing Chieko's question. Chieko then stopped as she saw Kei's response and the both of them remained silent and began to think of something.

"You know, we haven't argued like this… since we met Shinta," mused Kei.

"That's right," added Chieko. "It was when you took the last curry bread they were serving in the school cafeteria."

"Hey, not my fault that everyone else liked that bread. Though Shinta saved me from you by offering his bread to you."

"He always did look out someone when it wasn't asked."

"There was also that time he helped Chizuko-chan and I save that cat hanging in the school's backyard."

Both Chieko and Kei resumed their silence. They began to think there were more times Shinta helped despite it being inconvenient.

"You know what, I take back what I said about yesterday," announced Kei. "However, I need to go home first."

"So you've changed your mind?" asked Chieko with excitement.

"Not so fast. I need to talk to Dad first."

"Wakatta. I'll do the same with my parents."

"I'll need my conscription notice."

"Here it is."

After Kei got his conscription notice from Chieko, he started up his motorcycle. As the latter began to proceed back to her house, the former had already left.

#

1156 hours

Elsewhere in Minato Ward, Shinta Himemiya began to leave the Shinkyo Public Library. He was unaware that Chieko and Kei had chosen to accept the conscription notice.

Before he left, Shinta went to the main counter where the head librarian, Mitsuko Toyama worked. In her fifties, Toyama was a woman in her late fifties with black hair that looked as if it was already graying and her brown eyes covered in glasses.

What was at the main counter that Shinta had to do that prevented him from leaving was a log book where those who came in the library had to write their names and the time they arrived. In addition, if the guest was to leave, he or she had to write the time they departed. Shinta found his full name and the time he arrived. He grabbed the pen beside the log book and wrote the time he was leaving.

"Ah, Himemiya-kun, are you leaving so soon?" asked Toyama as she saw Shinta writing the time he was leaving the library. "Are you done with that book you liked?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Shinta. "I'm going out for lunch in the meantime but I'm conflicted if I should come back afterward or not?"

"And what's stopping you?"

"I have something highly important to do more than two hours from now."

"But surely you still have time to finish. I can tell you haven't finished because you've been summarizing that book for three years. Is what you'll be doing two hours from now really that important?"

"Yes. As you can see, I even brought my bag filled with the belongings I can only take with me because I might not come back."

"That is most disappointing. If you want, you can take the book and keep it for as long as you like?"

"… Are you sure?" asked Shinta as he was taken aback by Toyama's generosity. "I mean-"

"Don't be wishy-washy with me," said Toyama as she cut off Shinta. "You've always went here whenever you weren't busy with schoolwork and it'd be a shame if you stopped going over that book all because of what's going here. To be honest, I'd rather you take a book rather than me having to hide it somewhere what with this war going on. Go on and take it with you."

"… Arigatou gozaimasu, Toyama-san."

Shinta returned to the shelf where he returned the book he was reading and as he returned to Toyama, he still had it checked out. Despite his reservations about it, Shinta left the library with the book and placed it in his duffel bag before proceeding further.

#

1200 hours

As he finished leaving the Public Library, Shinta carried on with his last hours of freedom across Shinkyo. His current priority was finding somewhere to have lunch. He looked around to see that despite the evacuation orders, people still carried on with their daily routines and imagined that they too had only a few hours of liberty at most before taking the evacuation orders seriously.

However, Shinta stopped as she saw two figures that he recognized leaving a medicinal shop that was just near the Public Library. They were the two women he saw in the rickshaw two days ago – one of whom was Yoshika Miyafuji.

_I'm not sure if I should see it as fortunate to run into Miyafuji Yoshika_, thought Shinta. _I never saw myself idolizing Witches like Kei does. I can assume the older woman must be her mother._

However, a man appeared and was running, as if it was for his life. He held onto a brown-colored leather purse with both hands and it was almost as if he was hiding it. He didn't concern himself to the point that he almost made Yoshika trip, causing a couple of things in her bag to fall. Two uniformed men then appeared, also unconcerned with the two women.

_Those two must be police_, thought Shinta. _That could mean that man must have stolen that purse_.

Shinta put down his duffel bag and pursued the man with the purse. The two men Shinta identified as policemen were confused that a random bystander got between them and the man with the purse. However, at that instant, Shinta appeared before the man they were pursuing that the policemen stopped because they couldn't believe how fast Shinta was able to appear before the man with the purse.

"W… Who are-"

Before the man with the purse finished his question, Shinta seemingly struck the man with his right palm hitting his chest. However, it didn't appear that the palm hurt yet the man couldn't be able to stand and was then grabbed by the two policemen before he fell into the ground.

"Who are you?" asked one policeman.

"Just someone who was passing through," answered Shinta. "I only intervened because of those two women behind you that you ignored."

Shinta made his right palm horizontally point at the Miyafuji women, specifically Yoshika as she still picking up what fell from her bag. The two policemen realized what they had done and resumed facing Shinta.

"That man and the purse I presume he took from someone is your responsibility and I'll let you take it from here. Please excuse me."

"… Thanks," replied the other policeman as he grabbed the purse.

The two policemen turned back with the purse and the man who took it. Shinta and the Miyafuji women stepped back and watched the former three leave and immediately looked at each other.

"I apologize for that," said Shinta.

"No worries," said the older woman. "But why did you do that?"

"Felt like it was right thing to do, especially with what happened to your daughter."

"It's alright," said Yoshika. "What fell from my bag wasn't damaged."

"I see. Glad to hear- Oh, forgive me for my manners. I'm Shinta Himemiya."

"Miyafuji Sayaka," said the older woman as she introduced herself in response. "This is my daughter Yoshika."

"Thank you again," said Yoshika.

"I'm glad to see you're safe," said Shinta, who then grabbed his duffel bag. "Well, I best be-"

"'Going?'" asked Sayaka as she cut off Shinta. "No need for that. Allow us to repay for what you did."

"There's no need for that," replied Shinta.

"Please, we insist," continued Sayaka. "We were just going to a _yatai_ nearby. Please allow us to treat you."

"Well, I was going to find somewhere for lunch… " added Shinta. "Very well, I'll accompany you."

#

1215 hours

Shinta and the Miyafuji women had arrived at a _yatai_ still in Minato Ward. Because Minato was the center of Shinkyo, most _yatai_ were planted across the ward for people who needed a quick lunch. All three were talking while waiting as their meals were being cooked.

"So you were in the Public Library studying history?" asked Sayaka.

"That's right," answered Shinta. "It's been a pastime for me in the three years I've lived here in Shinkyo."

"Where are you from?" asked Yoshika.

"China," answered Shinta. "I don't remember much of my past there but I met the man who took me in, Koji Himemiya, three years ago and we've been living here in Shinkyo ever since."

"That explains you're attire," added Sayaka. "My mother is familiar with Chinese clothing because she served in Taiwan during a Neuroi invasion there."

"You're mother's a Witch?" asked Shinta.

"That's right," answered Yoshika. "After my grandmother, my mother inherited her Healing Abilities, and I did as well."

"I heard that certain Witches retain their powers when they marry and have children," added Shinta. "But it's a rarity to know magic abilities can be genetic."

"Don't say it like that!" exclaimed Sayaka.

"My apologies," replied Shinta. "Looks like our food is here."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1219 hours

"Admiral, are you serious!?" asked Otto Schneider as he was talking to Rear Admiral Huang over the main monitor in the _Buffalo_'s bridge. "They're using the Nezura to attack again!?"

"Calm down, Schneider," replied Huang. "I was only told of this by Vice Admiral Alon from the Moon Base. High Command got concerned about the prototype Mobile Knights that they've sent in Neuroi to destroy them."

"But why destroy them? Those Mobile Knights appear to be more advanced than ours. They seem to be using energy weapons like the prototypes made by-"

"Enough! The order's already been given. Even if I could allow you, you can't resume attacking Shinkyo on your own because you only have one Mobile Knight with a missing leg. That will be all."

Huang vanished from the main monitor. Schneider retreated to his seat and pressed his right hand into a fist at his face. Evelyn Andrews looked on with concern and it showed despite her facial expressions mostly being hidden by the visor hiding her eyes.

#

Unknown Location. 0024 hours

In a darkened location, two red lights began to shine. Another light then appeared and it assumed the form of a human male but his face was not shown. His uniform was the same as those of the Imperial Stavrosian Navy albeit in black.

"Wan, how goes the deployment of our _machines_?" asked a voice in the darkness that came from the direction of the two red lights.

"It goes well Fa- I mean, Master," replied the one called "Wan". "I've just been notified by Vice Admiral Alon that they've already landed and will reach Shinkyo an hour in Fusoan Time."

"Good. At this point, keep an eye on any updates. I've had you keep the Stavrosians out of this for the time being after their attack the previous day and that it is up to our _machines_ to succeed or not. We need to see if _he_ is active."

"He? You mean the-"

"That traitor! Inform me of what happens next."

"Yes, Master."

The white light vanished. The two red lights followed, returning the area to darkness.

#

1230 hours

"So you're studying medicine in Helvetia?" asked Shinta Himemiya to Yoshika Miyafuji while they, along with Yoshika's mother Sayaka finished their lunch.

"That's right," answered Yoshika. "However, I volunteered for a medical relief group that traveled to various battlefields ever since this war started. As to why I'm here, my mother and grandmother came here to Shinkyo to visit relatives and I was allowed a few days' leave."

"What about you, Shinta-kun?" asked Sayaka. "I assume you must be planning to take up entrance exams?"

"I should be," answered Shinta. "I plan on taking up history. Don't know where though and even then, my father and I are leaving today."

"You're moving out of Shinkyo?" asked Yoshika.

"Could that be why you've been carrying that bag with you?" added Sayaka as she looked at Shinta's duffel bag.

"I was spending my last day here in Shinkyo," answered Shinta. "I came from the Public Library when I ran into the both of you."

"Where are you moving to?" asked Sayaka.

"Liberion," answered Shinta. "My father has highly important business there."

"What does he do for a living?" asked Sayaka.

"He's an engineer currently working with Miyazaki Industries," answered Shinta.

"Just like my husband… " added Sayaka who then stopped discussing further.

Sayaka and her daughter remained silent, stopping the conversation. Shinta looked with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"… I apologize for this," said Shinta as he broke silence.

"… It's nothing," replied Yoshika. "What you mentioned about your father reminded me of mine."

"Miyafuji Ichiro-hakase, I presume?" asked Shinta.

"That's right, my husband," answered Sayaka. "Although the Second Neuroi War had ended, his whereabouts remain unknown. We've received letters but they've provided nothing concrete"

"I see," replied Shinta. "I apologize for bringing this up."

"Don't worry about it," added Yoshika. "Was there anything else you wished to do here in Shinkyo before leaving?"

"Not really," answered Shinta. "Though my departure has gotten more complicated after yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asked Sayaka.

"You know that Liberian carrier docked in the naval base here?" asked Shinta with nods from the Miyafuji women.

"Well, I found out about what my father had been working on with Miyazaki Industries," answered Shinta. "As a result, I've been conscripted by the Imperial Navy."

"The Navy?" asked Yoshika. "What was your father working on that got you conscripted?"

"I can't elaborate on it," insufficiently answered Shinta. "However, it was related to yesterday's attack. I have to report to the naval base an hour from now at the least though it's not really a problem for me."

"Why's that?" asked Sayaka with concern.

"Truth be told, I've wanted to enlist in the military, whether be it the Imperial Army or the Imperial Navy, ever since this war started," answered Shinta.

"Why would you do that?" asked Yoshika. "What about your interest in studying history?"

"I feel as if I need to enlist," answered Shinta. "I don't mind putting my studies on hold until we win the war."

"But what would your father say?" asked Sayaka.

"We've argued about it," answered Shinta with a tone of regret. "He eventually understood and arranged for my conscription with Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto's help."

"Wait, you know Sakamoto-san?" asked Yoshika.

"That's right. She's here in Shinkyo," answered Shinta. "If I remember correctly, she recruited you personally into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing two years ago."

"I wouldn't put it that way but Sakamoto-san and I fought together," answered Shinta.

"But what would Sakamoto-san be here in Shinkyo for?" asked Sayaka.

"That I cannot elaborate," answered Shinta. "However, she did also get me recruited into the Imperial Navy."

"I see," replied Yoshika. "She hasn't that much."

"In any case, I have to get going," said Shinta as he stood up and grabbed his duffel bag.

"You're right," replied Sayaka.

Yoshika then stood up last. After Sayaka paid the _yatai_'s proprietor, she and Yoshika grabbed their bags.

"I hope to see each other again, under better circumstances," said Yoshika to Shinta.

"Same here," replied Shinta.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1325 hours

Shinta then returned to Shinkyo Naval Base. However, as he neared the gate, a military truck passed him and he saw civilians inside.

_I'm guessing the evacuations have already started_, thought Shinta.

Shinta then arrived at the main gate after the truck was let inside. However, the gate closed before Shinta.

"I'd take it you're a civilian," said the guard upon looking at Shinta further. "You should have boarded a truck if you're evacuating."

"Oh no, I'm not with the civilians," replied Shinta. "I've been conscripted into the Imperial Navy. Here's my notice."

Shinta then handed his conscription notice to the guard. The guard looked at it due to his suspicion that a civilian had been drafted into the Imperial Navy despite his age. However, he found the _kanji_ that was Sakamoto's full name at the lower right end of the paper.

"Wait, you're the Himemiya Shinta Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto mentioned?" asked the guard.

"That's right," replied Shinta.

"Hold on, let me-"

However, they were interrupted by a siren being rung. Both Shinta and the guard knew what that entailed.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1233 hours

"Captain, I'm picking up a transmission from Captain Fenton from the _Cowpens_," said the radio operator in the _Mayflower_'s bridge to Kirkman.

"Please patch it through," ordered Kirkman.

"This is Captain Jacob Fenton of the U.S.S._ Cowpens_, the Large-Type Neuroi from yesterday has returned," said the captain of the U.S.S. _Cowpens_ as his message was picked up by the Mayflower's radio operator. "I say again. The Large-Type from yesterday has returned"

Kirkman stood up and walked to the radio. While he didn't open his mouth, Kirkman managed to get his radio operator to hand over the radio's headset to him and began to place it on his ears.

"Captain Fenton, this is Captain Nicholas Kirkman of the U.S.S._ Mayflower_," replied Kirkman. "Has that Large-Type attacked you yet?"

"Not yet, Captain Kirkman."

"Then please get your planes to launch. We're in the middle of picking up Shinkyo's evacuees and we need time."

"We'll do what we can but I doubt we can last long. I lost most of my entire squadron to the Large-Type yesterday. Fenton out."

"Kirkman out."

The radio then went silent. Kirkman gave back the headset to his subordinate and slowly retreated back to his seat.

_Damn it, why are the Neuroi back at a time like this!?_ angrily thought Kirkman.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1236 hours

Back in the entrance to Shinkyo Naval Base, Shinta Himemiya and the guard heard an engine and wheels rushing. The former two saw a Type 98 passenger car appear before them with Mio Sakamoto at the left front seat. However, Shinta saw that both Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki are at the rear seats.

"I knew you would come here on your own," said Sakamoto. "Now get in!"

"Ryōkai, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Shinta.

Shinta took his duffel bag and rushed to the rear seats of the Type 98. As the Type 98 can carry seven people in total with five at the rear seats, Shinta had plenty to choose as to where to sit yet he opted to sit beside Kei but his suitcase and backpack, along with Chieko's backpack, prevented Shinta from being close to Kei and prompted him to immediately get seated at the chair he can see in front of him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shinta to Chieko and Kei.

"Chieko here put me on a guilt trip-" said Kei before being pinched at his right ear by an angry Chieko. "OW! OW! Okay, please stop!"

Chieko stopped pinching Kei at his right rear and stopped looking at him. While Shinta watched in confusion and Kei was still reeling, Sakamoto laughed, much to further confusion to Shinta and embarrassing the driver.

"I'm starting to like you three," said Sakamoto in amusement. "In any case, Oka and Miyazaki decided to accept being conscripted. We're going to the _Mayflower_."

"Got it," replied Shinta.

#

1244 hours

The Type 98 then arrived near the U.S.S._ Mayflower_, specifically where the battle between the LN prototype Mobile Knights and the Stavrosian Mobile Knights took place the previous day with the damage still remaining. Sakamoto, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei began to leave the Type 98.

"Just leave your belongings here," ordered Sakamoto. "We'll have them in the Mayflower."

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

As the four rushed to the _Mayflower_, the evacuees from the truck Shinta saw earlier were also getting off the truck and getting into fishing boats docked in the naval base. This was the result of the Fusoan military acquiring the help of civilian ships in evacuating Shinkyo but this wouldn't be enough yet the Imperial Navy's ships and the other Liberian ships were still focused on fighting the Large-Type.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1257 hours

Sakamoto, along with Shinta, Chieko, and Kei, had arrived at the _Mayflower_'s hangar bay. Although it was a waste of time for Sakamoto, she had to let the latter three look at the hangar bay with awe due to how wide it was.

Although taller than a human being, especially a Witch on a Striker Unit, the Mobile Knights were able to be fitted inside the _Mayflower_'s hangar bay. While it was built during the Second Neuroi War and only commissioned weeks before the war ended, the _Mayflower_ was chosen to serve the role of acquiring the Mobile Knights from Shinkyo and delivering them back to Liberion because it was the only carrier that had finished its shakedown cruise and that it was longer than carriers that were built before her.

"Shinta!" shouted Koji Himemiya as he saw his adopted and ran up to him with the one he called out to seeing him.

"Dad," replied Shinta as Koji got close.

"I see you made it," added Koji who then glanced at Chieko and Kei upon seeing them. "Chieko-kun, Kei-kun, you too?"

"Not like we had a choice, Himemiya-san," replied Kei.

"Enough with the pleasantries," interjected Sakamoto. "We need the Mobile Knights launched right now!"

"I know," replied Koji. "Problem is, we only have one Wing Pack."

"Wing Pack?" asked Sakamoto. "We have one? I thought we weren't going to have those built until we got the Mobile Knights to Liberion?"

"The shipments from Khyber came with only one," answered Koji as she showed the Wing Pack to the four individuals he was talking to.

Beside the Warviour were three metal bars connected together as if it was a square but lacked one more bar to complete it. Respectively attached to each bar were wings and at the longest bar were boosters like those of the Flight Packs found in the Stavrosian Legionarii that Shinta, Chieko, and Kei fought the previous day.

"Based on the wings, I can imagine this can make the Mobile Knights fly," assumed Kei.

"That's right, Kei-kun," answered Koji. "The Wing Pack can make a Mobile Knight fly. However, as you can see, we only have one Wing Pack. Because it's a flying Neuroi that was detected, the Mobile Knights need to fly in order to engage it but as we can see, there's only one Wing Pack."

"I'll do it," immediately announced Shinta. "I can intercept the Neuroi."

"You sure about this?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm su-"

However, a large explosion was heard by those in the hangar bay. There was also a slight shake that was also felt.

"That doesn't sound good," said Chieko.

"I agree," added Sakamoto. "I'll go to the bridge."

"Wait," interjected Koji who brought two handheld transceivers, confusing Sakamoto. "You'll need these."

"These are just handheld transceivers," replied Sakamoto.

"These have a frequency exclusive to those for the Mobile Knights," added Koji. "The captain will need one and depending on what happens next, you'll need one too."

"Of course," said Sakamoto as she grabbed the handheld transceivers. "I best be going. Get your son and the Warviour in the air."

"Wakatta," replied Koji.

#

1326 hours

Sakamoto had rushed into the _Mayflower_'s bridge. However, she had managed to get in without incident as a result of what happened. Only Nicholas Kirkman saw Sakamoto and turned his head to face her.

"Captain, my apologies for intruding but what's going on?" asked Sakamoto.

"We're under attack," answered Kirkman. "It's the Neuroi that was detected. For some reason, it only decided to attack Shinkyo. We didn't know that until now and the remaining planes from the _Cowpens_, along with the _Boyd _and the _Izard _are doing what they can."

"We're in luck. I've succeeded in conscripted Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki. They're just about getting ready to launch."

"That's great!"

"Here, you'll need this," said Sakamoto as she gives Kirkman one of the two handheld transceivers she received from Koji.

"What's this for?" asked Kirkman.

"You'll need it to contact the Mobile Knight pilots," answered Sakamoto, who began to leave the bridge.

"Where are you going?"

"They'll still need my help firing on that Neuroi. Don't worry, the base has a plane for me to use."

"Good luck, Lieutenant Commander."

#

1350 hours

From one of the _Mayflower_'s elevators connecting to the hangar bay was the Warviour, which appeared on the carrier's flight deck. From the bridge, Nicholas Kirkman saw that the Warviour looked as if it was ready to launch and saw its Wing Pack, seeing the Warviour as the same as a plane or a Witch in a Striker Unit. Kirkman began to use the handheld transceiver received from Sakamoto.

"Testing, testing," said Kirkman on his end over the handheld transceiver. "One, two, three, testing."

"This is Shinta Himemiya, pilot of the Warviour," said a male voice on the other end of the handheld transceiver.

"So you're Dr. Himemiya's son?"

"That's right."

"This is Captain Nicholas Kirkman. I assume your father and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto have told you this but your objective is to support the surviving planes from the light carrier _Cowpens_ and the destroyers _Boyd _and _Izard_. I leave it to you on how to fight that Neuroi but please make sure that Neuroi doesn't kill anymore innocents."

"Aye aye, Captain."

_He speaks like a soldier_, thought Kirkman. _Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto was right to assume that he had been wanting to pilot the Warviour._

"It's all up to you. Good luck."

Kirkman then ended contact. However, he hears someone else attempting to contact him through the Warviour's communicator.

"Shinta, can you hear me?" asked Koji Himemiya on the other end of the communicator.

"Dad?" asked Shinta.

"As you can tell, the AI on the Warviour will handle the operation of the Wing Pack but remember, only you can make sure the Warviour can really fly."

"I understand."

"My apologies for contacting you now but please… please make it back alive!"

"I won't let you down."

"Good hunting."

Koji then ended contact. Shinta then saw from the monitor that the inspection done by "Xiaoying" was finished.

"We will now begin emergency instructions on how to use the Wing Pack," announced "Xiaoying".

"Acknowledged," replied Shinta.

"First, press the throttle thrust to your left and put it at 'Low'. That will prepare the Wing Pack."

Shinta then found the throttle thrust where "Xiaoying" instructed him to find. He found three words at the right of the throttle thrust panel: "Off", where the lever was currently situated at; "Low", and "High". Shinta moved the lever to "Low", which turned on Wing Pack's boosters outside.

"Thrusters now engaged," announced "Xiaoying". "Next," press the right foot pedal.

Shinta then pressed the right foot pedal, which made the wheels move. As the wheels moved, the Warviour began to move across the flight deck and as he and the Mobile Knight got past the "island", where the bridge was located.

"Now please set the throttle thrust to 'High'," instructed "Xiaoying".

Shinta did as "Xiaoying" instructed and shifted the lever in the throttle thrust to "High". This began to increase the speed of the thrusters in the Wing Pack.

"We're about to lift off," said "Xiaoying". "Use the control wheel to finish taking off."

"Wakatta," replied Shinta.

Shinta gripped on the control wheel attached to the panel. Outside, the Warviour neared the front end of the _Mayflower_. The monitor provided him directions as to where to direct the control wheel and as Shinta did as the monitor asked, the Warviour began to continue lifting up into the air.

The Warviour then got out of the _Mayflower_ and as it did, the Mobile Knight went from a diagonal launch to a vertical flight. This impressed those in the carrier's bridge, especially Kirkman. Although he had no training and that it was mostly the AI handling the flight, the crew in the _Mayflower_'s bridge were impressed that Shinta Himemiya made it happen.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base, 1446 hours

Other than those in the _Mayflower_, refugees from Shinkyo who flocked to the naval base saw the first flight of the Warviour. Because the Neuroi had ultimately attacked the base, Shinkyo's population began to flock the base hoping to be evacuated. Other than the base's guards, the Fuso Imperial Army guarded the refugees in order to prevent them from rushing to the _Mayflower_.

Amongst the refugees were the Miyafuji women. Other than Sayaka and her daughter Yoshika was Yoshiko Akimoto, Sayaka's mother and Yoshika's grandmother. In her sixties, Yoshiko has skin that was less than fair as a contrast to her daughter and granddaughter and was traditionally dressed as a contrast to the two. Her hair resembled that of Yoshika's, albeit colored gray because of age and that unlike Yoshika's the hair pointed down in left and right while at the rear, the hair was tied into a bun.

"Could that have been a new type of Striker Unit?" asked Sayaka to Yoshika.

"I don't think so," answered Yoshika. "It doesn't seem to be piloted by a Witch and a Striker Unit isn't as tall as what we saw come from that carrier."

_I just hope Shinta-san out in time_, thought Yoshika. _If only I had the Shinden-_

However, Yoshika was interrupted in thoughts upon hearing the refugees talking amongst themselves as they something. She joined her mother and grandmother in crossing through the rest of the refugees in order to see what was the commotion about. They were to find that it was a person – Yoshika's former commanding officer Mio Sakamoto talking to an Imperial Army soldier.

""Ma'am, I'd advise that you-" said the soldier before realizing that Sakamoto was wearing a Fuso Imperial Navy uniform. "Wait, you're a Witch?"

"I guess you can say that… " replied Sakamoto with a tone that meant she lied. "Please let me through. There's a plane I need to use in order get out there."

"I see, Ma'am. But be careful. More refugees will be coming and the next ship hasn't arrived yet to pick most of them up."

Sakamoto continued on her way. The refugees began to get close to the _Mayflower_ but were blocked again by the Imperial Army soldiers. The Miyafuji women got close and were surprised that Sakamoto was in Shinkyo as Sayaka and Yoshika were told by Shinta.

"That's Sakamoto-san, what's she doing here?" asked Yoshiko.

"Yoshika and I were told that she was here hours ago," replied Sayaka.

"By that Himemiya kid you mentioned?" asked Yoshiko. "I bet he's involved in all of this too."

However, Yoshika began to separate from her mother and grandmother. The latter only noticed a second too late and saw Yoshika getting further and further away from them.

"Yoshika, wait!" shouted Sayaka.

#

1457 hours

Elsewhere in Shinkyo Naval Base, Mio Sakamoto returned to the F1M seaplane she found the previous day. The previous Imperial Navy sailor recognized her.

"It's you, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," replied the Imperial Navy sailor with a salute. "You need this plane?"

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "I might also-."

"Sakamoto-san!" shouted a voice the person being addressed recognized.

Sakamoto turned her back and to her surprise, she saw her former subordinate, Yoshika Miyafuji, rushing to her. The latter was being pursued by two Imperial Army soldiers.

"M- Miyafuji! What are you doing here!?"

Yoshika then got close to Sakamoto. The soldier caught up to the former, causing to struggle.

"Do you know this person?" asked the soldier.

"Of course I do!" loudly answered Sakamoto. "Just let her go."

"Ryōkai," replied the soldier, who immediately released Yoshika.

"Now then, Miyafuji, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto to Yoshika.

"I came here to see relatives with my mother and grandmother," answered Yoshika.

"No, not that! Why did you run up to me?"

"I figured with this Neuroi attack you were going to fight it regardless. I came to you if you needed help."

At that instant, Sakamoto laughed again as she did when she picked up Shinta, Chieko, and Kei. Yoshika, the Imperial Army soldier that tried to apprehend her, and the sailor guarding the F1M were confused. After Sakamoto finished her laugh and resumed looking at Yoshika.

"Very admirable but the Shinden's not here."

"Doesn't matter. I can see that you might need someone to use that plane's rear gun."

Yoshika and Sakamoto then turned to the F1M that the latter intended on piloting. The latter then was filled with determination and excitement and it showed with her face.

"Good! You can take the rear gun. You'll need this though."

Sakamoto then gave Yoshika the second handheld transceiver she got from Kirkman. Yoshika was confused as to why she received a handheld transceiver.

"What's this for, Sakamoto-san?"

"While I pilot the plane, I need you to handle communications between me and those three."

"Those three?"

"You'll know when we're in the air. Now come on!"

"Hai!"

#

1514 hours

Because it had attacked Shinkyo, the four F6F Hellcats from the _Cowpens_ were now fighting the Large-Type Neuroi. As it was the previous day, it was a struggle for the Hellcat pilots as there was no Witch assisting them. Again the pilots did their best to evade the Neuroi's energy beams but they knew luck would run out of them.

_We can't keep this up forever!_ thought Gregory Tanaka.

Suddenly, the Neuroi was then hit by bullets that managed to damage it. To the surprise of Tanaka, the Warviour had appeared. However, he and the other pilots didn't know about it beforehand and were surprised by its appearance.

"What do you think that is?" asked a pilot over the radio in Tanaka's Hellcat.

"Is it a Witch?" asked another pilot.

"I doubt it," said Tanaka as he contacted his fellow pilots. "I have a younger sister who's a Witch. That definitely isn't a-"

"Cut the chatter people!" shouted another voice over the radio. "We can use this time to withdraw. I'd wager this guy can buy use time."

"Sounds good to me!" shouted Tanaka in response.

Shinta, while using the Warviour, now had the attention of the Large-Type. Although he was that the four Hellcats were withdrawing, he paid no attention to it and continued to fight. As the Neuroi retaliated with its energy beams, Shinta was able to dodge the attacks.

_I can't waste ammo like this_, thought Shinta. _If I remember how Kei described how Witches fought, a Neuroi must be destroyed by exposing its Core and hitting it but how do I-_

"Hey, Shinta, you there?" asked a voice over the Warviour's communicator that the person addressed to recognized.

"Kei, is that you?" replied Shinta.

"That's right. Chieko and I will hang back here by the _Mayflower_. I figured you need help finding that Neuroi's Core."

"I sure do. But where can I find it?"

"Hold on. Apparently, I can find you and that Neuroi. I can even see that you haven't destroyed it yet."

"How?"

"I can access what you see and have it delivered to my monitor. In any case, I've managed to get a good sighting of that Neuroi. The systems in Wardar are currently finding its- Ah, it's done!"

"You know where the Core is now?"

"That's right! Sending it to you now."

In a smaller monitor in the Warviour's control panel, the Neuroi Shinta was fighting appeared. It also showed that its Core was located at the center. Shinta then returned to looking at the main monitor and found the center with an idea in his mind on how to destroy the Neuroi.

Shinta then started by firing the Waviour's machine gun again. The 8mm rounds that the machine gun were chambered for were built from the same material that was used for the super high-explosive rounds used during the operation to destroy the Neuroi Hive codenamed "Grigori" over northwestern Orussia two years ago. This material allowed the rounds to penetrate the Neuroi's armored body without the need for a Witch's magic powers.

As he aimed at the Large-Type's center, Shinta focused his fire there. As a result, the Neuroi's core was exposed. The core was a polyhedron-shaped crystal that emitted a red glow.

"I got you now!" shouted Shinta as he found the Large-Type's core, who then began to use the Warviour's Particle Sword.

As he got the Particle Sword, Shinta charged at the Large-Type's core while the Particle Sword's "blade" pointing down. In the midst of this, the Large-Type began to repair itself from the damage it took but it would be too late as Shinta charged at the core.

Despite almost finishing its repairs, the Neuroi's core wasn't completely sealed. As a result, Shinta and the Warviour got close enough that when Shinta pressed the first button on the front end of the right crank, the Warviour ran the Particle Sword through the core before it was sealed.

The Particle Sword had managed to crack open the Neuroi's core. Shinta then got the Particle Sword out and as he did, he took the Warviour away from the Large-Type and within a second, the Neuroi disintegrated into white pieces.

At that instant, an F1M appeared. Piloting the F1M was Mio Sakamoto and her old subordinate Yoshika Miyafuji was at its rear gun moving a dial in the bottom right of the handheld transceiver she received from Sakamoto, who in turn received it from Nicholas Kirkman. Yoshika then found the numbers 100.01 on the handheld transceiver's screen.

"Sakamoto-san, are these the numbers you were looking for?" asked Yoshika as she gave the transceiver to the person she was addressing to.

"This is it," replied Sakamoto upon looking at the numbers who then returned it to Yoshika. "Miyafuji, press the button at the right side of that transceiver. I need to talk to the pilot of that Mobile Knight."

"The one who destroyed the Neuroi?"

"That's right."

"Got it."

Yoshika did as Sakamoto instructed and pressed the button on the right side of the handheld transceiver. Static was heard for two seconds until another sound was heard to indicate that the call was picked up.

"Himemiya, this is Sakamoto," said the person who introduced herself over the handheld transceiver. "Do you copy?"

"Himemiya here," replied the person being addressed to. "Neuroi destro- Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, is that you?"

"Yes it is. Good work out here. I also heard that you saved the surviving planes from the _Cowpens_."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"We best head back ourselves. Follow me."

"Roger that."

Sakamoto then re-directed the F1M back to the direction of Shinkyo. Shinta followed in the _Mayflower_. In the former, Sakamoto noticed Yoshika clenching the handheld transceiver and realizing what was in her mind.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?" asked Sakamoto to Yoshika.

Yoshika, however, briefly opened her mouth and gave a sound that showed a lack of a response. Sakamoto, however, saw it as a response she expected.

"Go on," repeated Sakamoto. "You've earned it."

"Arigatou," replied Yoshika.

Yoshika moved all five dials of the handheld transceiver one by one. To contact someone with the handheld transceiver, five numbers must be typed through the moving of each dial as the number represented a frequency that was for one person only and that it pertained to the device he or she was connected. The number was divided by a period where three were to the left of the period while the last two were to the right of the period with 100.01 as Shinta's frequency, with the three dials closest to the monitor representing the numbers to the left of the period while the bottom two dials represented the numbers to the right of the period.

"Anything else you needed, Lieutenant Commander?" asked Shinta as he picked up Yoshika's call.

"Actually, no," replied Yoshika. "Sakamoto-san allowed me to contact you."

"Wait, you're… Miyafuji Yoshika-san!"

"That's right," replied Yoshika followed by a smile and closed eyes. "I'm glad you remembered my voice."

"You're with the Lieutenant Commander right now?"

"That's right. I ran into her in the naval base while waiting for a ship to evacuate with my family."

"I see. My apologies for that."

"It's alright. I can see why Sakamoto-san conscripted you. So that's the Mobile Knight I saw launch from that Liberian carrier."

"That's right. I'm ashamed to admit it but this attack and the one from yesterday were because of it."

"… Don't worry about it. Does it operate like a Striker Unit?"

"Not really."

"I… see."

"Wait, put that conversation on hold!" interjected Sakamoto as she looked at the F1M's radio with great concern.

Sakamoto kept on travelling to the frequencies that the F1M's radio can access. She then heard explosions from one frequency and returned there. Yoshika then heard the same explosions and focuser her attention to what Sakamoto intended on listening to.

"Neuroi spotted!" shouted a male voice over the radio.

"That isn't good," said Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto-sa-"

"I know. We're heading back!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Yoshika over the handheld transceiver to Shinta.

"I can tell," replied Shinta on the other end of the handheld transceiver. "Chieko and Kei might be in danger."

#

Unknown Location. 0330 hours

"It seems that the battle rages well," said the shadowed figure called "Master" as it and the one called Wan watched the battle in South Seas Island.

"I can feel that _he_'s in this battle," said Wan. "I have a suggestion to prove that _he_ is there."

"Go on."

"Might I suggest using the Moon Base's Mass Catapult. _He _will definitely use his power to destroy the meteor launched from the Mass Catapult."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. I'll leave it to you."

#

Shinkyo, Empire of Fuso. 1547 hours

Shinta Himemiya in the Mobile Knight Warviour and the F1M seaplane piloted by Mio Sakamoto and Yoshika Miyafuji had returned to Shinkyo. However, what they saw was more death and destruction.

More Neuroi had appeared. Far was another Large-Type Neuroi, this time that assumed the form of an airplane that had its wings above the center of the body and that on each "wing" was a protrusion that resembled engines that were shaped in a curved "L". Also in the air were smaller Neuroi that consisted on spheres that each were surrounded by a disk that swarmed the skies above Shinkyo and were fighting the _Cowpens_' Hellcats.

Below, smoke rose. Sakamoto and Yoshika flew away from it as it was a combination of lung damage and what they knew had happened in their absence. However, Shinta was able to see through the rising smoke and saw what happened below.

Off Shinkyo were the struggling Liberian ships that escorted the _Mayflower_. One of the two destroyers had been sunk and the light carrier _Cowpens_ was on fire. Lifeboats leaving the sunken destroyer and the damaged _Cowpens_ moved toward the _Mayflower_.

Shinta and Sakamoto then saw Chieko Oka in the Warviour and Kei Miyazaki in the Wardar firing the ranged weapons they had against the new Neuroi. Sakamoto then turned to Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, please switch that transceiver's frequency to 100.02," ordered Sakamoto.

"Hai," replied Yoshika.

Yoshika began to switch the dials to a new number. After dialing the frequency 100.02, Yoshika pressed the button on the right of the handheld transceiver and waited for the individual who pertained to that frequency to respond.

"Who's this?" asked Kei Miyazaki upon receiving the call from the transceiver.

"Miyazaki, how are you holding up!?" loudly asked Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto Shosa, is that you?"

"Yes. Again, how are you and Oka holding up?"

"Not well. These Neuroi appeared out of nowhere. The flyboys from the _Cowpens_ are doing what they can but it's a losing fight and crew members from the _Cowpens_ are beginning to evacuate to the _Mayflower_. We were told by Captain Kirkman that the destroyer _Boyd was sunk_."

"I see. You and Oka keep them busy as much as you can. I'll assist the rest of the _Cowpens_' crew in evacuating."

"Roger that," replied Kei before ending contact.

"Miyafuji, please get me to Himemiya," ordered Sakamoto as she turned to Yoshika.

"Hai," replied Yoshika who immediately dialed 100.01 on the handheld transceiver.

"Himemiya, you assist Oka and Miyazaki," ordered Sakamoto to Shinta over the handheld transceiver."

"Roger that," replied Shinta.

"Wait, update me on your status by access 100.04. That'll be me and Miyafuji's frequency."

"Got it," replied Shinta as he ended contact.

Shinta and the Warviour then rushed toward the smaller Neuroi attacking the Liberian ships and Shinkyo itself. Sakamoto then lowered the F1M in order to shield those fleeing the damaged _Cowpens_ without getting in their way. One of the smaller Neuroi spotted them with Yoshika spotting it in turn.

Yoshika then fired the gun attached to the rear seat of the F1M, a Type 92 machine gun. However, the Neuroi missed. The Neuroi then fired an energy beam but Yoshika then summoned a magic shield to protect herself and Sakamoto. Both Fusoans were familiar with this type of Neuroi as these were the Small-Type Neuroi that defended the Super-Hive that occupied Venezia the previous year during the Second Neuroi War.

On his end, Shinta Himemiya in the Warviour rapidly destroyed as many of these Small-Type Neuroi as he could find. As a result, Chieko Oka in the Wardier and Kei Miyazaki in the Wardar were able to destroy some Small-Types as well. This allowed the refugees in Shinkyo Naval Base to flee to ships that arrived to pick them up.

Shinta then saw Small-Types surrounding the _Cowpens_' Hellcats and rushed to their aid. He fired his machine guns to draw their attention to him. As the Neuroi got close, Shinta switched to his Particle Sword and destroyed them one by one. Gregory Tanaka looked from his Hellcat with amazement.

"Whoever that hotshot is, we owe him," said a male voice over the Hellcat's radio. "We'll deal with the Large Type."

"Agreed," replied Tanaka.

While the Hellcats left Shinta, he then saw the Small-Type pursuing Sakamoto and Yoshika. As his only weapon remaining was the Shock Knuckle. Reluctantly, Shinta continued his charge toward the Small-Type and as he got close, he pressed the topmost button on the right handle on the right crank pertaining to the Warviour's right arm and punched the Small-Type, destroying it.

Shinta began to use the dials of the Warviour's communicator. He typed in the number 100.04 which was the frequency needed to contact Sakamoto and Miyafuji. This was while "Xiaoying" pointed the boosters on the Warviour's Wing Pack point downward.

"Sakamoto Shosa, Yoshika-san, please come in?" asked Shinta in desperation to hear from those he addressed.

"Shinta-san, is that you?" asked Yoshika.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Hold that thought, you two," interjected Sakamoto. "I'm hearing something from the radio."

In the F1M, Sakamoto took the handheld transceiver from Yoshika and placed to the radio in the front seat of the seaplane. This was to make Shinta in the Warviour hear what she picked up.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Samuel Boggs, Guard Squardon," said a male voice over the F1M's radio. "We need assistance. More small Neuroi have-"

"I'm going on ahead," interjected Sakamoto. "Himemiya, stay at our rear. Miyafuji and I will draw their fire."

"Ryōkai,"replied Shinta.

#

1555 hours

As the Warviour and Sakamoto's F1M arrived toward the Large-Type, they saw that only one Hellcat remained as two were already missing and one became a falling ball of fire. While it continuously dodged the attacks from the Small-Types that were also in the air, Sakamoto, Yoshika, and Shinta knew the pilot's luck wasn't to last.

The Warviour and the F1M rushed to help and while they got the attention of the Small-Types, they unfortunately began to attack them. Although Shinta had dodged the attacks, Sakamoto nor Yoshika were lucky as one energy beam hit the F1M's left wings, forcing the seaplane to begin falling.

As Shinta saw what had happened before his eyes, a sensation was felt across the body. He gritted his teeth and each second, the sensation was getting stronger. He now had certain memories in his mind. Memories that he had kept to himself for three years. As he continued to remember, he felt the beating of his heart.

Suddenly, Warviour was now filled with red light. At that instant, Shinta charged toward the falling F1M and grabbed it much to the surprise of Tanaka in his Hellcat as he never saw an object travel that fast before. The Neuroi began to attack the Warviour again but the Warviour turned its attention to them and went through them without touching them. One by one, each Neuroi was destroyed but the Large-Type.

In Shinkyo Naval Base, everyone from the soldiers to the civilians saw the display of power. They were unaware a male such as Shinta Himemiya emitted such power. Despite that, it was a miracle that the Neuroi were being destroyed.

The Warviour, still carrying the damaged F1M, charged at the Large-Type. Sakamoto and Yoshika, still in their seats, remained silent as it was hard to figure out what was happening before their very eyes.

Slowly, the Warviour bumped directly into the Large-Type. Eventually, the former punched through the latter and it stopped after going through the Neuroi. As the Warviour stopped, the red light vanished and a large hole was erected across the Neuroi. In an instant, the Neuroi dissolved into white-colored pieces. Sakamoto and Yoshika remained in awe and confusion as to what just happened.

_What kind of power was that?_ thought Sakamoto. _Himemiya's a man, and thus not a Witch but he had such power this whole time!_

_He managed to save us with such power_, thought Yoshika who was unaware Sakamoto had similar thoughts in her mind. _This reminds me of when I first piloted the Shinden in order to save Lynne-chan…_

In the Warviour's cockpit, Shinta Himemiya came about. He gave a shout as he opened his eyes and saw that the white pieces that were the Large-Type he unknowingly destroyed filled the sky.

_What happened… _thought Shinta. _Wait, last I remember, Sakamoto Shosa was-_

Shinta then began to move the dials of the Warviour's communicator to 100.04. He assumed that Sakamoto or Yoshika would explain what happened.

"Shinta-san, is that you?" asked Yoshika as she responded.

"Yoshika-san… what… happened?"

"You saved us."

"I… did?"

"Yes but… you used some sort of power. Like that of a Witch's but you're a male."

"I… really don't know what happened. I just remember you and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto about to fall into the ocean."

"We'll discuss this later," interjected Sakamoto. "Himemiya, please get us back to Shinkyo."

"Ryōkai."

Shinta began to leave with Warviour carrying the damaged F1M with Sakamoto and Yoshika still inside. Gregory Tanaka, still inside his Hellcat, saw as he was still flying with a combination of awe and confusion.

"Whoever that guy is, he really has some skills!" said Tanaka. "Best get back to the _Cowpens_."

#

1618 hours

Shinta Himemiya in the Warviour, carrying the F1M with Mio Sakamoto and Yoshika Miyafuji still inside, and the Hellcat piloted by Gregory Tanaka returned to Shinkyo Naval Base. Those still in the base cheered as they saw their saviors.

Tanaka, however, separated from the Warviour and the damaged F1M. He returned to the _Cowpens_, which was still afloat despite the damage from the battle. Shinta then landed the F1M on the base itself as the seaplane lost its left wings, making it unable to land in the water without the float of the left wings. Sakamoto and Yoshika then got off but were approached by the mother and grandmother of the latter.

"Yoshika!" shouted Sayaka as she and Yoshiko appeared to Yoshika.

"Mom," replied Yoshika.

"You were in that plane!?" exclaimed Yoshiko.

"Apparently so," replied Yoshika with Sayaka and Yoshiko turning to Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto-san, long time no see," said Sayaka. "I'd take it you're the reason Yoshika ran off like that hours ago."

"Guilty as charged," replied Sakamoto.

"And I also imagine it was because of this, wasn't it?" asked Yoshiko as she made her daughter, granddaughter, and Sakamoto face Warviour. "What is it anyway?"

"Our newest weapon, the Mobile Knight," replied Sakamoto.

"Meteor!" shouted a Fuso Imperial Army soldier.

Everyone in the base and the _Mayflower_ saw a meteor appear in the sky. They knew what really was and it meant death.

"How could this happen!?" angrily asked Nicholas Kirkman as he watched from the _Mayflower_'s bridge. "Especially at a time like this!"

Suddenly, Warviour moved to its right, surprising everyone. Sakamoto and the Miyafuji women got away from it and the former began to use her handheld transceiver, intent on knowing what Shinta was up to.

"Himemiya, what's gotten into you!?" asked Sakamoto. "Himemiya, respond!"

The wheels on Warviour's legs began to move. Sakamoto led the Miyafuji women further away as the Mobile Knight moved. As it was further away, Warviour lifted itself into the air again.

"Shinta, what's going on!?" asked Chieko Oka in the Warviour as she used her Mobile Knight's communicator to contact Shinta. "Shinta, please respond!"

The Warviour turned again to its right and faced the meteor aimed toward Shinkyo Naval Base. It remained in the air and spread its arms. Under the wrist of each arm opened a panel with a red-colored glass ball. These balls emitted red-colored lighting that met and formed a ball of red-colored energy.

Everyone in the base and on the _Mayflower_ watched with a combination of curiosity and dread. However, Yoshika began to kneel into the ground, much to the concern of Sayaka, Yoshiko, and Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji, what's wrong!?" asked Sakamoto.

"I… don't know," answered Yoshika. "It… has… to be… that power…. "

As the red-colored ball of energy increased in size, the meteor continued to approach Shinkyo. At an instant, the ball of energy collapsed and became a wave of red-colored light aimed at the meteor. Everyone covered their eyes, even Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki in their respective Mobile Knights, due to how bright the wave of energy was.

Because they closed their eyes, those in the base and the _Mayflower_ weren't able to see that another miracle had happened. The wave of energy began to hit the meteor and disintegrate it. Because the wave of energy was large and the meteor was as well, it wasn't instant that the former will destroy the latter but the longer it took, the more noise generated from the clash, which was to be problematic for many pairs of ears.

After a minute, the wave of energy faded. Everyone began to open their eyes despite what their ears had to endure and it was only then they realized that another miracle came. With the wave of energy gone, the meteor was reduced to a few pieces that mostly fell into the Pacific Ocean. The Warviour then landed again into the ground.

As it ended, Sakamoto rushed to the Warviour. As she finished climbing the Mobile Knight, she opened the cockpit the same way Shinta had done so the previous day. However, she found that Shinta was unconscious.

"Get up!" shouted Sakamoto. "I said get up!"

Sakamoto began to shake Shinta in order to wake him up but to no avail. Everyone else watched with confusion as to what happened. The Miyafuji women, however, were more shocked than everyone else surrounding them. To Sayaka and Yoshiko, their surprise was that the teenage boy the former met and told the latter about was the pilot of the Warviour. To Yoshika Miyafuji, her surprise was the power that Warviour, or rather Shinta Himemiya, displayed.

Sakamoto, seeing that no amount of shaking was helping, gave up and instead placed each of her hands at each of Shinta's shoulders. She lowered her head with despair and confusion in her mind.

_Who are you!?_ thought Sakamoto. _Rather, what are you!?_

#

Unknown Location. 0441 hours

"Are you satisfied now?" asked "Master" to Wan as they saw what Warviour did in South Seas Island. "Siks has awakened. That traitor must die!"

"It will be done, Master," replied the figure.

"However, the success of this invasion must come first. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

The figure then vanished. All that was left was the shadowed individual and the two red lights that glowed in the darkness.

* * *

Translations

_Sou da_! – "That's right!"

_Hontou desu ka_? – "Are you serious?"

_Kanji_ – "Han character". Originally "Hanzi", which are characters used in Chinese writing. The term, in both Chinese and Japanese, is based on how most Chinese call themselves "Hans" after the Han Dynasty due to how much was achieved then.

_Yatai_ – a food stall where people can eat in the streets. Prevalent since the 17th Century up until the mid-20th Century due to increased health concerns across Japanese cities, especially as Tokyo hosted the 1964 Summer Olympics. Nowadays, _yatai_ are mostly in Fukuoka.

_Dāngrán_ (Chinese) – "Sure"

* * *

A/N:

Yes, Ichiro Miyafuji's survival is definite. But for this fanfic only. There's more to come with him involved.

The two mysterious individuals talking amongst themselves in a darkened location that is hours before what goes on in Shinkyo yet they manage to watch what happens there is that, it would be in the UTC00:00 time zone. I used UTC+12:00 for South Seas Island. Although it is Fusoan territory, which would require UTC+09:00 like with real-life Japan, South Seas Island was too distant from Fuso itself to use UTC+09:00 so I used UTC+12:00. This was advice from a certain corner of the web where World Witches fans gathered from so I used that advice.

For more Miyafuji-related matters, I have our protagonist Shinta Himemiya finally meet Yoshika Miyafuji. For those concerned about how their relationship will develop, I leave it to your imagination how far I will go with those two.

The Large-Type Neuroi that appeared after the destruction of the Large-Type from the previous chapter is based on the C-130 Hercules transport aircraft. Because of that, I had in mind that it can create Small-Type Neuroi to defend itself. More on that later.

The Wing Pack for the LN Mobile Knights, especially Warviour's, is based on the Lifters the titular mecha of Metal Armor Dragonar were given.

The following are references to animated World Witches works:

The super high-explosive rounds and the campaign against the Neuroi Hive "Grigori" were from the last three episodes of Brave Witches.

While she and Sakamoto were being saved by Shinta, Yoshika remembered saving Lynette Bishop. That is a reference to Strike Witches season 2 episode 8: Please Grant Me Wings.

The Small-Type Neuroi launched from the Large-Type are the same ones from Strike Witches season 2 episode 11: To Be Myself. They're based on the disk-esque UFOs (Unidentified Flying Objects) that became associated with extra-terrestrials in science-fiction stories but there had been theories that during World War II, Nazi Germany developed flying objects that became to be seen as UFOs.

The Warviour charging directly at the Large-Type and the Small-Types it launched while engulfing itself in energy is based on the V-MAX from Blue Comet SPT Layzner. However, the energy is colored red instead of blue though it becomes a reference to the Super-Charged V-MAX used by Ru Kain's SPT-ZK-53U Zakaal.

The ability where Warviour fires a wave of energy is based on the following:

The Voltekka from the Space Knight Tekkaman franchise, specifically the version from Space Knight Tekkaman Blade.

The Giga Blaster from the Super Robot Wars franchise, where energy is gathered into a large ball and dispersed as a wave.

For those fearing what Shinta is because he can emit energy that can obliterate Neuroi like Witches can, I assure you, he isn't a man that can use magic. More on that later.

As to the rank I'm having Sakamoto addressed with, I went with "Lieutenant Commander" because "Shosa", the actual term for the rank in Fusoan as it is with the real-life Imperial Japanese military and the present-day Japan Self-Defense Forces, can be translated as "Lieutenant Commander", "Major", and/or "Squadron Leader". The latter two are more common depending on the translated material so I went with "Lieutenant Commander" because it's the English equivalent of "Shosa" in the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy and since Fuso is the stand-in for Imperial Japan, best to go with the real-life equivalent.

Originally, I had the Stavrosians use the name "Neuroi" but I decided to fix that as "Nezura". That will be explained later into the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 4: War Without Restraint

* * *

I.S.S._ Buffalo_, Pacific Ocean. April 2, 1946; 1815 hours

Otto Schneider had retreated to his office in the I.S.S._ Buffalo_. He isolated himself to think how to process what had happened as the League of Nations managed to develop their own Mobile Knights. He, like every man and woman, enlisted or commissioned, in the Imperial Stavrosian Armed Forces thought that they had the technological superiority when they invaded Earth. Now he feared that the LN having its own Mobile Knights will change that.

A knock was then heard at the door of Schneider's office. The submarine captain turned his attention to who knocked.

"This is Sub-Lieutenant Bauer," said a male voice at the other side of the door. "You called for me, Captain?"

"Ah, yes," answered Schneider. "Please come in."

The door opened and the one who did it was one Siegfried Bauer. In his early twenties, Bauer was a fair-skinned man with lowered blond hair. Like every Stavrosian soldier, his eyes were covered with a visor that emitted a red light that was connected to a collar that also emitted a red light. His blue-colored uniform was blue, like Schneider's and the rest of the _Buffalo_'s crew.

Bauer then closed the door and saluted. Schneider then stood up, ready to talk to his only surviving Mobile Knight pilot as Bauer's team were killed by Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki when they boarded the LN's prototype Mobile Knights.

"You called for me, Captain?" inquired Bauer.

"That I did," admitted Schneider. "Due to the deaths of Lieutenant O'Brien and Sub-Lieutenants Kim and Koskinen, I've decided to promote you to Lieutenant."

"A… Lieutenant… ?"

"Yes. The drone we launched managed to record the entire battle with the LN's prototype Mobile Knights. I had that footage sent to Rear Admiral Huang, who then contacted the Surface Fleet Headquarters. They've given this submarine the mission to pursue the Liberian carrier carrying the Mobile Knights and have allowed me to take any measures to ensure we succeed. I've promoted you because we'll be receiving new pilots."

"New pilots?"

"Yes. You're a Mobile Knight team leader now. You'll need subordinates to assist you. Other than that, your Legionarius was damaged in the fight and we lack supplies for that so that I've requested for a meeting with a _Beluga -_class. Not only we will get new supplies and parts for your Legionarius, we'll receive your subordinates as well."

"Captain, permission to ask this question?"

"Granted."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for that Liberian carrier. If it leaves with those Mobile Knights, we pursue."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Any other questions?"

"Is it too late to ask for additional upgrades for my Legionarius?"

"What you wish to upgrade your Mobile Knight will come with what the _Beluga-class_. Just wait until we've met up with it."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Now, any more questions?"

"… None, Sir."

"Then you're dismissed. I suggest you go to the mess hall and have a meal. After that, rest. A lot has happened so you need to prepare yourself if we get into another fight."

"Aye aye, Captain," ultimately replied Bauer, followed by a salute and his departure from Schneider's office.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1834 hours

Like his Stavrosian counterpart, Nicholas Kirkman retreated to his office in the _Mayflower_. As he was lost in his thoughts on what to do after the battle that erupted across Shinkyo, a knock as heard on his door.

"Yes?" asked Kirkman.

"Permission to enter?" asked a male voice behind the door.

"Granted."

A uniformed soldier opened the door and closed it immediately after. Afterward, he saluted Kirkman.

The man was a part of the _Mayflower_'s Marine Detachment. Twenty-three years old, the man was olive-skinned and had short black hair beneath the M1 helmet he wore and brown eyes.

"You're name, son?"

"James Hodges, Sir. Aged twenty-three. Corporal. Attached to this ship's Marine Detachment."

"What did you need from me?"

"I've come to inform you that we've apprehended the three individuals who boarded the prototype Mobile Knights."

"And who are they?"

"Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki. Three teenagers who appear to live here in Shinkyo. Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto is currently interrogating them right now."

_Three local teenagers managing to pilot the Mobile Knights_, thought Kirkman. _That's surprising._

"Anything else?" asked Kirkman to change the subject. "Where's your sergeant?"

"Unfortunately, I've heard that he and the other sergeants were killed when the Neuroi attacked," answered Hodges. "Other than me, there are only four of us in the Marine Detachment left."

"… I see," replied Kirkman with a tone of disappointment. _It really must be my unlucky day to lose most of my Marines and hear that three teenagers boarded our top-secret weapons._

"… Sir?" asked Hodges as he noticed Kirkman's inability to continue their conversation.

"... How long have you been in the Corps?"

"Since the attack on Pearl Harbor, Sir."

"I see. From here on out, you're Sergeant now."

"… Sergeant?"

"That's right. I need someone to instill discipline. Luckily, 2nd Lieutenant Grayson is alive but I need a sergeant. We might have to leave tomorrow and after this attack, we'll have to take in refugees from the city and those from the Fusoan ships that were sunk assisting the _Cowpens_' planes."

"I see, Sir."

#

1844 hours

Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki were now in the interrogation room of the _Mayflower_'s brig. Chieko and Kei feared what was to happen next as all they remembered was that Shinta led them into Shinkyo Naval Base and they ended up piloting top-secret weapons.

In front of the three teenagers was an angry Mio Sakamoto. Although Kei relished the opportunity to being in the company of Witch, her anger ruined his fantasy. Despite this, Shinta closed his eyes and kept his body still.

"Now I'll ask this: why were you in those machines!?' loudly asked Sakamoto.

Both Chieko and Kei had felt as it death had come to them with how Sakamoto asked her question. Kei noticed how Shinta hadn't moved nor opened his eyes. Despite knowing him for three years, Chieko and Kei had found a lot about Shinta they didn't know about.

"He did it!" shouted Chieko as she pointed at Shinta.

"Sou da!" added Kei. "We kept telling him not to touch those machines but he didn't listen."

"How nice of you to scapegoat him despite you two being in the same machines."

"They're right," said Shinta, to the surprise of Chieko and Kei. "I boarded the Warviour while Oka-san and Miyazaki-san respectively did so with Wardier and Wardar to help me."

"Really, you're going to defend them now?" rhetorically asked Sakamoto.

Silence followed. Chieko and Kei were still shocked by how long it took for Shinta to explain himself. Sakamoto closed her eyes as if she was thinking what else to say next. After breathing through her nose, she began to open her mouth.

"Do you have any idea what happened while you three fooled around!?" shouted Sakamoto, scaring Chieko and Kei while Shinta closed his eyes again and kept his body still. "Other than myself, Captains Inagaki and Aiba were to also pilot those machines and they're dead! Because three fools sneaked inside the base and took those machines as if they're bicycles!"

"Might I please explain further?" asked Shinta as if he had no concern for what Sakamoto had discussed.

"Oh, please go on," scoffed Sakamoto.

"I honestly don't know why I boarded Warviour. However, I heard a voice calling out to me that led to me being inside Warviour's cockpit."

Sakamoto exhaled with her mouth. She barely hid that she didn't want to continue interrogating Shinta, Chieko, and Kei.

"Alright, allow me to tell you that consequence of your actions," resumed Sakamoto. "Because of you three, no one else can pilot those machines. You registered personal information with the Mobile Knights' AI systems and they function as a lock to prevent anyone else from piloting them. It's embarrassing for this to happen because you three are not soldiers!"

However, a knock was heard on the door of the interrogation room. Sakamoto turned her attention to it.

"Yes?" asked Sakamoto.

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, I have orders to relay to you," said a male voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

A Liberian Navy sailor proceeded inside and closed the door. He began to whisper to Sakamoto what he was ordered to tell her. After the sailor was done, Sakmoto resumed her attention to Shinta, Chieko, and Kei and stood up.

"It seems we can't keep you here for long," concluded Sakamoto. "You three are free to go."

"Hontou desu ka?" asked Kei with a combination of confusion and excitement.

"That's right," replied Sakamoto. "Now get going! You're families are waiting outside the ship. This sailor here will take you to them."

The three teenagers stood up. Kei and Chieko left first with the sailor leading them out of the room. However, as Shinta was beginning to leave, Sakomoto stopped him.

"Except you," said Sakamoto to Shinta. "Wait here. Your father has been summoned here and I have something to discuss with the both of you."

"Acknowledged," replied Shinta.

Shinta returned to the chair he sat on throughout Sakamoto's interrogation of the teenage male. The latter looked at the former with suspicion.

_While the AI system helped that boy pilot Warviour, the boy did most of the fighting himself_, Sakamoto thought. _He's a male yet he can fight as well as a well-trained Witch, especially those trained in the Sword._

The door then opened again. Those outside were Koji Himemiya and James Hodges.

"Dad," said Shinta upon seeing Koji and standing up.

"Shinta, thank goodness you're safe," said Koji as he proceeded inside the room. "You got inside Warviour!"

"I won't deny that."

"Now, now, you can discuss that later," interjected Sakamoto. "There's something really important I have to discuss with the both of you."

Both Himemiya wondered what Sakamoto had to discuss with them that involved staying in the interrogation room.

"Corporal Hodges, please keep the door closed and don't let anyone in," ordered Sakamoto as she faced Hodges.

"Roger that, ma'am," replied Hodges. "Also, if I may, I've been promoted to Sergeant."

"I see. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hodges then closed the door. Sakamoto and the Himemiya men faced each other.

"What is it that you needed to discuss with us?" asked Koji.

"This," answered Sakamoto as she gave an envelope to Koji. "In this letter, you'll find that the three of us are connected to a certain _someone_."

As Koji grabbed the envelope, he opened it, removed the folded letter inside, and placed the envelope on the table. He unfolded the letter and as Shinta joined him, the two were shocked as to who wrote the letter as they found the _kanji_ in the writer's name and as they looked closer, they recognized the handwriting. Koji began to move his mouth with the intent on reading it.

"Koji, my old friend, I'm glad to finally get a chance to communicate with you but this is the only I can do so for now though I wish we can see each other under better circumstances," read the person the letter was addressed to. "In any case, I've ran into my old charge Sakamoto Mio and I told her everything about the Stavrosians and the Neuroi. I can imagine that once you get this letter, it means that the Stavrosians have come. I trust that the prototype Mobile Knights for the League of Nations forces have been completed by the time you get this letter. They just need to be mass-produced though if you've gotten this letter that means the Stavrosians know about the prototypes.

"I've also told Mio-kun about Shinta-kun. I imagine he's with you. However, I fear that at this point, Shinta-kun must have found out about the Mobile Knights and is piloting one of them, especially Warviour. Please make sure he doesn't use the Warviour's special functions too much. I can imagine that you've also run into my daughter Yoshika. Please keep an eye on her and do not tell her of this letter. At least not until Liberion."

As Koji stopped, he and Shinta looked again at the _kanji_ of the name of the writer. The _kanji_ read as "Miyafuji Ichiro" and they found the date as to when the letter was written, which was in a combination of Hindu numbers and _kanji_ but the combination read as "February 27, 1946."

"It seems that you two know Miyafuji-hakase," said Sakamoto with suspicion. "What did he mean by 'special functions' in the Warviour?"

"That I don't know myself," replied Koji. "The Mobile Knights were built elsewhere in secret. They were brought here to Shinkyo to be assembled."

"Anyone else knows about this?"

"Just me and Isao-san. He doesn't know that Ichiro-kun assisted in making the Mobile Knights."

"And he seems to know your son here."

"That's right. Ichiro-kun and I found Shinta in China. That was when I took in the latter as my son. We've kept that part amongst ourselves."

"I have a question: how do you know Miyafuji-san?" asked Shinta.

"Miyafuji-hakase and I met back in Britannia prior to the Second Neuroi War. He was assumed to be a deceased after a certain experiment. The details behind that remain classified, even up to now. I mysteriously received a letter from him and it involved his daughter Yoshika and I travelled to Yokosuka, where the professor and his family lived, to find her. I ended up recruiting her into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing with that letter and when I took her to where that experiment took place, we found nothing."

"But how did Ichiro-kun give you that letter?" asked Koji. "Shinta and I haven't seen him since three years ago."

"That I'll explain another time," answered Sakamoto. "All you need to know is that I met him again the day he wrote that letter and what I want to know is how connected we all are and why he's focused on your son. For now, you need to go home and think about what to do next. I'll arrange for transportation."

#

1950 hours

The Himemiya men returned to their residence. Neither had spoken throughout the trip back from the _Mayflower_ and upon returning, neither continued to speak. The first thing Shinta did upon returning was go to his room and begin packing by filling clothes and whatever he could carry with one hand in a white-colored duffel bag. Koji followed and had the intention of finally speaking with Shinta turning his head and noticing.

"If you have something to say, say it already," said Shinta with a tone of faint anger.

"Not exactly something to say to your father," replied Koji.

"Last I recall, we're not really father and son."

"And I don't recall you asking to pilot the Warviour."

"What happened already happened. What's going to happen is going to happen."

"And you think getting in Warviour will get you enlisted?"

"I doubt they're going to let me go because of the information I used when getting in that machine."

"But think about what Ichiro-kun wrote in that letter! I'm afraid if you intend on continue piloting Warviour, something terrible will happen, mostly to you."

"And that shouldn't concern me. You and I, as well as Miyafuji-san, knew the Stavrosians would come and we're the only ones who know the _real_ relationship between them and the Neuroi!"

Shinta had finished packing up. He began to leave his room and had no reason to ask Koji, even politely, to move. As he arrived at the footwear area of the house, Koji twisted his left arm upon catching up to him.

"I'm telling you, Shinta, this is a bad idea," warned Koji. "I haven't forgotten what happen in China three years ago. It will happen again if you pilot Warviour."

"And that's the reason we're supposed to be father and son," replied Shinta. "I haven't forgotten and I have no intention of just standing by while the Stavrosians and the Neuroi prepare whatever it is they're doing because if Witches die when fighting the Neuroi due to Stavrosian help, who else can stop them?"

"And you think you can stop them!?"

"If it comes down to that. I might die if that's what you're implying but I'd welcome it."

Shinta pushed Koji away and began to put on his slip-on shoes. As he finished, he opened the door with his left arm and began to leave the house, much to Koji's shock.

"Where are you going?" asked Koji.

"I honestly don't know," answered Shinta. "Anywhere right now is better than here. Sayonara, Himemiya-san."

Shinta continued to leave the house. Koji then collapsed on his knees and just watched, unable to think about what to do next.

#

2114 hours

Shinta then arrived at Shinkyo's Chinatown. Because of how late it was in the night, most shops and restaurants were closed. As Shinta looked on while continuing across Chinatown, he looked with bemusement as he saw certain establishments put out posters announcing that they'll be giving discounts with Shinta's bemusement being that if should the Stavrosians and the Neuroi attack again, Chinatown's residents were willing to lower their prices for their patron customers should more death and destruction come.

Shinta then realized he wandered into Dragon House. The restaurant had just been closed for the night and the two proprietors, Ling Yaowen and his daughter Xiaowei, were inside cleaning the restaurant. As the two Chinese see one of their usual patrons, they ran outside as they were confused upon seeing Shinta with a duffel bag yet were also glad they ran into Shinta.

"Good evening, Mr. Ling," greeted Shinta. "You too, Xiào."

"What are you doing here?" asked Xiaomei, whom Shinta addressed with the nickname "Xiào".

Yaowen looked at Shinta's duffel bag. He began to realize why Shinta had wandered into Chinatown as he was familiar with how Shinta had been frequenting his restaurant due to Koji's work.

"I'd take it you've been arguing with your father?" asked Yaowen.

"I guess you could say that," answered Shinta.

"Do you wish to stay with us? At least for the night?"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Please, I insist. My wife would definitely like to have you around."

"… Very well. My apologies."

Later, the Lings took Shinta to their apartment, where the latter was greeted by Yaowen's wife Guifang. Because of their work and that Shinta hadn't had a meal since he left his house, Guifang made a late dinner and Shinta had joined. Afterward, Shinta cleaned himself up and dressed into the clothes he usually wore when sleeping.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 2256 hours

Mio Sakamoto then arrived in Nicholas Kirkman's office. After opening and closing the door, Sakamoto and Kirkman saluted each other. The former carried files on her left arm.

"You called for me, Captain?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes," answered Kirkman. "How was that interrogation? I waited up until now to have you summoned here and ask because you were busy at the naval base proper."

"It went well."

"How much did you find out from those three teenagers?"

"Not much I'm afraid. You can read these."

Sakamoto gave Kirkman the files she carried; each one had the full names of Shinta, Chieko, and Kei. Kirkman started first with the file on Shinta. As he read it, he was surprised to read what the file contained. Still he continued to read the respective files on Chieko and Kei. Sakamoto observed Kirkman's behavior while he read the files and as he finished, he looked to Sakamoto and while he didn't open his mouth, Kirkman's facial language was that of someone asking for help.

"T… This can't be real, right?" asked Kirkman.

"Unfortunately, everything in those files is true," replied Sakamoto. "Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki are just students of Taiyoukan High School. While the two boys in those files are the respective sons of Dr. Himemiya and Mr. Miyazaki, Oka's family just runs a _karate dojo_."

"What do you suppose we should do? We're behind schedule thanks to today's attack and there's no telling what the Stavrosians and the Neuroi will do next."

"Conscript them. Not exactly a good idea but those three are the only ones who can pilot the Mobile Knights. We'll work on eliminating the information they used when we get the Mobile Knights to Liberion."

"What do you personally think of those three anyway?" asked Kirkman as a change of subject. "You interrogated them, didn't you?"

"I did," answered Sakamoto. "While they managed to listen to the AIs, those three don't make for good soldiers. Oka and Miyazaki were quick to scapegoat Himemiya because he got into Warviour. It seems Himemiya found out about Warviour most likely due to his father's carelessness and when the attack happened, Himemiya managed to sneak inside the naval base. Oka and Miyazaki followed because they must have gotten concerned about him."

"Won't that be a problem conscripting them?"

"It will. Not so much with Himemiya. I can imagine he's been wanting to enlist and may use what he did with Warviour as an opportunity to do so."

"Very well, I leave it to you. Remember, we're explicitly leaving at seventeen hundred hours."

"Got it. One last thing, Vice Admiral Tateyama had been working with the mayor of Shinkyo over evacuation plans."

"Evacuation plans?"

"The mayor's concerned that the city will be attacked again tomorrow. While civilian ships and whatever's left of the Fusoan ships stationed here will help, might I suggest we get this ship, the _Cowpens_, _Boyd_, and _Izard_ to help?"

"But that would endanger the secrecy behind the Mobile Knights."

"With all due respect but what's the point if the Stavrosians and the Neuroi find out? It's just Shinkyo we're evacuating. The Vice Admiral's asking for more ships from Fuso itself to come and evacuate the rest of the island."

"I'll do what I can. Anything else?"

"None, Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Sakamoto along with a salute before leaving the room.

As Kirkman remained the sole occupant of his office, he began to look at a picture. It was that of himself, three decades younger, alongside men of the same age. The picture had writings such as "_U.S.S. Dimple_" and the date "_October 6, 1914_".

_We have to get those Mobile Knights mass-produced_, Kirkman thought. _Failure is not an option!_

#

_W… Where am I now?_ thought Shinta Himemiya as he found himself surrounded by white.

Shinta still thought to himself that he was still asleep. All he could find was white and as he walked around, he began to realize what was to happen.

_I must be dreaming again but-_

Shinta began to kneel as he was writhing in pain. This had happened the last time he slept which made him aware of the Stavrosian-Neuroi attack and how he connected the name "Warviour" with three steel giants he saw.

Another Neuroi appeared before Shinta's eyes. It resembled a transport plane but it was larger than those many would be familiar with.

_Neuroi? What-_

However, Shinta, the Neuroi, and everything was now engulfed in a red light. Shinta began to scream.

#

April 3, 1946. 0153 hours

Shinta rapidly woke himself up. He found himself in the sofa of the living room of the apartment in Shinkyo's Chinatown whose occupants allowed him to stay in for the night. Shinta then found that Ling Xiaomei was beside him.

"Xiāo, how long were you beside me?" asked Shinta.

"Since you started rumbling and making noises," replied Xiaomei. "I'd take it you've been having nightmares."

"I guess you could say that."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Three years."

"I feel that you could use some water. Allow me to get some for you."

"Xièxiè."

Xiaomei left Shinta to go to the kitchen in the apartment. The latter did as the former told her to do and remained yet he still felt uncomfortable with the dream he had.

_If the previous dream I had made me know about the Mobile Knights then there's no telling what could happen later_, thought Shinta.

#

0919 hours

Later that morning, Shinta was properly awake and assisting Yaowen and Xiaomei with the dishes after they and Guifeng had breakfast. Outside was a vehicle wandering the streets of Chinatown announcing evacuation orders. However, the door was being knocked and the apartment's occupants heard it.

"I'll get it," said Xiaomei as she stopped washing the dish she held and approached the door.

"Good morning," said a male voice in Chinese at the other side of the door which Shinta recognized to his surprise. "I apologize for bothering you this early."

"Dāngrán," replied Xiaomei.

Xiaomei then unlocked the door and as she did, Shinta left the sofa and went to the table where he dined with Xiaomei and her husband and daughter the previous night. Xiaomei then opened the door and saw the guests who knocked – Koji Himemiya and Mio Sakamoto.

"Mr. Himemiya, what brings you out here?" asked Xiaomei upon recognizing Koji.

"Good morning, Xiào," said Koji. "Is my son Shinta here?

"He is," answered Shinta as he appeared to greet Koji and Sakamoto then turned to Yaowen and Guifeng. "I'm sorry to impose on this but could you please wait outside? I'm afraid what I'll discuss with my father is too dangerous for you and your daughter to know."

#

0930 hours

The Himemiya men and Sakamoto had the apartment for themselves and were at the table Shinta had dined with the actual occupants of the apartment the previous night. The Lings waited outside as they weren't strangers to how Shinta and Koji always argued and that it became more complicated than they're used to as Koji brought with him a Fusoan military officer despite said officer being a woman.

"First of, Shinta, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," said Koji.

"And you came all this way for that?" asked Shinta with suspicion.

"Not really. I'll have Sakamoto Shosa explain from here on in."

"I've arranged for you to be conscripted into the Fuso Imperial Navy," interjected Sakamoto. "The _Mayflower_ is to leave today at 1700 hours. Because no one else but you, Oka, and Miyazaki can pilot the prototypes, I've arranged this with the _Mayflower's_ Captain Kirkman."

"I won't stop you now, Shinta," added Koji. "It's up to you now."

"Where and when do I report?" asked Shinta.

"Shinkyo Naval Base," answered Sakamoto. "At explicitly 1400 hours."

Sakamoto then gave Shinta three pieces of paper. All three of them are notices of conscription.

"I imagine you wish for me to find Chieko and Kei?" asked Shinta.

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "Consider that your first order."

"Ryōkai, Sakamoto Shosa,"

"We'll be leaving now," said Sakamoto as she and Koji stood up. "I have to take your father back to the naval base and as for you, you have until 1400 to report to the naval base. You're at liberty until then."

Sakamoto and Koji then opened the door and saw the Lings. The former two bowed to the latter as appreciation for allowing them to use the apartment and left. The Lings then joined Shinta and saw the papers he was given.

"What was that about?" asked Xiaomei.

"I can't explain the specifics but I've been drafted into the Fusoan military," answered Shinta.

"Isn't that great?" asked Yaowen. "I mean, not exactly the military but didn't you always want to join?"

"It is. I best get my things now."

"Wait, does that mean you-" asked Xiaomei before Shinta cut her off.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to see you for a long time," answered Shinta.

"We understand," replied Yaowen. "Take care of yourself."

"Again, I thank you for accommodating me for the evening," replied Shinta.

#

0940 hours

Shinta began to leave Chinatown. However, as he took the route he used when he arrived the previous night, he saw Chieko and Kei waiting for him in the motorcycle they used the previous day.

"Chieko, Kei, what are you doing here?" asked Shinta.

"We came to get you," said Kei. "Hop on in."

"Thanks."

Shinta boarded the side car of Kei's motorcycle while Chieko sat directly behind Kei again. The three left Chinatown after Kei started up the engine of his motorcycle.

"What were you doing in Chinatown?" asked Chieko.

"Got into a fight with Dad and wandered into Chinatown," answered Shinta. "The Lings found me wandering around and offered me a place to stay for the night."

"Ah, how was it with that waitress?" asked Kei.

"Kei-kun!" shouted Chieko.

"It's not like _that_, I assure you," answered Shinta.

"What do wish to do now?" asked Kei.

"Could we please go to my house first?" asked Shinta.

"What do you need there?" asked Chieko.

"I'll explain later," answered Shinta.

#

1014 hours

"So, why are we here?' asked Kei after he and Chieko took Shinta to his house.

"Because I'd feel better discussing this here," answered Shinta.

"So, what is it you needed to discuss?" asked Chieko.

"Dad and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto tracked me down in Chinatown," answered Shinta. "Apparently, they talked it over about what happened yesterday with the captain of the _Mayflower_."

"_Mayflower?_" asked Kei.

"The name of the Liberian ship in the naval base," answered Shinta.

"So that's its name," interjected Chieko. "What did your father and Sakamoto-san discuss with you?"

"This," answered Shinta as he brought out his conscription notice to Chieko and Kei.

The latter read it and began to realize the contents of the paper. They looked at Shinta with concern over the contents of the paper they were presented.

"So you, or rather, this paper is telling us you've been drafted into the Navy?" asked Kei.

"That's right," answered Shinta. "I have to report to the naval base almost four hours from now."

"This is because of those machines, isn't it?" asked Chieko.

"Exactly," answered Shinta. "In fact, you two need to see these."

Shinta then brought out the other two papers he received from Sakamoto. As Chieko and Kei read them, their faces were now filled with dread as they finished.

"These… are conscription notices," said Kei. "And they're for us."

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Chieko.

"You two have been drafted," answered Shinta. "I'd suggest the both of you go back to your respective homes and wait for Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto to come for each of you."

"And what makes you think we'll agree to this!?" loudly asked Chieko.

"Because you two respectively boarded Wardier and Wardar yesterday," answered Shinta. "Like it or not, I'm going."

"As if we're coming with you!" exclaimed Kei. "We're not saving your ass a second time!"

"And you think blaming me for this will help?" retorted Shinta as he stood up. "I'm going anyway. Good luck getting arrested for draft-dodging."

Shinta began to leave his house and his friends. Although he was determined, Shinta briefly glanced at Chieko and Kei but managed to avoid fully looking back at them.

#

1130 hours

Shinta, with the duffel bag that he prepared to take with him for reporting to Shinkyo Naval Base, was now at the Shinkyo Public Library located in Minato Ward. Like with his trips to Chinatown, the Public Library was one place Shinta frequented during summer breaks ever since Koji took him in. For three years, he had been summarizing a Chinese history book and this didn't go unnoticed by the patrons and the librarians.

However, Shinta had picked a questionable time to go the Public Library. Due to the previous day's attack, evacuation orders were being given to Shinkyo's citizens. The librarians were in the midst of evacuating the books and hiding them in a place the Stavrosians and the Neuroi wouldn't look for them should they conquer South Seas Islands. Despite that, some patrons including Shinta came and it would have been a disservice to the librarians if they were refused.

The section of the history book Shinta was in discussed Mongol involvement in Chinese history. As he read, Shinta summarized it by writing on a notebook.

_How much would be different had the Neuroi not invaded?_ wondered Shinta. _As far as I'm concerned, not much because we humans have killed each other when the Neuroi weren't around. A portion of Karlsland ended up becoming Ostmark and the former had a war with Gallia. I can imagine it would be worse without the Neuroi._

1148 hours

Elsewhere in Minato Ward, Kei Miyazaki arrived at the Oka Dojo with Chieko Oka through the motorcycle of the former. They looked around to see if Mio Sakamoto was around due to Shinta's warning.

"I guess we're safe… for now," said Kei. "Well, good-bye and I'll see you at the harbor once we've finished evacuating."

However, as Chieko got off the motorcycle, she paused and remained standing rather than proceed further to her residence. Kei realized the Chieko had something in her mind.

"… Chieko, what's wrong?" asked Kei.

"Kei-kun… don't you think we were hard on Shinta-kun?" asked Chieko.

"What makes you say that? Wait… don't tell you're-"

"That I'm accepting that conscription notice? Shinta-kun doesn't sound like the type to lie, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know about that. This all started because he piloted that machine and stole a military vehicle to get there."

"And you think that's enough to abandon him?"

"And why did you even board Wardar to begin with!?"

Kei stopped upon hearing Chieko's question. Chieko then stopped as she saw Kei's response and the both of them remained silent and began to think of something.

"You know, we haven't argued like this… since we met Shinta," mused Kei.

"That's right," added Chieko. "It was when you took the last curry bread they were serving in the school cafeteria."

"Hey, not my fault that everyone else liked that bread. Though Shinta saved me from you by offering his bread to you."

"He always did look out someone when it wasn't asked."

"There was also that time he helped Chizuko-chan and I save that cat hanging in the school's backyard."

Both Chieko and Kei resumed their silence. They began to think there were more times Shinta helped despite it being inconvenient.

"You know what, I take back what I said about yesterday," announced Kei. "However, I need to go home first."

"So you've changed your mind?" asked Chieko with excitement.

"Not so fast. I need to talk to Dad first."

"Wakatta. I'll do the same with my parents."

"I'll need my conscription notice."

"Here it is."

After Kei got his conscription notice from Chieko, he started up his motorcycle. As the latter began to proceed back to her house, the former had already left.

#

1156 hours

Elsewhere in Minato Ward, Shinta Himemiya began to leave the Shinkyo Public Library. He was unaware that Chieko and Kei had chosen to accept the conscription notice.

Before he left, Shinta went to the main counter where the head librarian, Mitsuko Toyama worked. In her fifties, Toyama was a woman in her late fifties with black hair that looked as if it was already graying and her brown eyes covered in glasses.

What was at the main counter that Shinta had to do that prevented him from leaving was a log book where those who came in the library had to write their names and the time they arrived. In addition, if the guest was to leave, he or she had to write the time they departed. Shinta found his full name and the time he arrived. He grabbed the pen beside the log book and wrote the time he was leaving.

"Ah, Himemiya-kun, are you leaving so soon?" asked Toyama as she saw Shinta writing the time he was leaving the library. "Are you done with that book you liked?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Shinta. "I'm going out for lunch in the meantime but I'm conflicted if I should come back afterward or not?"

"And what's stopping you?"

"I have something highly important to do more than two hours from now."

"But surely you still have time to finish. I can tell you haven't finished because you've been summarizing that book for three years. Is what you'll be doing two hours from now really that important?"

"Yes. As you can see, I even brought my bag filled with the belongings I can only take with me because I might not come back."

"That is most disappointing. If you want, you can take the book and keep it for as long as you like?"

"… Are you sure?" asked Shinta as he was taken aback by Toyama's generosity. "I mean-"

"Don't be wishy-washy with me," said Toyama as she cut off Shinta. "You've always went here whenever you weren't busy with schoolwork and it'd be a shame if you stopped going over that book all because of what's going here. To be honest, I'd rather you take a book rather than me having to hide it somewhere what with this war going on. Go on and take it with you."

"… Arigatou gozaimasu, Toyama-san."

Shinta returned to the shelf where he returned the book he was reading and as he returned to Toyama, he still had it checked out. Despite his reservations about it, Shinta left the library with the book and placed it in his duffel bag before proceeding further.

#

1200 hours

As he finished leaving the Public Library, Shinta carried on with his last hours of freedom across Shinkyo. His current priority was finding somewhere to have lunch. He looked around to see that despite the evacuation orders, people still carried on with their daily routines and imagined that they too had only a few hours of liberty at most before taking the evacuation orders seriously.

However, Shinta stopped as she saw two figures that he recognized leaving a medicinal shop that was just near the Public Library. They were the two women he saw in the rickshaw two days ago – one of whom was Yoshika Miyafuji.

_I'm not sure if I should see it as fortunate to run into Miyafuji Yoshika_, thought Shinta. _I never saw myself idolizing Witches like Kei does. I can assume the older woman must be her mother._

However, a man appeared and was running, as if it was for his life. He held onto a brown-colored leather purse with both hands and it was almost as if he was hiding it. He didn't concern himself to the point that he almost made Yoshika trip, causing a couple of things in her bag to fall. Two uniformed men then appeared, also unconcerned with the two women.

_Those two must be police_, thought Shinta. _That could mean that man must have stolen that purse_.

Shinta put down his duffel bag and pursued the man with the purse. The two men Shinta identified as policemen were confused that a random bystander got between them and the man with the purse. However, at that instant, Shinta appeared before the man they were pursuing that the policemen stopped because they couldn't believe how fast Shinta was able to appear before the man with the purse.

"W… Who are-"

Before the man with the purse finished his question, Shinta seemingly struck the man with his right palm hitting his chest. However, it didn't appear that the palm hurt yet the man couldn't be able to stand and was then grabbed by the two policemen before he fell into the ground.

"Who are you?" asked one policeman.

"Just someone who was passing through," answered Shinta. "I only intervened because of those two women behind you that you ignored."

Shinta made his right palm horizontally point at the Miyafuji women, specifically Yoshika as she still picking up what fell from her bag. The two policemen realized what they had done and resumed facing Shinta.

"That man and the purse I presume he took from someone is your responsibility and I'll let you take it from here. Please excuse me."

"… Thanks," replied the other policeman as he grabbed the purse.

The two policemen turned back with the purse and the man who took it. Shinta and the Miyafuji women stepped back and watched the former three leave and immediately looked at each other.

"I apologize for that," said Shinta.

"No worries," said the older woman. "But why did you do that?"

"Felt like it was right thing to do, especially with what happened to your daughter."

"It's alright," said Yoshika. "What fell from my bag wasn't damaged."

"I see. Glad to hear- Oh, forgive me for my manners. I'm Shinta Himemiya."

"Miyafuji Sayaka," said the older woman as she introduced herself in response. "This is my daughter Yoshika."

"Thank you again," said Yoshika.

"I'm glad to see you're safe," said Shinta, who then grabbed his duffel bag. "Well, I best be-"

"'Going?'" asked Sayaka as she cut off Shinta. "No need for that. Allow us to repay for what you did."

"There's no need for that," replied Shinta.

"Please, we insist," continued Sayaka. "We were just going to a _yatai_ nearby. Please allow us to treat you."

"Well, I was going to find somewhere for lunch… " added Shinta. "Very well, I'll accompany you."

#

1215 hours

Shinta and the Miyafuji women had arrived at a _yatai_ still in Minato Ward. Because Minato was the center of Shinkyo, most _yatai_ were planted across the ward for people who needed a quick lunch. All three were talking while waiting as their meals were being cooked.

"So you were in the Public Library studying history?" asked Sayaka.

"That's right," answered Shinta. "It's been a pastime for me in the three years I've lived here in Shinkyo."

"Where are you from?" asked Yoshika.

"China," answered Shinta. "I don't remember much of my past there but I met the man who took me in, Koji Himemiya, three years ago and we've been living here in Shinkyo ever since."

"That explains you're attire," added Sayaka. "My mother is familiar with Chinese clothing because she served in Taiwan during a Neuroi invasion there."

"You're mother's a Witch?" asked Shinta.

"That's right," answered Yoshika. "After my grandmother, my mother inherited her Healing Abilities, and I did as well."

"I heard that certain Witches retain their powers when they marry and have children," added Shinta. "But it's a rarity to know magic abilities can be genetic."

"Don't say it like that!" exclaimed Sayaka.

"My apologies," replied Shinta. "Looks like our food is here."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1219 hours

"Admiral, are you serious!?" asked Otto Schneider as he was talking to Rear Admiral Huang over the main monitor in the _Buffalo_'s bridge. "They're using the Nezura to attack again!?"

"Calm down, Schneider," replied Huang. "I was only told of this by Vice Admiral Alon from the Moon Base. High Command got concerned about the prototype Mobile Knights that they've sent in Neuroi to destroy them."

"But why destroy them? Those Mobile Knights appear to be more advanced than ours. They seem to be using energy weapons like the prototypes made by-"

"Enough! The order's already been given. Even if I could allow you, you can't resume attacking Shinkyo on your own because you only have one Mobile Knight with a missing leg. That will be all."

Huang vanished from the main monitor. Schneider retreated to his seat and pressed his right hand into a fist at his face. Evelyn Andrews looked on with concern and it showed despite her facial expressions mostly being hidden by the visor hiding her eyes.

#

Unknown Location. 0024 hours

In a darkened location, two red lights began to shine. Another light then appeared and it assumed the form of a human male but his face was not shown. His uniform was the same as those of the Imperial Stavrosian Navy albeit in black.

"Wan, how goes the deployment of our _machines_?" asked a voice in the darkness that came from the direction of the two red lights.

"It goes well Fa- I mean, Master," replied the one called "Wan". "I've just been notified by Vice Admiral Alon that they've already landed and will reach Shinkyo an hour in Fusoan Time."

"Good. At this point, keep an eye on any updates. I've had you keep the Stavrosians out of this for the time being after their attack the previous day and that it is up to our _machines_ to succeed or not. We need to see if _he_ is active."

"He? You mean the-"

"That traitor! Inform me of what happens next."

"Yes, Master."

The white light vanished. The two red lights followed, returning the area to darkness.

#

1230 hours

"So you're studying medicine in Helvetia?" asked Shinta Himemiya to Yoshika Miyafuji while they, along with Yoshika's mother Sayaka finished their lunch.

"That's right," answered Yoshika. "However, I volunteered for a medical relief group that traveled to various battlefields ever since this war started. As to why I'm here, my mother and grandmother came here to Shinkyo to visit relatives and I was allowed a few days' leave."

"What about you, Shinta-kun?" asked Sayaka. "I assume you must be planning to take up entrance exams?"

"I should be," answered Shinta. "I plan on taking up history. Don't know where though and even then, my father and I are leaving today."

"You're moving out of Shinkyo?" asked Yoshika.

"Could that be why you've been carrying that bag with you?" added Sayaka as she looked at Shinta's duffel bag.

"I was spending my last day here in Shinkyo," answered Shinta. "I came from the Public Library when I ran into the both of you."

"Where are you moving to?" asked Sayaka.

"Liberion," answered Shinta. "My father has highly important business there."

"What does he do for a living?" asked Sayaka.

"He's an engineer currently working with Miyazaki Industries," answered Shinta.

"Just like my husband… " added Sayaka who then stopped discussing further.

Sayaka and her daughter remained silent, stopping the conversation. Shinta looked with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"… I apologize for this," said Shinta as he broke silence.

"… It's nothing," replied Yoshika. "What you mentioned about your father reminded me of mine."

"Miyafuji Ichiro-hakase, I presume?" asked Shinta.

"That's right, my husband," answered Sayaka. "Although the Second Neuroi War had ended, his whereabouts remain unknown. We've received letters but they've provided nothing concrete"

"I see," replied Shinta. "I apologize for bringing this up."

"Don't worry about it," added Yoshika. "Was there anything else you wished to do here in Shinkyo before leaving?"

"Not really," answered Shinta. "Though my departure has gotten more complicated after yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asked Sayaka.

"You know that Liberian carrier docked in the naval base here?" asked Shinta with nods from the Miyafuji women.

"Well, I found out about what my father had been working on with Miyazaki Industries," answered Shinta. "As a result, I've been conscripted by the Imperial Navy."

"The Navy?" asked Yoshika. "What was your father working on that got you conscripted?"

"I can't elaborate on it," insufficiently answered Shinta. "However, it was related to yesterday's attack. I have to report to the naval base an hour from now at the least though it's not really a problem for me."

"Why's that?" asked Sayaka with concern.

"Truth be told, I've wanted to enlist in the military, whether be it the Imperial Army or the Imperial Navy, ever since this war started," answered Shinta.

"Why would you do that?" asked Yoshika. "What about your interest in studying history?"

"I feel as if I need to enlist," answered Shinta. "I don't mind putting my studies on hold until we win the war."

"But what would your father say?" asked Sayaka.

"We've argued about it," answered Shinta with a tone of regret. "He eventually understood and arranged for my conscription with Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto's help."

"Wait, you know Sakamoto-san?" asked Yoshika.

"That's right. She's here in Shinkyo," answered Shinta. "If I remember correctly, she recruited you personally into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing two years ago."

"I wouldn't put it that way but Sakamoto-san and I fought together," answered Shinta.

"But what would Sakamoto-san be here in Shinkyo for?" asked Sayaka.

"That I cannot elaborate," answered Shinta. "However, she did also get me recruited into the Imperial Navy."

"I see," replied Yoshika. "She hasn't that much."

"In any case, I have to get going," said Shinta as he stood up and grabbed his duffel bag.

"You're right," replied Sayaka.

Yoshika then stood up last. After Sayaka paid the _yatai_'s proprietor, she and Yoshika grabbed their bags.

"I hope to see each other again, under better circumstances," said Yoshika to Shinta.

"Same here," replied Shinta.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1325 hours

Shinta then returned to Shinkyo Naval Base. However, as he neared the gate, a military truck passed him and he saw civilians inside.

_I'm guessing the evacuations have already started_, thought Shinta.

Shinta then arrived at the main gate after the truck was let inside. However, the gate closed before Shinta.

"I'd take it you're a civilian," said the guard upon looking at Shinta further. "You should have boarded a truck if you're evacuating."

"Oh no, I'm not with the civilians," replied Shinta. "I've been conscripted into the Imperial Navy. Here's my notice."

Shinta then handed his conscription notice to the guard. The guard looked at it due to his suspicion that a civilian had been drafted into the Imperial Navy despite his age. However, he found the _kanji_ that was Sakamoto's full name at the lower right end of the paper.

"Wait, you're the Himemiya Shinta Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto mentioned?" asked the guard.

"That's right," replied Shinta.

"Hold on, let me-"

However, they were interrupted by a siren being rung. Both Shinta and the guard knew what that entailed.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1233 hours

"Captain, I'm picking up a transmission from Captain Fenton from the _Cowpens_," said the radio operator in the _Mayflower_'s bridge to Kirkman.

"Please patch it through," ordered Kirkman.

"This is Captain Jacob Fenton of the U.S.S._ Cowpens_, the Large-Type Neuroi from yesterday has returned," said the captain of the U.S.S. _Cowpens_ as his message was picked up by the Mayflower's radio operator. "I say again. The Large-Type from yesterday has returned"

Kirkman stood up and walked to the radio. While he didn't open his mouth, Kirkman managed to get his radio operator to hand over the radio's headset to him and began to place it on his ears.

"Captain Fenton, this is Captain Nicholas Kirkman of the U.S.S._ Mayflower_," replied Kirkman. "Has that Large-Type attacked you yet?"

"Not yet, Captain Kirkman."

"Then please get your planes to launch. We're in the middle of picking up Shinkyo's evacuees and we need time."

"We'll do what we can but I doubt we can last long. I lost most of my entire squadron to the Large-Type yesterday. Fenton out."

"Kirkman out."

The radio then went silent. Kirkman gave back the headset to his subordinate and slowly retreated back to his seat.

_Damn it, why are the Neuroi back at a time like this!?_ angrily thought Kirkman.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1236 hours

Back in the entrance to Shinkyo Naval Base, Shinta Himemiya and the guard heard an engine and wheels rushing. The former two saw a Type 98 passenger car appear before them with Mio Sakamoto at the left front seat. However, Shinta saw that both Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki are at the rear seats.

"I knew you would come here on your own," said Sakamoto. "Now get in!"

"Ryōkai, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Shinta.

Shinta took his duffel bag and rushed to the rear seats of the Type 98. As the Type 98 can carry seven people in total with five at the rear seats, Shinta had plenty to choose as to where to sit yet he opted to sit beside Kei but his suitcase and backpack, along with Chieko's backpack, prevented Shinta from being close to Kei and prompted him to immediately get seated at the chair he can see in front of him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shinta to Chieko and Kei.

"Chieko here put me on a guilt trip-" said Kei before being pinched at his right ear by an angry Chieko. "OW! OW! Okay, please stop!"

Chieko stopped pinching Kei at his right rear and stopped looking at him. While Shinta watched in confusion and Kei was still reeling, Sakamoto laughed, much to further confusion to Shinta and embarrassing the driver.

"I'm starting to like you three," said Sakamoto in amusement. "In any case, Oka and Miyazaki decided to accept being conscripted. We're going to the _Mayflower_."

"Got it," replied Shinta.

#

1244 hours

The Type 98 then arrived near the U.S.S._ Mayflower_, specifically where the battle between the LN prototype Mobile Knights and the Stavrosian Mobile Knights took place the previous day with the damage still remaining. Sakamoto, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei began to leave the Type 98.

"Just leave your belongings here," ordered Sakamoto. "We'll have them in the Mayflower."

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

As the four rushed to the _Mayflower_, the evacuees from the truck Shinta saw earlier were also getting off the truck and getting into fishing boats docked in the naval base. This was the result of the Fusoan military acquiring the help of civilian ships in evacuating Shinkyo but this wouldn't be enough yet the Imperial Navy's ships and the other Liberian ships were still focused on fighting the Large-Type.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1257 hours

Sakamoto, along with Shinta, Chieko, and Kei, had arrived at the _Mayflower_'s hangar bay. Although it was a waste of time for Sakamoto, she had to let the latter three look at the hangar bay with awe due to how wide it was.

Although taller than a human being, especially a Witch on a Striker Unit, the Mobile Knights were able to be fitted inside the _Mayflower_'s hangar bay. While it was built during the Second Neuroi War and only commissioned weeks before the war ended, the _Mayflower_ was chosen to serve the role of acquiring the Mobile Knights from Shinkyo and delivering them back to Liberion because it was the only carrier that had finished its shakedown cruise and that it was longer than carriers that were built before her.

"Shinta!" shouted Koji Himemiya as he saw his adopted and ran up to him with the one he called out to seeing him.

"Dad," replied Shinta as Koji got close.

"I see you made it," added Koji who then glanced at Chieko and Kei upon seeing them. "Chieko-kun, Kei-kun, you too?"

"Not like we had a choice, Himemiya-san," replied Kei.

"Enough with the pleasantries," interjected Sakamoto. "We need the Mobile Knights launched right now!"

"I know," replied Koji. "Problem is, we only have one Wing Pack."

"Wing Pack?" asked Sakamoto. "We have one? I thought we weren't going to have those built until we got the Mobile Knights to Liberion?"

"The shipments from Khyber came with only one," answered Koji as she showed the Wing Pack to the four individuals he was talking to.

Beside the Warviour were three metal bars connected together as if it was a square but lacked one more bar to complete it. Respectively attached to each bar were wings and at the longest bar were boosters like those of the Flight Packs found in the Stavrosian Legionarii that Shinta, Chieko, and Kei fought the previous day.

"Based on the wings, I can imagine this can make the Mobile Knights fly," assumed Kei.

"That's right, Kei-kun," answered Koji. "The Wing Pack can make a Mobile Knight fly. However, as you can see, we only have one Wing Pack. Because it's a flying Neuroi that was detected, the Mobile Knights need to fly in order to engage it but as we can see, there's only one Wing Pack."

"I'll do it," immediately announced Shinta. "I can intercept the Neuroi."

"You sure about this?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm su-"

However, a large explosion was heard by those in the hangar bay. There was also a slight shake that was also felt.

"That doesn't sound good," said Chieko.

"I agree," added Sakamoto. "I'll go to the bridge."

"Wait," interjected Koji who brought two handheld transceivers, confusing Sakamoto. "You'll need these."

"These are just handheld transceivers," replied Sakamoto.

"These have a frequency exclusive to those for the Mobile Knights," added Koji. "The captain will need one and depending on what happens next, you'll need one too."

"Of course," said Sakamoto as she grabbed the handheld transceivers. "I best be going. Get your son and the Warviour in the air."

"Wakatta," replied Koji.

#

1326 hours

Sakamoto had rushed into the _Mayflower_'s bridge. However, she had managed to get in without incident as a result of what happened. Only Nicholas Kirkman saw Sakamoto and turned his head to face her.

"Captain, my apologies for intruding but what's going on?" asked Sakamoto.

"We're under attack," answered Kirkman. "It's the Neuroi that was detected. For some reason, it only decided to attack Shinkyo. We didn't know that until now and the remaining planes from the _Cowpens_, along with the _Boyd _and the _Izard _are doing what they can."

"We're in luck. I've succeeded in conscripted Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki. They're just about getting ready to launch."

"That's great!"

"Here, you'll need this," said Sakamoto as she gives Kirkman one of the two handheld transceivers she received from Koji.

"What's this for?" asked Kirkman.

"You'll need it to contact the Mobile Knight pilots," answered Sakamoto, who began to leave the bridge.

"Where are you going?"

"They'll still need my help firing on that Neuroi. Don't worry, the base has a plane for me to use."

"Good luck, Lieutenant Commander."

#

1350 hours

From one of the _Mayflower_'s elevators connecting to the hangar bay was the Warviour, which appeared on the carrier's flight deck. From the bridge, Nicholas Kirkman saw that the Warviour looked as if it was ready to launch and saw its Wing Pack, seeing the Warviour as the same as a plane or a Witch in a Striker Unit. Kirkman began to use the handheld transceiver received from Sakamoto.

"Testing, testing," said Kirkman on his end over the handheld transceiver. "One, two, three, testing."

"This is Shinta Himemiya, pilot of the Warviour," said a male voice on the other end of the handheld transceiver.

"So you're Dr. Himemiya's son?"

"That's right."

"This is Captain Nicholas Kirkman. I assume your father and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto have told you this but your objective is to support the surviving planes from the light carrier _Cowpens_ and the destroyers _Boyd _and _Izard_. I leave it to you on how to fight that Neuroi but please make sure that Neuroi doesn't kill anymore innocents."

"Aye aye, Captain."

_He speaks like a soldier_, thought Kirkman. _Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto was right to assume that he had been wanting to pilot the Warviour._

"It's all up to you. Good luck."

Kirkman then ended contact. However, he hears someone else attempting to contact him through the Warviour's communicator.

"Shinta, can you hear me?" asked Koji Himemiya on the other end of the communicator.

"Dad?" asked Shinta.

"As you can tell, the AI on the Warviour will handle the operation of the Wing Pack but remember, only you can make sure the Warviour can really fly."

"I understand."

"My apologies for contacting you now but please… please make it back alive!"

"I won't let you down."

"Good hunting."

Koji then ended contact. Shinta then saw from the monitor that the inspection done by "Xiaoying" was finished.

"We will now begin emergency instructions on how to use the Wing Pack," announced "Xiaoying".

"Acknowledged," replied Shinta.

"First, press the throttle thrust to your left and put it at 'Low'. That will prepare the Wing Pack."

Shinta then found the throttle thrust where "Xiaoying" instructed him to find. He found three words at the right of the throttle thrust panel: "Off", where the lever was currently situated at; "Low", and "High". Shinta moved the lever to "Low", which turned on Wing Pack's boosters outside.

"Thrusters now engaged," announced "Xiaoying". "Next," press the right foot pedal.

Shinta then pressed the right foot pedal, which made the wheels move. As the wheels moved, the Warviour began to move across the flight deck and as he and the Mobile Knight got past the "island", where the bridge was located.

"Now please set the throttle thrust to 'High'," instructed "Xiaoying".

Shinta did as "Xiaoying" instructed and shifted the lever in the throttle thrust to "High". This began to increase the speed of the thrusters in the Wing Pack.

"We're about to lift off," said "Xiaoying". "Use the control wheel to finish taking off."

"Wakatta," replied Shinta.

Shinta gripped on the control wheel attached to the panel. Outside, the Warviour neared the front end of the _Mayflower_. The monitor provided him directions as to where to direct the control wheel and as Shinta did as the monitor asked, the Warviour began to continue lifting up into the air.

The Warviour then got out of the _Mayflower_ and as it did, the Mobile Knight went from a diagonal launch to a vertical flight. This impressed those in the carrier's bridge, especially Kirkman. Although he had no training and that it was mostly the AI handling the flight, the crew in the _Mayflower_'s bridge were impressed that Shinta Himemiya made it happen.

#

Shinkyo Naval Base. 1446 hours

Other than those in the _Mayflower_, refugees from Shinkyo who flocked to the naval base saw the first flight of the Warviour. Because the Neuroi had ultimately attacked the base, Shinkyo's population began to flock the base hoping to be evacuated. Other than the base's guards, the Fuso Imperial Army guarded the refugees in order to prevent them from rushing to the _Mayflower_.

Amongst the refugees were the Miyafuji women. Other than Sayaka and her daughter Yoshika was Yoshiko Akimoto, Sayaka's mother and Yoshika's grandmother. In her sixties, Yoshiko has skin that was less than fair as a contrast to her daughter and granddaughter and was traditionally dressed as a contrast to the two. Her hair resembled that of Yoshika's, albeit colored gray because of age and that unlike Yoshika's the hair pointed down in left and right while at the rear, the hair was tied into a bun.

"Could that have been a new type of Striker Unit?" asked Sayaka to Yoshika.

"I don't think so," answered Yoshika. "It doesn't seem to be piloted by a Witch and a Striker Unit isn't as tall as what we saw come from that carrier."

_I just hope Shinta-san out in time_, thought Yoshika. _If only I had the Shinden-_

However, Yoshika was interrupted in thoughts upon hearing the refugees talking amongst themselves as they something. She joined her mother and grandmother in crossing through the rest of the refugees in order to see what was the commotion about. They were to find that it was a person – Yoshika's former commanding officer Mio Sakamoto talking to an Imperial Army soldier.

""Ma'am, I'd advise that you-" said the soldier before realizing that Sakamoto was wearing a Fuso Imperial Navy uniform. "Wait, you're a Witch?"

"I guess you can say that… " replied Sakamoto with a tone that meant she lied. "Please let me through. There's a plane I need to use in order get out there."

"I see, Ma'am. But be careful. More refugees will be coming and the next ship hasn't arrived yet to pick most of them up."

Sakamoto continued on her way. The refugees began to get close to the _Mayflower_ but were blocked again by the Imperial Army soldiers. The Miyafuji women got close and were surprised that Sakamoto was in Shinkyo as Sayaka and Yoshika were told by Shinta.

"That's Sakamoto-san, what's she doing here?" asked Yoshiko.

"Yoshika and I were told that she was here hours ago," replied Sayaka.

"By that Himemiya kid you mentioned?" asked Yoshiko. "I bet he's involved in all of this too."

However, Yoshika began to separate from her mother and grandmother. The latter only noticed a second too late and saw Yoshika getting further and further away from them.

"Yoshika, wait!" shouted Sayaka.

#

1457 hours

Elsewhere in Shinkyo Naval Base, Mio Sakamoto returned to the F1M seaplane she found the previous day. The previous Imperial Navy sailor recognized her.

"It's you, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," replied the Imperial Navy sailor with a salute. "You need this plane?"

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "I might also-."

"Sakamoto-san!" shouted a voice the person being addressed recognized.

Sakamoto turned her back and to her surprise, she saw her former subordinate, Yoshika Miyafuji, rushing to her. The latter was being pursued by two Imperial Army soldiers.

"M- Miyafuji! What are you doing here!?"

Yoshika then got close to Sakamoto. The soldier caught up to the former, causing to struggle.

"Do you know this person?" asked the soldier.

"Of course I do!" loudly answered Sakamoto. "Just let her go."

"Ryōkai," replied the soldier, who immediately released Yoshika.

"Now then, Miyafuji, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto to Yoshika.

"I came here to see relatives with my mother and grandmother," answered Yoshika.

"No, not that! Why did you run up to me?"

"I figured with this Neuroi attack you were going to fight it regardless. I came to you if you needed help."

At that instant, Sakamoto laughed again as she did when she picked up Shinta, Chieko, and Kei. Yoshika, the Imperial Army soldier that tried to apprehend her, and the sailor guarding the F1M were confused. After Sakamoto finished her laugh and resumed looking at Yoshika.

"Very admirable but the Shinden's not here."

"Doesn't matter. I can see that you might need someone to use that plane's rear gun."

Yoshika and Sakamoto then turned to the F1M that the latter intended on piloting. The latter then was filled with determination and excitement and it showed with her face.

"Good! You can take the rear gun. You'll need this though."

Sakamoto then gave Yoshika the second handheld transceiver she got from Kirkman. Yoshika was confused as to why she received a handheld transceiver.

"What's this for, Sakamoto-san?"

"While I pilot the plane, I need you to handle communications between me and those three."

"Those three?"

"You'll know when we're in the air. Now come on!"

"Hai!"

#

1514 hours

Because it had attacked Shinkyo, the four F6F Hellcats from the _Cowpens_ were now fighting the Large-Type Neuroi. As it was the previous day, it was a struggle for the Hellcat pilots as there was no Witch assisting them. Again the pilots did their best to evade the Neuroi's energy beams but they knew luck would run out of them.

_We can't keep this up forever!_ thought Gregory Tanaka.

Suddenly, the Neuroi was then hit by bullets that managed to damage it. To the surprise of Tanaka, the Warviour had appeared. However, he and the other pilots didn't know about it beforehand and were surprised by its appearance.

"What do you think that is?" asked a pilot over the radio in Tanaka's Hellcat.

"Is it a Witch?" asked another pilot.

"I doubt it," said Tanaka as he contacted his fellow pilots. "I have a younger sister who's a Witch. That definitely isn't a-"

"Cut the chatter people!" shouted another voice over the radio. "We can use this time to withdraw. I'd wager this guy can buy use time."

"Sounds good to me!" shouted Tanaka in response.

Shinta, while using the Warviour, now had the attention of the Large-Type. Although he was that the four Hellcats were withdrawing, he paid no attention to it and continued to fight. As the Neuroi retaliated with its energy beams, Shinta was able to dodge the attacks.

_I can't waste ammo like this_, thought Shinta. _If I remember how Kei described how Witches fought, a Neuroi must be destroyed by exposing its Core and hitting it but how do I-_

"Hey, Shinta, you there?" asked a voice over the Warviour's communicator that the person addressed to recognized.

"Kei, is that you?" replied Shinta.

"That's right. Chieko and I will hang back here by the _Mayflower_. I figured you need help finding that Neuroi's Core."

"I sure do. But where can I find it?"

"Hold on. Apparently, I can find you and that Neuroi. I can even see that you haven't destroyed it yet."

"How?"

"I can access what you see and have it delivered to my monitor. In any case, I've managed to get a good sighting of that Neuroi. The systems in Wardar are currently finding its- Ah, it's done!"

"You know where the Core is now?"

"That's right! Sending it to you now."

In a smaller monitor in the Warviour's control panel, the Neuroi Shinta was fighting appeared. It also showed that its Core was located at the center. Shinta then returned to looking at the main monitor and found the center with an idea in his mind on how to destroy the Neuroi.

Shinta then started by firing the Waviour's machine gun again. The 8mm rounds that the machine gun were chambered for were built from the same material that was used for the super high-explosive rounds used during the operation to destroy the Neuroi Hive codenamed "Grigori" over northwestern Orussia two years ago. This material allowed the rounds to penetrate the Neuroi's armored body without the need for a Witch's magic powers.

As he aimed at the Large-Type's center, Shinta focused his fire there. As a result, the Neuroi's core was exposed. The core was a polyhedron-shaped crystal that emitted a red glow.

"I got you now!" shouted Shinta as he found the Large-Type's core, who then began to use the Warviour's Particle Sword.

As he got the Particle Sword, Shinta charged at the Large-Type's core while the Particle Sword's "blade" pointing down. In the midst of this, the Large-Type began to repair itself from the damage it took but it would be too late as Shinta charged at the core.

Despite almost finishing its repairs, the Neuroi's core wasn't completely sealed. As a result, Shinta and the Warviour got close enough that when Shinta pressed the first button on the front end of the right crank, the Warviour ran the Particle Sword through the core before it was sealed.

The Particle Sword had managed to crack open the Neuroi's core. Shinta then got the Particle Sword out and as he did, he took the Warviour away from the Large-Type and within a second, the Neuroi disintegrated into white pieces.

At that instant, an F1M appeared. Piloting the F1M was Mio Sakamoto and her old subordinate Yoshika Miyafuji was at its rear gun moving a dial in the bottom right of the handheld transceiver she received from Sakamoto, who in turn received it from Nicholas Kirkman. Yoshika then found the numbers 100.01 on the handheld transceiver's screen.

"Sakamoto-san, are these the numbers you were looking for?" asked Yoshika as she gave the transceiver to the person she was addressing to.

"This is it," replied Sakamoto upon looking at the numbers who then returned it to Yoshika. "Miyafuji, press the button at the right side of that transceiver. I need to talk to the pilot of that Mobile Knight."

"The one who destroyed the Neuroi?"

"That's right."

"Got it."

Yoshika did as Sakamoto instructed and pressed the button on the right side of the handheld transceiver. Static was heard for two seconds until another sound was heard to indicate that the call was picked up.

"Himemiya, this is Sakamoto," said the person who introduced herself over the handheld transceiver. "Do you copy?"

"Himemiya here," replied the person being addressed to. "Neuroi destro- Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, is that you?"

"Yes it is. Good work out here. I also heard that you saved the surviving planes from the _Cowpens_."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"We best head back ourselves. Follow me."

"Roger that."

Sakamoto then re-directed the F1M back to the direction of Shinkyo. Shinta followed in the _Mayflower_. In the former, Sakamoto noticed Yoshika clenching the handheld transceiver and realizing what was in her mind.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?" asked Sakamoto to Yoshika.

Yoshika, however, briefly opened her mouth and gave a sound that showed a lack of a response. Sakamoto, however, saw it as a response she expected.

"Go on," repeated Sakamoto. "You've earned it."

"Arigatou," replied Yoshika.

Yoshika moved all five dials of the handheld transceiver one by one. To contact someone with the handheld transceiver, five numbers must be typed through the moving of each dial as the number represented a frequency that was for one person only and that it pertained to the device he or she was connected. The number was divided by a period where three were to the left of the period while the last two were to the right of the period with 100.01 as Shinta's frequency, with the three dials closest to the monitor representing the numbers to the left of the period while the bottom two dials represented the numbers to the right of the period.

"Anything else you needed, Lieutenant Commander?" asked Shinta as he picked up Yoshika's call.

"Actually, no," replied Yoshika. "Sakamoto-san allowed me to contact you."

"Wait, you're… Miyafuji Yoshika-san!"

"That's right," replied Yoshika followed by a smile and closed eyes. "I'm glad you remembered my voice."

"You're with the Lieutenant Commander right now?"

"That's right. I ran into her in the naval base while waiting for a ship to evacuate with my family."

"I see. My apologies for that."

"It's alright. I can see why Sakamoto-san conscripted you. So that's the Mobile Knight I saw launch from that Liberian carrier."

"That's right. I'm ashamed to admit it but this attack and the one from yesterday were because of it."

"… Don't worry about it. Does it operate like a Striker Unit?"

"Not really."

"I… see."

"Wait, put that conversation on hold!" interjected Sakamoto as she looked at the F1M's radio with great concern.

Sakamoto kept on travelling to the frequencies that the F1M's radio can access. She then heard explosions from one frequency and returned there. Yoshika then heard the same explosions and focuser her attention to what Sakamoto intended on listening to.

"Neuroi spotted!" shouted a male voice over the radio.

"That isn't good," said Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto-sa-"

"I know. We're heading back!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Yoshika over the handheld transceiver to Shinta.

"I can tell," replied Shinta on the other end of the handheld transceiver. "Chieko and Kei might be in danger."

#

Unknown Location. 0330 hours

"It seems that the battle rages well," said the shadowed figure called "Master" as it and the one called Wan watched the battle in South Seas Island.

"I can feel that _he_'s in this battle," said Wan. "I have a suggestion to prove that _he_ is there."

"Go on."

"Might I suggest using the Moon Base's Mass Catapult. _He _will definitely use his power to destroy the meteor launched from the Mass Catapult."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. I'll leave it to you."

#

Shinkyo, Empire of Fuso. 1547 hours

Shinta Himemiya in the Mobile Knight Warviour and the F1M seaplane piloted by Mio Sakamoto and Yoshika Miyafuji had returned to Shinkyo. However, what they saw was more death and destruction.

More Neuroi had appeared. Far was another Large-Type Neuroi, this time that assumed the form of an airplane that had its wings above the center of the body and that on each "wing" was a protrusion that resembled engines that were shaped in a curved "L". Also in the air were smaller Neuroi that consisted on spheres that each were surrounded by a disk that swarmed the skies above Shinkyo and were fighting the _Cowpens_' Hellcats.

Below, smoke rose. Sakamoto and Yoshika flew away from it as it was a combination of lung damage and what they knew had happened in their absence. However, Shinta was able to see through the rising smoke and saw what happened below.

Off Shinkyo were the struggling Liberian ships that escorted the _Mayflower_. One of the two destroyers had been sunk and the light carrier _Cowpens_ was on fire. Lifeboats leaving the sunken destroyer and the damaged _Cowpens_ moved toward the _Mayflower_.

Shinta and Sakamoto then saw Chieko Oka in the Warviour and Kei Miyazaki in the Wardar firing the ranged weapons they had against the new Neuroi. Sakamoto then turned to Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, please switch that transceiver's frequency to 100.02," ordered Sakamoto.

"Hai," replied Yoshika.

Yoshika began to switch the dials to a new number. After dialing the frequency 100.02, Yoshika pressed the button on the right of the handheld transceiver and waited for the individual who pertained to that frequency to respond.

"Who's this?" asked Kei Miyazaki upon receiving the call from the transceiver.

"Miyazaki, how are you holding up!?" loudly asked Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto Shosa, is that you?"

"Yes. Again, how are you and Oka holding up?"

"Not well. These Neuroi appeared out of nowhere. The flyboys from the _Cowpens_ are doing what they can but it's a losing fight and crew members from the _Cowpens_ are beginning to evacuate to the _Mayflower_. We were told by Captain Kirkman that the destroyer _Boyd was sunk_."

"I see. You and Oka keep them busy as much as you can. I'll assist the rest of the _Cowpens_' crew in evacuating."

"Roger that," replied Kei before ending contact.

"Miyafuji, please get me to Himemiya," ordered Sakamoto as she turned to Yoshika.

"Hai," replied Yoshika who immediately dialed 100.01 on the handheld transceiver.

"Himemiya, you assist Oka and Miyazaki," ordered Sakamoto to Shinta over the handheld transceiver."

"Roger that," replied Shinta.

"Wait, update me on your status by access 100.04. That'll be me and Miyafuji's frequency."

"Got it," replied Shinta as he ended contact.

Shinta and the Warviour then rushed toward the smaller Neuroi attacking the Liberian ships and Shinkyo itself. Sakamoto then lowered the F1M in order to shield those fleeing the damaged _Cowpens_ without getting in their way. One of the smaller Neuroi spotted them with Yoshika spotting it in turn.

Yoshika then fired the gun attached to the rear seat of the F1M, a Type 92 machine gun. However, the Neuroi missed. The Neuroi then fired an energy beam but Yoshika then summoned a magic shield to protect herself and Sakamoto. Both Fusoans were familiar with this type of Neuroi as these were the Small-Type Neuroi that defended the Super-Hive that occupied Venezia the previous year during the Second Neuroi War.

On his end, Shinta Himemiya in the Warviour rapidly destroyed as many of these Small-Type Neuroi as he could find. As a result, Chieko Oka in the Wardier and Kei Miyazaki in the Wardar were able to destroy some Small-Types as well. This allowed the refugees in Shinkyo Naval Base to flee to ships that arrived to pick them up.

Shinta then saw Small-Types surrounding the _Cowpens_' Hellcats and rushed to their aid. He fired his machine guns to draw their attention to him. As the Neuroi got close, Shinta switched to his Particle Sword and destroyed them one by one. Gregory Tanaka looked from his Hellcat with amazement.

"Whoever that hotshot is, we owe him," said a male voice over the Hellcat's radio. "We'll deal with the Large Type."

"Agreed," replied Tanaka.

While the Hellcats left Shinta, he then saw the Small-Type pursuing Sakamoto and Yoshika. As his only weapon remaining was the Shock Knuckle. Reluctantly, Shinta continued his charge toward the Small-Type and as he got close, he pressed the topmost button on the right handle on the right crank pertaining to the Warviour's right arm and punched the Small-Type, destroying it.

Shinta began to use the dials of the Warviour's communicator. He typed in the number 100.04 which was the frequency needed to contact Sakamoto and Miyafuji. This was while "Xiaoying" pointed the boosters on the Warviour's Wing Pack point downward.

"Sakamoto Shosa, Yoshika-san, please come in?" asked Shinta in desperation to hear from those he addressed.

"Shinta-san, is that you?" asked Yoshika.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Hold that thought, you two," interjected Sakamoto. "I'm hearing something from the radio."

In the F1M, Sakamoto took the handheld transceiver from Yoshika and placed to the radio in the front seat of the seaplane. This was to make Shinta in the Warviour hear what she picked up.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Samuel Boggs, Guard Squardon," said a male voice over the F1M's radio. "We need assistance. More small Neuroi have-"

"I'm going on ahead," interjected Sakamoto. "Himemiya, stay at our rear. Miyafuji and I will draw their fire."

"Ryōkai,"replied Shinta.

#

1555 hours

As the Warviour and Sakamoto's F1M arrived toward the Large-Type, they saw that only one Hellcat remained as two were already missing and one became a falling ball of fire. While it continuously dodged the attacks from the Small-Types that were also in the air, Sakamoto, Yoshika, and Shinta knew the pilot's luck wasn't to last.

The Warviour and the F1M rushed to help and while they got the attention of the Small-Types, they unfortunately began to attack them. Although Shinta had dodged the attacks, Sakamoto nor Yoshika were lucky as one energy beam hit the F1M's left wings, forcing the seaplane to begin falling.

As Shinta saw what had happened before his eyes, a sensation was felt across the body. He gritted his teeth and each second, the sensation was getting stronger. He now had certain memories in his mind. Memories that he had kept to himself for three years. As he continued to remember, he felt the beating of his heart.

Suddenly, Warviour was now filled with red light. At that instant, Shinta charged toward the falling F1M and grabbed it much to the surprise of Tanaka in his Hellcat as he never saw an object travel that fast before. The Neuroi began to attack the Warviour again but the Warviour turned its attention to them and went through them without touching them. One by one, each Neuroi was destroyed but the Large-Type.

In Shinkyo Naval Base, everyone from the soldiers to the civilians saw the display of power. They were unaware a male such as Shinta Himemiya emitted such power. Despite that, it was a miracle that the Neuroi were being destroyed.

The Warviour, still carrying the damaged F1M, charged at the Large-Type. Sakamoto and Yoshika, still in their seats, remained silent as it was hard to figure out what was happening before their very eyes.

Slowly, the Warviour bumped directly into the Large-Type. Eventually, the former punched through the latter and it stopped after going through the Neuroi. As the Warviour stopped, the red light vanished and a large hole was erected across the Neuroi. In an instant, the Neuroi dissolved into white-colored pieces. Sakamoto and Yoshika remained in awe and confusion as to what just happened.

_What kind of power was that?_ thought Sakamoto. _Himemiya's a man, and thus not a Witch but he had such power this whole time!_

_He managed to save us with such power_, thought Yoshika who was unaware Sakamoto had similar thoughts in her mind. _This reminds me of when I first piloted the Shinden in order to save Lynne-chan…_

In the Warviour's cockpit, Shinta Himemiya came about. He gave a shout as he opened his eyes and saw that the white pieces that were the Large-Type he unknowingly destroyed filled the sky.

_What happened… _thought Shinta. _Wait, last I remember, Sakamoto Shosa was-_

Shinta then began to move the dials of the Warviour's communicator to 100.04. He assumed that Sakamoto or Yoshika would explain what happened.

"Shinta-san, is that you?" asked Yoshika as she responded.

"Yoshika-san… what… happened?"

"You saved us."

"I… did?"

"Yes but… you used some sort of power. Like that of a Witch's but you're a male."

"I… really don't know what happened. I just remember you and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto about to fall into the ocean."

"We'll discuss this later," interjected Sakamoto. "Himemiya, please get us back to Shinkyo."

"Ryōkai."

Shinta began to leave with Warviour carrying the damaged F1M with Sakamoto and Yoshika still inside. Gregory Tanaka, still inside his Hellcat, saw as he was still flying with a combination of awe and confusion.

"Whoever that guy is, he really has some skills!" said Tanaka. "Best get back to the _Cowpens_."

#

1618 hours

Shinta Himemiya in the Warviour, carrying the F1M with Mio Sakamoto and Yoshika Miyafuji still inside, and the Hellcat piloted by Gregory Tanaka returned to Shinkyo Naval Base. Those still in the base cheered as they saw their saviors.

Tanaka, however, separated from the Warviour and the damaged F1M. He returned to the _Cowpens_, which was still afloat despite the damage from the battle. Shinta then landed the F1M on the base itself as the seaplane lost its left wings, making it unable to land in the water without the float of the left wings. Sakamoto and Yoshika then got off but were approached by the mother and grandmother of the latter.

"Yoshika!" shouted Sayaka as she and Yoshiko appeared to Yoshika.

"Mom," replied Yoshika.

"You were in that plane!?" exclaimed Yoshiko.

"Apparently so," replied Yoshika with Sayaka and Yoshiko turning to Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto-san, long time no see," said Sayaka. "I'd take it you're the reason Yoshika ran off like that hours ago."

"Guilty as charged," replied Sakamoto.

"And I also imagine it was because of this, wasn't it?" asked Yoshiko as she made her daughter, granddaughter, and Sakamoto face Warviour. "What is it anyway?"

"Our newest weapon, the Mobile Knight," replied Sakamoto.

"Meteor!" shouted a Fuso Imperial Army soldier.

Everyone in the base and the _Mayflower_ saw a meteor appear in the sky. They knew what really was and it meant death.

"How could this happen!?" angrily asked Nicholas Kirkman as he watched from the _Mayflower_'s bridge. "Especially at a time like this!"

Suddenly, Warviour moved to its right, surprising everyone. Sakamoto and the Miyafuji women got away from it and the former began to use her handheld transceiver, intent on knowing what Shinta was up to.

"Himemiya, what's gotten into you!?" asked Sakamoto. "Himemiya, respond!"

The wheels on Warviour's legs began to move. Sakamoto led the Miyafuji women further away as the Mobile Knight moved. As it was further away, Warviour lifted itself into the air again.

"Shinta, what's going on!?" asked Chieko Oka in the Warviour as she used her Mobile Knight's communicator to contact Shinta. "Shinta, please respond!"

The Warviour turned again to its right and faced the meteor aimed toward Shinkyo Naval Base. It remained in the air and spread its arms. Under the wrist of each arm opened a panel with a red-colored glass ball. These balls emitted red-colored lighting that met and formed a ball of red-colored energy.

Everyone in the base and on the _Mayflower_ watched with a combination of curiosity and dread. However, Yoshika began to kneel into the ground, much to the concern of Sayaka, Yoshiko, and Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji, what's wrong!?" asked Sakamoto.

"I… don't know," answered Yoshika. "It… has… to be… that power…. "

As the red-colored ball of energy increased in size, the meteor continued to approach Shinkyo. At an instant, the ball of energy collapsed and became a wave of red-colored light aimed at the meteor. Everyone covered their eyes, even Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki in their respective Mobile Knights, due to how bright the wave of energy was.

Because they closed their eyes, those in the base and the _Mayflower_ weren't able to see that another miracle had happened. The wave of energy began to hit the meteor and disintegrate it. Because the wave of energy was large and the meteor was as well, it wasn't instant that the former will destroy the latter but the longer it took, the more noise generated from the clash, which was to be problematic for many pairs of ears.

After a minute, the wave of energy faded. Everyone began to open their eyes despite what their ears had to endure and it was only then they realized that another miracle came. With the wave of energy gone, the meteor was reduced to a few pieces that mostly fell into the Pacific Ocean. The Warviour then landed again into the ground.

As it ended, Sakamoto rushed to the Warviour. As she finished climbing the Mobile Knight, she opened the cockpit the same way Shinta had done so the previous day. However, she found that Shinta was unconscious.

"Get up!" shouted Sakamoto. "I said get up!"

Sakamoto began to shake Shinta in order to wake him up but to no avail. Everyone else watched with confusion as to what happened. The Miyafuji women, however, were more shocked than everyone else surrounding them. To Sayaka and Yoshiko, their surprise was that the teenage boy the former met and told the latter about was the pilot of the Warviour. To Yoshika Miyafuji, her surprise was the power that Warviour, or rather Shinta Himemiya, displayed.

Sakamoto, seeing that no amount of shaking was helping, gave up and instead placed each of her hands at each of Shinta's shoulders. She lowered her head with despair and confusion in her mind.

_Who are you!?_ thought Sakamoto. _Rather, what are you!?_

#

Unknown Location. 0441 hours

"Are you satisfied now?" asked "Master" to Wan as they saw what Warviour did in South Seas Island. "Siks has awakened. That traitor must die!"

"It will be done, Master," replied the figure.

"However, the success of this invasion must come first. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

The figure then vanished. All that was left was the shadowed individual and the two red lights that glowed in the darkness.

* * *

Translations

_Sou da_! – "That's right!"

_Hontou desu ka_? – "Are you serious?"

_Kanji_ – "Han character". Originally "Hanzi", which are characters used in Chinese writing. The term, in both Chinese and Japanese, is based on how most Chinese call themselves "Hans" after the Han Dynasty due to how much was achieved then.

_Yatai_ – a food stall where people can eat in the streets. Prevalent since the 17th Century up until the mid-20th Century due to increased health concerns across Japanese cities, especially as Tokyo hosted the 1964 Summer Olympics. Nowadays, _yatai_ are mostly in Fukuoka.

_Dāngrán_ (Chinese) – "Sure"

* * *

A/N:

Yes, Ichiro Miyafuji's survival is definite. But for this fanfic only. There's more to come with him involved.

The two mysterious individuals talking amongst themselves in a darkened location that is hours before what goes on in Shinkyo yet they manage to watch what happens there is that, it would be in the UTC00:00 time zone. I used UTC+12:00 for South Seas Island. Although it is Fusoan territory, which would require UTC+09:00 like with real-life Japan, South Seas Island was too distant from Fuso itself to use UTC+09:00 so I used UTC+12:00. This was advice from a certain corner of the web where World Witches fans gathered from so I used that advice.

For more Miyafuji-related matters, I have our protagonist Shinta Himemiya finally meet Yoshika Miyafuji. For those concerned about how their relationship will develop, I leave it to your imagination how far I will go with those two.

The Large-Type Neuroi that appeared after the destruction of the Large-Type from the previous chapter is based on the C-130 Hercules transport aircraft. Because of that, I had in mind that it can create Small-Type Neuroi to defend itself. More on that later.

The Wing Pack for the LN Mobile Knights, especially Warviour's, is based on the Lifters the titular mecha of Metal Armor Dragonar were given.

The following are references to animated World Witches works:

1\. The super high-explosive rounds and the campaign against the Neuroi Hive "Grigori" were from the last three episodes of Brave Witches.

2\. While she and Sakamoto were being saved by Shinta, Yoshika remembered saving Lynette Bishop. That is a reference to Strike Witches season 2 episode 8: Please Grant Me Wings.

3\. The Small-Type Neuroi launched from the Large-Type are the same ones from Strike Witches season 2 episode 11: To Be Myself. They're based on the disk-esque UFOs (Unidentified Flying Objects) that became associated with extra-terrestrials in science-fiction stories but there had been theories that during World War II, Nazi Germany developed flying objects that became to be seen as UFOs.

The Warviour charging directly at the Large-Type and the Small-Types it launched while engulfing itself in energy is based on the V-MAX from Blue Comet SPT Layzner. However, the energy is colored red instead of blue though it becomes a reference to the Super-Charged V-MAX used by Ru Kain's SPT-ZK-53U Zakaal.

The ability where Warviour fires a wave of energy is based on the following:

1\. The Voltekka from the Space Knight Tekkaman franchise, specifically the version from Space Knight Tekkaman Blade.

2\. The Giga Blaster from the Super Robot Wars franchise, where energy is gathered into a large ball and dispersed as a wave.

For those fearing what Shinta is because he can emit energy that can obliterate Neuroi like Witches can, I assure you, he isn't a man that can use magic. More on that later.

As to the rank I'm having Sakamoto addressed with, I went with "Lieutenant Commander" because "Shosa", the actual term for the rank in Fusoan as it is with the real-life Imperial Japanese military and the present-day Japan Self-Defense Forces, can be translated as "Lieutenant Commander", "Major", and/or "Squadron Leader". The latter two are more common depending on the translated material so I went with "Lieutenant Commander" because it's the English equivalent of "Shosa" in the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy and since Fuso is the stand-in for Imperial Japan, best to go with the real-life equivalent.

Originally, I had the Stavrosians use the name "Neuroi" but I decided to fix that as "Nezura". That will be explained later into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I had difficulty in coming up with the flow for this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hunchback Hunt

* * *

U.S.S._ Cowpens_. April 3, 1946; 1713 hours

One Gregory Tanaka sat alone in the bottom bunk of one of the U.S.S._ Cowpens_' staterooms, which were for the light carrier's pilots as they were officers. It was natural for Tanaka to be alone as he had lost his entire squadron and that he shared the room. While he survived, the rest of this squadron died.

To Tanaka, it was a new and harsh experience to survive a battle with the Neuroi, especially if one wasn't a Witch. He knew first-hand the difference between a male soldier in a military and a female with magic powers – a Witch – because of his upbringing. From the Hawaiian Islands, Tanaka was the descendant of Fusoan immigrants who settled in Hilo in the island from which the Hawaiian Islands take their name from. Tanaka had a younger sister named Amy, insistently called "Ami" in writing and pronunciation by their parents as the latter was out of respect for their Fusoan roots.

It wasn't a secret within the Tanaka family that Amy was born with magical powers and as she was old enough to, she enrolled in an aviation school operated by the Liberian Navy. Despite being a male and his parents' opposition to it, Gregory had enlisted into the Liberian Navy and found that being a naval aviator was something he can do to support Amy. Tanaka was then able to graduate from an aviation school for males but as this happened, the Second Neuroi War had ended. Amy, who finished her Witch training ahead of her older brother, saw more combat in areas in the Pacific and Southeast Asia that the Neuroi threatened. For Gregory, there was no excitement in returning home and leaving the Navy without actual combat experience and thus remained in the Navy despite continuing opposition from his parents.

A knock was then heard on the other side of the door of the stateroom. Tanaka responded by standing up, going to the door, and as he arrived, opened it. To his surprise, outside was the _Cowpens_' captain and his superior officer, Jacob Fenton. Tanaka then immediately saluted.

In his late forties, Fenton was a fair-skinned man with a completely bald head and blue eyes. Although he was still Tanaka's superior officer, he had a look in his face that was filled with the same look Tanaka had on his face after the Neuroi's attack that claimed the lives of everyone in the _Cowpens_' squadron but him.

"Good afternoon, Captain Fenton," said Tanaka as he continued to salute his captain.

"At ease, Lieutenant," replied Fenton. "I needed to talk to you alone. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, Sir," said Tanaka as he stopped saluting and led Tanaka to the bunk he sat on earlier.

"If you don't me asking, Sir, what might you need from me?" asked Tanaka.

"First of all, please allow me to say that I also grieve for what happened to the rest of your squadron, especially Lieutenant Commander Boggs," answered Fenton. "They were all good men.

"Second, I have an order for you."

"What might that order be, Sir?"

"I've contacted Captain Kirkman from the _Mayflower_ about our mission and we concluded with this – Lieutenant Gregory Tanaka, you're to be transferred to the U.S.S._ Mayflower_ tomorrow."

"Wait, what might this be about, Sir?"

"As you saw, the _Cowpens_ has taken a lot of punishment in today's battle and the rest of the squadron are dead. We're dead weight at this point. We also lost the _Boyd_ so we're in deep so now I'll explain why I need you transferred to the _Mayflower_ – this ship will be scuttled."

"... Scuttled?"

"As I said, we're dead weight. We can't slow down the _Mayflower_ and its mission. I need you and your Hellcat to continue defending the _Mayflower_ until it reaches Liberion."

"With all due respect, Sir, I always found this mission to be suspicious. Why would a carrier need an escort for its shakedown cruise? I got my answer and it's those _things_ that launched from the _Mayflower_."

"I know how you feel, son. They're the reason Boggs and the others, along with the _Boyd_, are gone. However, as Captain Kirkman told me, those Mobile Knights are the key to winning this war. That's also why I need you to go with the _Mayflower_ – I need you to protect not only that ship but the Mobile Knights and the three pilots in it. Captain Kirkman also told me three local teenagers sneaked inside the naval base here and took the Mobile Knights for a joyride. That had its fair share of consequences."

"If it means avenging the Lieutenant Commander and the others, I'm in."

"Good man. You can't take everything with you on board the Hellcat so decide wisely what to take with you."

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what will you do?"

"As for me, the senior officers and I talked about this. Once this ship is scuttled, we'll stay here in Shinkyo."

"Captain, are you sure about that? Once this ship is scuttled, you won't be able to leave."

"Well, I talked about this with Captain Kirkman. Reluctantly, he agreed. We owe it to the people of Shinkyo, who died in droves because of us. That's exactly why those Mobile Knights need to be safe – so that all those deaths won't be in vain. If the rest of the evacuation of this island goes well, maybe we can go home but it'll require being refugees ourselves until we too can go back to Liberion."

"Very well. I'll leave tomorrow."

"I best be going now. Have your last meal here. I'll be dismissing myself."

Both Fenton and Tanaka stood up again and saluted each other – for the last time. As Fenton leaves the stateroom and closes the door, Tanaka was left alone again. This was to be his last day in the _Cowpens_.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1738 hours

"Is… is what I heard just now true?" asked Nicholas Kirkman in his office in the U.S.S._ Mayflower_ as he had heard something from both Mio Sakamoto and Koji Himemiya, who were in his office.

"I'd like to say that we're lying but no," answered Sakamoto. "Dr. Miyafuji is alive and he was involved in making the prototype Mobile Knights."

"Ever since I became captain of this carrier, it's been nothing but surprises," bemoaned Kirkman. "…. What of your son, Dr. Himemiya?"

"He has yet to wake up," answered Koji. "After what happened, I don't blame him."

"Despite that, he managed to save the entire island," added Kirkman.

"But I find it suspicious that boy had such power," interjected Sakamoto. "Dr. Himemiya, are you sure you're not hiding anything from us?"

"I assure you, I didn't know Shinta had such power," answered Koji.

"Now, anything else?" asked Kirkman.

"In relation to Dr. Miyafuji, his family is here in Shinkyo," answered Sakamoto. "As you know, Dr. Miyafuji was married to one Sayaka Akimoto, a doctor from Yokosuka. She, her mother Yoshiko, and her daughter Yoshika came here to visit relatives."

"What?!" exclaimed Kirkman. "You mean the same Yoshika Miyafuji whom you fought with in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?"

"The same," answered Sakamoto. "She assisted me with the _Reikan_ during today's attack. Apparently, Dr. Himemiya's son ran into her and her mother prior to the attack and because they witnessed the Warviour launch, Miyafuji somehow found out I was here and rushed to assist me."

"But if she's here, she'll find out about the letter," interjected Koji.

"Not if we keep this amongst ourselves, especially for the time being as her father said in his letter," added Kirkman. "I trust the both of you to inform the boy when he comes about."

"Leave that to me," replied Sakamoto. "Also, with regards to Dr. Miyafuji's family, they plan on volunteering to assist. I can vouch for them because the Akimoto women are known for their healing magic. Miyafuji has it too and I was hoping to get them to talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Very well, I'll hear them out," replied Kirkman. "We could use as much help as we can. Anything else?"

"There is something: what do we do with the refugees?" asked Koji.

"Dr. Himemiya, don't assume that I'm willing to abandon the refugees due to what has happened here but we'll be behind schedule," replied Kirkman. "It'll also cause problems between me and Naval Command that we took refugees with us, especially as they've witnessed the existence of the prototype Mobile Knights."

"Wait, that's just it!" interjected Sakamoto. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Lieutenant Commander?" asked Kirkman.

"We can drop off the refugees to Faraway Land," answered Sakamoto.

"Faraway Land!?" exclaimed Kirkman. "We can't delay the mission any further by dropping off the refugees there. Other than that, we'll have to explain well to the Faraway Land military why Liberian and Fusoan warships came to their shores with refugees."

"That's actually why I suggested the idea," added Sakamoto. "I can imagine the Stavrosians who attacked us the previous day with Mobile Knights must have launched from a submarine. In addition to Shinkyo, all of South Seas Island has to be evacuated because the island might be conquered. I'd rather have the rest of the Imperial Navy finish the evacuation without delays."

"And you want us the refugees to be a diversion?" asked Koji with concern.

"It's the best I got," retorted Sakamoto. "If South Seas Island is conquered, there's no telling what could happen and I know this mission comes first but we do owe it to the people here in Shinkyo."

"… Fine, we'll go with your suggestion," replied Kirkman. "We launch tomorrow at twelve hundred. No more delays. Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, please get me Dr. Miyafuji's family first thing in the morning. However, after I'm done talking to them, I need you and Dr. Himemiya to come to me after I'm done talking to Dr. Miyafuji's family."

"Roger that," replied Sakamoto.

"You two are dismissed for the evening. Good night."

#

April 4, 1946; 0939 hours

Gregory Tanaka, coming from the U.S.S._ Cowpens_ about to scuttled that day, landed himself and his F6F Hellcat into the U.S.S._ Mayflower_. After he had sorted out why he came to the ship with the surviving crew members, he was taken to the door that led to Nicholas Kirkman's office by one sailor.

Kirkman, at the other side of the door, had already received Mio Sakamoto and Koji Himemiya into his office. The sailor at the other side of the door knocked with Kirkman hearing.

"Pardon the intrusion, Captain but I have Lieutenant Gregory Tanaka from the U.S.S._ Cowpens_," said the sailor. "He says you called for him through Captain Fenton."

"Please let him in," replied Kirkman.

The door then opened. The sailor saluted then excused himself as Tanaka came inside and closed the door.

"Lieutenant Gregory Tanaka, reporting for duty," said the naval aviator.

"At ease," replied Kirkman. "I presume that Captain Fenton has told you this but starting today, you've been transferred to the U.S.S._ Mayflower_ under my command."

"Yes, Captain."

"Now, allow me to introduce to you Lieutenant Commander Mio Sakamoto from the Fuso Imperial Navy and Dr. Koji Himemiya," said Kirkman as he opened his palm and directed it to the two other individuals in his office to Tanaka.

"We've been told by Captain Kirkman that you'll be joining us," said Sakamoto. "Please get seated because Dr. Himemiya and I will be explaining the whole reason behind this mission."

As Tanaka got seated on the sofas in Kirkman's office, Sakamoto and Koji sat on the other sofas and began explaining the whole mission, especially about how three prototype Mobile Knights were developed and that the mission was to pick them up from Miyazaki Industries' South Seas Island branch and deliver them to Liberion for mass production.

Tanaka listened to Sakamoto and Koji's tale with a mixture of wonder and hidden agitation. While having the Mobile Knights mass-produced will turn the tide of the war, as he understood it upon listening to the latter two, he was still in shock that he lost his fellow naval aviatiors because the Stavrosian Empire and the Neuroi followed the _Mayflower_, the _Cowpens_, and the destroyers _Boyd _and _Izard_, starting the attack that made Tanaka the only survivor of the _Cowpens_' squadron.

"So that explains everything," concluded Tanaka with a subtly rising change in emotion. "You know, if we need those Mobile Knights mass-produced, I'd say I'm in."

"I'm surprised you've gotten adjusted to all of this," replied Koji. "What about those pilots from the _Cowpens_?"

"Yes, I still feel bad that all of this happened because of what this carrier was to carry but that's war," replied Tanaka. "If it means getting Lieutenant Commander Boggs and the others avenged, those Mobile Knights need to be mass-produced."

"I'm glad you'll help with this," interjected Kirkman. "However, other than protecting this carrier as Captain Fenton has told you, there's something else we need your help with while you'll be stationed here."

"With all due respect, what do you need, Sir?" asked Tanaka.

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto has more on that," answered Kirkman.

#

1205 hours

The U.S.S._ Mayflower_, along with the U.S.S._ Izard _were prepared to leave to leave South Seas Islands yet they couldn't move yet. Accompanying the two surviving Liberian ships were all the civilian ships of various sizes acquired to evacuate most of Shinkyo's residents.

While a cruise liner was procured for evacuating civilians, more ships were needed. Smaller vessels such as tugboats and wooden boats used by fishermen were also procured. In order to make sure all ships followed the _Mayflower_, the wooden boats were connected to the tugboats by rope. The latter in turn were then connected to two warships – the Liberian destroyer _Izard_ and the Fuso Imperial Navy light cruiser _Yahagi_.

Prior to the arrival of the _Mayflower_, the _Cowpens_, the _Boyd_, and the _Izard_, the Fuso Imperial Navy had sent a detachment to protect South Seas Island due to the Miyazaki Industries branch in the island involved in the manufacture of the prototype Mobile Knights. The _Yahagi_ was a part of the detachment and miraculously, it survived the Stavrosian-Neuroi attacks. As a result, it was to go with the _Mayflower_ and the _Izard_ to Liberion. In addition to protecting the civilian vessels and the _Mayflower_, the _Yahagi_ was also to carry some refugees from Shinyko. Likewise with the _Mayflower_ and the _Izard_.

Another Fusoan vessel that also survived the attacks was the destroyer _Fuyutsuki_. It too was to assist the _Mayflower_ but it was given another mission before leaving Shinkyo.

The _Fuyutsuki_ faced the damaged _Cowpens_. Although the order laid before their eyes, all of its crew members from the captain to the lowliest sailor, had reluctance in their minds to carry out their order. However, the _Fuyutsuki_'s torpedo tubes began to open.

Two Type 93 610mm torpedoes were launched from the _Fuyutsuki_. The first one that was launched hit the _Cowpens_, creating a large explosion behind the bridge tower. The second Type 93 followed, creating another explosion before the island, where commands are issued in the carrier as a whole. As a result, the _Cowpens_ began to split into three and sink, leaving behind a spill of oil.

Watching were the high-ranking officers of the _Cowpens_, which included Jacob Fenton. As the pieces of the _Cowpens_ began to sink, the officers saluted.

At the same time, the enlisted and the officers in the _Mayflower_ also saluted as they saw the _Cowpens_ be scuttled. Gregory Tanaka, its last naval aviator, watched by himself as it was personal for him to see the _Cowpens_ sink.

#

1234 hours

Elsewhere, in the _Mayflower_'s sick bay, Shinta Himemiya then came about and began to breathe loudly. He saw that he was no longer in the cockpit of the Mobile Knight Warviour, which was what he could remember before losing consciousness, and saw that he was in a bunk bed.

"Shinta-san, please calm yourself."

Shinta heard a female voice that was close to him and as he moved his head to his right, he was surprised by the voice he heard a second ago. The person with him was Yoshika Miyafuji.

"… Yoshika-san, you're safe?" asked Shinta.

"That's right. You saved Sakamoto-san and I."

"That's right, I… Wait! Where am I? What happened to the Neuroi?"

"Again, please calm down," repeated Yoshika as she pushed her palms toward Shinta's chest as he attempted to leave the bed. "You managed to destroy the Neuroi yesterday."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'yesterday'?" asked Shinta feeling that he'll have to ask more questions rather than get answers.

"From what I heard you were able to destroy that Neuroi while you saved me and Sakamoto-san. You were also able to destroy a meteor that came above South Seas Island but you ended up unconscious and taken here in the _Mayflower_'s sick bay."

"I'm in the _Mayflower_?"

"Yes. After that, the evacuation began in earnest and it seems that this ship and a few others are going to Liberion given that this is a Liberian ship."

"Alright but what are you doing here?" asked Shinta to change the subject.

"I volunteered with my mother and my grandmother to join this ship and assist with the extra people on board," answered Yoshika as she directed Shinta to the rest of the _Mayflower_'s sick bay.

Other than Shinta, men were also in the _Mayflower_'s sick bay. Some were civilians from Shinkyo and some were also Liberian sailors as the _Boyd _was sunk the previous day and the _Cowpens_ scuttled hours ago.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Since yesterday. It's already April 4, past noon."

_I was unconscious for that long!?_ thought Shinta. _That definitely means I did it again. Dad was right._

"Shinta, there you are!" shouted Chieko Oka as she was carrying something while she and Kei Miyazaki arrived at the sick bay and saw Shinta awake, rushing to him as a result.

"Chieko, Kei, you're alright," replied Shinta, who then saw that the two were in Fuso Imperial Army uniforms. "Why are you in those uniforms?"

"We were given these to wear by Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," answered Kei. "As you recall, we were drafted. We're all in the same rank – Seaman Recruit."

"That's right… where is Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto?" asked Shinta.

"We were told to get you and report to the squadron room," answered Chieko. "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto allowed us to take our time because you were unconscious but I guess we just need you in uniform now."

"And I see you've already been acquainted with Miyafuji-san here," said Kei with a grin, causing Yoshika to subtly react with embarrassment.

"Knock it off," replied Shinta. "In any case, where's my uniform?"

"Hai, dozo," replied Chieko as she gave what she was carrying – the same uniform she and Kei were wearing – to Shinta. "As I said, we were told to take our time with you and now that you're awake, we'll go on ahead to the briefing room and report to Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto. Please get changed."

Chieko and Kei then left the sick bay. Shinta and Yoshika resumed looking at each other.

"They helped me get you to the sick bay," said Yoshika.

"I see," replied Shinta. "Don't get embarrassed with Kei. He reads up about Witches most of time."

"I saw that for myself when I first met Chieko-san and Kei-san."

"Well, I best get going now," said Shinta as he stood up carrying the uniform he was to wear. "I wouldn't want to keep Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto waiting."

"I see… Good luck."

"Thanks."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1249 hours

Unbeknownst to the newly-made fleet of refugees and warships, the _Stavrosian_ submarine I.S.S._ Buffalo_ watched. However, it had managed to avoid detection by the ships it was watching but despite that, the submarine's captain Otto Schneider saw the fleet through the _Buffalo_'s periscope. Also on the surface was the antenna used for communication. Because the refugee fleet and the _Buffalo_ were far from each other, the former wasn't able to see the antenna.

The antenna then received a green light. In the _Buffalo_'s bridge, Evelyn Andrews saw something on the communicator that made her turn her attention to Schneider, who was at the periscope.

"Captain," I'm picking up a transmission," interrupted Andrews.

"Who's it from?" asked Schneider as he continued his attention to the refugee fleet.

"Hold on," said Andrews as she looked at the communicator again to find the source of the transmission. "I've got it. It's from Rear Admiral Huang."

"Please patch it through the main monitor," ordered Schneider as the mention of his superior was what got his full attention and stopped him from looking through the periscope further.

"Aye aye."

After five seconds, Huang then appeared on the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge. Schneider already had his attention to the monitor and both he and Huang saluted each other.

"I've been told by Vice Admiral Alon that the Liberian carrier has left South Seas Island," said Huang.

"I was just seeing that, Sir," replied Schneider. "Shall we give chase?"

"Not exactly. Just follow them and disperse from the route they're taking. I've talked to Captain Volkov of the _Hunchback_. You're to rendezvous with him at this location."

Replacing Huang on the main monitor was a map of the Pacific Ocean from Asia until the Liberions. Red dots were placed near South Seas Island while one blue that also neared South Seas Island, which Schneider knew was the _Buffalo_. Another blue dot was placed near Haiphong that had a route marked out with its end being an "X". The monitor then returned to Huang.

"I can see that Volkov will be launching from Haiphong," replied Schneider. "I'd take it that where the _Hunchback_ will be going is where we're to go?"

"That's exactly right,' answered Huang. "Once you've met up with the _Hunchback_, you'll get the new parts for Lieutenant Bauer's Legionarius, his new team and their Mobile Knights, and upgrades for Lieutenant Bauer's Mobile Knight if he so wishes to use them."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"I'll also send you files on Bauer's new subordinates to your office in advance. Please look at them."

"Aye aye, Admiral."

"Farewell and good luck,' said Huang as he faded from the main monitor, returning it to the map he showed earlier.

"Get this submarine to the target location marked out in this map," ordered Schneider. "But make sure we use a route that the Liberian carrier will not notice us."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied everyone else on board the bridge in unison.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1315 hours

Shinta Himemiya, now in Fuso Imperial Navy uniform, reported to the _Mayflower_'s squadron briefing room. Other than Mio Sakamoto, who was at the stand, and Chieko and Kei, who were seated at the first right column of seats, those also in the briefing room were Koji Himemiya, James Hodges, other sailors, and Gregory Tanaka.

Sakamoto then saw Shinta inside. Both faced each other with the latter coming closer and saluting.

"Seaman Recruit Himemiya Shinta, reporting for duty," said Shinta.

"Good," replied Sakamoto. "Please be seated."

Shinta joined Chieko and Kei at the row of seats where they were seated. At that instant, Nicholas Kirkman, the _Mayflower_'s captain, then appeared.

"Captain on deck!" shouted Sakamoto.

Everyone who was seated in the briefing room stood up as Kirkman arrived. Sakamoto then stepped away and let Kirkman take to the stand.

"Good day, everyone," said Kirkman. "I am Captain Nicholas Kirkman, commanding officer of the U.S.S._ Mayflower_. As you know, our objective, publicly claimed to be a shakedown cruise after this carrier had its hangar bay modified, was to acquire the three prototype Mobile Knights Warviour, Wardier, and Wardar, from Shinkyo and deliver them back to Liberion to have them mass-produced in order to turn the tide against the Stavrosian Empire and their Neuroi ilk.

"We have achieved only half of that objective and as a result, we unknowingly drew the Stavrosians and the Neuroi to South Seas Island, leading to a loss of a significant number of our crew and thousands of civilians. That is why, although it will cause more delays, we will drop off the refugees that escaped Shinkyo with us to Faraway Land before we go to Liberion. Should we fail here, it will be dire for all of humanity. I expect every man and woman on this ship to do their duty."

Kirkman then left the stand. He silently signaled two men, one of whom being James Hodges to take to the stand. The other man, who was fair-skinned with black hair and brown eyes as a contrast to Hodges, took the stand first with Hodges beside him.

"Attention all," said the fair-skinned man. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Marvin Grayson of the Marine Detachment for this ship. Now, I've only been placed in charge of what's left of this detachment. Not only that, most of the detachment, including Captain Mitchell, was killed back in Shinkyo and now it's only me. Sergeant James Hodges beside me and seven other men. In addition, we have refugees from that city on board so I request that order and discipline be maintained more than ever. Thank you and I hope to work with everyone on board this ship."

Grayson moved away to allow Hodges to speak.

"It's as Lieutenant Grayson said," added Hodges. "I expect everyone to help maintain discipline in this ship. I've only been promoted so please do not make it any harder on me. That's all."

Hodges left the stand and Sakamoto returned to it.

"That will be all for now," announced Sakamoto. "You're all dismissed. For those who haven't eaten yet, I'd suggest going to the mess hall."

Everyone seated stood up, saluted, and began to leave the briefing room. Shinta, however, saw Koji using his right hand, directing Shinta to come to him. Although confused, Shinta still went to his adoptive father.

"You needed something, Dad?" asked Shinta.

"Yes," answered Koji. "Let's go to the hangar. There's something with Warviour I need to show you."

"Wakatta."

#

1334 hours

The Himemiya men arrived at the _Mayflower_'s hangar. Although the modifications that Kirkman spoke of were to make sure the carrier fitted the prototype Mobile Knights, Gregory Tanaka's F6F Hellcat was brought inside and was able to avoid being too close to the Mobile Knight. Arriving at the Warviour, Shinta opened the cockpit.

"What did you need to see with Warviour?" asked Shinta.

"Turn it on," ordered Koji.

"Got it."

Shinta did as Koji asked. As he used the key and said his password, the systems on Warviour's control panel were activated and the latter looked on.

"Now, find the Combat Record," continued Koji.

"Combat Record?" asked Shinta.

"The Warviour's AI records everything it sees and what the pilot experiences. It's essential for the mass-production of the prototypes because pilots will need the data gathered from battle and this date will help them in battle."

"Got it," said Shinta who was then prepared to say what was in his mind next. "Xiaoying, please access Combat Record."

"Acknowledged," replied "Xiaoying". "Accessing Combat Record."

On the main monitor of the Warviour's control panel, dates and words appeared like a log book. The former, the date in numbers divided by two periods, in one rectangle and the latter, providing the location as to where the battle was fought, in another; both being divided by one line. The first rectangles were colored in dark blue. However, Shinta saw that two rectangles were dated April 3, 1946 – the day of the previous battle.

"Why are there two recordings from yesterday?" asked Shinta.

"That's what I want to know," answered Koji.

"Currently, I can access the recording of the battle from two days ago if you so wish," suddenly added "Xiaoying".

"Could you please go to the second?" asked Shinta.

"Acknowledged. Accessing combat record from April 3, 1946. Timed from 1340 until 1607. Shall I proceed?"

"Yes, please."

"Acknowledged."

The second rectangles were darkened. The screen then showed a small rectangle slowly becoming dark blue with the word "Loading" on top. Although it appeared advanced, the Himemiya men looked on with familiarity.

As the small rectangle fully became dark blue, the screen showed the Warviour on one of the flight elevators used to deliver aircraft to the flight deck for launch. At the screen, various words and letters were colored green and below was a small and long rectangle with a circle that was slowly moving. The recording then proceeded to play a conversation that Shinta was shocked to hear again.

"It even recorded the conversation I had with Captain Kirkman," said Shinta.

"That's right," replied Koji. "Anything that occurs in the cockpit is recorded. You can have it muted but that's for another time."

"Got it."

"Now ask if you can fast-forward the recording?"

"I'll ask Xiaoying that first," answered Shinta to Koji before facing the control panel again. "Xiaoying, could you fast-forward to… 1600 hours?"

"Acknowledged."

The recording was now shifted to 1600 hours. In the screen was the Warviour dodging energy beams from the Large-Type Neuroi. However, as eight more minutes passed, the screen now showed the F1M seaplane Sakamoto and Yoshika rode in getting hit by one beam. Suddenly, the recording ended.

"That's how long the actual recording lasted," immediately said Koji. "The third one was shorter and yet, it was still from yesterday. I can feel you knew what really happened."

"I won't deny it," replied Shinta. "However, all of that happened because Sakamoto Shosa and Yoshika-san were in danger. I felt _it_ in my body and suddenly, I found the Neuroi destroyed and myself carrying the F1M with Sakamoto Shosa and Yoshika-san inside it. I can imagine that was all in the third recording."

"Even so, it's too dangerous to do such a thing. I did warn you two nights ago."

"But it didn't feel like I left Warviour's cockpit."

"That's true. From what I heard, Warviour did all of what I feared you would do. Sakamoto Shosa found you unconscious after Warviour managed, or rather you, destroyed that meteor the Stavrosians launched."

"Did you know Warviour could do such a thing?"

"No but maybe Ichiro-kun would since he supervised the construction. In any case, we best keep this to ourselves, and maybe, Sakamoto Shosa. You best get going to the mess hall and have your meal before doing any tasks asked of you."

"Got it."

Both Himemiya men left the Warviour. As they got down, Shinta left the hangar bay while Koji watched with a question in his mind.

_What on Earth did you do, Ichiro-kun?_

#

1421 hours

Shinta then arrived at the mess hall. However, Sakamoto appeared in front of him.

"Where were you?" asked Sakamoto.

"Da… I mean, Dr. Himemiya told me to come with him to the hangar bay and look at the Battle Record in the Warviour," answered Shinta.

"I see. It's important to know what data should be collected for mass-producing the prototypes. Just eat and when you're done, report to the Lecture Room."

"Lecture Room?"

"We had it prepared before the ship left Liberion. That'll be where you, Oka, and Miyazaki will learn how each of the Mobile Knights operate. Finish your lunch first and ask around for a Private Bates. He'll guard the training room in order to prevent you three from leaving it. I must go now."

Sakamoto then got out of Shinta's way and began to leave. The latter proceeded further into the mess hall, which was filled with both the personnel of the ship and civilians. He then got his tray filled with plates of food and a glass of water.

"Oi, Shinta-kun!"

Shinta heard a familiar voice and looked around. Immediately, he found Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki at one table with the former attempting to get his attention. It worked as Shinta joined the two yet some also inside the mess hall were initially disturbed only to resume having their attention elsewhere.

"What took you so long with your father?" asked Chieko as Shinta got seated.

"Dad wanted to show me the Combat Record," answered Shinta. "It'll help provide data for the mass-production of the Mobile Knights."

"That's nice to have," added Kei. "Now that we're here for now before we report to Sakamoto Shosa in the Lecture Room, I'd like to ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Shinta as he as curious as to what Kei will ask him.

"How did you and Miyafuji-san even meet?'

"Really!?" asked Chieko with disbelief. "That's your question!?"

"I just ran into her and her family when I was at the Public Library," explained Shinta. "The police were chasing this one person, presumably after he stole someone's purse due to how I saw him carried it, bumped in Yoshika-san. I prevented that man from escaping and the Miyafuji women invited me to lunch."

"I can finally be proud that you're my friend!" loudly announced Kei, attracting attention to everyone else in the mess hall and embarrassing Shinta and Chieko. "Not only that, you call her 'Yoshika-san'!"

"Cut it out!" angrily replied Chieko.

"It's not that big of a deal," added Shinta with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. "All I did was help a gi-"

"Don't you just put it that way!" argued Kei as he focused his attention to Shinta and grabbed him by his uniform. "You met a Witch. And not just any Witch – it's Yoshika Miyafuji from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. In any case, I'm so proud of yo-"

"Proud of what?" asked a female voice that the three knew.

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei turned to see that the Miyafuji women were watching them. The latter three had trays with food and water and with the exception of Yoshiko, her daughter and granddaughter were subtly embarrassed.

"… How long were you standing there?" asked Kei with embarrassment in his face losing its subtlety.

"It was getting awkward when we got here," answered Yoshiko.

"May we please join you?" asked Sayaka.

"Yes, you may," answered Shinta as he regained his composure.

Shinta stepped aside on his end of the table's adjacent seats to allow Yoshika and Sayaka to sit beside him. In their side, Chieko and Kei do the same for Yoshiko. All six began to eat with Sayaka having finished what was in her spoon as something was in her mind.

"It seems you three like to talk about Yoshika here," said Sayaka.

"Actually, just Witches in general," replied Shinta as he finished what was in his spoon.

"I'm glad you do that," replied Yoshika.

"Actually, it's just Kei-kun who does that," answered Chieko with her tone combining embarrassment with a lack of patience. "He's a subscriber to Leak."

"You mean that magazine?" asked Yoshika.

"You know Leak?" asked Kei.

"Not really," replied Yoshika. "However, I did hear from Lynn that it's controversial in Britannia."

"Not a surprise," added Shinta. "Although it's legal in places such as Fuso, Britannia, and Liberion, it's garnering controversy for its discussions about Witch life."

"And Karlsland's one country that illegalized the magazine," added Kei with a tone that indicates disappointment.

"What for?" asked Yoshika.

"Allow me to elaborate," interjected Shinta. "In one issue, there was a story that concerned Flying Officer Hartmann stealing Pi-"

"I understand which incident you're referring to but could you please stop elaborating any further?" asked Yoshika with closed eyes, a smile, and a tone that indicated her embarrassment.

"As you wish," replied Shinta with a compliant tone.

"And you talk as if you're uninterested about Witches," added Kei as he remembered all the times Shinta criticized his obsession with Witches.

"I read those magazines with you," replied Shinta. "I'm just not as enthusiastic as you are."

"Enough," interjected Chieko. "We best get these trays back before we see Sakamoto Shosa."

"Agreed," replied Shinta.

#

1505 hours

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei arrived at the door leading to the Lecture Room as it was guarded by one Marine. Shinta realized that the Marine was the Private Bates Sakamoto had told him about in order to look for the training room.

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto is just beyond this door," said Bates as he stepped away to let Shinta, Chieko, and Kei inside. "Right this way, Seamen."

"Thank you, Private," said Shinta as he, Chieko, and Kei proceeded to the room.

The Lecture Room was simply another room in the _Mayflower_ with proof of what Sakamoto had told Shinta about its preparation before the carrier had left Liberion. However, there were only three wooden desks, each with a chair. There was a chalkboard with the respective blueprints of Warviour, Wardier, and Wardar laid out. Sakamoto stood in between her desk, with its chair out of her way, and the chalkboard. As Shinta, Chieko, and Kei entered, Sakamoto turned her attention to the three recruits she was to teach.

"Seaman Recruit Himemiya Shinta with Seaman Recruit Oka Chieko and Seaman Recruit Miyazaki Kei reporting for duty, Ma'am," said Shinta as he, Chieko, and Kei stopped and saluted.

"At ease," replied Sakamoto. "I'd take it you're late because you had problems finding Private Bates?"

"No, Ma'am," interjected Kei. "We were able to find Private Bates through Private Korbel."

"Good though I expect you three to remember where to find this room. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Chieko.

"Good. Now please be seated," ultimately ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

As they got seated, Sakamoto brought back the chair she pushed aside and as she was seated herself, she raised a book titled "Basics of Mobile Knight Piloting." Chieko and Kei saw that their respective desks have each a copy of the same book and Shinta noticed he doesn't.

"Before we begin, I have this announcement to make," stated Sakamoto. "I talked with Dr. Himemiya and Captain Kirkman about your service. Although you three were drafted, we decided that, once we reach Liberion, we'll make sure you have the option to leave the military."

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei remained silent upon hearing Sakamoto's announcement. Shinta showed no emotion upon hearing what Sakamoto announced but the latter two grinned upon the announcement.

"However, until then, you three are a part of the Fuso Imperial Navy," continued Sakamoto. "Is that understood?"

"Hai," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

"Now then, we'll begin the first lesson," said Sakamoto as she grabbed her copy of Basics of Mobile Knight Piloting.

"This book is what we'll use for these lessons. Go over the book every night and on occasion, I'll provide written exams from certain pages dedicated to it."

"Pardon me, Lieutenant Commander," interjected Shinta as he raised his hand which Sakamoto saw that he wished to ask her a question.

"Yes, Seaman Recruit Himemiya?" asked Sakamoto.

"I noticed that Seaman Recruit Oka and Seaman Recruit Miyazaki have copies of the book you have. Might I please know why I don't have a copy?"

"I was just about to get to that… That's because I'm holding my copy right now. The copies respectively given to Seaman Recruit Oka and Seaman Recruit Miyazaki were for Captains Aiba and Inagaki."

"… I see. My apologies for asking this question."

"Never mind that. Can I please resume?"

"Of course," answered Shinta before submitting to silence.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_

At the same time, Siegfried Bauer looked at his Legionarius. While the repairs were to be done as soon as the _Buffalo_ met up with the _Hunchback_, the Mobile Knight was being painted in gold.

"Lieutenant Bauer, please report to the Captain's office," said a female voice over the _Buffalo_'s public address (PA) system. "I say again, Lieutenant Bauer, please report to the Captain's office."

_There goes that_, thought Bauer.

It hadn't taken long for Bauer to find Schneider's office. As he did, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Schneider on the other said of the door.

"Captain, its Lieutenant Bauer," replied Bauer. "Permission to enter?"

"Granted."

Bauer then opened the door and closed it. Afterward, he saluted with Schneider responding in kind. On Schneider's table were three files laid out.

"At ease," said Schneider with Bauer ending his salute immediately after.

"You needed something, Sir?" asked Bauer.

"Yes, please come closer."

Bauer came close to Schneider's table. He saw the files on the table and on each file was a full name. As the former glanced on the files, he saw one full name and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Sir, these are-"

"That's right, the individuals in each file will be your subordinates for this mission."

"The first one's on Padolina."

"You can start with him."

Bauer then grabbed the file with the full name "Segismundo Padolina" on it. As he opened it, he saw a picture of a man close to his age with less than fair skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Also in the file was a profile on Padolina from his birthday up to how he finished his education.

"I believe you've met Sub-Lieutenant Padolina before?" asked Schneider.

"I have," answered Bauer. "It was during my second year in the Naval Military Academy in New Kure. I haven't seen him since I graduated two years ago and was placed in Imperial Guard Command.

"Padolina, along with Yam and Weber, have just graduated recently."

"If I remember, Padolina befriended two other cadets when he started out. I believe those are Yam and Weber. Wait, they're the-"

"That's right, they'll the pilots of the extra Mobile Knights we'll receive from the _Hunchback_. I figured you should who they are before giving them orders. You can take the files with you to continue studying about them."

"Thank you, Sir," replied Bauer, followed by a salute.

"You're now dismissed," ultimately replied Schneider.

Bauer then took all three files with him and left the office.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_, 1604 hours

"Now then, before we conclude today's lessons I'm going to ask some questions, so please remember what I've been telling you," ordered Sakamoto. "And I'll call out each of your names one by one."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei at the same time.

"Himemiya, how tall are each Mobile Knights?"

"3.01 meters," answered Shinta.

"Oka, what's the power source of the Stavrosian Mobile Knights?"

"…. S… So… " incompletely said Chieko as she struggled to remember what Sakamoto had discussed.

"Its solar power!" shouted Sakamoto due to Chieko's inability to answer.

"Oh… "

"… Miyazaki, can the Wardier and Wardar be fitted with Wing Packs?"

"Yes. However, that cannot be done until we've arrive at Liberion," answered Kei.

"Excellent. Again, keep reviewing from the book every evening. You're dismissed for now. Rest up for thirty minutes then report to the hangar for Mobile Knight maintenance."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison as they stood up and saluted.

1823 hours

"Really?!" exasperatedly asked Kei as he and Chieko see Shinta reviewing a copy of the handbook the former two used during their class under Sakamoto while the three were at the mess hall. "You just got that book from Sakamoto Shosa and you're reviewing it now!?"

"Why not?" dismissively asked Shinta.

"We're eating right now," added Chieko.

"Hold on," replied Shinta as he was reading one page.

However, Shinta immediately closed his book and began to eat. Chieko and Kei found it awkward that Shinta would read fast all because of what they had said earlier.

"Mind if I join you three?" asked Yoshika Miyafuji as s she appeared with her own tray.

"… Sure," replied Kei.

Yoshika began to sit beside Kei, unaware that the latter grinned about the aspect of sitting beside her. The former then noticed the book Shinta read earlier.

"Do you always read whenever you eat?" asked Yoshika to Shinta while the latter ate his meal.

"Not always," answered Chieko. "It's only just now because we're learning under Sakamoto Shosa how to pilot the Mobile Knights."

"I see."

As Shinta continued to eat, he saw that Yoshika had joined him, Chieko, and Kei. Shinta then stopped eating and focused on Yoshika.

"… Yoshika-san, my apologies for noticing you were here," said Shinta. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. However, did you notice the _Miso_ with your meals?"

"Now that you mention it, we also had _Miso_ with our meals," interjected Chieko as she looked at a bowl in her tray with the aforementioned soup. "I didn't think the chef on board would know how to make _Miso_."

"Actually, my mother and I assisted," answered Yoshika.

"You did?" asked Kei.

"We went to Kirkman-san and asked him if we could help in the mess hall. He allowed it."

"I see," replied Shinta before he put the food in his spoon into his mouth.

#

2105 hours

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei had returned to the Lecture Room with Sakamoto before them. However, the blackboard was empty of the Mobile Knights' blueprints.

"The three of you are to wake up at 600 hours for exercise," announced Sakamoto. "The uniforms you have right now are the only ones provided to you so you'll receive attire for exercise tomorrow morning. After exercise, you're granted breakfast. The rest of the schedule is the papers you possess."

"Yes, ma'am," said Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison as they stood up and saluted with Sakamoto responding in kind.

The former three got away from their respective desks and began to move their chairs forward. As Chieko and Kei leave, Shinta stays and goes to Sakamoto as she was collecting folders with papers attached to them. Kei noticed and stopped to watch with Chieko following.

"You needed something, Himemiya?" asked Sakamoto.

"Will you be seeing Kirkman Kancho?" asked Shinta.

"Yes but why?"

"If I may, there is something I wish to ask him."

"I'll see what I can do. Just come with me."

"Ryōkai."

Both Sakamoto and Shinta left the Lecture Room. Cheiko and Kei stepped aside but remained silent as they were confused as to why Shinta wanted to come with Sakamoto and that speaking up wouldn't be worth the trouble.

#

2149 hours

Both Shinta and Sakamoto had arrived at the door to Kirkman's office. The latter knocked first which got Kirkman's attention.

"Yes?" asked Kirkman.

"It's Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, Sir," replied the female Fusoan officer. "Permission to enter?"

"Granted."

Both Sakamoto and Shinta entered Kirkman's office and saluting. The latter was surprised Shinta came with Sakamoto despite saluting the two Fusoans in response.

"Might I please know why Seaman Recruit Himemiya is with you, Lieutenant Commander?" asked Kirkman.

"He has a request," answered Sakamoto. "However, he can wait."

"And why's that?"

"Here are the evaluations I made about Seaman Recruits Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki," said Sakamoto as she gave the folders she took with her to Kirkman. "Your turn, Seaman Recruit Himemiya."

"Permission to go up to the flight deck if I have free time?"

"What for?" asked Kirkman with curiosity in his tone.

"I practice both _Xing Yi Quan_ and _Wing Chun Kuen_ and I wish to find somewhere I can practice alone"

"And neither Seaman Recruit Oka nor Seaman Recruit Miyazaki are aware of this?"

"They are, Sir. However, I'd rather not force them into this. However, they do practice _Karate_."

Kirkman thought about his answer while looking away from Shinta and Sakamoto. Shinta had remained firm as to what the former will say next and was prepared for either one. After ninety seconds, he had stopped thinking and resumed facing Shinta and Sakamoto.

"Very well," answered Kirkman. "Request granted but think you could please have Seaman Recruit Oka and Seaman Recruit Miyazaki come here tomorrow?"

"Consider it done," interjected Sakamoto.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Shinta with a salute.

"Anything else?"

"None at all, Sir," added Sakamoto.

"You two are dismissed."

#

2219 hours

Both Shinta and Sakamoto left Kirkman's office. As they walked, the former turned to the latter.

"Sakamoto Shosa, might I please know where my belongings went?" asked Shinta.

"Good question, I was just about to tell you," answered Sakamoto. "You and Miyazaki Nitosuihei will sleep in your own bunk. Your belongings were taken there while you were unconscious."

"What about Chi- I mean, Oka Nitosuihei?'

"Miyafuji and her family offered Oka Nitosuihei to sleep with her. I believe you should know why."

"I see. Thank you for entertaining my questions."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. April 5, 1946; 0546 hours

That morning, Otto Schneider had returned to the _Buffalo_'s bridge after sleeping for four hours. Although a voyage at sea would allow for more hours of sleep, they were still in a war and vigilance is needed yet rest was needed as well. Despite that, Schneider was able to walk to his chair without his limited sleep compromising his movement.

"Slept well, Captain?" asked Evelyn Andrews upon seeing Schneider return with her eyes indicating that she needs sleep as well.

"I did," answered Schneider. "I recommend that you do too."

However, a sound came from the communicator. Despite needing sleep, Andrews focused her attention to it.

"Who's that from?" asked Schneider.

"Let me see… " replied Andrews as she looked at the communicator only to find where it was coming from and turned to Schneider again. "It's from Captian Volkov of the _Beluga_. "

"Patch it to the main monitor."

Appearing on the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge was a fair-skinned man with a bald head, a graying beard, and blue eyes. Although it wasn't shown, it was shown that he has a portly physique below the neck.

"Morning, Captain Schneider," snidely greeted the man named Volkov. "Enjoyed your sleep?"

"What's with that attitude?!" asked Schneider in response to Volkov's tone.

"I didn't think you'd ever call me for supplies."

"Did you not hear that I lost three of my Mobile Knights."

"I know but it's so hilarious hearing that you, Otto Schneider, would lose three Mobile Knights."

"Keep laughing it up. You'll soon know why I lost those Mobile Knights," warned Schneider before facing Andrews. "Andrews, please send the footage from South Seas Island to Captain Volkov."

"But… " hesitantly replied Andrews.

"That's an order!"

"… Aye aye, Captain."

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 0640 hours

Elsewhere, in the U.S.S._ Mayflower_, Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki had gathered in front of the carrier's island, where commands are issued in the carrier as a whole. In front of them was Mio Sakamoto and as a result, the former three had their arms firmly facing down and their feet touching each other.

Sweat filled the former three as they wore the attire assigned to them for exercise, which consisted of a white shirt, beige pants, and the same shoes worn in their Fuso Imperial Navy uniform. That was the result of the warm-ups Sakamoto had devised for them. Shinta stood firm despite sweating but Chieko and Kei weren't as resolute.

"I hope you three slept well because until this carrier reaches Liberion, I will work you like dogs," announced Sakamoto. "However, Kirkman Kancho placed limits as we're in a moving carrier but that doesn't allow you to take this lightly."

_I can't tell if this is a dream or a nightmare_, thought Kei. _Damn it, Shinta. What have you gotten ourselves into_.

"This is what you'll be doing," continued Sakamoto. "You're to run from here to the front end of the carrier and back. Each of you have turns. Himemiya first, then Oka, then Miyazaki. You are to keep on doing this until I say you three can stop."

Sakamoto then pointed as to where in the _Mayflower_ she was referring to. Shinta, Chieko, and Kei as Sakamoto pointed. While Shinta had no facial response, both Chieko and Kei silently dreaded what will happen to them as from where they stood, the front end of the carrier was still far.

"Did you get any of my instructions!?"

"Hai," collectively replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei.

"Good. Himemiya first."

"Hai."

Shinta then stopped facing Sakamoto and instead faced the front end of the carrier. After he had re-directed his body to where he should run to, Shinta began to run but slowly as he understood that he'll need the energy for later runs.

As he was a meter away from the island, Shinta increased his running speed. Sakamoto looked on with amazement but Chieko and Kei feared that they will have to do the same.

As two minutes passed, Sakamoto looked at a stopwatch and as she looked at Shinta again, she saw that he made it to the rear of the carrier. Shinta then continued back without pause and as he returned, Sakamoto looked on with a smile.

"Made it at the front end in two minutes and here in one minute," said Sakamoto as she looked at her stopwatch before looking at Shinta. "Impressive, Himemiya."

"Arigatou, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Shinta with a bow.

"Oka, you're next."

Despite her hesitation, Chieko began to face the front end. She began to think how Shinta was able to run to the front end and back in order to help herself.

_If Shinta can do it, why can't I?_ wondered Chieko.

Chieko began to move to the rear end. However, she only moved slowly for ten seconds before increasing her running speed. As she neared the front end, she was almost exhausted. Upon reaching the front end, Chieko slammed her knees with each corresponding palm to preserve what little energy she had in standing up.

"Get back here this instant!" shouted Sakamoto.

"H… Hai," exhaustedly replied Chieko.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 0651 hours

"And those Mobile Knights can be mass-produced?" asked Volkov over the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge to Otto Schneider. "Are you certain about that?"

"If the LN can make them, they should be capable of mass-producing them," answered Schenider. "Though the LN shouldn't even be able to do so at this point in time."

"In any case, I'll provide you with the supplies and the Mobile Knights you need. How near are you to the rendezvous point?"

"We're at full speed so we can make it in an hour."

"I'll see you then."

#

_U.S.S. Mayflower_. 0734 hours

"That was exhausting," lamented Kei Miyazaki while he, Shinta Himemiya, and Chieko Oka were at the _Mayflower_'s mess hall.

The three had gotten their breakfast after they had finished

"I suggest you eat before Sakamoto Shosa orders us to the next lesson," warned Shinta before placing butter into a dinner roll, which was a part of the breakfast being served to crew members and refugees alike, and eating it.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Sayaka Miyafuji with her mother Yoshiko Akimoto while carrying trays that contained their breakfast, startling Shinta, Chieko, and Kei.

"M… Miyafuji-san, s… sure!" replied Chieko. "You two can sit beside me."

"Thank you," replied Yoshiko as she and Sayaka began to sit down and put their trays on the table.

"So, how was your day?" asked Sayaka.

"Exhausting," replied Kei.

"You're young so you can get used to it," added Yoshiko.

"By the way, where's Yoshika-san?" asked Shinta.

Chieko, Kei, Sayaka, and Yoshiko were surprised by Shinta's question. Kei then closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and grinned as to what will happen next as he assumed the reason Shinta asked his question. Sayaka then giggled, which surprised her mother and the three teenagers they're facing.

"… Anything wrong with my question?" asked a confused Shinta. "My apologies for th-"

"You don't have to apologize," said Sayaka as she interrupted Shinta. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering."

Both Chieko and Kei were surprised by Shinta's response. Despite their friendship, the former two were surprised that the latter gave such a response. Kei's shock was due to how Shinta casually asked about Yoshika.

"She volunteered to assist in washing the clothes of those on board," sternly answered Yoshiko. "I believe that will be all?"

"Hai," replied Shinta. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

#

0802 hours

In the _Mayflower_'s bridge, Nicholas Kirkman sat on his chair. Beside him was the ship's executive officer, Commander Tyler Seioge. Forty-five years old, Seioge was a tall gangling man with a cold expressionless face and straightened reddish-brown hair.

Seioge looked to the horizon beyond the bridge with binoculars. He didn't have too but it helped identify whether the _Mayflower_ was to be threatened. Although hidden by the binoculars, Seioge's eyes widened upon seeing two horizontal metal objects far from the carrier. He stopped looking and turned to Kirkman.

"Captain, I believe we have two ships straight ahead," warned Seioge.

"Are you sure?" asked Kirkman.

"I can tell. If they were whales, they would have left by now."

"Let me see."

Seioge gave the binoculars to Kirkman, who then rose upon receiving them. He saw the two metal objects. Another object appeared to connect the two which forced Kirkman to stop looking and turn to Seioge.

"Now that I saw what you saw, what do you suppose we should do?"

"For now, have Tanaka scout ahead."

"Very well. I'll have the ship slow down and signal the other ships to prepare for further instructions."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 0805 hours

"You're here!" excitedly said Volkov through the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge to Otto Schneider.

"If we arrived late, I apologize for that," replied Schneider. "I didn't want that Liberian carrier to detect us."

"Nonsense. In any case, we're preparing the conveyor belt now. As for those new Mobile Knights, we'll send them in first once we've laid out the conveyor belt."

"Much obliged. I imagine you must consumed plenty of power to get here?"

"Regretfully so."

"I suggest you get energy from the solar satellite now. We'll do the same."

"Captain, I do-" interjected Evelyn Andrews before Schneider cut her off.

"Very well. We'll work as fast as we can. Volkov out."

Volkov then vanished from the main monitor. Schneider faced Andrews; his face upset with what happened.

"My apologies, Captain but I don't think it's wise to re-charge at a time like this," said Andrews. "That Liberian carrier could detect us."

"I know," replied Schneider. "But we already wasted enough power diverting our course away from that fleet. We won't be able to use our radar but we need those supplies. All we can do now is count on Volkov and his men to give us those supplies."

"I see. Again, my apologies."

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 0844 hours

On the _Mayflower_'s flight deck, Gregory Tanaka had arrived. His F6F Hellcat was already prepared for him. Just as he was about to board his plane, Mio Sakamoto had appeared from the carrier's island and approached the former just as he had gotten into the Hellcat's cockpit.

"Tanaka, you have a minute?" asked Sakamoto.

"Anything you need on such short notice, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto?" asked Tanaka.

"Nothing, really. Good luck out there and make sure you escape before they do anything."

"Ryōkai."

#

0917 hours

Tanaka had already left the _Mayflower_ and neared the two supposed objects. However, he had to deviate from his original flight path to avoid detection by going to his right.

After thirty minutes, Tanaka turned to his new left, straightening his flight path again. At this point, Tanaka was sure he would be detected – if the objects were Stavrosian submarines. Tanaka then lowered the altitude of the Hellcat at 5,700 meters to prepare for seeing what he needed to see and it he couldn't stay for too long. In addition to avoid detection, Tanaka's inability to remain as long he wished to was because a Hellcat wasn't a two-man bomber nor a Catalina flying boat as those allowed anyone but the pilot to carry a camera.

Seeing that he neared the objects, Tanaka began to use his plane's radio to contact the _Mayflower_. He widened his eyes upon seeing that one was longer and larger than the other but that didn't stop him from preparing his radio.

"Control, this is Tanaka," said the Liberian pilot. "Nearing the objects detected by Commander Seioge. Will get closer to see what they really are."

"Acknowledged," replied a male on the other end of the radio. "Make sure to avoid being detected."

"Roger that."

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 0922 hours

"We've already prepared the conveyor belt," said Volkov to Otto Schneider from the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge. "I'll need your crew to assist."

"Consider it done," replied Schenider as he sat in his chair.

Volkov then vanished from the main monitor. Schneider began to use the submarine's PA system.

"Attention hangar bay, this is your Captain speaking," announced Schneider. "We're about to receive supplies from the _Beluga_. Please open the launch hatch to receive our supplies and the new Mobile Knights."

As Schneider finished, he stopped using the PA system and turned to Evelyn Andrews.

"Andrews, how is our solar charging?" asked Schneider.

"We started almost thirty minutes ago so we're only at nineteen percent," answered Andrews.

Schneider looked at Andrews with a concerned face. The former knew that the latter would bring up the risk of detection by disabling the radar to allow power management.

"I see. I recommend you should rest now. If you're hungry, just go to the mess hall."

#

I.S.S._ Hunchback_. 0926 hours

"Captain, the _Buffalo_'s opening its launch hatch," said a male crewmember to Volkov, who was seated in his chair in the _Buffalo_'s bridge.

"Place it at the main monitor," ordered Volkov.

"Aye aye, Captain."

The _Buffalo_ now appeared on the main monitor on the_ Hunchback_'s bridge. Volkov began to use his submarine's PA system.

"Attention all, this is Captain Volkov," announced the submarine captain. "The _Buffalo_ is preparing to receive our supplies. I ask everyone to get to work now! Radar is disabled until we've finished recharging our solar battery"

#

0931 hours

Tanaka then tilted the Hellcat to the left, nearing it to the objects. Risky as it was, this would allow Tanaka to see what the objects were. He knew he could be detected if he wasn't quick enough. However, he wasn't aware that the two objects he came for, which were the _Buffalo_ and the _Hunchback_, didn't have their radar on as they were charging their respective solar batteries, which gather rays from the sun and convert them to energy that goes to their reactors for power.

From his cockpit, Tanaka began to see what he came for, despite being ten kilometers away. The objects he now saw were submarines. However, they weren't designs he recognized, which made it easier for him to immediately escape by turning right.

_Those submarines must be Stavrosians, I'm sure of it_, thought Tanaka. _However, that isn't enough for Captain Kirkman to decide what to do next. I'll need to make another turn and go even lower_.

Tanaka continued into his new path without looking back. After five minutes, Tanaka lowered the altitude again. This time, he was now at 5,000 meters. He turned left again in order to see what the two submarines, which he knew were Stavrosian, were doing in the middle of the ocean.

As he finished turning left, Tanaka made another left then a right. This was in order to what the Stavrosians were really doing. Afterward, he moved his head to the left to see what he can see. What he saw then shocked him as the object connecting the two submarines was a large conveyor belt.

_I can tell the shorter one is the one that needs the additional supplies because the larger seemingly brought out a conveyor belt_, thought Tanaka. _Still, how could they have large subs much less one large enough to have its own conveyor belt!?_ _I have to stick around a little longer. I don't think one Stavrosian sub would just stop out here in the middle of the ocean just for supplies_.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 0933 hours

In the _Buffalo_'s hangar, Siegfried Bauer stood. He saw that the lift used to launch Mobile Knights was descending into the hangar itself as it was used to load supplies from the _Hunchback_ into the _Buffalo_. As the lift landed, two men and a woman in their twenties wearing the Imperial Stavrosian Navy officer uniforms with the corresponding caps on their heads, appeared with their belongings. As they left the lift, they got closer to Bauer but stopped a meter between them, put down their respective bags and saluted with Bauer saluting them in kind.

Bauer knew the three of them as Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber. Yam had skin darker than Padolina's but the same black hair, albeit shorter than Padolina's, and dark brown eyes. Weber, by contrast, was fair-skinned with blue eyes underneath a pair of glasses and long blonde hair tied to a ponytail

"I assume you're my subordinates from here on it?" asked Bauer.

"We are, Sir," replied Padolina.

"I know that all three of you are Sub-Lieutenants like I was when I graduated before you so just state your names and ages."

"Padolina, Segismundo. Twenty-three years old. An honor to see you again, Mr. Bauer."

"You too, Padolina. I see you managed to graduate with honors?"

"I have. Truth be told, I was glad to be assigned here upon hearing that you were here now."

"That's good," concluded Bauer before going to Yam. "And you are?"

"Yam, Loyiso. Twenty-two years old. Studied with Mr. Padolina at the Naval Academy."

"I hope you learned plenty from Padolina's example."

"I have, Lieutenant. I hope to be of use."

"Good," said Bauer before stopping at Weber.

"Weber, Caroline. Twenty-three years old. Graduated with Sub-Lieutenant Padolina and Sub-Lieutenant Yam."

"What do you make of them so far?'

"They're good men to serve with. I hope to serve under you well."

"Glad to hear it."

#

0944 hours

Outside the _Buffalo_, Tanaka decreased the speed of the Hellcat. This allowed Tanaka to see while keeping the plane flying. Because he was still far from the submarines, Tanaka couldn't ascertain what supplies were being given. However, as he kept looking, he saw what appeared to be a Capri-colored Mobile Knight. Tanaka's eyes widened as he saw that a Mobile Knight was being delivered.

_Okay, I've seen enough_, thought Tanaka. _Now I have to get out of here!_

Tanaka shifted the Hellcat to the right and increased the speed in order to escape quickly. After another thirty minutes, Tanaka diagonally raised the altitude of the Hellcat to the original altitude he flew in when he left the refugee fleet led by the _Mayflower_.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1019 hours

Tanaka had managed to return to the _Mayflower_. However, as he landed, Tanaka immediately jumped off the cockpit and as he ran into the island, he bumped into Mio Sakamoto.

"What's the matter with you!?" asked Sakamoto as she was startled by how fast Tanaka was running to the island. "Did you get detected?"

"No," replied Tanaka. "I need to see the Captain now!"

"Got it. However, I wish to come with you too."

#

1035 hours

"You mean those were Stavrosian submarines?!" exclaimed Kirkman with Seioge, Tanaka, and Sakamoto in his office.

"I'm not lying, Sir," replied Tanaka. "They couldn't have been ours!"

"And are you sure that was a Mobile Knight being loaded?" asked Seioge to Tanaka.

"It is," answered Tanaka. "Other than crates for food, ammunition, and other necessities, why else did one submarine have a large conveyor belt? More could be loaded as we speak."

"But why re-supply out here?" asked Sakamoto.

"That could it be!" shouted Kirkman.

"What do you mean?" asked Seioge.

"The submarine being re-supplied must have been the one that started the fight back in Shinkyo."

"Could explain the Mobile Knight Tanaka found given that Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki destroyed three of them while one escaped," added Sakamoto who then turned to Tanaka. "Were you spotted in the midst of this?"

"No," answered Tanaka. "If I was, I'd be dead."

"What do we do now?" asked Seioge to Kirkman.

"I have an idea on that," answered Kirkman.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1047 hours.

"So these are your Mobile Knights," said Siegfried Bauer as he looked at the Capri-colored Mobile Knights that mostly populated the _Buffalo_'s hangar deck with Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber.

"The PMK-03 Eques; 'Equites' for plural," stated Weber. "Manufactured by the New Nizhny Manufacturing Plant. Three have been built."

The four looked at the Eques, whose head was smaller in length and width by contrast to the Legionarius that Bauer uses. One had two cannons; each between the body and the elbows. Another had a large antenna on top of its head. The only thing in common with all three Equites was that they had Shock Knuckles for each arm and machine guns on each hip like the Legionarius.

"One of them doesn't have anything special with it," said Bauer as he looked at the Eques beside his Legionarius. "Though there is something underneath its left arm."

"That will be mine," interjected Padolina. "It has an Energy Saber."

"An Energy Saber? On a Mobile Knight!? I only heard one prototype exists."

"The Eques is supposed to serve as a testbed for future Mobile Knights," added Weber. "Sub-Lieutenant Padolina will pilot the Eques with the Energy Saber, Sub-Lieutenant Yam will pilot the Eques with the Energy Cannons, and I will pilot the Eques with the antenna used for long-ranged communications and reconnaissance."

"Impressive that we'll get newer Mobile Knights," replied Bauer. "I assume you three have been told as to why you've been assigned here?"

"We have, Lieutenant Bauer," answered Yam.

"Good. You three follow me. I'll take you to your respective rooms then we report to the Captain."

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1104 hours

In the mess hall of the _Mayflower_, Nicholas Kirkman and Tyler Seioge stood before Mio Sakamoto, the Himemiya men, Chieko Oka, Kei Miyazaki, and some refugees along with some other crew members, including James Hodges. He had finished telling them about the two Stavrosian submarines.

"We don't have time to get everyone's opinion on the matter at hand so our discussion here will affect the whole refugee fleet," announced Kirkman. "We have two options: either we attack the Stavrosian submarines ahead or we leave them alone and continue to Faraway Land. We will now vote on the matter and those who wish to not vote on either choice may do so. Those who wish to do the latter vote now."

Those who voted to ignore the Stavrosians were mostly from the refugees. The Miyafuji women, however, refrained from voting. Koji, Chieko, and Kei voted with those who wished to ignore the Stavrosians.

Only Kirkman, Seioge, Sakamoto, and Tanaka voted to attack the Stavrosians by raising their right hands. Hodges and the rest of the ship's personnel at the mess hall had yet to raise their hands for either option.

"Captain, pardon for going out of line but I have a suggestion," said Shinta as he raised his left hand.

"What might that be?" asked Kirkman.

"A third option: we attack but we make it quick and withdraw."

"Might I know why you make such a suggestion?" asked Sakamoto.

"If it's the same submarine that attacked Shinkyo, it'll take a while for it to get additional supplies. We don't have much ammo for any weapons ourselves so I believe that if we attack quickly and leave with one submarine destroyed at most, the other submarine won't be able to pursue us for a while."

"Hit and run," said Kirkman as he summarized everything Shinta had said. He turned his back on everyone else in the mess hall to think about Shinta's suggestion. "You could be right, Seaman Recruit Himemiya. If we just leave the Stavrosians alone, they will pursue us and we wouldn't have enough ammo to defend ourselves. If we attack, we'll waste our ammo and there's no guarantee the Stavrosians will stop pursuing us even if they lost two submarines."

"So what now?" asked Seioge as Kirkman resumed facing everyone else at the mess hall.

"We'll go with Seaman Recruit Himemiya's suggestion as an option to vote for," replied Kirkman with his right hand raised.

The rest of the personnel in the mess hall, including Hodges, raised their right hands to vote. Kei then instantly raised his right hand, surprising Chieko and Koji.

"Why vote for that?" asked Chieko to Kei.

"I just remembered something," replied Kei. "The Wardar has a function called 'Jamming'. I think it'll prevent the Stavrosians from instantly retaliating should we make our attack by harming their radar and communications."

"Good thinking, Miyazaki," complimented Sakamoto who then turned to Kirkman. "Captain?"

"Are you certain it would work?" asked Kirkman to Kei.

"I only remembered it just now," answered Kei. "I think I can get the AI to help."

Sakamoto then raised her hand. This surprised Tanaka and Kirkman.

"What happened to your earlier vote?" asked Tanaka.

"No choice," answered Sakamoto. "Besides, I think it's a good opportunity to test what Wardar has to offer before we have the Mobile Knights mass-produced."

"I agree with Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," replied Kirkman with the addition of his raised right hand.

"Very well," said Tanaka as he did the same.

"I believe we now know which option wins," concluded Kirkman. "Seaman Recruit Himemiya, Seaman Recruit Oka, Seaman Recruit Miyazaki, launch in the Mobile Knights this instant."

"Yes, sir," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison with salutes.

"Lieutenant Tanaka, you're in command of the operation," said Kirkman as he turned to the Fuso-Liberian naval aviator. "Get into your Hellcat as well."

"Aye aye, Captain," excitedly replied Tanaka with a salute.

#

1133 hours

Tanaka, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei were now at the ready room. Sakamoto stood before them with a paper on the scores board that had a large paper with drawings on it.

"Listen, we have to make this attack quick per Himemiya's suggestion," announced Sakamoto who then pointed to two oblongs at the far right of the paper. "These would be the two submarines Tanaka detected. At most, we can only destroy one submarine with what little ammunition we have. Because Warviour is the only Mobile Knight we have with the Wing Pack, Himemiya is to launch but not until I say so."

"Roger that," replied Shinta with Sakamoto focusing on Kei.

"Miyazaki, you and Wardar will be deployed first but at the rear."

"Ryōkai," replied Kei.

Sakamoto then grabbed a pencil and pointed it to another oblong that was at the left side of the paper.

"This is us," said Sakamoto as she used the oblong at the left to represent the _Mayflower_. "No one is to do anything until this ship gets close enough."

Sakamoto began to draw periods from the oblong representing the _Mayflower_. After twenty oblongs, Sakamoto then drew an X.

"After getting close enough, the carrier will stop," continued Sakamoto. "Afterward, Miyazaki is to use Communication Jamming because once we are close enough, I can imagine the Stavrosians would be finished getting their supplies. I can imagine Tanaka wasn't detected was because they're collecting energy from the sun which would necessitate strict power allocation. That is also the reason why we can't attack yet until we move a little. Once Communication Jamming is used, Himemiya is to launch and begin his attack."

Sakamoto temporarily stopped explaining the plan for attacking and faced Tanaka.

"Tanaka, you'll launch after Himemiya and you're to assist him," explained Sakamoto. "We were given one bomb from the _Cowpens_ before we had scuttled. You're to use it against one submarine only. Is that understood?"

"Ryōkai," replied Tanaka with Sakamoto turning to Chieko.

"Oka, after Tanaka launches, you're to launch next in Wardier," said Sakamoto. "You're to attack with the Particle Cannon but only after Himemiya begins his attack. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Chieko with Sakamoto turning to her default position.

"That will be all now," concluded Sakamoto. "To your stations."

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Tanaka, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei as they stood up and saluted in unison.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1149 hours

"How much solar energy have we gathered?" asked Otto Schneider in the _Buffalo_'s bridge to Gallo, who was at the main monitor of the bridge.

"Eighty percent," answered Gallo. "If it's about the radar, personally, I'd recommend not using it until we're at ninety-five percent."

"Fine. How much supplies have we gotten already?"

"We have enough food to last us three months at best. As for ammunition, we're almost done I believe. However, there's also the spare limbs we're to also get for our Mobile Knights."

_I hope we don't get attacked before we finished getting our supplies_, desperately thought Schneider.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1215 hours

The_ Mayflower_ was already moving toward the Stavrosian submarines. Kei Miyazaki was already deployed in the Wardar and positioned at the rear of the carrier. As he waited, Kei read the handbook he was given the previous day in order to use Communication Jamming better.

"Miyazaki, are you there?" asked Mio Sakamoto over the Wardar's communicator, startling Kei.

"Hai, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Kei.

"We'll be able to see those Stavrosian submarines soon. However, we're to wait until Kirkman Kancho gives his authorization for us to act. Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Sakamoto out. Will contact as soon as I get the authorization from Kirkman Kancho."

#

1217 hours

"There you are, Lieutenant Tanaka," said Koji Himemiya as he found Gregory Tanaka at the _Mayflower_'s ready room.

"Dr. Himemiya, you needed something?" asked Tanaka as he turned his attention from the magazine he was reading to Koji.

"Not really. Before you go, I need to give you these."

As Koji got close to Tanaka, he gave his transceiver to Tanaka. Next was a small piece of paper.

"These are-" said Tanaka as he knew what Koji was giving him but couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact it was the transceiver he used to contact the communicators in the Mobile Knights.

"You'll need them to talk to Shinta, Chieko-kun, and Kei-kun," said Koji as he cut off Tanaka. "The paper is where you can find their frequencies."

"I imagine there's another reason you're giving these to me."

"There is. You'll be working with my son, especially now. Help him out as possible."

#

1219 hours

Sakamoto was at the _Mayflower_'s bridge beside Kirkman, who was at his seat. Tyler Seioge was using his binoculars to see how far the Stavrosian submarines were. Sakamoto held her transceiver in order to use it when the ship stopped for Shinta, Chieko, and Kei.

"Commander, how near are we?" asked Kirkman,

"I can see one submarine that's longer than the other," answered Seioge. "After a minute or two, we can stop."

"Fair enough," replied Sakamoto.

As the _Mayflower_ continued to move, Seioge began to see more of the two Stavrosian submarines. He now saw the conveyor belt Tanaka talked about and stopped using the binoculars, then turned to Kirkman.

"Captain, I believe this should be enough," announced Seioge.

"You think so?" asked Kirkman.

"I'm sure. I saw that conveyor belt Lieutenant Tanaka talked about."

"Very well," concluded Kirkman as he immediately faced Sakamoto. "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, please have those Mobile Knights launch."

"Roger that," replied Sakamoto.

#

1223 hours

"Miyazaki, you there?" asked Sakamoto as she contacted Kei in the Warviour again.

"Hai," replied Kei.

"We're about to launch Warviour. Get to using Communication Jamming now."

"Ryōkai."

The communicator went silent. Kei began to sort out the programs in the Wardar and as he found Communication Jamming, he found two options: "Yes" or "No".

"It's obvious what to pick," said Kei as he knew what to do next.

"You're about to use Jamming," said a female voice Kei knew. "This is will prevent the enemy from using anything to detect this unit or communicate amongst themselves."

"It's you, Kaguya," said Kei as he knew the female voice was that of the Wardar's AI. "Yes, we're going to use Jamming."

"Commencing Jamming in 3… "

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1225 hours

"How much power do we have now?" asked Otto Schneider in the _Buffalo_'s bridge to Gallo, whose face was shown through the bridge's main monitor.

"Ninety-four percent," replied Gallo. "Just one more minute."

_Every minute counts at this point_, worriedly thought Schneider. _Andrews could be right._

"Captain, we're now at ninety-five percent!" happily said Gallo.

"Good," replied Schneider before turning to Ishiguro. "Ishiguro, please turn on the radar and patch it to the main monitor."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Ishiguro from her monitor in the bridge.

However, a screen filled the main monitor with lines of gray that constantly moved. Angered, Schneider faced Ishiguro.

"Captain, we have a problem!" shouted Ishiguro.

"I can see that!" replied Schneider with a quiet tone filled with anger.

"Hold on, I'll try to contact Petty Officer Gallo if he can inspect the radar modules."

"Do it!"

"Aye aye."

Ishiguro began to go through various other buttons in her monitor. However, as she was able to reach the frequency the _Buffalo_, it showed the same screen.

"Petty Officer Gallo, come in. Petty Officer, are you there?"

"Please tell me we can contact the hangar bay?" asked Schneider.

"I'm afraid we can't," replied Ishiguro.

"Try contacting the _Hunchback_."

"Aye aye."

Ishiguro then switched out of the frequencies of the _Buffalo_ and reached the frequencies of the _Hunchback_. However, she saw the same screen.

"Captain, I can't get anything from the _Hunchback!_" exclaimed Ishiguro.

_This can't be happening!_ thought Schneider.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1228 hours

"Himemiya, Miyazaki's already using the Wardar's Jamming," announced Mio Sakamoto over the Warviour's communicator with Shinta Himemiya listening. "You're clear to launch."

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta.

The Warviour, with its Wing Pack attached, began to move to the elevator used to deliver aircraft from the hangar deck to the flight deck. However, Yoshika Miyafuji had appeared in the hangar and began to run up to the Warviour.

Inside the Warviour's cockpit, Shinta saw Yoshika. The former saw Sayaka Miyafuji running after the latter. Despite the risks it contained, Shinta opened the cockpit and faced Yoshika.

"Yoshika-san, what are you doing here!?" asked Shinta.

"I just wanted to see you off," replied Yoshika.

"… Thank you," said Shinta before he closed the Warviour's cockpit and resumed walking to the flight elevator.

_Unlike the first time I saw combat, there wasn't any hesitation from Shinta-san_, pondered Yoshika as she saw Shinta and the Warviour make it to the elevator.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1231 hours

The Warviour was already in front of the _Mayflower_'s island with its Wing Pack attached. Far behind it was the Wardar, with the dish on its backpack spinning.

"You're late," chided Sakamoto over the Warviour's communicator.

"I offer no excuses," replied Shinta.

"Never mind that. Miyazaki's managed to interfere with the Stavrosians' radar and communication. You're clear to launch."

"Acknowledged."

"However, the Stavrosians might have regular turrets like in this ship. Watch yourself and destroy them before Tanaka begins his bombing run."

"Ryōkai."

The communicator went silent. Shinta, remembering how he used the Wing Pack the previous day, began to move out of the _Mayflower_.

"Himemiya Shinta, Warviour, Ikimasu!"

#

1244 hours

Shinta then made it to the two Stavrosian submarines – the _Buffalo_ and the _Hunchback_. Due to Kei's actions, the Stavrosians weren't able to detect Shinta while he had Warviour at an altitude of 10,000 meters.

After looking for about one minute, Shinta began to decrease altitude and dive toward the two Stavrosian submarines. As he got lower, he began to prepare the machine gun found in Warviour's left arm.

As he reached 5,000 meters, Shinta pressed the trigger in the left crank that corresponded to the left arm.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1244 hours

Siegfried Bauer had appeared at the _Buffalo_'s bridge. From his seat, Otto Schneider turned his attention to Bauer.

"Captain, what's going on!?" frantically asked Bauer.

"I'd like to know that too, Lieutenant," replied Schneider. "We couldn't contact the hangar bay nor the _Hunchback_. My guess is that we were detected by that Liberian carrier and because we had to charge up our solar reactors, we couldn't detect them because we disabled our radar while we were gathering energy from the sun."

"But the LN couldn't possibly have equipment capable of do- That's it!"

"What is it?"

"One of those prototype Mobile Knights must be behind it. If I remember, it had a round object attached to its backpack and I think it handles electronics warfare. Prior to the formation of the Empire, aircraft with such capability existed."

"So?"

"Allow me to launch."

"But we haven't gotten the spare leg parts for your Legionarius yet."

"We'll handle it!" loudly announced Segismundo Padolina as he appeared in the bridge.

"Padolina, what are you doing here?" asked Bauer.

"We figured you came here to talk to the Captain and seeing that your Legionarius hasn't been repaired yet, I felt that Sub-Lieutenants Yam and Weber, as well as myself, can help."

"But we haven't loaded ammo into your Equites' rifles nor the Flight Packs we've received from the _Hunchback_."

"No need. Sub-Lieutenant Weber will just track movements and transmit them to here. Sub-Lieutenant Yam and I will do the fighting."

"Captain?" asked Bauer to Schneider.

"Personally, I don't think it's a good idea because you've just arrived here," answered Schneider. "However, the longer we sit here, those LN forces would destroy us while we finish getting our supplies…. Fine. Sub-Lieutenant Padolina, launch immediately with Sub-Liuetanant Yam and Sub-Lieutenant Weber."

"Yes, Sir," replied Padolina with a salute which was then interrupted by machine gun fire.

"That could be one of the Mobile Knights," said Bauer as a preemptive answer before Schneider or Padolina opened their respective mouths. "I doubt a fighter can reach that high for us not to notice, even if we had radar working, and fire as it descended."

"If you wish to launch, launch now!" shouted Schneider at Padolina.

"Right away!" replied Padolina as he left the bridge in a hurry.

"Bauer, can you work with the CIWS men?" asked Schneider as he turned to Bauer next.

"I can."

#

I.S.S._ Hunchback_. 1246 hours

"That sounded like machine gun fire hitting the _Buffalo_," said Volkov in his seat in the _Hunchback_'s bridge before he turned to a man beside him. "Yamada, how are we on the supplies going to the _Buffalo_?"

"Last I heard, we were delivering spare limbs for those Mobile Knights, including a leg for Lieutenant Bauer's Legionarius," replied a man named Yamada.

"Good. I'm going out. Send for someone to coordinate with the CIWS personnel."

"But Ca-"

"That _Bull_ will need those supplies! You're in charge and if something should happen to this _Beluga_, prepare the self-destruction device, abandon ship, and join in with the _Buffalo_."

"Aye aye, Captain."

#

1248 hours

Outside the two Stavrosian submarines, it was as if a fireworks show had started despite the presence of the sun. In truth, it was machine gun fire from the two carriers attempting to hit the Warviour.

In the Warviour's cockpit, Shinta Himemiya knew what could happen should he attempt to get closer. Shinta also knew that he was against the clock as the raid was to take up to thirty minutes at most.

"I'm detecting two objects appearing on both sides of the shorter Stavrosian submarine," said "Xiaoying".

_What now?_ wondered Shinta.

Two metallic oblongs appeared on both sides of the _Buffalo_. Each had a gun, allowing Shinta to assume that they're turrets with autocannons. Suddenly, the _Buffalo_ was hit by machine gun rounds like what Shinta done earlier, allowing him to raise his altitude.

"Sounds like I caught you in a pickle," said Gregory Tanaka over Warviour's communicator.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," replied Shinta. "How are you able to contact me?"

"Your old man. Figured it'll help if I can reach you. Those objects can hit me because they're guns and they're not the type we have. Just destroy them and leave the small fry to me."

"Got it."

As Tanaka in his Hellcat made rounds while firing at the smaller turrets of both submarines, Shint decreased altitude again to confront the oblong-shaped turrets. This time, he brought out Warviour's Particle Sword.

As Shinta began to make his descent, the two oblong-shaped turrets on the _Buffalo_ predictably began to fire at Warviour. However, Shinta was able to evade the rounds coming from the turrets, which had six barrels. Shinta then directed Warviour to the left turret and as he got close enough, swung the Particle Sword at the turret, destroying it.

Shinta then turned his attention to the other turret. He flipped the direction of the Particle Sword and gripped it with both of Warviour's hands. As he got the Mobile Knight closer to the turret, Shinta managed to stab the Particle Sword into the turret and after removing the former, the latter exploded.

The same oblong-shaped turrets then appeared on the _Hunchback_. Shinta charged the Warviour at them.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1251 hours

In the hangar, Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber rushed to their respective Eques. Despite everything, the lift that was used to bring the former three inside was still receiving the supplies from the _Hunchback_.

"Sub-Lieutenant Yam, I need you to launch first," shouted Padolina to Yam.

"Why!?" asked Yam.

"According to Lieutenant Bauer, there's a plane outside. It destroyed the manned turrets here on the _Hunchback_. The White Mobile Knight is probably going to the destroy the Flytaps on the _Hunchback_. Just destroy that plane and I'll deal with that Mobile Knight."

"Got it."

#

I.S.S._ Hunchback_. 1257 hours

Volkov then appeared, carrying a helmet for piloting Mobile Knights with his left arm, in the cargo bay of the _Hunchback_. The submarine as a whole shook after an explosion was heard.

_Damn, that must be one of the Flytraps_, thought Volkov.

"Captain!" shouted a young male crew member who rushed to Volkov. "What are you-"

"Never mind that," said Volkov as he cut off his subordinate. "How are the supplies to the _Buffalo_?"

"Not good. We delivered that spare leg needed for the _Buffalo_'s Legionarius but we haven't delivered the spare limbs for the Equites."

Volkov pressed his right fingers into his forehead and shook the entire head slowly. Suddenly, another explosion shook the submarine.

"Not the other Flytrap!" shouted Volkov, who then turned to a Mobile Knight that resembled a Legionarius but without the legs on the wheels.

The _Hunchback _shook again. Volkov, not caring what caused the shaking, began to rush to the Mobile Knight.

"Captain, what are you doing!?" asked the crew member.

"Going to help out!" answered Volkov before he resumed rushing to the Mobile Knight.

Volkov then reached the Mobile Knight. After he got inside, he put on his helmet. As he closed the cockpit, Volkov started it up and got it to stand.

"What are you all waiting for!?" shouted Volkov from the Mobile Knight's cockpit. "Where are the other limbs?"

The other crew members pointed to the limbs that were colored Capri. Volkov then closed the green-colored Mobile Knight's cockpit and moved to the limbs, forcing the crew members to get out of the Mobile Knight's way.

"I'll handle the arms," announced Volkov. "Do any of the cranes still work?"

"The one on the right, Captain," answered a dark-skinned female crew member who pointed at one of two cranes on the ceiling.

"Get the legs on that crane. I'll handle the arms."

As Volkov grabbed two pairs of arms, he walked to the conveyor belt that was connected to the _Buffalo_. There were two conveyor belts; one on the left and one on the right. The latter was connected to the _Buffalo_ and as Volkov reached it, he placed the arms at the conveyor belt.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1257 hours

The Wardier was already on the _Mayflower_'s flight deck. Chieko Oka then saw Tanaka's Hellcat, the Warviour, and the two Stavrosian submarines.

"Oka, you there?" asked Mio Sakamoto over the Wardier's communicator.

"Hai, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Chieko.

"Prepare to provide covering fire should Tanaka Dai-i and Himemiya Nitosuihei should they need it."

"Ryō- Hold on, I see something!"

"What is it!?"

#

1307 hours

"Enemy detected," said "Xiaoying" to Shinta in Warviour's cockpit as the latter stood on top of the _Hunchback_.

"Please show me," requested Shinta.

On the monitor in Warviour's cockpit, Shinta saw a Capri-colored Mobile Knight appear on top of the _Buffalo_. It had two cannons from the back and they aimed upward. Shinta began to use the communicator and tuned in to the frequency of Koji's transceiver as it was with Tanaka.

"Tanaka Dai-i, come in," said Shinta.

"What is it?" asked Tanaka on the other end of the communicator.

"That Mobile Knight you detected earlier has appeared!"

"What!?

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1315 hours

Loyiso Yam in his Eques appeared on a metallic square in the rear of the _Buffalo_. He then moved the Mobile Knight and kept walking until he spotted both the Warviour and the Hellcat.

"Sub-Lieutenant Yam, are you there?" asked a female voice on the other end of Yam's Eques' communicator.

"Sub-Lieutenant Weber, is that you?" asked Yam in response as he recognized the voice.

"Yes. I'll stay in the hangar and provide a channel for us to communicate. I'm to inform you Sub-Lieutenant Padolina will intercept the White Mobile Knight."

"Acknowledged."

#

1318 hours

"Please evade as much as you can, Dai-i," warned Shinta in the Warviour as he saw Yam's Eques as it stopped near the rear tip of the _Buffalo_. "I'll attack from my end."

"Please do," replied Tanaka.

As the communicator went silent. Shinta then faced Yam's Eques as the latter fired yellow-colored energy beams. Gripping the Particle Sword with both hands, Shinta jumped off the _Hunchback_ and attempted to use the Particle Sword. He slightly used the boosters in the Wing Pack to amake sure he would reach the Eques.

_Just a little more_, thought Shinta.

However, Capri-colored metallic feat began to appear from the square where the Eques originally came from. A sound was made across Warviour's cockpit but wasn't enough to stop Shinta.

"Incoming enemy," warned "Xiaoying".

_What!? _anxiously wondered Shinta.

Another Eques appeared to face Warviour. It had no cannons from its back but it summoned a metallic stick from underneath its left arm and it was grabbed by the right hand. The stick then emitted a yellow-colored energy beam. From the cockpit, Shinta looked with shock as if he had seen a ghost.

Like Shinta with Warviour, the Eques gripped its weapon – the Energy Saber – with both hands. As Shinta neared the _Buffalo_, the Eques began to swing its weapon.

I.S.S._ Hunchback_. 1321 hours

"How many more do we have to deliver to the _Buffalo_?" asked Volkov in his Mobile Knight from his cockpit to his subordinates.

"Just the spare legs for one more Eques," replied the female crew member.

"Give it to me now! The sooner we c-"

"Anyone in this frequency, this is Sub-Lieutenant Caroline Weber," said a female voice over the Mobile Knight's communicator "Can anyone please come in?"

"Is that you, little lady?" asked Volkov.

"Captain Volkov, you're safe."

"I am. How exactly can you use your comms?"

"My Eques can do so and anything else within its vicinity. However, that's as far as it can go."

"I hear a battle rages on outside."

"Sub-Lieutenants Padolina and Yam are holding off the White Mobile Knight and the Liberian fighter attacking us."

_Damn it_! silently cursed Volkov. _We just delivered those Mobile Knights and if this keeps up, they'll be finished_.

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1321 hours

_Damn it_, _I need to do something! _desperately thought Shinta as Warviour was in the air with its Particle Sword crossed with the Energy Saber of Padolina's Eques. _I can't remain in the air like this. Tanaka Dai-i_ _is in danger… that's it!_

"Xiaoying, can you see if that Mobile Knight has any other weapons?" asked Shinta.

"Scanning right now," replied "Xiaoying". "Please hold for one minute."

_A battle of endurance. I've done that before_.

Shinta continued to push Warviour in order to keep its Particle Sword crossed with the Energy Saber of Padolina's Eques. On the monitor of the former, a meter was being filled with red to the right to indicate how much "Xiaoying" scanned from the Eques.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1324 hours

"Sakamoto Shosa, I see something opening at the larger submarine!" shouted Chieko Oka in the Wardier's cockpit.

"What is it!?" asked Sakamoto.

Chieko saw a ramp opening on the left side of the _Hunchback_. To her shock, it was another green-colored Mobile Knight.

"It's another Mobile Knight!" shouted Chieko.

"Don't just stand there!" replied Sakamoto. "Hit it!"

"… Hai!"

"For aiming at long range, I suggest crouching on one knee," interjected a female voice across Wardier's cockpit.

"Is that you, Shin?" replied Chieko.

"Crouching will increase the effectiveness of your aim, thereby increasing the effectiveness of your shots."

"Wakatta. Arigatou."

Chieko then looked to her right leg and began to kneel with it while bending her left leg. The Wardier followed and once it was kneeling, Chieko resumed aiming at the Mobile Knight.

#

I.S.S. _Hunchback_. 1325 hours

On the _Hunchback_ was a hangar behind the cargo bay. Its ramp opened and behind it was the green-colored Mobile Knight Volkov boarded.

"Now that Sub-Lieutenant Weber fixed our communication problems, let's see if I ca-" said Volkov before he saw something outside.

In his cockpit, Volkov saw the _Mayflower_. What struck his curiosity was blue light gathering.

_That's not good!_ Thought Volkov.

The blue light got close to the _Hunchback_. Volkov then evaded but as he did, the blue light tore through the other side of the _Hunchback_'s hangar.

_Those LN forces must have developed some good weapons but that can wait!_ thought Volkov.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1326 hours

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Chieko as she saw the hole she made on the _Hunchback_ from Wardier's cockpit.

"Continue firing on that sub!" interrupted Sakamoto on the other end of Wardier's communicator.

"Ryōkai," replied Chieko as she continued to take aim at the _Hunchback_.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1327 hours

"Scanning complete," announced Xiaoying as the monitor switched to that of the Eques.

Shinta looked while making sure the Warviour's Particle Sword kept the Eques and its Energy Sword pinned down. He saw that the only weapons the Eques had as opposed to the Energy Saberwere machine guns for each hip. Shinta remembered that the Legionarius' machine guns were the same and that they could only be used against infantry then looked at his left leg.

Shinta then moved his left leg, which made Warviour move its left leg. Both legs were at the rear and as Shinta then moved his left leg toward the right, the Warviour followed. The metallic leg then hit the Eques, disorienting it and forcing it to fall before it grabbed the edge with one hand while keeping its Energy Saber in the other.

"Mr. Padolina!" shouted Yam as he saw Warviour kick Padolina's Eques while aiming and attempting to fire at Tanaka's Hellcat.

Yam then stopped firing and aimed at the Warviour instead. Shinta in the Warviour diverted his attention to the other Eques and readied its Particle Sword. However, as Shinta took a step with his right leg in order for Warviour's right leg to do so, a rocket was fired.

"Incoming projectile," warned "Xiaoying".

Shinta then jumped Warviour backward and got it into the air with the Wing Pack. He now saw who fired the rocket – the Mobile Knight Chieko detected.

"A Legionarius?" asked Shinta before dodging another rocket.

"Sub-Lieutenant Yam, are you there?" asked a voice Yam recognized from the communicator of his Eques' cockpit as he saw the Mobile Knight that saved him.

"Captain Volkov, is that you in the Tiro?" asked Yam.

"Yes. Please help Sub-Liuetenant Yam from here on in. I'll deal with that Mobile Knight."

"But-"

"You two need to help the _Buffalo_ from here on in. We've given all the supplies the _Buffalo_ needed, including your Mobile Knights."

"Roger that," replied Yam before turning off the communicator and rushing to help Padolina.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1329 hours

From the flight deck of the _Mayflower_, Mio Sakamoto stood beside the Wardier using a pair of binoculars. She saw the Warviour diving toward the Mobile Knight called Tiro as the latter fired another rocket at the former until it dodged.

_Didn't expect a lack of resistance but this is taking too long!_ thought Sakamoto in frustration before she brought out her transceiver and accessed Chieko's frequency.

"Oka, do you see what's happening?" asked Sakamoto.

"I do," replied Chieko on the other end of the transceiver. "Aiming now. Could you please stay back?"

Rather than reply, Sakamoto walked away from the Wardier as it knelt on its left knee. As the former reached the island, Chieko in the Wardier's cockpit began to aim at the Tiro.

#

1331 hours

As Shinta in the Warviour neared the Tiro, Volkov in the latter fired again but Shinta evaded it. He attempted to fire again but he saw that his rocket launcher had used up all of its ammunition.

Angrily, Volkov threw away the empty rocket launcher. He then prepared the Shock Kunckle on his Mobile Knight's right fist.

"Come closer, I dare you!" boasted Volkov. "I'm going to show you how Boris Romanovich Volkov di-!"

However, Volkov's boasting was interrupted as Chieko, through the Wardier on board the _Mayflower_, firing near Volkov. While the blast didn't damage the Tiro, it threw it off balance, allowing Shinta and Warviour to get closer.

Volkov then resumed looking at Warviour but it was too late. As it was close enough, Shinta swung the Particle Sword toward the Tiro's head. After the slash, the head of the Mobile Knight came off. Shinta saw the corpse of what used to be Ivan Romanovich Volkov as it had no head anymore but the Tiro began to fall off the _Hunchback_. Shinta remained in the air as he realized what he had done.

"Himemiya, are you there?" asked Tanaka over the Warviour's communicator.

"… Lieutenant Tanaka?" asked Shinta as he regained his composure.

"Get out of there now! It looks like I can drop my bomb into the sub you're on."

"Shinta, you there!?" interjected Chieko over Warviour's communicator.

"Chieko?" asked Shinta.

"Nice work with that Mobile Knight. Those blue Mobile Knights seem anxious to get you from where I'm standing. I'll cover you so please stay back."

"Got it."

Shinta and Warviour escaped into the air. At the _Buffalo_, Segismundo Padolina and Loyiso Yam stood there having seen what Shinta did to Volkov.

"That Mobile Knight killed Captain Volkov… " said Padolina.

"That plane is coming in closer, I can still ave-" said Yam before he was cut off.

A blue-colored beam of energy hit Yam's Eques at its right arm. It had come from the Wardier.

"Padolina, Yam, are you there?" asked Siegfried Bauer over the communicator of Padolina's Eques.

"Lieutenant Bauer," replied Padolina. "That came from the-"

"Never mind that. All the spare parts have been loaded. Return inside. The _Hunchback_'s lost and the crew are abandoning ship to join us."

"… Roger that."

"Wait, Yam goes inside first. As for you, I need you to destroy the conveyor belt. That way, the _Hunchback_ will sink without taking us with it."

"Got it."

Yam went inside the metallic square first as it lost it right arm. Padolina reached the conveyor belt and as he did, Gregory Tanaka dropped the bomb carried by his Hellcat – which weighed 910 kilograms – onto the _Hunchback_.

Because the conveyor belt from the _Hunchback _was still connected to the _Buffalo_, Padolina had to use the Energy Saber to destroy it. Holding it with both of his Eques' arms, Padolina had the Energy Saber pointed downward. As he stabbed the conveyor belt with the Energy Saber, the bomb from Tanaka's Hellcat landed above the cargo bay, destroying it. Padolina then went back inside the _Buffalo_.

#

U.S.S._ Mayflower_. 1339 hours

"Submarine hit," said Seioge Taylor as he looked at the burning _Hunchback_ and the withdrawing Hellcat and Warviour from the _Mayflower_'s bridge with his binoculars. "Captain, I believe that will be enough?"

"Indeed," replied Nicholas Kirkman as he was seated.

"Shall I signal the rest of the fleet that we'll be re-joining them?"

"Of course."

#

I.S.S._ Buffalo_. 1346 hours

As the _Mayflower_ withdrew, everyone in the _Buffalo_ stood up as they looked at various screens across the submarine. In the bridge, everyone stood up, including Evelyn Andrews. The _Hunchback_'s former executive officer Yamada was in the bridge.

"How long until the _Hunchback_ self-destructs?" asked Otto Schneider.

"Three seconds," answered Yamada with everyone else remaining silent.

"Two seconds."

Schneider closed his eyes. Everyone else followed with some removing their caps.

"One second."

The explosion began to be heard from the _Buffalo_. Schneider, Andrews, and Yamada then took off their caps. Schneider then turned to face everyone else in the bridge.

"Ivan Romanovich Volkov was a good man and a good Captain," announced Schneider. "At the risk of his life and his submarine, the _Buffalo_ was given the supplies it needed. We will withdraw to drop off Commander Yamada and his men at Davao then resume our pursuit of the Liberian carrier."

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1356 hours

Mio Sakamoto, Gregory Tanaka, Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki came into the bridge. Nicholas Kirkman stood and faced the four Fusoans and the Fuso-Liberian from the _U.S.S. Cowpens_. Both parties saluted each other.

"Well done, ladies and gentlemen," said Kirkman as she stopped saluting with the five following. "We didn't accomplish this raid in thirty minutes but we were able to prevent the Stavrosians from immediately attacking us once they got their supplies. I imagine you haven't had your lunch yet so you may do so now."

"Thank you, Sir," replied Sakamoto, Tanaka, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

"That will be all. Dismissed."

#

501st Joint Fighter Wing Headquarters, Königsberg, Empire of Karlsland. April 5, 1946; 0859 hours

Near the city of Königsberg in the Empire of Karlsland's northeastern province of East Prussia was an airfield built after the Second Neuroi War had ended. When the new war with the Stavrosian-Neuroi alliance started, the airfield was made into the headquarters of one particular unit – the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Formed in 1941, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the "Strike Witches", were formed as a unit comprising of the best Witches from various countries. During the last two years of the Second Neuroi War, the 501st efforts contributed to the liberations of the Republic of Gallia, the Duchy of Venezia, and Karlsland before the war's abrupt end.

In one particular office, there were two chairs separated by a table with an envelope on it. Two Witches respectively occupied a chair. One of them was the 501st's founder and commanding officer – Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.

Twenty-one years old, Minna had fair skin, long reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes. From Posen in the east, Minna had initially wanted to take up music before the Second Neuroi War started. Despite that, she had become one of Karlsland's, if not humanity's, best Witches.

Seated opposite Minna was Adolfine Galland. Twenty-four years old, Galland had fair skin, long black hair, and gray eyes. She was a part of the contingent of Witches from various countries that came to the defense of the Kingdom of Hispania in 1936 when it came under attack by the Neuroi before starting another year three years later. During the latter war, Galland had campaigned for the creation of the Jet Striker, a Striker Unit using the first jet engines. This succeeded due to the support of Karlsland's Kaiser Wilhelm IV.

"To what do I owe the pleasure for this visit, Air Chief Marshall Galland?" asked Minna.

"That will be answered by the contents of the envelope between us," answered Galland. "Before we discuss that, how's re-organizing the 501st so far?"

"It's gone well. Flight Lieutenant Yeager and Flying Officer Lucchini were able to make it here a week ago."

Both Karsland Witches paused their discussion as to what to talk about next. Galland knew that Minna hadn't fully answered her question.

"I'd take it you're still expecting a few more, aren't you?" asked Galland with suspicion.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Minna with regret in her tone. "I've managed to request Flight Sergeant Hattori to join us after her valued assistance a year ago in liberating Karlsland but its Pilot Officer Miyafuji I'm worried about. She had volunteered for a medical mission in the midst of her studies when this new war started and I haven't anything about her since."

"I believe that's what I came here for," interjected Galland as she pointed at the envelope between her and Minna. "Go on, open it."

Minna grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside were blueprints of the Mobile Knights Warviour, Wardier, and Wardar. Another batch of documents caught Minna's eye and as she read, she found that two of the documents each have a picture of Yoshika Miyafuji and Mio Sakamoto.

* * *

Translations

_Fuyutsuki_ – "Winter Moon"

_Hai, dozo_ – normally translated as "Here you go"

_Miso_ – a seasoning where soybeans are fermented with salt and _koji_, the Japanese name for the fungus _Aspergillus oryzae_ for the soup bearing its name. The soup in question is called _misoshiru_

_Kancho_ – Captain of a ship. Not the same as Captain as a rank, which would be _Daisa_ in the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy. The equivalent in the Imperial Japanese Army would be _Taisa_.

_Nitosuihei_ – Seaman Recruit. The lowest rank in the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy after November 1, 1942.

_Ikimasu_ – normally "to go". Further explanation of Shinta saying it when launching with Warviour is in the author's notes.

_Dai-i _– Lieutenant. _Tai_-_i_ in the Imperial Japanese Army. Comparable with Senior Lieutenant in the United States Navy, First Lieutenant in the United States Army and United States Army Air Force, and _Oberleutnant_ in the _Heer_ and _Luftwaffe_ of Nazi Germany's _Wehrmacht_ with _Oberleutnant zur See_ as the equivalent in the _Kriegsmarine_.

* * *

A/N:

The _Yahagi_ and the _Fuyutsuki_ were respectively an _Akutsuki_-class destroyer and an _Agano_-class light cruiser of the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy. Both participated in the ill-fated Operation _Ten-Go_ late in the Second World War's Pacific Theater. The former was sunk during the battle and while the latter survived, it struck a mine off Moji, Kyushu and her crew surrendered.

The incident brought up by Shinta and Kei to Yoshika concerning why Leak Magazine is banned in Karlsland is a reference to "Nice n' Breezy", episode 7 of Strike Witches' first season.

The second half of this chapter is based on "Vote to Attack", episode 3 of the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Schneider and his _Buffalo_ needing supplies and getting them from the _Beluga _-class_ Hunchback_ is the stand-in for the Musai captained by Char Aznable needing supplies and getting them from a _Papua_-class ship captained by one Gadem. Like the latter, the _Buffalo _and the _Hunchback_ get ambushed by the _Mayflower_ after people inside voted on whether to ignore the Stavrosian submarines or attack them. Volkov using an older Mobile Knight is also a reference to how Gadem tried to fight the RX-78-2 Gundam with an MS-05 Zaku I only to fail and get killed in the process.

The "Ikimasu" used by Shinta while launching in Warviour, which I wrote as such to indicate he's speaking Fusoan/Japanese, is also a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam, specifically the Japanese dub, where its protagonist Amuro Ray says "Ikimasu" when launching.

Other than the Tiro, which Volkov used, being a stand-in for the Zaku I, the PMK-03 Eques is based on the YFMA-08 Gelf from Metal Armor Dragonar. Both the Eques and the Gelf use light shades of blue and that there are three units each with a specific function based on the equipment. Segismundo Padolina's Eques is based on Dan Kruger's YFMA-08A Gelf as they're both lightly armed yet utilize melee weapons. Loyiso Yam's Eques is based on Karl Geiner's YFMA-08B Jagd Gelf as they both have shoulder cannons. Caroline Weber's Eques is based on Welner Fritz's YFMA-08C Reb Gelf as they both handle reconnaissance and communications.

Other than the Legionarius, the Tiro and the Eques also owe their names to the Roman military. _Tiro_, or _Tirones_ in plural, is one who has undergo six months' worth of training upon joining the Roman military. The _Eques_, or _Equites_ in plural as pointed out by Weber in the story proper, were a social class in Roman society who initially made up the Roman military's cavalry during the days of the Roman Republic, which changed after the Second Punic War. They're the inspiration for knights from Medieval Europe and the term "equestrian" derived from _eques_/_equites_.

After what I did to Mami Inagaki and Tomoko Aiba two chapters ago, I decided to outdo myself with how Volkov died in the form his beheading. That will not be the end of it, however.

On ranks, "Dai-i"was used in excerpts where Fusoan/Japanese is used because much like how I had "Shosa" turned into "Lieutenant Commander", "Dai-i" was the equivalent for Liberian Navy/United States Navy Lieutenant. As for "Kancho", I would have wanted to use "Daisa" but it had the same _kanji_ as "Taisa"; the former used in the Imperial Japanese Navy for their equivalent of the rank Captain (commander of a ship) while the latter was used as an equivalent to Colonel in the Imperial Japanese Army. Other Japanese works of fiction, as I've observed, use "Kancho" even though it isn't an actual rank so I have no choice to but to play along. In the case of "Dai-i", however, because it was used amongst Fuso Imperial Navy personnel in their actual language, it stays but as shown after Shinta killed Volkov, "Lieutenant Tanaka" was used. Like with how Kirkman addresses Sakamoto as "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto", this will be addressed later into the story.

As to that excerpt involving the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, that will have to wait. That was, however, a preview of things to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunion in the Snow Part 1

* * *

Philippine Sea. April 8, 1946; 1256 hours

The sun shined above two metallic objects in the middle of the Philippine Sea. One was one hundred eighteen meters long and the other was three hundred meters long. Both were Stavrosian submarines; the shorter one being the I.S.S. _Buffalo_ and from the _Buffalo_, Imperial Stavrosian Navy personnel were leaving to board the longer submarine.

Two Stavrosian officers stood on the _Buffalo_ and looked at the men and women leaving for the longer submarine. One of them was Otto Schneider and the other was a man as old as him with white hair and brown eyes.

"I apologize for having bothered you with this, Captain Alcalde," said Schenider to the older Stavrosian officer beside him.

"Not much I could have done," replied the officer named Alcalde. "We were both ordered by Rear Admiral Huang to have the _Hunchback_ survivors brought here. What will you do now?"

"Continue pursuing that Liberian carrier and the Mobile Knights it's carrying."

"That's crazy! Even if you've just gotten new Mobile Knights, you're only one sub. You lost your anti-aircraft defenses."

"I know but we're the only ones who can match the LN Mobile Knights' pilots."

"I see. Fair winds, Schneider."

"Fair winds, Alcalde."

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 13, 1946; 1506 hours

In the _Mayflower_'s hangar bay, Shinta Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki were moving a cart filled with metallic crates that were colored green. Each crate had "7.62x51mm" and Fusoan writing below it. Both were colored white.

"I didn't think we'd get more ammo," said Kei.

"What else do you thi-" asked Chieko before she was cut off.

"Keep going!" shouted James Hodges. "We need these supplies stored as soon as possible. Those Stavrosians will attack us like they did a week ago."

"Yes, Sergeant," replied Chieko, Kei, and Shinta in unison.

#

1508 hours

At the flight deck of the _Mayflower_. Mio Sakamoto and another Fuso Imperial Navy officer, a male, stood as they watched the carrier use its crane to receive supplies from the Fusoan submarine _I-402_. The male officer had black hair underneath his cap.

"I'm surprised you're a Lieutenant now, Hijikata," said Sakamoto.

"Arigatou, Sakamoto Shosa," replied the officer named Hijikata. "I was surprised we were able to develop our own Mobile Knights."

"Not really. I can't tell you the specifics but all Miyazaki did was assemble them. The Mobile Knights were built in a secret location."

"I see. My apologies for bringing it up."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're the one involved in getting us our supplies."

"What will you do now?"

"Keep going until we reach Faraway Land and drop off those refugees, then to Liberion."

"I see. Until we meet again near Faraway Land."

"Hijikata, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

#

1630 hours

"So we got everything from the _I-402_?" asked Nicholas Kirkman as Mio Sakamoto was inside his office carrying a sheet of paper.

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "Here's the list."

Sakamoto then gave the paper to Kirkman. The latter brought out reading glasses and began to read the paper, which was in both Fusoan and Britannic. The main body of the paper was a list of the supplies the _I-402_ provided for the _Mayflower_ and as Kirkman finished reading the list, he put down his reading glasses and resumed looking at Sakamoto.

"I noticed we still received the targets we can attach on planes," said Kirkman.

"That's right," replied Sakamoto. "Is that a problem?"

"How will we use them? We lost the planes from the _Cowpens_, remember?"

"Not all of them."

"You mean Lieutenant Tanaka? What are you suggesting?"

#

2105 hours

Later that evening, as the moon shined despite being incomplete, a shirtless Shinta Himemiya stood alone on the flight deck of the _Mayflower_. His feet were touching each other and his right hand was in a fist touching the left palm with the fingers closely together. He then separated the hands and turned his left one into a fist while moving the arms downward, ultimately pushing his elbows sharply past his back.

Shinta bent his knees slightly and began to move his arms in various directions while switching between open hands and closed fists. After he had formed a triangle with his feet, Shinta continued to moves his arms and switching between an open hand and a closed fist while straightening his shoulders and upper legs.

Unbeknownst to Shinta, someone had followed him but stayed in the island of the _Mayflower_. That person was Yoshika Miyafuji. She slowly turned her head backward while pressing her back to the metallic wall but was able to watch Shinta as he practiced his _Wing Chun_.

After thirty minutes, Shinta stopped practicing. However, as he approached the island, Yoshika vanished behind the metallic wall but Shinta was able to glance at one of her white-colored shoes. He paused and closed his eyes as if he didn't know but after two seconds, he opened his eyes and looked firmly into the island's entrance.

"I know it's you, Yoshika-san," warned Shinta.

Rather than answer, Yoshika came out of the island with a slight giggle. This was how she admitted her guilt and pressed her back against the other side of the metallic wall she pressed earlier.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough," lamented Yoshika.

"Why are you out here?" asked Shinta.

"I noticed you going to the island but I didn't want to ask Sakamoto-san so I followed you."

"I see."

"What were you practicing?"

"Wing Chun Kuen. It's a Chinese martial art. I believe it's called 'Eishunken' in Fusoan."

"Was that how you subdued that man who bumped into me a week ago?"

"No. I used a different martial art – Xíngyìquán. 'Keiiken' in Fusoan."

"You seem to like martial arts, don't you?"

"For some reason, that's the one thing I remember prior to Dad taking me in. I don't know how but I seemingly know Keiiken."

"What else do you remember about China?"

"Not much. However, as I proved, I can turn Chinese words into Fusoan."

"So why did you take up another martial art?"

"I felt like I wanted to. Dad encouraged me as a way to reconnect to my heritage."

"I see."

Both Yoshika and Shinta stopped talking as they felt that neither had anything else to discuss. However, the both of them looked at the evening sky and felt that there was something to talk about.

"… Shinta-san, why did you want to join the military?" asked Yoshika, startling Shinta.

"What ask that question?" replied Shinta.

"You didn't properly answer that question while when we first met and you don't seem the type to join the military. Chieko-san and Kei-san seem to have argued with you about it before Shinkyo was attacked."

"You know, Dad asked me that same question. I guess I feel as if I can figure out my real past if I do fight the Stavrosians and the Neuroi."

"But you're not a-"

"Witch? I know. I am willing to fight in any way I can. Then I found out about the Mobile Knights Dad was developing."

Yoshika said nothing else. Shinta, however, realized she did have something to say but felt that he shouldn't force Yoshika to discuss it.

"You know, I didn't like war," continued Yoshika to end the silence. "Even now, I don't see myself fighting other than to save lives."

"I don't mean to hurt with you this, in which I apologize if I do, but you didn't seem to be one who would have fitted into the 501st."

"I didn't think so too, even when I first met Sakamoto-san. I only went to Europe with her because it concerned to my father. When I first met Minna Chusa, I refused a pistol she gave me because I felt that I shouldn't have such a weapon."

"And why did you fight on?"

"Because of this," answered Yoshika as she pointed at the sky with Shinta looking at it again. "We all live under one sky. I see that as one reason to keep on fighting. Before he left, Dad told me I had the power to protect everyone."

_You haven't changed, Ichiro-san_, thought Shinta as he listened to Yoshika describing her father. "What will you do when we reach Faraway Land?"

"I… honestly don't know yet," hesitantly answered Yoshika.

"I see," ultimately replied Shinta as he began to move to the island. "I'm going to get changed now. I suggest you-"

However, Shinta saw something move in the darkness of the inside of the island. What Shinta could see was that it was a person with a ponytail and he knew one person who had a ponytail.

"What's the matter?" asked Yoshika.

"Nothing," replied Yoshika. "Oyasumi, Yoshika-san."

#

April 14, 1946; 0934 hours

The following day, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei were on the flight deck of the _Mayflower_ while in their respective Mobile Knights, the Warviour, the Wardier, and the Wardar. This time, they wore the pilot uniforms worn by Fuso Imperial Navy fighter pilots. The uniform as a whole was brown, consisting of a leather helmet lined with rabbit fur, a gabardine pilot suit underneath a life vest made of kapok, and gauntlets with long loose wrists made of dearskin leather. By contrast, the boots they wear were colored black. However, the cockpits of each Mobile Knight were open as Shinta, Chieko, and Kei had to look at Mio Sakamoto, who was also on the flight deck.

"Now that we have been resupplied, we can begin training in earnest," stated Sakamoto. "Among the supplies we received were the pilot suits you are now wearing. In addition, we have also received practice rounds, which have been loaded into your machine guns, and targets as every day, we will have this exercise. Before I continue, I will entertain questions. Each of you has five minutes to ask or I'll continue. Those five minutes begin now."

Shinta, Chieko, and Kei had difficulty in asking their questions. However, it was the latter two who were more hesitant. They had suspected that their lessons be increased due to the equipment received from the _I-402_ the previous day. As it surprised no one, Shinta raised his hand with Sakamoto managing to see him.

"What is it, Himemiya?" asked Sakamoto.

"What will be the exercise?" asked Shinta.

"Good question," replied Sakamoto before using the communicator. "You're clear to approach the flight deck."

"Ryōkai," replied a male voice on the other end of the communicator.

From the elevator that connected the flight deck to the hangar bay was the only plane the _Mayflower_ had – an F6F Hellcat. Between the wings and the rear end were two targets on each side that were taped on. The pilot was none other than Gregory Tanaka.

"Now, the objective of this exercise is to hit Tanaka Dai-i," continued Sakamoto. "The Lieutenant will fly in the air with the targets on his plane. You're to remain here on the carrier and hit the target with your machine guns. If it were up to me, it would involve pursuing the Lieutenant in the air but we only have one Wing Pack so we'll have to test how you can aim before firing. Any more questions?"

As a contrast to earlier, Chieko raised her right hand with Sakamoto seeing her.

"Oka," said Sakamoto.

"How high will Tanaka Dai-i be flying?" asked Chieko.

"I'll leave that to him. Any more questions?"

"I do," instantly said Kei as he raised his right hand.

"Yes, Miyazaki?" asked Sakamoto.

"Am I allowed to get Kaguya's help for aiming?"

"Your AI?" asked Sakamoto as she was stunned with Kei's question. "Just to change directions. That will be all. Anything else?"

Shinta, Chieko, nor Kei had any more questions. It was because they got the clarifications they hoped to ask, disappointingly in Kei's case. Sakamoto then realized that the former three have their clarifications.

"Are we good to begin now?" asked Sakamoto.

"Hai, Shosa," replied Shinta, Chieko, and Kei in unison.

"Good," said Sakamoto before she turned to Shinta. "Each one of you has only five minutes to fire at Tanaka. After that, I'll announce who comes next."

"Ryōkai."

"In addition, short bursts only as you only need to have one round hit either target. This is also a good time to practice ammunition conservation."

"Tanaka," said Sakamoto as she resumed using the communicator. "You're clear to launch."

"Ryōkai," replied Tanaka on the other end of the communicator.

Tanaka then started up the Hellcat. Sakamoto, Shinta, Chieko, and Kei waited until Tanaka launched. As the Hellcat got off the _Mayflower_, Sakamoto turned to Shinta.

"Himemiya, you first," ordered Sakamoto.

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta before closing the Warviour's cockpit.

As it was simply aiming and firing practice, Shinta only walked using the Warviour's Step Pedals. As he saw Tanaka already high enough to make sure he didn't succeed easily, Shinta stopped and began to aim.

On the monitor of Warviour's cockpit, what was seen through the Heads-Up Display (HUD) was shown there as well. This was needed for Shinta to aim properly as permitted by Sakamoto. A white-colored reticle appeared on the monitor's screen to assist in aiming. However, the reticle had yet to point at Tanaka's Hellcat and Shinta knew that firing wouldn't help in hitting the target attached on the Hellcat.

The reticle then attached itself onto the Hellcat in the screen. Shinta then pressed the topmost button in the left arm control as it corresponded to the anti-personnel machine gun. However, as the machine gun fired the practice rounds it was loaded with, Tanaka evaded the shot.

_Damn it_! thought Shinta.

As the Hellcat continued to fly around the _Mayflower_, Shinta kept on firing. However, he kept missing. Shinta was only able to fire short bursts for ammunition reduction as Sakamoto instructed.

_I doubt I have much time left_, cautiously thought Shinta. _I need to think of something._

The Warviour turned again to match the direction Tanaka was flying to. Rather than continue to fire, Shinta simply observed where and how Tanaka flew.

_As Sakamoto Shosa instructed, only hitting the target matters. Maybe I can try something to figure out how to actually hit one of the targets on Tanaka Dai-i's plane._

Shinta then aimed again at Tanaka's Hellcat. This time, he hurriedly fired at the Hellcat but only stopped after five seconds. Only one shot was close enough that Tanaka changed his speed to evade it.

_That's it! If I can just force Tanaka Dai-i to increase his speed by doing a few long bursts, I can hit one of the targets while he decreases his speed afterward._

Shinta continued to increase his bursts against Tanaka, forcing the latter to increase the speed of his Hellcat. Sakamoto observed with a combination of disappointment and wonder.

_What are you up to, Himemiya?_ wondered Sakamoto.

In the midst of this, Yoshika Miyafuji had appeared from the carrier's island and saw Warviour repeatedly firing at Tanaka's Hellcat. She had brought with her a cart with containers with contradicting sizes with the largest one containing water.

_That Mobile Knight must be the one Shinta-san uses_, thought Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto as she noticed Yoshika appearing.

"Ah, Sakamoto-san. I came here to provide all of you with water. The men in the canteen asked me to do so."

"That's fine."

"What's going on?" asked Yoshika as she saw Tanaka's Hellcat evading the shots from Warviour's anti-personnel machine gun.

"I'm currently training Himemiya, Oka, and Miyazaki," answered Sakamoto as she joined Yoshika in observing Tanaka. "It seems like Himemiya's being reckless or he has some sort of a plan."

_Less than one minute left!_ worriedly thought Shinta as he kept on firing at Tanaka to no avail. _I best hurry_.

Shinta then stopped firing. Tanaka, in the Hellcat's cockpit, sighed as if Shinta gave up.

However, in the Warviour's cockpit, Shinta used the Movement Switch and shifted from the legs to the wheels. In an instant, Shinta turned in order to catch Tanaka at whichever direction he would be at. This surprised Chieko, Kei, Sakamoto, and Yoshika.

"Now!" shouted Shinta in Warviour's cockpit as he resumed firing rapidly.

However, Shinta stopped firing and spinning, which surprised everyone else on the flight deck. Despite increasing his speed, a shot then hit the right target of Tanaka's Hellcat.

"Damn it!" shouted Tanaka in his Hellcat's cockpit.

_That's good_, thought Shinta with relief in Warviour's cockpit. _It hit_.

"Himemiya, you there?" asked Sakamoto over Warviour's communicator.

"Hai, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Shinta.

"I told you short bursts only!"

"I felt that it was something that could help hit one of the targets on Tanaka Dai-'s plane. My humblest apologies."

"Never mind that. You were able to hit that target. Just join Miyazaki and watch because Oka's next. Miyafuji's here as well with water so if you want, you can go down here and go to her."

"Ryōkai."

Shinta reverted the Movement Switch back to its original position. As a result, Shinta walked back to where Warviour once stood but this time, he positioned the Mobile Knight beside Wardar. Sakamoto then moved to Wardier and faced Chieko.

"Oka, you're turn," ordered Sakamoto.

"Ryōkai," replied Chieko before closing Wardier's cockpit. _How on Earth did you do that, Shinta-kun?_

_#_

2040 hours

"Going out to practice again?" asked Kei as he sees Shinta leaving their bunk; the former at the top bunk and the latter at the bottom.

"I am," replied a standing Shinta.

Shinta turned to his right and continued walking. However, after ten steps, he nearly bumped into Sakamoto as she carried a _shinai_. Realizing what he had almost done, Shinta stepped back and saluted.

"You needed something, Sakamoto Shosa?" asked Shinta with a salute.

"I can see you'll be practicing your martial arts in the flight deck. I'll be there so just find me there."

"Ryōkai."

Sakamoto then left the berthing area. Kei then approached Shinta.

"What did she want with you?" asked Kei.

"I have no idea," answered Shinta. "I'm more curious as to why she's carrying a _shinai_?"

"You'll have to find the answer to that yourself."

"Fair point. You've keep _that_ hidden, right?"

"Of course. I've managed to do so for a week."

"I suggest you keep it hidden until I get back."

"Will do. Good luck."

#

2137 hours

Shinta came back to the flight deck. As he left the island, he saw Sakamoto looking at the sky while placing her right palm gripped the _tsuka_ of her _shinai_ and her left palm above the right palm.

"You made it," said Sakamoto without looking at Shinta.

"You have a _shinai_ with you," said Shinta as he saw the sword Sakamoto wielded. "Permission to ask what is this about?"

"Last night."

"I somewhat knew you were there. Was it because of my talk with Yoshika-san?"

"It is. I'll warn you now – make sure your relationship with Miyafuji isn't too close. The choice for her to re-join the military hasn't come to her yet but I expect that you don't interfere with that."

"Is that why you have the _shinai_ with you?"

"Very perceptive," said Sakamoto before turning to Shinta, separating her legs, and raising the _shinai_ toward Shinta. "Fight me and if you can defeat me I'll leave it to you on how to handle your relationship with Miyafuji."

"Very well," replied Shinta as he got into a stance where his left leg pointed downward, his right leg bending itself with the foot facing away from Sakamoto, his right arm pointed downward and its palm facing the flight deck, and his left arm straightened forward with its palm facing Sakamoto.

_If I move, Sakamoto Shosa moves as well_, thought Shinta.

_For someone who claims to not remember his past in China, Himemiya must have had training based on his stance_, thought Sakamoto. _He'll move if I move_.

Shinta the made the first step with Sakamoto following. The former began to move again but at increased speed which made the latter smile.

_That was foolish of you_, confidently thought Sakamoto as she began to raise her arms carrying the _shinai_ and lower it in order to hit Shinta.

However, as Sakamoto increased the speed for lowering her arms, Shinta forcibly diverted her arms to her right with his left arm while its fingers were collected together. A second later, Shinta moved his right palm toward Sakamoto with his left palm joining and by the next second, both arms hit Sakamoto, forcing her backward yet she remained standing.

_I… Impossible!_ thought Sakamoto. _He diverted my shinai away that fast. However, he was able to push me back like this with both of his palms._

Sakamoto, despite what had happened, resumed her stance. Shinta did in kind as he assumed Sakamoto would be able to be defeated by such an attack yet also knew what would happen if he did.

"That was impressive," said Sakamoto. "However, I feel as if you held back because we're on a carrier. That is true but it's not over yet. Shall we switch our positions?"

"Fair enough," replied Shinta.

The two Fusoans turned away from their original positions. Sakamoto moved to her right while Shinta moved to his left. Now, they were in front of the island.

Sakamoto moved and attacked first with Shinta evading by moving to his left. Sakamoto attacked again by swinging her arms to her right to hit Shinta but again, he caught her _shinai_ with his left arm again. Shinta then moved his right arm and used its forearm while turned to the only direction it can be turned to, forcing Sakamoto backward. This time, Sakamoto had almost fell into the flight deck.

"You used more power there," noted Sakamoto as she resumed facing Shinta. "I felt it. However, I choose not to yield yet."

"Fine by me," replied Shinta.

"Now don't hold back!"

Shinta and Sakamoto resumed their respective stances. The former moved one step again with the latter following. A second later, Shinta, moved backward and Sakamoto raised her arms holding her _shinai_ upward then moving toward Shinta while raising the arms downward only for Shinta to catch then again but this time with both of his arms.

Shinta then separated his arms, forcing Sakamoto to separate hers as well but with her right hand still holding the _shinai_. The former then swung both of his arms toward Sakamoto; each arm's hands now closed into fists. The fists then hit Sakamoto; this time, her _shinai_ fell off her left hand.

"… I yield," ultimately said Sakamoto.

Shinta then placed his feet together as he stood firmly. He then moved his arms toward each other with his left hand an open palm and his right hand a closed fist. As the two hands were united, Shinta bowed his head. Sakamoto, seeing what Shinta was doing, did so in kind but with her arms firmly bound to her body as she slightly bended it alongside her head.

"Thank you for this match, Sakamoto Shosa," replied Shinta.

"I can see why you used Warviour's wheels and used a lot of ammunition earlier in order to hit Tanaka Dai-i's plane. However, when it comes to you and Miyafuji, I hope you don't take advantage of her."

"I won't."

"That's good," said Sakamoto before she looked at the sky. "You know, it wouldn't be problem to develop such feelings but you should know that in a war such as this, as it was in the past, Witches can't afford to compromise their ability to fight just because they have someone special to think about."

"But this war's different," refuted Shinta. "The Neuroi don't seem to fight like they did in the past because of the Stavrosian Empire."

"You're right about that," replied Sakamoto as she faced Shinta again. "In fact, that's the reason why I challenged you. I wanted to see if you're willing to destroy both the Neuroi and the Stavrosian Empire. However, I do have questions I wish to ask you."

"Are they questions I can answer?"

"Alright, what was that power you demonstrated back in South Seas Island?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I can tell you're lying about you're past but… I can also tell that it's because you're past isn't something you want to easily talk about."

"Somewhere along those lines."

"Very well. At the moment, I won't pry about it but don't try to stop me on what I do find."

"I can wish you luck with that."

"Another question: what do you think about Miyafuji?"

"I mean no disrespect, seeing that she was your subordinate, but to me, I see Yoshika-san as someone who shouldn't have wielded a weapon in the first place."

"No one really is. Speaking as a former Witch, I fought to keep Fuso safe."

"And I don't see a problem with that."

"But you told Miyafuji last night you hope to know about your past by fighting. As I said earlier, I can tell you're lying. You claim to not know your past but your martial arts skills, interest in history, your desire to simply fight the Stavrosians and the Neuroi, and the power you possess contradict that."

"And what will you gain from finding out about my past?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just hoping you won't make things worse."

"My apologies."

"In any case, there's also something I need to tell you."

"What might that be?"

"It's about how I ran into Miyafuji-hakase and how the prototype Mobile Knights were developed."

"Why are you telling me this?" warily asked Shinta.

"Because it may relate to the powers you demonstrated back in South Seas Island."

#

Empire of Fuso. January 11, 1946; 1446 hours

In a train across the countryside of the Fusoan island of Honshu, Mio Sakamoto, wearing trousers of the same color as her tunic, underneath a winter coat, read a letter while on her seat in the train.

"Mio-kun, it's been a while as we both know. I can only contact you through this letter for the time being but as to why I'm even contacting you, it's related to this war that just started. I need you to come to Maizuru and meet me at the Kodokan Dojo. I figured it would be a good place to see you again after all this time. Just go there and all will be revealed."

At the bottom right of the letter, the initials "M.I." were at the lower-right of the letter. Sakamoto looked on with wariness as to who wrote the letter as she was familiar with the handwriting of the letter.

_Who's this "MI" and why does his writing look familiar_? wondered Sakamoto. _If I'm to get my answers, I best do as the letter instructed._

#

Kodokan Dojo, Maizuru, Empire of Fuso. 1537 hours

Sakamoto had made it to the Kodokan Dojo while carrying a bokken and a suitcase. For her, it was as if she came home as this was where she trained when she first fought as a Witch. She knew that "MI" would invite her to such a place in order to calm her down before they were to meet but instead, Sakamoto felt uneasy.

"I'm here now," said Sakamoto to herself. "Where is this 'MI' anyway?"

However, Sakamoto then heard the clashing of _bokken_ from the halls of Kodokan. It was now apparent that Sakamoto can relax while waiting for "MI" as she remembered the days she trained in Kodokan. Suddenly, a yellow ray of light engulfed Sakamoto.

"W… What's this!?" exclaimed Sakamoto before she and her belongings vanished along with the yellow light.

#

1542 hours

Sakamoto, along with her _bokken_ and her suitcase, rose into a metallic room. Sakamoto was lifted upward while within the yellow light but then, a metallic circle closed beneath her and her belongings. The yellow light then vanished, causing Sakamoto to land on her buttocks into the circle along with her _bokken_ and her suitcase.

"Good, you're here."

Sakamoto looked to see as to who addressed her. She saw a masked figure that she can tell was a man yet he had long white hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a white buttoned shirt underneath a gray trenchcoat, khaki pants held by a brown leather belt, black gloves with his hands underneath them, and black-colored leather shoes.

"So you're 'MI'?" asked Sakamoto.

"That's right," answered the man called "MI". "However, those are just my initials."

"MI" stopped talking as he began to remove his mask. The white hair was attached to the mask and as the mask went off, so did the hair. The man standing before Sakamoto had brown hair, eyes of the same color underneath a pair of eyeglasses, and a beard across his face. Sakamoto was shocked as the man she saw was none other than Ichiro Miyafuji, whom she had met almost a decade ago.

"It's been a while, Mio-kun."

"M… Miyafuji-hakase, you're alive!" exclaimed Sakamoto.

"I am," replied Ichiro. "Come with me. We need to have you accommodated."

Sakamoto then stood up as Ichiro left her after he picked up his mask. Although she wished to ask him all the questions she can think of, those questions had to wait as she grabbed her _bokken_ and her suitcase and followed the man she knew.

After getting her belongings, Mio then left the metallic circle and as she followed Ichiro, she realized that she was on a plane. However, she felt that the plane wasn't moving yet they were in the air. Ichiro then stopped with Sakamoto following. Before the two Fusoans were crescent-shaped sofas on each side of the plane. Behind each one were five circular windows.

"Please take a seat," said Ichiro.

"Sure," replied Sakamoto who chose the left sofa.

Ichiro then sat at the right sofa. Suddenly, a sharply dressed girl almost as old as Sakamoto appeared. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, and a flat chest.

"Doctor, shall we leave for Manchuria now?" asked the girl.

"Shì," replied Ichiro.

"Xièxiè," replied the girl before returning to the direction Sakamoto knew as where the cockpit was located at.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," said a male voice across the plane's PA system. "We will be leaving for Manchuria in one minute. Please fasten your seatbelts and if you have brought luggage with you, we suggest that you place them underneath your seat."

Below Sakamoto's seat, a small door opened. Having no further questions, she simply placed her suitcase and her _bokken_ in the compartment provided to her and after placing her belongings in the compartment, its door closed. Sakamoto knew that putting on her seatbelt was next as Ichiro pointed her to look to her left in which she saw a sign that showed that the seatbelt was to be fastened. By contrast to Ichiro, who found his seatbelt, Sakamoto looked around until she found hers and managed to insert it onto herself despite the seatbelt design appearing alien to her.

The plane began to slowly move but after five minutes, the speed increased. Sakamoto moved her arms backward and used her hands to hold onto the backrest behind her to avoid slipping away. Only after two minutes had the speed decreased.

"My apologies," said Ichiro to Sakamoto after the speed decreased. "The plane is like that when it floats and when it has to normally fly."

"What kind of plane is this?" asked Sakamoto. "We were floating in the air earlier."

"It's a prototype. It's called the _Fusion Wanderer_ and I developed it. In any case, shall we have lunch?"

"Fair enough," conceded Sakamoto.

As the sign to fasten the seatbelt disappeared, a sharply dressed man appeared with a trolley appeared with two metal lids with a pair of chopsticks each. The man then opened the trays, showing two containers where their respective lids have the word "Yakisoba" on it. As the man gave each container of _yakisoba_ and a small patch of what appeared to be a condiment to both Sakamoto and Ichiro, the latter fully opened the lid of the container he received, opened the patch he was also given, and spread its contents across the noodles inside the container.

"This container doesn't appear to be made of metal," noted Sakamoto as she looked at her container of _yakisoba_. "Also, it seems to have been prepared before this plane arrived."

"Exactly," replied Ichiro while using his chopsticks to mix his _yakisoba_ with the condiments he poured into it. "If you need to know what to do next, just pour what's inside here into your _yakisoba_ and mix them before eating it."

Ichiro showed the patch he just emptied to Sakamoto. The latter began to do what the former did and opened her patch of the same condiments into her_ yakisoba_ and began to mix. Ichiro then finished and started to eat. Sakamoto finished with her mixing and began to eat but only ate half of her _yakisoba_.

"Doctor, I heard you mentioned this plane is going to Manchuria," said Sakamoto to Ichiro, who then stopped eating to listen to the former. "Why are we going there?"

"Please come here. I have photos to show you."

Ichiro began to bring out a number of photographs. Sakamoto came closer as the former instructed who then showed her the photographs. Sakamoto was stunned with what she saw in the photographs. One photograph was that of a green-colored machine with arms and legs like those of a human being's and another was that of the same machine alongside a Neuroi.

"W… What are those?" asked Sakamoto.

"Mobile Knights," answered Ichiro. "I believe not much is being told to the public, for understandable reasons, but Mobile Knights have been used to protect the Neuroi working with from Witches. As a result, we could lose this war. Therefore, I plan on stealing a Mobile Knight."

"But how?"

"We're going to need help. Hence why we're going to Manchuria."

"I see."

"At this point, I will entertain any questions you have for me."

"Alright," replied Sakamoto as she began to think of the myriad of questions to ask as she was talking to the man she assumed dead for almost a decade and that his daughter is unaware that he is alive.

_I guess this is what seven years of hiding does to people you know_, thought Ichiro.

"Here's my first one," said Sakamoto as she had a question in mind. "How were you able to acquire those photographs?"

"Regretfully, that's a story for another time," answered Ichiro. "Same with this plane if you were planning on asking that."

_You haven't changed, Miyafuji-hakase_, thought Sakamoto before asking her next question. "Why Manchuria?"

"I have contacts in their government that help with this mission," answered Ichiro. "As you know, ever since the Neuroi's conquest of China in the First Neuroi War, most of China was rendered uninhabitable. However, there are two portions of China that the Neuroi mysteriously didn't conquer. One's became the Republic of Nánguó in the south and the other a state established by remnants of the Qing government."

"China's last dynasty?"

"The same one. Because the Neuroi didn't conquer them and that they're separated from Nánguó by kilometers. As a result, those still loyal to the Qing Emperor recreated the kingdom they ruled prior to 1912. This was done with Orussian help."

"So by talking to the Manchurian government, we'll get Orussia's help in this plan."

"That's right. However, you should remember that due to the location, Orussia is the real power in Manchuria. The government, nor the Emperor, can't do anything without permission from the Orussian government."

"Never knew you were the type to take advantage of governments like this."

"I had to be sharp in doing my work. It's why we have been able to stave off the Neuroi – until the Stavrosians appeared, that is."

"And why did you drag me into this?"

"Because I know that I can trust you, seeing that you were able to take care of my daughter."

"I find it hard to believe you still call that girl your daughter after leaving her for twelve years."

"I'd rather not relate this to Yoshika. For now, she can't know that I'm alive because it will endanger her. That too, is a story for another time."

"… Fine. Again, why me?"

"Because I can tell you still wish to fight despite losing your powers."

Sakamoto was unable to refute what Ichiro had said. During the liberation of Venezia in the previous year, Sakamoto began to lose her powers and this had almost driven her to her death had it not been for the actions of Ichiro's daughter Yoshika Miyafuji.

"Very well," spoke Sakamoto. "I'll help but I do wish to know plenty about the Stavrosians and their relationship with the Neuroi, if assuming you know anything at all."

"I'm afraid I cannot reward you with that information in exchanged," replied Ichiro. "However, I do know someone who might but that can wait after this mission."

"Fair enough. I'll resume my meal now."

#

Kingdom of Manchuria. 1615 hours

"We have now reached the Kingdom of Manchuria," announced a male voice through the _Fusion Wanderer_'s PA system. "We will reach Hā'ěrbīn in five minutes, please prepare to fasten your seatbelts. It is now 1600 hours and fifteen minutes in Chinese time and 1700 hours and fifteen minutes in Fusoan Mainland time."

The sign to fasten seatbelts appeared again. The girl Ichiro talked to earlier appeared again to talk to the latter again. Sakamoto looked with suspicion that a girl almost her age can talk to Ichiro as if he was her employer.

"Shall we land directly into Taiping Airport or remaining above?" asked the girl.

"We'll remain above," answered Ichiro.

"Acknowledged," ultimately replied the girl before she returned to the cockpit with Sakamoto facing Ichiro.

"Who is that girl?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yáng Língyīn," answered Ichiro. "I believe you can read her name in Fusoan as 'Yan Rin'in'."

"And where did you meet her?"

"In London. I saved her from a bad situation and since then, she works for me."

Sakamoto had nothing else to say and fastened her seatbelt. Ichiro, however, put on his mask before fastening his seatbelt.

#

Hā'ěrbīn Taiping Airport, Hā'ěrbīn, Kingdom of Manchuria. 1620 hours

The _Fusion Wanderer_ then stopped above Hā'ěrbīn Taiping Airport, which served Hā'ěrbīn, the capital of the Kingdom of Manchuria. Sakamoto and Ichiro slightly moved despite being belted as the plane stopped.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," said again the male voice over the _Fusion Wanderer_'s PA system. "We've just arrived at Hā'ěrbīn Taiping Airport. Local time is 1600 hours and twenty minutes. The sign to fasten seatbelts will be switched off in a second. Prepare to collect your belongings upon leaving this plane."

Ichiro got out of his seat first and put on a winter coat. Sakamoto, who followed by grabbing her suitcase and _bokken_, followed Ichiro back to where she came in. Reaching the room where people or objects are brought from below, Ichiro stepped on the metallic circle below him.

"What is that, anyway?" asked Sakamoto.

"A Lifter Beam," answered Ichiro. "It can be used to lift anyone or anything if it's light enough into this plane. It can also be used to bring people or objects down."

"And you don't need this plane to land?"

"Yes."

_I can hardly believe you left your daughter to develop such an invention_, thought Sakamoto. _As long as I play along, I'll get my answers once this mess is over._

The metallic circle above Ichiro emitted the same yellow light – the Lifter Beam – that brought Sakamoto inside the _Fusion Wanderer_. Afterward, the metallic circle below began to open.

"You'll have to wait until I'm on the ground," said Ichiro to Sakamoto as the circle was almost opened. "It'll take a while though."

"Wakatta," replied Sakamoto.

Ichiro then descended from the _Fusion Wanderer_. After three minutes did the circle close. Sakamoto then stepped into the Lifter Beam with her belongings and as she did, it engulfed her and as the circle below her opened, Sakamoto descended below and into Manchuria.

As she landed, Sakamoto saw Ichiro and another man beside her. The man simply wore a trenchcoat with a buttoned shirt and trousers underneath it with glasses covering his eyes. While the runaway remained black, the area surrounding it and the airport in general was filled with snow.

"An honor to meet you, Major Sakamoto," said the bespectacled man. "You can simply call me Feng."

"He's an agent for the Royal Office for Public Security," whispered Ichiro to Sakamoto's left ear. "They're Manchuria's secret police so please do not do anything to anger them."

Sakamoto gave a slight nod. Feng looked on with confusion but Ichiro faced him, intending on explaining what he whispered to the former Witch.

"Please forgive us for that," said Ichiro to Feng. "It's her first time here in Ma- I mean, the _Empire_."

"In any case, we have a car waiting outside the airport," continued Feng. "The both of you will be staying at the-"

"I hate to impose any further but I do wish that Major Sakamoto stay with me in my safehouse," interjected Ichiro.

"We're taking a huge risk considering your operation, Doctor. We ne-"

"Be careful Feng. I assume you know why you're government, even the Orussian government for that matter, is even listening to me in the first place, right?"

Feng froze upon hearing Ichiro's retort. He knew that Ichiro, despite being presumably dead since 1939, held great influence and that in return, they were to shelter him as he might make good on his threat."

"Very well," conceded Feng. "We'll go to your safehouse first."

"Again, I thank you," replied Ichiro before he, Sakamoto, and Feng began to leave the airport.

#

1725 hours

Ichiro and Sakamoto then arrived at what appeared to be a one-floor farmhouse in the outskirts of Hā'ěrbīn. Despite that, the farmhouse appeared clean as Sakamoto observed while Ichiro removed his mask.

"How long have you been living here in Manchuria?" asked Sakamoto.

"Since the Second Neuroi War ended," answered Ichiro. "I managed to acquire information that can threaten both the government here and the Orussian government."

"That explains the threat you gave to that Public Security agent. What information do you even have that could threaten them anyway?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"Try me."

"Heard of those terrorist attacks in Nánguó?" asked Ichiro with a wary nod by Sakamoto. "The Manchurian government are secretly aiding them by providing a training camp here."

"What for?"

"Orussia's looking for a client state to do business with. Manchuria isn't enough so they felt that they could use the terrorists in Nánguó to install a government friendly to their interests. Rather than shelter the terrorists themselves, they used Manchuria."

"But how could the terrorists go to Manchuria and back to Nánguó?"

"That I wish to know. Karlsland as well. They've joined in providing aid to the Manchurian government hoping to find proof of their cooperation with those terrorists."

"Because Karlsland aided the Nánguó government?"

"That's right though that was temporary because Karlsland needed money to rebuild in South Liberion. I do use that information to blackmail both the Manchurian and the Orussian governments into helping me."

"I'm surprised you did that.

"Now then, as to where you'll stay, you'll take the sole bedroom in this house."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Sakamoto upon finding the bedroom Ichiro mentioned. "You should have just let me stay at a hotel."

"That way, you'll be constantly spied on by Public Security," warned Ichiro. "It's alright. I sleep here anyway."

Ichiro pointed to a sofa with a pillow and a blanket. Sakamoto was surprised that the man she met almost a decade ago lives in such a condition. She then went to the bedroom and began to place her _bokken_ at the right corner and her suitcase on the bed and opened it.

As Sakamoto returned to Ichiro, she found him at his desk. The former came closer to the latter as he was looking at a photograph.

"Ah, Mio-kun, you've unpacked?" asked Ichiro as he noticed Sakamoto. "You needed anything else?"

"Not at the moment," answered Sakamoto who then glanced at the photograph Ichiro was holding. "Your family, I presume?"

"That's right. You want to take a look?"

Sakamoto gave no further response. As she got close, Ichiro showed her the photograph and as Sakamoto grabbed it, she saw that it was Ichiro in the photograph prior to growing a beard, his wife Sayaka beside him, and her mother Yoshiko beside her. Sayaka carried an infant with Sakamoto realizing who the infant was and gave the photograph back to Ichiro.

"I do have a question," announced Sakamoto to Ichiro.

"What might that be?" asked Ichiro in response.

"Why did you fake your death?"

"All I can answer for now is that it was a Stavrosian agent that infiltrated that lab in Britannia. Everyone else but me died and I hoping to take that agent out, I blew up that lab. Truth be told, I didn't think that agent would die so I played death until the agent left and when that ended, I had to chop off my right hand and have it burned to make it convincing that I died."

"Why?"

"To make sure I wasn't being pursued any longer. I worked so in the midst of it all, I was able to chop off my right hand."

Ichiro stopped explaining his story and removed his right glove. To Sakamoto's surprise, Ichiro's right hand was now made of metal.

"How did you even get that prosthetic?" asked Sakamoto. "Looks very advanced."

"That, unfortunately, is also another story for another time," answered Ichiro. "Likewise with how I escaped."

"And you didn't know your daughter would be told about your supposed demise on her tenth birthday?"

"… That was a risk I had to take."

A knock was then heard at the door. Both Ichiro and Sakamoto turned their attention to it.

"We'll have to continue for another time," said Ichiro as he stood up, resumed putting on his mask and glove for his right metallic hand, and proceeded to the door to answer the knock.

Sakamoto gave no response. As Ichiro opened the door, he saw that it was Feng outside.

"Feng, you're back," said Ichiro. "I assume that our meeting will commence?"

"Yes," answered Feng. "It will be at the House of Wonders. 1900 hours and thirty minutes so I suggest we leave now."

"Got it," replied Ichiro.

#

House of Wonders. 1859 hours

Ichiro and Sakamoto were brought to a place called the House of Wonders. A man in a white buttoned shirt, a red bowtie, a black vest above the shirt, as well as black-colored trousers and shoes welcomed Ichiro and talked as if they were friends. Sakamoto was perplexed that the two knew each other. The two Fusoans and Feng continued inside.

Inside, Sakamoto found that despite the name, the House of Wonders was a deceptive name. Inside, women were with men old enough to be their fathers. Some were as old as the younger Witches she fought with. This vexed her as this was what she could be doing had it not been discovered that women can only be Witches, especially as she saw that some of the women were Fusoan like she was.

"We must keep going on," coldly warned Feng.

".. Right," replied Sakamoto.

#

1914 hours

Beneath the House of Wonders was a basement. In that basement as a room but it only contained a table and chairs. Mio Sakamoto was seated but Ichiro Miyafuji had brought a rolled-up sheet with a metallic ring. He connected the ring to a nail that was connected to the wall but only halfway through, allowing the sheet to be placed there. Ichiro then opened the sheet.

Feng came inside with a man in a military uniform. The man appeared to be in his early sixties with brown eyes, black hair styled into a queue underneath his peaked cap, and that his face was cleanly shaven despite his age.

"Allow me to introduce General Rong Longqi," said Feng as he and the officer stopped. "The Chief of Staff of the Royal Security Forces."

Both Sakamoto and Ichiro saluted.

"At ease," replied Rong. "I've only just arrived. Everyone else in this meeting has yet to do so. We may all sit down now."

As Sakamoto and Ichiro resumed sitting down, Rong helped himself to a chair. Feng remained seated but another engine was heard. He left to answer to the individual coming in. After a minute, Feng returned with another officer. To Sakamoto's surprise, the man was an Orussian military officer. The man was in his forties. He was cleanly shaven and had no hair underneath his peaked cap.

"General Pavlov," introduced Feng to Sakamoto, Ichiro, and Rong. "The military attaché to the Embassy of the Orussian Empire to the Qing Empire."

"Please, please," responded Pavlov. "I apologize if I've kept you waiting. Shall we get started?"

Ichiro brought out a device that resembled a television. He aimed it at the screen he installed and it projected a picture, which was that of a Mobile Knight.

"Everyone, this is a Mobile Knight," explained Ichiro. "This weapon was developed by the Stavrosian Empire to assist the Neuroi that they mysteriously aligned with and it has been known to have killed Witches."

"Yes, and?" skeptically asked Pavlov. "Please do not waste our time, Miyafuji."

"I'll get straight to the point," continued Ichiro. "We need to capture a Mobile Knight in order to build our own."

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Rong.

"First, we need to conduct a diversionary attack. After hitting Pearl Harbor in Liberion, Oran in Numidia, and Sevastopol in Orussian Ukraine, the Stavrosians with Neuroi assistance conquered the area around Chelyabinsk."

Ichiro showed the next picture which was a map of Orussia. A red line was drawn around a certain area with Chelyabinsk crossed out.

"Next, I'll need a team comprising of Witches and non-Witches. Half of the team will work with the Orussian military during the diversionary attack in which the Stavrosians will respond. Mobile Knights will be a part of this so the attack as a whole is the bait in which that half of the team will spring the trap against the Mobile Knights. I'm hoping to capture at least two Mobile Knights."

"You said half of the team," said Rong. "Why split the team into two?"

"Because the other half will be needed to steal a truck capable of carrying Mobile Knights," answered Ichiro who then showed a picture that barely showed a truck and a Mobile Knight. "It's not much, I apologize, but I was able to acquire this, which is why I'm proposing this operation. By getting that truck, we can use it to bring the Mobile Knights we capture safely back into Orussian lines."

"And you not only need the Ma- I mean, the Qing's help but also the Orussian military?" asked Pavlov.

"That's correct," answered Ichiro before he turned to Rong. "General Rong?"

"Are you certain this plan with succeed?" asked Rong.

"I am. To increase our chances, I was able to acquire the assistance of Major Sakamoto here. This plan requires a few Witches and the Major will take charge. I'll even take part in stealing the truck"

"You?' asked Sakamoto.

"I've seen my fair share of wars," answered Ichiro.

"You know what, I like this plan!" happily announced Pavlov. "Tell me what you need?"

"An armored unit and air support."

"I'll pass on this request straight away to the Ambassador."

"Please remember that I'm to be called 'Khyber'. If any of you divulge as to the fact that I'm alive, I will reveal all of your secrets."

"Now, now, please settle down," said Rong. "We'll keep our mouths shut, same as always."

"Thank you."

"I'll talk it over with the Emperor on who'll join you for this endeavor."

"Thank you again."

Both Rong and Pavlov began to leave. Ichiro and Mio stood up as well but remained in the room. Feng too remained in the room.

"I'll come over to your safehouse tomorrow to give you all the files on every Witch enlisted in the Royal Security Forces," announced Feng to Ichiro.

"Thank you again, Feng," replied Ichiro.

#

January 12, 1946. 1036 hours

The following day, Both Mio Sakamoto and Ichiro Miyafuji began to look through files that surrounded them. The two Fusoans read while on the floor with their legs crossed as Feng, who delivered the files, was seated in the sofa Ichiro slept in and was reading a book instead.

"Hakase, I found someone we can use," announced Sakamoto.

"Who?" asked Ichiro as he moved to Sakamoto.

"Lu Ulhicun," answered Sakamoto as she opened the file, whose folder had the insignia of the Royal Manchurian Air Force.

The file had a picture of a girl with long black hair in a braid. The file paper mentioned that her age was eighteen and that her rank was Lieutenant.

"I heard of her," added Sakamoto. "She distinguished her greatly during the Southeast Asian Theatre during the Second Neuroi War."

"She could help us greatly," replied Ichiro. "I'll resume looking through the files."

Ichiro separated from Sakamoto to continue looking through the files. The latter also continued but the former, as he found a file, he began to voraciously read it. Sakamoto then noticed and moved to Ichiro.

"Did you find someone?" asked Sakamoto.

"Her name's Sakda Muke," answered Ichiro as he and Sakamoto looked at the file of a Witch also in the Royal Manchurian Air Force with short brown hair. "A year younger than Lu-san but also a Lieutenant."

"Are you done?" asked Feng as he stopped reading and turned to Sakamoto and Ichiro.

"We are," answered Ichiro. "Think you can pass this request to acquire Lu xiao jiě and Sakda xiao jiě's help to General Rong?"

"Consider it done."

#

Royal Security Forces Headquarters. January 13, 1946; 1450 hours

Both Mio Sakamoto and Ichiro Miyafuji were seated inside the headquarters of the Royal Manchurian Security Forces, specifically the office of General Rong Longqi. The office, like the entire building as a whole, was modern like all of Hā'ěrbīn was as a result of the polity's relationship with Orussia.

Rong then came inside the office. First he took off his peaked cap then his coat. Afterward, he took his seat and faced the two Fusoans.

"I hear from Feng that you two have found the Witches you need for that operation," stated Rong.

"We have," replied Ichiro.

"And who are they?"

"Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke," answered Sakamoto.

"Figured you would choose them. I also picked out the rest of the team you need for this operation. Feng is already collecting them."

A knock was then heard. Rong, Sakamoto, and Ichiro turned their attention to it.

"Forgive my intrusion, General, but the men and women you requested are here," said a male voice at the other end of the door. "Shall I let them in?"

"Yes," replied Rong. "However, you must come inside as well."

"… Yes, Sir," hesitantly replied the voice before the door opened.

A man in his twenties yet appeared almost a decade younger with a boyish face to show for it, black hair in a queue, and a tall and lean build.

"Now, I need you to face the guests beside you and introduce yourself," ordered Rong. "Of course, it has to be your name, age, service branch, unit, and rank."

"Yes, Sir," replied the man before facing Sakamoto and Ichiro. "Sumuru, Bayara. Twenty-nine years old. Serving in Army Headquarters as adjutant to Colonel Ganbold. Senior Lieutenant."

"Glad to have met you," replied Sakamoto. "Lieutenant Commando Sakamoto, Fuso Imperial Navy Air Service."

"… The Sakamoto Mio?" asked an astonished Bayara. "From the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?"

"That's right," answered Ichiro. "As for me, call me Khyber."

"General, why would a Fusoan officer be here?" asked Bayara to Rong.

"You'll know in due time," answered Rong. "I hear that the others who've been summoned here are coming. Let them in first."

Steps were heard. Everyone in the room knew that they were the men and women Rong called with Bayara rushing to the door. As he opened it, three men and two women came inside and as they stopped, saluted Rong. Sakamoto and Ichiro recognized the women as Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke. Bayara, however, looked at Ulhicun as if he saw a ghost but that ended and he resumed looking at Rong.

The three men who came with Ulhicun and Muke, differed in their respective appearances despite all having black hair and that they weren't in queues; one was rawboned and angular, the other was lean like Bayara but shorter, and the other had a medium height and build.

"You called for us, General?" asked Ulhicun.

"Yes," answered Rong. "Please face our guests and like Lieutenant Sumuru here, please introduce yourselves. Name, age, service branch, unit, and rank."

"Lu, Ulhicun. Eighteen years old. Royal Manchurian Air Force, 2nd Squadron. Lieutenant."

"Sakda, Muke. Seventeen years old. Royal Manchurian Air Force, 3rd Squadron. Lieutenant."

"Tohoro, Alin. Twenty-two years old. Royal Manchurian Air Force. Airman 1st Class working with the 3rd Squadron."

"Pang, Baicun. Twenty-seven years old. Royal Manchurian Army, 2nd Armored Company of the Royal Dàqìng Battalion. Corporal."

"Gantulga. Thirty years old. Royal Manchurian Army, 1st Infantry Company of the Royal Dàqìng Battalion. Sergeant."

"That will be enough," ordered Rong. "As I told Lieutenant Sumuru here, all of you have been gathered for a mission. You'll hear the details from our guests here."

For almost an hour, Ichiro and Sakamoto explained the plan that was discussed two nights ago to Bayara, Ulhicun, Muke, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga.

"And it's only our country's government and the Orussian government that know of this operation?" asked Bayara after listening to what Ichiro and Sakamoto had said.

"That's right," answered Sakamoto. "It isn't us alone doing this. We'll need the Orussian military's help for this."

"But will they agree to it?" asked Gantulga.

"Leave that to the politicians," answered Rong. "For now, we wait and prepare."

"But if we need to keep this a secret from the public, how will we do so?" asked Alin.

"I'll talk to Feng again about a secret base of operations," answered Ichiro. "It will also function as a training camp as Feng will talk to the people there."

"And when should this operation commence?" asked Ulhicun.

"At best, a week," answered Sakamoto.

#

Qíqíhā'ěr Province. January 14, 1946; 1440 hours

The following day, three military vehicles moved across Qíqíhā'ěr Province, which was sparsely populated despite bearing the city of the same name. One was a GAZ-67 4x4 utility truck driven by a Royal Manchurian Army soldier with Feng, Ichiro Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Sumuru Bayara, and Lu Ulhicun as the passengers.

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, might I ask you a question?" asked Ulhicun.

"What is it?" asked Sakamoto in return.

"Despite having retired, you're participating in this mission. Why?"

"I asked her to," answered Ichiro. "I promised her information about the Stavrosian Empire. Once we succeed in this mission, I'll tell everyone as well."

"We appreciate it," replied Bayara.

Behind the GAZ-67 was a CCKW 6x6 cargo truck. Driving it was Tohoro Alin with Pang Baicun beside him. Behind Alin and Pang were Sakda Muke and Gantulga. Behind the CCKW was a GAZ-MM truck carrying bags and crates.

All three vehicles followed a winter service vehicle. The reason was that Manchuria, which neared Siberia in Orussia, was where winters were harsh and unforgiving for travel, especially land-based travel. A winter service vehicle was needed for where the convoy was going.

#

1511 hours

The convoy then arrived at a remote village that appeared devoid of life. As the GAZ-67 and the trucks behind it stopped, the passengers began to collect their respective belongings from the GAZ-MM.

"Where are we?" asked Sakamoto to Feng.

"When the Empire was restored, the people of this village left," answered Feng. "I figured this would make a suitable base while waiting for the operation to be approved by the Orussian government."

"Where will we be staying?" asked Bayara.

"Follow me now. I'll take you there."

The two Fusoans and the Manchurian soldiers followed the Public Security agent. Despite what Feng had said, men did inhabit the houses in the villages but no one, save for Sakamoto, noticed. The latter then stopped at a couple of houses that faced each other.

"These two houses are where you'll be staying for the rest of the week," explained Feng. "However, we'll have to be separated by gender; one house for the men and one house for the women. I'll let you choose."

"Are you sure this village is abandoned?" asked Sakamoto. "I feel we're being watched."

"That will be answered in due time," answered Feng. "You may now unpack your bags. Tomorrow, you're to train for the operation until it's approved. I'll be leaving now. See you all tomorrow."

Feng left Sakamoto, Ichiro, Bayara, Ulhicun, Muke, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga. An engine was heard, which indicated to the latter that the former had left.

#

1603 hours

At one of the two houses, Ichiro and Sakamoto showed the same map of Orussia to the Manchurian soldiers with them that they showed three days prior. Bayara, Ulhicun, Muke, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga, upon being told further that the operation involved splitting the team into two, found it difficult to process.

"Will two teams really be enough for such an operation?" asked Bayara. "I get that Lieutenants Lu and Muke will lure the Mobile Knights into the trap but what about stealing that truck? Can the rest of us do it alone?"

"That's where the Orussian military comes in," answered Sakamoto. "While they keep the Stavrosians and the Neuroi occupied, half of the team will do the infiltration."

"And how will we disable the Mobile Knights for us to steal them?" asked Muke.

"Leave that to me," answered Ichiro. "I have a tool that can help with that but I need to have it delivered to Orussia, if the operation's been approved that is?"

"But how can we utilize Stavrosian technology if it's too advanced?" asked Alin.

"With this," answered Ichiro as he showed a device that was a small as a match. "If the Mobile Knight has something like an ignition switch, we plant the device into it and we can use it to our heart's desire."

"But supposed there is an ignition switch, why not steal the keys?" asked Ulhicun.

"We don't know how they work, if it comes down to that," continued Ichiro. "There's also the possibility that the Stavrosians make sure that anyone but them can use the keys needed."

"Any more questions?" asked Sakamoto.

"I have one," replied Gantulga. "Will we enter by land, air, or sea?"

"Time is of the essence with this operation so by air," answered Ichiro. "I'll also arrange for that."

No one else had anything else to say.

"Very well," ultimately continued Sakamoto. "Lieutenants Ulhicun and Muke, as well as myself, will lure the Mobile Knights into Khyber's trap. The rest of you will go inside Stavrosian-held Orussia and find that truck. Senior Lieutenant Sumuru will command the team to steal the truck."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the Manchurian soldiers in unison.

"Good," said Ichiro. "Someone will have to find dinner and someone will have to prepare the cooking equipment. Any volunteers?"

#

2340 hours

That evening, everyone separated to their respective houses by gender. Ichiro, Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga occupied the house where the briefing was held earlier that afternoon. While Alin, Pang, and Gantulga were sleeping already, Ichiro and Bayara remained awake.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" asked Bayara.

"I'm waiting for you," answered Ichiro.

"Me?"

"I'd rather be the last one to sleep and the first to wake up."

"It's because of that mask, isn't it?" asked Bayara with a tone of instant deduction.

"More or less," answered Ichiro.

"You wear it all the time. Why?"

"Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Alright. Do you know a man named Ichiro Miyafuji?"

"The man who improved on the Striker Unit design just as when the Second Neuroi War started. He was presumed dead in an accident."

Rather than continue talking, Ichiro removed his mask, showing his real identity. Bayara said nothing but his face showed his shock that the masked man he was talking was the man he claimed to have died in an accident.

"After this operation, I'll tell you more," added Ichiro.

"… Yes, Dr. Miyafuji," replied Bayara.

"Good night."

#

January 15, 1946. 0806 hours

The following morning, Sumuru Bayara, Tohoro Alin, Pang Baicun, and Gantulga, now wearing Ssh-40 helmets alongside their winter uniforms, were gathered before Feng. Gantulga and Alin wielded PPSh-41 submachine guns while Pang and Bayara wielded 3-Line Model 1944 Carbines. Both weapons were colored orange.

"This exercise is to test if you fight normally against human opponents," announced Feng. "We don't know how the Stavrosians really fight as all we've encountered are their Mobile Knights and the Neuroi fighting alongside them. Remember, you're to go deep into Stavrosian lines. This exercise will help you remember how to fight against human opponents. I can tell no one ever expected this but this mission requires that we must make that sacrifice. Some houses have an X painted on their door. Those are where targets will be found are you're to burst inside and shoot. You have twenty to thirty minutes to finish this exercise."

"Is he qualified to instruct us like this?" quietly asked Alin to Bayara.

"Even Public Security men had been conscripted into the military like we were," replied Bayara.

"We will begin in three… " warned Feng.

Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga now faced the village.

"Two… One!"

The four male soldiers charged toward the village. After ten minutes, Feng followed them.

As Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga neared the village, two men spot the former four. They appeared to be wearing armor and helmets that was made of cardboard boxes and they carried PPSh-41s. Like the ones wielded by Gantulga and Alin, they were colored orange.

"Who are they and why are they-" asked Pang before being cut off.

"Just fire at them!" shouted Bayara.

Alin interpreted what Bayara said as an order and fired his PPSh-41 at the two men in cardboard boxes. The submachine gun fired orange-colored rounds and they hit the cardboard armor with the men wearing the cardboard getting out of the way of the Manchurian soldiers as they continued into the village.

From one house, another man in cardboard prepared to fire his 3-Line Model 1944 Carbine, which was also colored orange but Bayara stooped to fire his, hitting the man in cardboard. As they continued, Bayara's team found a house with a red-colored X painted on it. Remembering what Feng instructed, Bayara signaled Alin and Gantulga to go inside.

Alin began to press the doorknob and open the door slowly. Then they heard someone disengage the safety of his weapon. After a nod, Alin slowly opened the door with Gantulga immediately kicking it but softly. A man also in cardboard and equipped with an orange-colored PPSh-41 prepared to fire but Gantulga pulled his trigger first.

Bayara signaled everyone else to continue across the village with Alin, Gantulga, and Pang following. Feng, who managed to catch up, smiled as he saw the progress Bayara was making with the half of them he was to lead for the mission should it be approved by the Orussian government.

#

0826 hours

Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga were at the other end of the village. Feng then approached them and as Bayara glanced, he indicated to Alin, Pang, and Gantulga to stand in attention. Feng was joined by Sakamoto, Ulhicun, and Muke.

"You did well in less than ten minutes," said Feng.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Bayara.

"Now then, it's time for Lieutenants Lu and Sakda to practice," added Feng before he glanced at Sakamoto. "Major Sakamoto, I leave their training to you."

"Roger that."

"Airman Tohoro, I need you to prepare the Lieutenants' Striker Units," ordered Feng to Alin.

"Roger that."

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted the masked Ichiro Miyafuji as he appeared. "I was analyzing further how to enter. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," answered Sakamoto. "Lu and Sakda are next to be trained."

#

0845 hours

"Ha- I mean, Khyber, can we talk alone?" asked Sakamoto as she approached Ichiro and Alin as they were maintaining two Striker Units.

There were two Striker Units being maintained by Ichiro and Alin. The former worked on a new Striker from Karlsland – a Ta 152 _Adler_ while the latter worked on a Striker from Orussia – an i-225; the latter being a variant of the MiG-3 fighter and interceptor that has been used by Orussia's best Witches.

"Sure," replied Ichiro as he faced Sakamoto. "Airman Tohoro, I'll be with the Major for a while."

"Go on, I'll take over for that Yīng," replied Alin. "I was almost done with this Tiān'é anyway."

"Xièxiè," replied Ichiro before he joined Sakamoto.

The two Fusoans walked across the village again. They stopped at the house where Ichiro slept with Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga and went inside.

"This is about those men Feng used for training earlier, isn't it?" asked Ichiro.

"It is," answered Sakamoto. "Feng said that this village was abandoned but that wasn't the case. When I approached one of them, he didn't respond to my questions."

"They can't. Otherwise Feng will threaten them and their families."

"What for?"

"Mio-kun, before I answer that, can you please keep that answer a secret to yourself?"

"It's been nothing but secrets ever since you sent me that letter to go to Maizuru… Fine."

"… Those men in the village, they're the terrorists fighting the National Rebirth government in Nánguó."

"… You can't be serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am. Nánguó and Manchuria both claim to be a continuation of the China that the Neuroi conquered three decades ago. As a result, they deny each other's existence. Worse, you have Nánguó claiming Manchuria to be a rebellious state with Manchuria claiming the same thing to Nánguó. The terrorists make for a good proxy for the Manchurian government to use against the National Rebirth government and Orussia, the real power here, hopes to make a government that answers to their interests. As a result, both Orussia and Manchuria help these terrorists."

"But what about the bombings that struck Europe?"

"As far as those terrorists are concerned, Europe is complicit in letting the National Rebirth government do as they pleased. They're remnants of the Free Nánguó Army whose rebellion was crushed three years ago. As I told you, Karlsland backed the National Rebirth government to acquire funds for rebuilding in South Liberion and only ceased relations with them when the Second Neuroi War ended. They only started relations with Manchuria hoping to find proof that they're backing these terrorists."

"That explains the Karlsland-built Striker you were maintaining."

"In any case, I believe it's time for you to oversee Lu-kun and Sakda-kun's training."

"You're right."

#

0910 hours

The _Adler_ and the i-225 were in their respective Launch Units. Lu Ulhicun was on the Launch Unit for the _Adler_ while Sakda Muke was on the Launch Unit of the i-225. This time, Sumuru Bayara, Tohoro Alin, Pang Baicun, and Gantulga were the spectators.

"This exercise is simple – whoever shoots the other wins," instructed Sakamoto to Ulhicun and Muke as she uses an intercom. "Doesn't matter how or what tricks are used. However, do not leave the village. I need to see how you're doing."

"Roger that," replied both Ulhicun and Muke in unison with intercoms on their respective right ears.

Afterward, the two Manchurian Witches jumped into their respective Striker Units. Ulhicun's familiar, a red-crowned crane, manifested itself through its wings on Ulhicun's head and its tail feathers appearing at the end of her body's rear as she boarded the _Adler_. For Muke, her familiar was a Steppe polecat whose ears and tail manifested as she boarded the i-225.

Ulhicun and Muke then received their respective weapons – a MG42 general-purpose machine gun and a Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai autocannon. Like the weapons used in the practice for Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga, the weapons were colored orange. After they received their weapons, the Launch Units opened, allowing Ulhicun and Muke to launch.

As they were high enough, Muke flew further than Ulhicun did. This convinced the latter that they can begin in earnest. However, Ulhicun then saw Muke slowing down.

_She's slowing down_, thought Ulhicun. _Not my fault if I shoot her._

As Ulhicun aimed her MG42 at Muke, the latter looked back at the former. She unexpectedly grinned despite Ulhicun about to pull her trigger.

_Got you where I wanted you_, thought Muke.

A second later, Ulhicun fired her MG42. However, a gust of wind appeared from Muke, allowing her to escape and disorient Ulhicun.

_She allowed Lu to get close to her then she used her Inherent Ability_, thought Sakamoto. _Awfully smart, I must say_.

"What's the matter?" loudly asked Muke to Ulhicun. "Can't catch up?"

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Ulhicun as she charged and aimed her MG42.

Ulhicun fired again but Muke again evaded the shots. The latter then fired her Type 99-2 but as the paint rounds almost reached the former, she felt that they were approaching and immediately evaded them.

_Lu managed to evade Muke's shot_, thought Sakamoto. _This should be interesting._

Both Witches continued firing upon each other but neither could one manage to hit the other. The longer it took, the shots falling into the ground increased turning the snow that had yet to melt into orange due to the paint rounds. Some of the spectators, including Feng, had been hit once.

#

1020 hours

An hour had past. Both Ulhicun and Muke were too exhausted to continue. Neither had the strength to fully carry their respective weapons. In the ground, everyone watching was now hit with orange paint, including Ichiro and Sakamoto.

"Just aim your guns at each other!" shouted Sakamoto from the ground to Ulhicun and Muke while using her intercom. "Don't move any longer! Whoever shoots first wins!"

"How about… it?" exhaustedly asked Ulhicun.

"Fine… by me," replied Muke.

Both Witches regained their strength to aim their respective weapons at each other. Both closed their eyes and pulled their respective triggers.

Ulhicun opened her eyes. She saw that Muke was shot with a paintball at her forehead. She removed her left hand from the bipod of her MG42 and used it to check if there was paint on her body.

"You won!" shouted Muke. "There's no paint on you!"

"I guess I did," replied Ulhicun. "We best head down now."

#

1031 hours

The _Adler_ and the i-225 were returned to their respective Launch Units, along with the MG42 and the Type 99-2. Ulhicun and Muke stood before Sakamoto; the latter crossing her arms and her face barely hiding her anger as orange-colored paint filled her forehead.

"You two did well but you wasted an hour," sternly said Sakamoto. "I will now welcome any excuses."

"We got competitive, that's what happened," replied Muke.

"We humbly apologize for that," added Ulhicun.

"Fair enough. I guess I'm to blame as well because I didn't expect that you two had such Inherent Abilities. After we wash ourselves, you two are to clean up the vehicles hit by the paint."

"Roger that," replied Ulhicun and Muke in unison while saluting.

#

January 17, 1946; 0713 hours

It had been two days since training had started for Bayara, Alin, Pang, Gantulga, Lu, and Muke. Sakamoto watched as the six Manchurian soldiers ran laps from the outskirts of the village while Ichiro kept to himself in relation to the operation.

Suddenly, an engine was heard. Sakamoto noticed and turned her head to see that it was Feng coming from a GAZ-67.

"Keep on running!" shouted Sakamoto in order to make sure the Manchurian soldiers didn't slack off on their running before she went to Feng.

"You haven't been here in two days," said Sakamoto after she and Feng stopped to look at each other. "I assume there has been updates about the operation?

"I have good news, great news, and bad news," answered Feng.

"Good news first."

"The operation's been approved."

"Why did it take that long?"

"The Orussian government had trouble finding units to help. Only the respective units of their Imperial Army's 9th Guards Mechanized Corps and their Imperial Air Force's 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps volunteered."

"That's good to hear. You mentioned great news?"

"The Orussians offered four more men and two Tank Witches to aid you."

"But you mentioned bad news."

"I can't tell you that unless you've gathered everyone."

"And we will."

#

0822 hours

"But what's the bad news?" asked Sumuru Bayara after he, Lu Ulhicun, Sakda Muke, Tohoro Alin, Pang Baicun, and Gantulga, along with Ichiro Miyafuji were told of the Orussian government's approval of the operation and that they'll receive a few more members into the team by Mio Sakamoto and Feng.

Feng whispered to Sakamoto. The latter widened her eyes as what Feng whispered to her surprised her. Bayara and his team saw felt dread in what Sakamoto will say to them as she began to look at them.

"… The operation will begin to three days and we're to pack up our belongings before we leave tomorrow," announced Sakamoto. "Once we arrive, it'll be midnight. From then until the actual day of the operation will be another briefing for the Orussian forces assisting us and how to use the trap needed to catch the Mobile Knights."

"But two days wasn't enough to train us!" argued Muke.

"Not my call to make," replied Feng.

"Why do we have to leave tomorrow?" asked Bayara.

"A plane will take all of you to Koltsovo Airport in Yekaterinburg. That will be the forward base for this operation. Any more questions?"

"Who are these Orussian soldiers and Witches joining us for this operation?" asked Ulhicun.

"You'll meet them when you reach Yekaterinburg."

"Last hours of training begin soon," interjected Sakamoto. "After 1700 hundred hours, we pack up, have our last dinner, wash up, and sleep early before tomorrow."

"One last thing: have all of you thought of a name for this unit?" asked Feng.

Sakamoto gave a slight impression of embarrassment from her face. Bayara and everyone else in the team were confused that Feng would come up with such a question.

"I have one!" excitedly answered Muke. "Iron Thieves."

"Why that?" asked Pang.

"We're stealing something made of metal from those Stavrosians, are we not?"

"I think it's apt," replied Gantulga.

"Anyone else have better ideas?" asked Ulhicun to everyone beside her with no one else answering.

"… 'Iron Thieves' it is," concluded Feng.

#

1840 hours

Outside the village, Sakamoto, Bayara, Ulhicun, Muke, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga sat on logs surrounding a stone circle where a fire was lit. All had plates with meat on their respective left hands and on their respective right hands, they had forks.

"Although two days wasn't enough to train us, I say that's a good thing!" happily announced Pang.

"And why's that?" asked Sakamoto.

"No more lamb."

"What, you have a problem with the lamb I cook for all of you!?" exclaimed Gantulga.

"It's not that," said Bayara. "We haven't had anything else ever since we came here."

"But it's all this village has," added Ulhicun. "Think about the villagers here. They gave us food and water while we were here."

"But the men here have to get shot by paintballs," interjected Muke. "Doesn't that seem strange despite what that Public Security agent said?

"They're refugees from Nánguó," said Pang. "If it means getting food and water, as well as a home, I'd agree to such a deal."

"I guess that's fair," said Muke in agreement.

"Come on, let's finish our food before Khyber comes with our water," warned Ulhicun.

Sakamoto and the six Manchurian soldiers continued eating the lamb in their plates. As they finished, they put the plates together and all forks at the topmost plate. The six plates were then placed beside Gantulga on the log.

"Here's the water, everyone!" shouted Ichiro as he came with a tray with glasses full of water.

Sakamoto and everyone else stood up to get the water. Afterward, they returned to the logs and drank it. Ichiro left without saying anything.

"You know, I've wondered who is that Khyber anyway?" suspiciously asked Muke. "I mean, he can talk with that Public Security agent and it seems that this operation was his idea and other than our government, the Orussian government agreed to it. He's got quite the connection to both governments."

"Now that you mention it, that is strange that a mysterious man in a mask can have such influence," added Alin. "He doesn't even join us and is just at the house where the men sleep at."

"Who is he anyway?" asked Pang.

"I don't really think finding out his real identity is of importance at a time like this," objected Bayara. "Let's just do our roles and hope that if we can have the Mobile Knights reverse-engineered, we can win this war."

"I agree with Sumuru," added Sakamoto. "While he's not a friend, he isn't a foe either."

"Fine by me," said Gantulga. "How about we change the subject? What are everyone's plans once this war ends?"

Everyone else was surprised Gantulga came up with such a question. It was natural as it seemed that the Second Neuroi War, and now, this war, wouldn't end. However, Muke broke the silence by coughing as if she has an answer.

"I plan on going back to school," answered Muke. "I plan on being a lawyer."

"I want to set up a farm," answered Pang.

"As for me, migrate to the Mongol Empire," answered Gantulga.

"Setting up a mechanic business," answered Alin.

"What about you, Ulhicun?" asked Muke to Ulhicun.

"… Me?" asked Ulhicun.

"Yes!"

"… I guess, marry the man I was supposed to marry before I joined the military."

"Who is he?"

"I… can't tell you… "

"Why not?" excitedly asked Pang.

"It's… " incompletely said Ulhicun as she glanced at Bayara before facing Pang again. "… Complicated."

"I see," said Sakamoto before facing Bayara. "What about you, Sumuru?"

"Same as Lieutenant Lu," answered Bayara. "There's a woman I wish to marry when this war ends. I too can't tell who she is."

"That's disappointing," lamented Muke before facing Sakamoto. "What about you, Major Sakamoto?"

"… Me?" asked Sakamoto.

"That's right. You wish to remain in the military despite your powers leaving you?"

"… H… How do you that?"

"Word travels fast here in Manchuria," answered Ulhicun. "I know Witches can still learn from former Witches but is that what you really want to keep doing?"

"I guess. I doubt we've seen the last of the Neuroi. Even if this war ends."

"But don't you have someone to come home to?" excitedly asked Muke.

Everyone was stunned with Muke's question. No one dared to ask Mio Sakamoto, a veteran of the Fuso Sea Incident such a question.

"… I don't think there's anyone I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"Surely there is," added Pang. "How about we help you find one when this war ends?"

"… No need for that!" replied Sakamoto as it was clear the question embarrassed her and that it forced her to finish her glass of water and stand up. "I'll wash up first."

Sakamoto put her glass near the used plates and forks and continued into the village.

#

2035 hours

That evening, Sakamoto alone came to the house where the men stayed at and knocked at its door.

"Who is it?" asked Ichiro from the other side of the door.

"It's me," answered Sakamoto. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure but hold on," replied Ichiro with a second of silence following. "Everyone, please stand attention."

Sakamoto then opened the door. With the exception of Ichiro, Bayara, Alin, Pang, and Gantulga stood up and saluted.

"At ease," replied Sakamoto before facing Ichiro. "Khyber, mind if we talk outside?"

"Sure," replied Ichiro.

The two Fusoans left the house but as they closed the door, they turned right and stood behind the wall.

"I assume you've been preparing more tools to assist us?" asked Sakamoto.

"I have," answered Ichiro. "The _Fusion Wanderer_ will deliver them to Yekaterinburg tomorrow. It will also make a pass here to pick up Lu-kun and Sakda-kun's respective Strikers."

"Just wanted to confirm that."

"Sorry about that announcement. If you wa-"

"No need. Too much training wouldn't make a difference for such a mission. I just hope it all goes well."

"Same here. Anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Nothing else. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi."

#

Koltsovo Airport, Yekaterinburg, Empire of Orussia. January 19, 1946; 0034 hours

An Li-2 utility transport plane had arrived at Koltsovo Airport just as January 18 made way for January 19. As the Li-2 landed, three Orussian soldiers waited by a GAZ-67 with a CCKW behind it. When the Li-2's left side door opened, both Mio Sakamoto and Ichiro Miyafuji with their respective belongings were the first to come out and approached the Orussian soldiers.

"So you're the Iron Thieves?" asked the Orussian soldier with the peaked cap whose rank was higher than the men with him wearing Ssh-40 helmets and are wielding PPSh-41s.

"Da," replied Ichiro.

"Captain Shevchenko," said the Orussian officer as he introduced himself. "My regiment has been ordered to accommodate your unit for the operation."

"An honor," replied Sakamoto.

"Yes but we've wasted enough time talking. My commanders aren't pleases that they had to delay the operation for another day to wait for your arrival. We must get you to your accommodations."

"Very well," said Sakamoto.

Sumuru Bayara, Lu Ulhicun, Sakda Muke, Tohoro Alin, Pang Baicun, and Gantulga left the Li-2 with their respective belongings. As they saw where Ichiro and Sakamoto were going, they followed. As they remembered it in Manchuria, Bayara, Lu, and Muke boarded the GAZ-67 with Sakamoto, Ichiro, and Shevchenko. Alin, Pang, and Gantulga boarded the CCKW. After that, the two vehicles left the airport.

#

0123 hours

The GAZ-67 and the CCKW then arrived at what appeared to be a hotel based on a building that wouldn't have been out of place in the Gallian capital of Paris. The entrance was guarded by two Orussian soldiers wielding 3-Line Rifle Model M1891s who allowed the Fusoans and the Manchurians to come inside as Shevchenko was behind them.

"I welcome you to the Maison Hotel," said Shevchenko. "I'm embarrassed to say we've copied Gallia. We were hoping to acquire tourists when the Second Neuroi War."

"It's alright to think of that," said Ichiro.

"In any case, I'll direct you to your respective rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. We're paying for everything, including breakfast so help yourselves because the meeting with the commanders you're working with isn't until 1000 hours."

"Here we go again," lamented Muke.

#

0930 hours

Later that morning, the Fusoans and the Manchurians got up and after their respective baths, they found the breakfast being offered. Because all they had was meat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the Manchurians helped themselves as they remembered that it was the Orussian government as a whole paying for their accommodations and that, while it was a rarity, they knew the food before them and ho to eat it. However, an Orussian soldier interrupted the Fusoans and Machurians' breakfast.

"Major Sakamoto, G-n Khyber, I apologize for interrupting your breakfast but your transport is ready," said the soldier.

"I see," said Ichiro. "Very well, we'll be leaving now."

"In fact, why don't you have some of our breakfast," added Sakamoto.

"I'm not supposed to-"

"If you're superiors complain, we'll tell them we told you. Will that be alright?"

"… Sure."

As Sakamoto and Ichiro began to leave the Maison Hotel, the Orussian soldier joined the Manchurians.

#

0959 hours

In what appeared to be a tent with crates, chairs, tables, and charts inside, Sakamoto and Ichiro entered. Two men in uniform, one of whom was in his mid-forties and the other in his late fifties, saw them after they were looking at a map.

"So you must be Major Sakamoto and Khyber?" asked one officer.

"We are," answered Sakamoto.

"Lieutenant General of Aviation Ryazanov," said the officer as he introduced himself. "Imperial Orussian Air Force, 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps."

"Major General Petrov," said the older officer as he introduced himself afterward. "Imperial Orussian Army, 9th Guards Mechanized Corps."

"Where are we at?" asked Khyber.

"That's why you're here," added Petrov. "To answer that."

"We've been told of the real purpose behind this operation," said Ryazanov. "However, what General Petrov and I wish to know is why do our forces have to bear the high casualties?"

"We need to force the Stavrosians to use their Mobile Knights against your forces," answered Ichiro. "Only then can the Witches with us lure them into the trap we'll use."

"And when is this trap going to arrive?" asked Petrov.

"In two hours."

"And you think capturing these Mobile Knights, reverse-engineering them, and mass-producing them will win us this war?" skeptically asked Ryazanov.

"Yes," answered Sakamoto.

"And how will your team get inside Stavrosian-held territory?" asked Petrov. "Other than two Mobile Knights, you wish to capture a… truck?"

"One that can carry Mobile Knights," answered Ichiro. "You'll get an answer to your initial question in two hours."

"Why wait this long?" asked Ryazanov.

"The Striker Units for Lieutenants Lu and Sakda are to be delivered here from Manchuria. I prepared for this."

#

Koltsovo Airport. 1248 hours

A GAZ-67 appeared in Koltsovo Airport as it did earlier in the day. Those who got off were Mio Sakamoto, Ichiro Miyafuji, Major General of Aviation Ryazanov, and Major General Petrov.

"You said the equipment you mentioned is here but where are they?" asked Ryazanov.

"Hold on," replied Ichiro before giving what appeared to be a hand signal.

At that instant, the _Fusion Wanderer _appeared and it was already on the ground. The length and wingspan shocked both Ryazanov and Petrov.

"W… What is this plane?" asked Ryazanov.

"The _Fusion Wanderer_," answered Ichiro. "My personal plane for doing my business."

"And the trap to use, along with the Striker Units, are in there?" asked Petrov.

"That's right," answered Ichiro before giving another hand signal.

The rear ramp of the _Fusion Wanderer _opened. The Ta 152 and MiG-60 Striker Units respectively used by Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke were brought out first on trolleys. Then, a crate on a trolley was also brought out.

"What's in the box?" asked Petrov.

The sharply-dressed man from the _Fusion Wanderer_ brought a crowbar to open the crate. As he did, a net was found inside.

"A net?" asked Ryazanov.

"It's called an EMP Net; short for Electromagnetic Pulse Net," answered Ichiro. "As I said, we need at least two Mobile Knights. We have two EMP Nets so one EMP Net for each Mobile Knight."

"How does this net work?" asked Petrov.

"It's a long story but if the net touches anything that operates with electricity like the GAZ behind us, the object in question is disabled. Unfortunately, it might be permanent but I have something that can help with that."

The sharply-dressed man brought two objects with him that resembled bricks yet they were colored silver. Ichiro put the lid of the crate containing the EMP Nets back to where it was before they were opened and the two objects brought to him were on the crate.

"These," answered Ichiro as he showed the brick-esque objects. "They'll provide temporary power for the Mobile Knights after they've been affected by the EMP Net."

"And should these nets work, how can we get someone inside to pilot them?" asked Ryazanov.

"We only need one that we can pilot after they've been affected by the EMP Net. This is exactly why we need that truck. We can force open the Mobile Knight's cockpit but that's also why need the Stavrosians distracted."

"So how to get the Mobile Knights to touch these nets?" asked Petrov.

"I'll need four of your tanks for that; two for each net."

"You're joking. The nets will be exposed."

"No need to worry about that. The nets can be hidden underneath the snow and only brought out when the Mobile Knight is about to get close to it. That'll be where Lieutenants Lu and Sakda come in."

"I have one question," interjected Sakamoto.

"Yes?"

"Who'll handle the piloting of the Mobile Knight?"

"That'll have to be you."

"Why me?"

"You only need to pilot one, depending on which tank you're on. The device will also assist in helping you pilot it. If it all goes well, we're to flee back here and we've gotten the Mobile Knights and the truck."

"I'm still concerned about how much manpower and equipment we'll lose but if it means winning this war… I'm in," said Ryazanov.

"… As I was ordered to, I'll lend you some of my men, including two of my Tank Witches for this operation," added Petrov.

"I humbly thank you for your help," replied Ichiro with a bow.

#

Maison Hotel. 1356 hours

Mio Sakamoto and Ichiro Miyuafuji, along with six Orussian soldiers; two of whom are Witches, arrived at the Maison Hotel. Sumuru Bayara and Sakda Muke, who were in the hotel's reception, saw the two Fusoans and stood attention.

"At ease," ordered Sakamoto as she, Ichiro, and the Orussians stopped. "My apologies for being gone for hours. Before I say anything else, please get everyone else."

"Roger that," replied Bayara and Muke in unison.

1410 hours

Bayara and Muke were now joined by Lu Ulhicun, Tohoro Alin, Pang Baicun, and Gantulga.

"As we discussed before we left Manchuria, these men and women from the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps will be assisting us," announced Sakamoto before turning to the Orussians behind her. "Please introduce yourselves one by one."

"Koshkina, Ksenia Mikhailovna," said a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes while Sakamoto stepped away. "Eighteen years old. Lieutenant.

"Movchan, Nadiya Mykoljivna," said another girl with short black hair and gray eyes as she introduced herself after Ksenia left. "Sixteen years old. Junior Sergeant."

"Klimov, Roman Leonidovich," said a male soldier with blond hair and green eyes after Nadiya introduced herself and left. "Twenty-one years old. Yefreytor."

After Klimov, the last three male soldiers to introduce themselves held the same rank of _Ryadovoy_. Their names were Yakov Olegovich Bazin, Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky, and Vitaly Borisovich Barkov.

"Now that you've introduced yourselves, the man before you furthest to the left will be your commanding officer in the field, Senior Lieutenant Sumuru Bayara," said Sakamoto followed by the Orussians saluting to Bayara. "We'll gather at a function room for our last briefing."

#

1521 hours

"So half of the team needs to lure two Mobile Knights into a trap and the other half to steal a truck needed to carry the Mobile Knights?" asked Ksenia after she and the other Orussian soldiers with her had listened to Sakamoto, Ichiro, and Bayara's briefing.

"That's right," replied Sakamoto. "Some of you will have to accompany Sumuru's team into Stavrosian-held Orussia to find the truck and some of you need to assist me when dealing with the Mobile Knights after the trap has been sprung."

"Why's that?" asked Klimov.

"We don't explicitly know how these Mobile Knights operate," answered Ichiro. "Much less how the Stavrosians look like. I fear the Stavrosians could be human like we are."

"You're basing that from that announcement made after Sevastopol was attacked?" asked Nadiya. "With all due respect, how could humans throw meteors at our cities and work with the Neuroi?"

Silence now filled the function room. Everyone opted not to give a retort to Nadiya's question as they realized that it served as a counterpoint to Ichiro's possibility.

"… I honestly don't know," replied Ichiro. "Everything that just happened was nothing we could have imagined. I understand all of you are frightened about what we'll discover but that I believe is what will help us win this war. In addition to the Mobile Knights, we can learn as much as we need to about these new enemies and how the Neuroi are working with them."

"I was as shocked all of you are when I received this mission," added Bayara. "However, I believe that we must do what we can because if we don't, we will lose and unlike past wars where we humans have amongst each other, our defeat should mean the end of all of mankind."

The Orussians gave no retort to what Bayara had said. Suddenly, Bazin raised his right hand.

"G-n Khyber, did all go through this effort of talking to our government as well as the Manchurian government just to make sure we would win through this operation?" asked Bazin.

"Yes," answered Ichiro.

The Orussians gathered into a circle and whispered amongst themselves. The Fusoans and Manchurians looked on with curiosity. After the former finished, they resumed facing Bayara and the Fusoans.

"We're in," said Ksenia. "However, for the team to steal that truck, might I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"One Tank Witch to accompany you into Stavrosian territory. There could be Neuroi."

"That will be between you and Movchan to decide on that."

"I wish to assist Lieutenants Muke and Sakda in luring the Mobile Knights to the trap."

"Junior Sergeant Movchan, will you be alright in assisting my team?" asked Bayara to Nadiya.

"Da," replied Nadiya.

"Klimov, Bazin, Yaroslavsky, Barkov, what about you?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'll accompany Senior Lieutenant Sumuru," answered Klimov.

"I'll go with Yefreytor Klimov," added Barkov.

"I'm with you, Major," answered Yaroslavsky.

"Same here," added Bazin."

"One last thing," interjected Ichiro.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Might I please accompany Senior Lieutenant Bayara's team? I need to figure out a way to operate the truck once we get it. Don't worry about using guns, I know my way around them."

Both Sakamoto and Sumuru whispered amongst themselves about Ichiro's proposal. After almost twenty seconds, the former face the latter.

"We got no choice in this," said Sakamoto. "Very well, you'll accompany Sumuru's team."

"Thank you."

#

2030 hours

In one room of the Maison Hotel's third floor, Lu Ulhicun approached the room alone. At that point, everyone was to wash up before sleeping as the operation was to begin early in the following day and Ulhicun had quickly washed herself.

Ulhicun carried a folded note and after finding a table, she left the note there. She immediately rushed out of the room, closed its door, and continued into the room in front of her.

The people who were talking, Sumuru Bayara and Gantulga, arrived at the room Ulhicun went into earlier and were none the wiser about someone being inside their room. Bayara opened the door and saw the note but rushed to it before Gantulga saw it. Going to his bed, Bayara sat down and began to unfold the letter with Gantulga unaware of what was happening.

"Bayara, please meet me at the girl's room at 2100 hours and thirty minutes."

There was no signature but for Bayara, he knew the handwriting. He began to crumble the letter and hide it underneath his pillow.

#

2109 hours

That evening, everyone slept inside the rooms assigned to them. Because of the Orussians, three more rooms were assigned to the men despite already having two rooms while the women got an additional room.

Lu Ulhicun began to leave the room she shared with Sakda Muke and Mio Sakamoto. However, as she was less than a meter to the doorknob, she heard someone getting up from her bed.

"And where are you going at this hour?" asked Sakamoto as Ulhicun saw when she reared her head.

"To the girls' bathroom in the ground floor," answered Ulhicun. "I just want some air so promise I won't take long."

"Very well. I'll remain awake to make sure you do come back."

As there was no need to say anything else, Ulhicun opened the door and left. Sakamoto corssed her arms to wait for Ulhicun to return.

#

2134 hours

Almost thirty minutes had passed. Irritation began to fill Sakamoto's head.

_I know we're not men but Lu's talking too long in there_, thought Sakamoto. _I need to see if she's alright._

After putting on her uniform, Sakamoto began to leave the room. She proceeded to the first floor and as she found the girl's bathroom she proceeded to it.

As she got close, she began to hear heavy breathing. Sakamoto proceeded slowly and pressed her left ear toward the door.

_What on Earth are you doing in there, Lu?_ wondered Sakamoto.

Sakamoto began to hear movement. Then, the sound of a moving object came afterward, which Sakamoto assumed was proof enough of what Ulhicun came to a bathroom in the first floor as opposed to using the bathroom in their room.

_I've heard enough and I know why._

Sakamoto left the bathroom.

#

2150 hours

Sumuru Bayara then returned to the room he shared with Ichiro Miyafuji and Gantulga. There, he felt that he stepped on something that shouldn't have been in his room and as he looked down, he saw that it was another folded letter.

Because it was too dark to read it, Bayara took the letter and returned outside. As he unfolded the letter, he was shocked to read what was inside.

"I know what you and Lu did in the first floor. Please see me at the fifth floor"

#

2221 hours

Bayara alone made it to the fifth floor of the Maison Hotel. He saw Mio Sakamoto waiting for him.

"Nice work finding me here," said Sakamoto before facing Bayara.

"Major, I apologize for what happened," said Bayara.

"It was Lu, wasn't it?"

"… Yes."

"Don't worry, I won't levy punishment. Provided, you tell me about your relationship with Lu. I noticed that the both of you glanced at each other anxiously while we talked to General Rong."

"… Ulhicun and I… were to be married. I met her before we were to be engaged so it wasn't a problem. Then, the Second Neuroi War happened and I became a technician to be close to her as Ulhicun was a Witch. After one night, I opted to transfer to the Royal Army and worked for a commission."

"Figures that would happen. It's not that uncommon."

"… Please understand that isn't an excuse for my actions."

"Thinking about it, you passionately defended the operation after what Movchan asked."

"That's right. I mean no disrespect but I feel as if we could be fighting the Neuroi forever. I'm… scared. Even if Ulhicun loses her powers with age and I marry her, I dread if the Neuroi come again in decade, the decade after that, and so on, people like Ulhicun and I will suffer like we are."

"Because you can't consummate your relationship while Ulhicun's a Witch?"

"… Yes."

Sakamoto turned away from Bayara and gave a slight chuckle. She then moved to the window as to where the fire exit was located in and looked at the sky. Bayara joined her.

"You're well aware why Witches can't have any relationship with men in the military, right?"

"Yes."

"And I don't have to remind you why women like Lu have to be in the military."

Bayara gave no retort. Sakamoto then resumed looking at him.

"… When I was a Witch, I never thought about finding a man to spend the rest of my life with. I can see why you and Lu answered Sakda's question about what you'll be doing when this war ends the way you answered it. I can understand that it's frustrating for Witches to bear with such an order. There's this Witch I know who's very strict with this rule. I only heard of this and I'm not if it's true but it could because she had someone to worry about and that person died and it's what drove her to enforce that order. At some point, she aimed a gun at while wearing a red dress asking me not to pilot a Striker Unit."

"And why did she aim a gun at you?"

"I honestly don't know myself. In any case, shall we keep this amongst ourselves?"

Bayara gave no answer. Sakamoto saw the silence as an answer and began to leave.

"Just concentrate on the mission tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Bayara with a salute.

* * *

Translations

_Chusa_ – "Lieutenant Colonel" or "Commander" (former in Imperial Japanese Army; latter for Imperial Japanese Navy. Explanation for usage found below in A/N.

_Shinai_ – Bamboo Sword

_Bokken_ – Wooden Sword

_Xiao jiě_ (Chinese) – Miss

_Adler _(German) - Eagle

_Yīng_ (Chinese) - Eagle

_Tiān'é_ (Chinese) - Swan

_Yefreytor_ (Russian) – equivalent to Corporal in Russian ground and air forces. Derived from "Gefreiter" which is also Corporal in German ground and air forces.

_Ryadovoy_ (Russian) – equivalent to Private in Russian ground and air forces

G-n (Russian; short for "Gospodin") – Mister

* * *

A/N:

I must apologize for taking long with this chapter. I believe it has been two months since I wrote the last one. That's because I wrote plenty in this chapter that it had to split into two parts. To put it into perspective, I used Microsoft Word for this and sometime this week, I saw that I was at 80+ pages so I stopped and the file for this chapter is now at 70 pages.

As to why I had Yoshika use "Minna Chusa" when she was talking with Shinta about his past. There are two reasons. One is to again, indicate that Shinta and Yoshika are to talking to each other in the Fusoan language. Second, "Chusa" had been translated to either "Lieutenant Colonel" or "Wing Commander" depending on the canon material you're reading; the former being a rank in the real-life United States Army as the modern-day United States Air Force was still a part of the US Army and the latter being a rank in the real-life British Royal Air Force. The aforementioned ranks would be the equivalent of "Obersleutnant" from the Nazi German Luftwaffe and Minna, a Witch from Karlsland, would have that rank as Karlsland is basically Imperial Germany using aspects of Nazi Germany, especially the _Wehrmacht_ of the latter.

As was brought up in Chapter 4: War Without Restraint, Ichiro Miyafuji is alive. Of course he's bearded and older. Other than that, he wears a mask with fake hair attached to it and calls himself "Khyber" and as was mentioned, it's a mountain pass in the Sardozai Kingdom, which will be name I'm giving for the franchise's equivalent of Afghanistan. As to why Ichiro called himself Khyber, it's because the real-life Khyber Pass is known to be where locals manufacture their own weapons which was apt for a weapons developer like Ichiro.

Ichiro's mask with the hair is a reference to Blue Comet SPT Layzner where four Gradosian pilots calling themselves the "Death Demon Squad" where masks with hair attached on it.

The Kingdom of Manchuria is an invention of mine with its location and borders using a portion of China marked out in blue that bordered Orussia. In real life, that area contains a portion of modern-day Inner Mongolia and Heilongjiang provinces, both of which were a part of the State of Manchukuo set up by Imperial Japan. Like real-life Manchukuo, the overall ruler is a puppet but rather than answer to Fuso, it's Orussia he answers to.

Having read and finished the prequel manga Strike Witches Zero: 1937 Fuso Sea Incident, I found that the portion of China marked in blue was used in canon – that was where the Ural Base was located. I didn't know this when I conceived the Kingdom of Manchuria but I do have an idea on how to alleviate the mistake I committed with what I conceived for this fanfic.

The names "Hā'ěrbīn" and "Qíqíhā'ěr" are real locations but these days, they're respectively called "Harbin" and "Qiqihar" with the former two names are the Hànyǔ Pīnyīn romanizations of the cities. I've done this before per Chapter 2: The New Weapon Part 1 but it should be noted that Hànyǔ Pīnyīn wasn't invented yet until the 1950s. It's only used to match how a location, name, or a martial art are pronounced in Chinese.

General Pavlov is actually based on a real-life Soviet officer – Dmitri Grigorievich Pavlov. Infamously, he was in command of the Soviet forces that lost in what became to be known as the Battle of Białystok–Minsk. After the defeat, Pavlov and his chief of staff Vladmir Yefimovich Klimovskih were arrested and tried for their defeat, which was seen as treason and criminal imcompetence. They were executed as soon as the sentence was given.

As to why the Manchurian soldier Gantulga has no surname, that's because he's a Mongol. In real-life China, Mongols who still live there have no surnames. It's only in independent Mongolia where Mongols living there do have surnames.

The Ta 152 is a real-life fighter. In real-life, it was an upgraded Fw 190 _Würger_ ("Shrike" in German) as both were designed by Kurt Tank and developed by Focke-Wulf Flugzeugbau AG but by the time the first ones were built for the Luftwaffe to use, Nazi Germany was already losing the war.

For Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke's respective familiars, I had trouble conceiving what animals the familiars should be as they should be native to that part of Asia. While I gave Muke a Steppe polecat, I did have in mind a red-crowned crane for Ulhicun but in canon, Takami Karibuchi already has a red-crowned crane for a familiar so I rolled with it and made Ulhicun's familiar the same. As for their respective Inherent Abilities, I gave Muke something similar to Erica Hartmann's _Sturm_ ("Storm" in German) and Waltrud Krupinski's Magic Boost. For Ulhicun's Inherent Ability, I had something similar to Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen's Foresight and Laura Toth's Sense Acceleration.

As I said in The New Weapon: Part 1, I invented the idea of the portion of China in red per the map from Strike Witches: The Movie being a portion that the Neuroi didn't conquer and it being the Republic of Nánguó for this fanfic. It and the Kingdom of Manchuria arguing over which country is the legitimate continuation of the Republic of China, the latter backing rebels from the former, and Orussia hoping to benefit from this are also inventions of mine for this fanfic. I decided to make things darker than they are in canon. More will be explored on this in future chapters.

As to where the operation to attack Chelyabinsk was to be launched in order to lure Stavrosian Mobile Knights into a trap in order for them to be captured, I had trouble coming up with a city near Chelyabinsk as the forward base for the operation. I eventually settled on Yekatrinburg.

Speaking of Chelyabinsk, I figured that if the Stavrosians were to launch their invasion of Earth, their primary landing point would be at the area around Chelyabinsk. In canon, the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing, commonly called the "Typhoon Witches", are stationed at Chelyabinsk to not only defend it, but also the cities of Ufa and Magnitogorsk. That's because Chelyabinsk is known to contain valuable deposits of oil, coal, and other resources, as well as being an industrial hub. Ufa contains oil refineries and Magnitogorsk contains deposits of iron ore and a valuable steel industry. Therefore, the area around Chelyabinsk was most suited for the primary landing point for the Stavrosian Empire as Chelyabinsk, Ufa, and Magnitogorsk had plenty to offer for invaders.

For Major General Petrov, he isn't based on a real-life Soviet officer. However, Lieutenant General of Aviation Ryazanov is based on the real-life Vasili Georgievich Ryazanov, the real-life commander of the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps since September of 1942. In 1947, two years after World War II ended, Ryazanov was made commander of the 14th Air Army and by the time of his death on July 8, 1951, he commanded the 69th Air Army.

Yes, I took a shot in having a Witch _did it_ with a male soldier. No exactly something most World Witches fans wish to happen but it's also a part of what I intend on exploring in this fanfic – having to keep on fighting the Neuroi, especially by issuing and enforcing an order forbidding such a relationship between Witches and men in the military. If anyone is really wondering if it will harm Ulhicun's chances of fighting in the next part of this chapter, you'll have to read it to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion in the Snow Part 2

* * *

Koltsovo Airport. January 20, 1946; 0354 hours

That early morning, a GAZ-67 and two US6 6x6 cargo trucks were in the middle of the runaway of Kotlsovo Airport. The _Fusion Wanderer_ was visible and prepared to launch.

From the GAZ-67, Mio Sakamoto, Ichiro Miyafuji, and Sumuru Bayara got out. Out of the US6 behind the GAZ-67 were Gantulga, Tohoro Alin, and Pang Baicun while Nadiya Mikolvjina Movchan, Roman Leonidovich Klimov, and Vitaly Borisovich Barkov got out of the second US6.

While Alin and Pang respectively wielded a PPSh-41 and a 3-Line Rifle, specifically the original M1891, Bayara and Gantulga respectively wielded an SVT-40 battle rifle and a PPS submachine gun. Ichiro, due to his claim that he had been in a war, wielded a 3-Line Rifle. Nadiya wielded a PPS like Gantulga.

All had intercoms on their right ears. This was to allow everyone to inform each other of updates throughout the operation.

"Listen up," instructed Sakamoto. "The _Fusion Wanderer_ will deliver you deep into Stavrosian-held territory. Until Generals Petrov and Ryazanov's respective forces attack, it'll continuously fly above the Caspian Sea. When the attack begins, I'll signal you through intercom and as we've discussed, there's nothing to worry about with regards to Stavrosian anti-air defenses as the _Fusion Wanderer _can avoid being detected. Junior Sergeant Movchan will get out first in her Land Striker before the _Fusion Wanderer_ will drop you off. While the attack is underway, all of you are to find that supply base and escape with the truck. I'll give the signal as to when my team has successfully retrieved the Mobile Knights with this."

Sakamoto showed a smoke grenade to the Manchurians and the Orussians. Bayara and Gantulga looked carefully as they need to remember it being lit.

"As for you," said Sakamoto as she turned to Khyber. "Do not get yourself killed."

"Roger that," replied Ichiro.

"All I can say for now is good luck."

Ichiro, the Manchurians, and the Orussians began to board the _Fusion Wanderer_. Sakamoto re-boarded the GAZ-67 and it, along with the two US6s, left Koltsovo Airport.

#

Perm Governorate; near the border with Chelyabinsk Governorate. 0703 hours

The convoy had arrived at a forward operating base. Sakamoto, along with Lu Ulhicun, Sakda Muke, Ksenia Mikhailovna Koshkina, Yakov Olegovich Bazin, and Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky appeared before Petrov, Ryazanov, and another Orussian officer who appeared younger than Ryazanov. The two Manchurians and the three Orussians with them also had intercoms in their respective right ears.

"You made it," said Petrov. "I presume Senior Lieutenant Bayara's team is waiting for the attack to commence?"

"They are," answered Sakamoto.

"Your team will be working with Colonel Loza here," added Petrov as he introduced the younger officer to Sakamoto's team.

"An honor to work with you, Major Sakamoto," said Loza.

"Same here. I heard about your exploits in the last war."

"We'll begin our attack in an hour," continued Petrov. "Colonel Loza agreed to have two of his tanks for each of those EMP Nets G-n Khyber provided."

"Shall I show you which tanks have those nets?" asked Loza.

"Wouldn't hurt to see them before the operation begins."

Loza left Petrov and Ryazanov with Sakamoto, Ulhicun, Muke, Ksenia, Bazin, and Yaroslavsky following. The Fusoan, Manchurians, and Orussians arrived at where one net was located in which was connected to two T-34 medium tanks. The net appeared to be five meters in length, creating a considerable gap between the two T-34s.

"I was thankful G-n Khyber told us to use our T-34s," said Loza. "At least I wouldn't have to sacrifice our _Emchas_ for this plan to work."

"Pardon me, Colonel, but we still have our _emchas_ from Liberion?" asked Ksenia.

"Da. She's a fine tank. I was a miracle the last war ended so abruptly. I'd rather have died with it had the war kept on going."

"Colonel, are the rest of your unit ready to conduct the operation?" asked Sakamoto.

"They are. As I was told, your Witches are to lure those Mobile Knights into these nets."

"But the Mobile Knights cannot appear unless the attack begins."

"I see. I do have a question, though?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do after we've gotten these weapons from our enemy?"

"We signal Khyber and Senior Lieutenant Sumuru's team. While the attack is underway, they're to find a truck that can carry the Mobile Knights. We can simply withdraw after that as the Stavrosian equipment's all we're here for."

"Alright, I'll stop here. It's an order so I have to carry it out. However, should my men be in danger, I will have to deviate a little."

"I'll leave it to you, Colonel. Are the Striker Units ready?"

"Last I heard, they should be."

"Thank you," said Sakamoto before facing Ulhicun, Muke, and Ksenia. "You heard him, head to your Strikers now."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ulhicun, Muke, and Ksenia in unison with a salute before leaving.

"Also, you along with Ryadovoy Bazin and Ryadovoy Yaroslavsky will ride with me in my _emcha_."

"Got it."

#

_Fusion Wanderer_; Above the Caspian Sea; 5,000 meters. 0725 hours

The _Fusion Wanderer_ was now flying on top of the Caspian Sea as part of the plan. The Orussian and Manchurian soldiers looked at the windows behind them as if they were children after they had been given a new toy by their parents. Vitaly Borosovich Barkov, by contrast, looked at the ceiling of the plane then toward Ichiro Miyafuji. Eighteen years old, Barkov had black hair and green eyes yet he hardly looked eighteen.

"G-n Khyber, how did you even such a plane?" asked Barkov. "I doubt Liberion could even build such a plane like this."

"I can't tell you that," answered Ichiro. "Maybe some other time."

"Khyber, how will we find this supply base?" asked Nadiya Mikolvjina Movchan.

"The captain will take us there. I've told him."

"When will the attack begin?" asked Sumuru Bayara.

"In forty-five minutes. We just have to wait for Major Sakamoto to notify us."

#

Perm Governorate; near the border with Chelyabinsk Governorate. 0756 hours

The tank units of the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps were prepared to move into Chelyabinsk Governorate. Most of the tanks were T-34s but one particular unit had "Emchas" – M4 medium tanks. During the Second Neuroi War, the United States of Liberion provided materiel for both the Britannian Commonwealth and the Empire of Orussia through its "Lend-Lease Program". The M4s, called "Shermans" by the Britannian forces after the Liberian general, were also called "Emchas" due to its designation.

On one M4, Mio Sakamoto, Yakov Olegovich Bazin, and Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky stood at the rear. Sakamoto carried a PPS while Bazin and Yaroslavsky carried 3-Line Rifles. Colonel Loza had his upper body through the front turret hatch using his binoculars to see what was ahead.

"Major, I have a question?" asked Loza without looking at Sakamoto.

"Yes?" asked Sakamoto.

"Why are you out here?"

"It's all too strange to easily explain but Khyber promised me all the information about the Stavrosians."

"I'd like to know who and what they are too. I've heard that they could be human due to the reports about the weapons they used but I from that proclamation, I doubt they could be humans like we are."

"I guess we have to find out ourselves in less than two minutes."

"We're to move once the Katyushas have been used."

Silence filled the area that was soon to be a battlefield. Loza resumed looking through his binoculars.

"Major, I have a question too," added Yaroslavsky, a man in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. "Why do you suppose the Stavrosians made that proclamation?"

"To scare us I suppose," answered Sakamoto. "They probably wanted to surrender to them easily. I doubt all of it, especially where they can control the Neuroi."

"I agree," interjected Bazin, a man as old as Yaroslavsky but with blond hair. "It seems too good to be true."

"Like I said, we'll find out."

Suddenly, the sounds of roaring engines are heard. Because they were at the rear of the M4, Sakamoto, Bazin, and Yaroslavsky heard the roars as if they were about to be run over. In front of the tank unit, an explosion occurred as Loza saw through his binoculars.

"That means we move!" shouted Loza before turning to his left then right to signal other tank commanders.

Sakamoto began to use her intercom by pressing it.

"Mi- Khyber, are you there?" asked Sakamoto over her intercom.

"Sakamoto Shosa, has the attack started?" asked Khyber on the other end of the intercom.

"It has."

"ATAKA!" shouted Laza followed by the roaring engines of tanks.

However, before the tanks began to move faster, Witches in both the air and in the ground charged first. The ones on the ground used Striker Units based on the T-34, M4, Britannian Matilda, and Karlslander Panzerkampfwagen IV tanks and were alternatively called "Tracked Legs". One of those Witches was Ksenia Mikhailovna Koshkina, who used a T-34 Medium Tracked Legs with her familiar being that of a Borzoi dog as she had its ears and tail.

In the air, Witches in the air belonged to the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps, who primarily flew with Il-2 ground-attack aircraft. Witches in this unit flew with Striker Units based on the Yak-9 fighter and older fighters such as the La-5 and the MiG-60; the latter being an earlier Striker Unit variant of the MiG-3 for Witches. Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke were among these Witches, respectively using the Ta-152 high-altitude Striker Unit and the i-225 Striker Unit.

Inspired, the 9th Mechanized Corps' tanks increased their speed. Sakamoto, Bazin, and Yaroslavsky faced the direction the tanks moved to.

#

_Fusion Wanderer_; Above Chelyabinsk Governorate; 5,000 meters. 0806 hours

"I've told the captain that the attack has started," announced Ichiro Miyafuji to Bayara Sumuru, Gantulga, Nadiya Mykoljivna Movchan, and Tohoro Alin. "Red light in five minutes. Senior Lieutenant Sumuru?"

"1st Airman Tohoro, please prepare Junior Sergeant Movchan's Land Unit," ordered Bayara to Alin.

"Roger that," replied Alin followed by him and Nadiya standing up and leaving.

"Wait, you'll need this," said Ichiro as he gave a bag containing a parachute to Nadiya. "You'll need to land with it."

"Roger that," replied Nadiya before she and Alin left.

Both Alin and Nadiya arrived at the hangar bay for the _Fusion Wanderer_. A trolley without a handle hosted Nadiya's Tracked Legs, a T-26. Nadiya removed her boots, put on her parachute, and put her PPS down in order to put on her T-26 and when she was finished, she looked up to Alin.

"1st Airman Tohoro, could you please assist me in getting into my Striker Unit?" asked Nadiya.

"How?" asked Alin.

"Hold on," said Nadiya before she laid on the deck. "Now lift me up but not too high. It has to be high enough for my legs to reach my Striker Unit."

"Roger that."

Alin then approached Nadiya at her left. He then gently grabbed her underneath her knees and behind her breasts. Afterward, Alin lifted Nadiya and after the latter made a sound, the former saw that Nadiya was at her desired height and moved her to the T-26. As Nadiya's legs were brought to the top of the Tracked Legs, a blue light emitted as he legs entered the Tracked Legs.

"Thank you, 1st Airnan," replied Nadiya. "Now, I need you to give me back my PPS."

"Roger that," replied Alin before he grabbed Nadiya's PPS and gave it back to her.

A ringing sound was made. Alin found a telephone behind him and rushed to it.

"Yes?" asked Alin. "This is 1st Airman Tohoro. I've finished loading Junior Sergeant Movchan into her Striker Unit."

"This is the captain," said a male on the other side of the phone. "We will be decreasing our altitude. Please sit on anything while we decrease altitude. Khyber and everyone else on board have been notified."

"Roger that," replied Alin.

Alin did as the captain requested and crossed his legs as he sat on the deck. Nadiya remained still because of what she heard. Immediately, the _Fusion Wanderer_'s altitude decreased. Shaking erupted as the _Fusion Wanderer_ changed directions, causing Alin to find something to hold on to.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," said the male voice Alin talked to earlier. "We've decreased our altitude to 20 meters. I will be turning on the red light."

Alin got back up and resumed looking at the ramp just as the bulb above it glowed red. He then pressed his right leg toward the trolley.

"Are you too ready?" asked Bayara.

"We are," answered Alin.

The bulb above the ramp glowed green. The ramp began to open with Nadiya strapping her PPS across her body and Alin preparing his right leg for the kick he needed to do.

As the ramp was fully opened, Alin kicked the trolley as hard as he could with Nadiya immediately pulling the string as the trolley flew off the _Fusion Wanderer_. Nadiya then slipped off the falling trolley and as she did, pulled her parachute and began to glide into the ground.

In the _Fusion Wanderer_, the ramp closed. Bayara approached Alin.

"1st Airman Tohoro, we're to sit down at the passenger cabin," said Alin. "We'll be decreasing altitude again before we're to rendezvous with Junior Sergeant Movchan."

"Roger that."

#

Chelyabinsk Governorate. 0819 hours

Nadiya began to land on the snowy ground with her T-26 Light Tracked Legs. As she succeeded in landing, she removed her parachute and began to wield her PPS again.

Before moving, Nadiya looked to her surroundings. Other than a clear sky and snow below and forests beyond her, there was nothing else to see.

"Junior Sergeant Movchan, please respond," said Ichiro over Nadiya's intercom.

"This is Junior Sergeant Movchan," replied Nadia. "Khyber. I've landed successfully. I see no enemies for now."

"We're coming to you."

Behind Nadiya, the _Fusion Wanderer_ stopped. The Lifter Beam began to drop off Ichiro and Bayara's team one by one. After Bayara, Gantulga, Pang, Klimov, and Barkov got off the plane, Ichiro did so last. The Fusoan, Manchurians, and the two Orussias spotted Nadiya and rushed to her.

"We're here," said Bayara to Nadiya.

"How are you holding up?" asked Nadiya.

"We should be fine," answered Ichiro as he used a watch with an empty meter on its screen. "This watch I invented doesn't indicate any Neuroi miasma so we should be fine."

"You built such a watch?" asked Barkov.

"I did for this mission. It's only a prototype, though."

"What now?" asked Pang to Ichiro.

"From what I detected, there's a supply base past this forest."

"How much time does everyone else have?" asked Gantulga.

"Not much. Because of how large this attack is, those Stavrosians will throw everything they got at us."

"Then we best move," ordered Bayara.

#

0824 hours

Elsewhere, the battle raged in the snow and in the air. The Orussian forces battled the Neuroi they were familiar with but to their bemusement, they were simply Small-Types. In the air were the "Flying Goblets", which get their name as they were goblets placed upside down. In the ground were the "Three Leggers" as they only had three legs.

Despite the high casualties they were taking, the Orussian forces were able to advance and destroy as many Neuroi as they could see. The Witches in the battle contributed much to the advance, saving as much Orussian soldiers as they could. Yet, behind one M4 used by the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps, Mio Sakamoto looked around herself with concern filling her face.

"Major, what's wrong?" asked Yakov Olegovich Bazin.

"This is too strange," answered Sakamoto. "We're just fighting Small-Types. Not a single Medium-Type nor a Large-Type. We're not seeing any Turtles either."

"Doesn't matter," interjected Colonel Loza without looking at Sakamoto, Bazin, and Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky. "We're winning but those Mobile Knights have yet to appear."

"Hold on, I'll try contacting Khyber," said Sakamoto as she began to use the intercom. "Khyber, are you there?"

No response came from the other end of the intercom. Sakamoto was able to tell despite the guns being fired.

"… Major, what is it?" ultimately replied Khyber.

"Have you found that truck yet?"

"I have. It's exactly what we need. I'm also seeing Mobile Knights getting their ammunition."

"Then you best hurry. The Orussian forces here feel as if they can take back Chelyabinsk as we've only encountered Small-Type Neuroi."

"Got it."

#

0839 hours

Elsewhere in Chelyabinsk Governorate, Ichiro Miyafuji and Sumuru Bayara's team were hiding in a forest near what appeared to be an abandoned Orussian military base now used by Stavrosian forces. Bayara saw through his binoculars what appeared to be two men talking to each other.

"G-n Khyber, I'm seeing what appear to be two Stavrosian soldiers," said Bayara. "They appear to look human. Not only that, they have weapons that look like ours. However, they seem to cover their entire bodies easily.

"We can steal as much of their corpses later," replied Ichiro. "We need someone to draw their attention while the rest of us charges at that facility."

"I'll do it," said Nadiya Mykoljivna Movchan as she appeared behind Ichiro and Bayara.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichiro.

"We're pressed for time here," interjected Bayara. "Do what you need to do, Junior Sergeant. We'll handle the rest."

"Roger that."

Both Bayara and Ichiro ran two meters away from Nadiya. As the former two got away from the latter, the feet of her T-26 Tracked Legs moved to its rear and in its place, tank threads touched the ground.

"Here I go!" shouted Nadiya as she began to wield her PPS and charge toward the Stavrosian base.

Gantulga, Pang Baicun, Roman Leonidovich Klimov, Tohoro Alin, and Vitaly Borosovich Barkov joined Bayara and Ichiro.

"We follow in five minutes," ordered Bayara. "Prepare yourselves."

#

0843 hours

The 9th Guards Mechanized Corps and the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps continued their attack. The number of Neuroi began to diminish but this sapped the initial boost in morale as like Sakamoto, they began to realize that there was something else to what the Stavrosians and the Neuroi planned as there were only Small-Types from the latter.

As a result of their success, the rest of the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps began to follow the tank units. They consisted of units using ZSU-37 self-propelled anti-aircraft guns, motorcycles, trucks filled with infantry, and ambulances.

In the air, Sakda Muke saw objects coming toward the Orussian forces. She felt that she get closer but she also felt that was too risky. Lu Ulhicun then joined her.

"Sakda, was is it? asked Ulhicun.

"I don't know, Ul," replied Sakda. "They look human but I doubt they're Witches like us."

"I'll contact the Major," said Ulhicun before using her intercom. "Major Sakamoto, please come in."

"What is it, Lu?" asked Sakamoto on the other end of the intercom.

"Sakda detected something approaching us."

"Thank you for the warning," replied Sakamoto before turning to Loza. "Colonel, we have incoming."

"Do we?" asked Loza. "Could those be the Mobile Knights you've talked about?"

"They could be. If they were Neuroi, Sakda and Lu would have identified it themselves."

"Major, those objects we spotted are coming in fast!" shouted Ulhicun over the intercom with Sakamoto resuming her attention to it.

"Withdraw now and lure at least two to the traps!" replied Sakamoto. "Avoid as much as you can!"

"Roger that," said Ulhicun before she ended contact.

A T-34 exploded to the right of the M4s. Another T-34 was then hit. Sakamoto, Laza, Yaroslavsky, and Bazin saw vehicles of an unknown design approaching. They appeared to be tanks yet the turret was elevated above the chassis and with two smaller guns beside its main gun.

"… What kind of tank is that?" asked Loza as he saw the new tank.

"Must be Stavrosian," answered Sakamoto. "Colonel, I need to help Lu and Sakda lure the Mobile Knights to the trap we laid."

"Do what you must. I'll see if I can cover you."

"Bazin, Yaroslavsky, with me!" shouted Sakamoto as she got off Loza's M4.

As the two Orussians got off the M4, they began to abandon it and find the fastest vehicle that could help them. In the midst of this, the tanks began to engage each other.

#

0847 hours

Elsewhere, Ichiro Miyafuji and Sumuru Bayara's team began their attack. Mostly, it was Nadiya Mykoljivna Movchan that did most of the attacking by constantly moving around the entire base and firing, with or without hitting any Stavrosian. Ichiro and Bayara's team charged and fired at any Stavrosians that they could find.

Although they were firing at the Stavrosians, everyone in Bayara's team were surprised that the Stavrosians aimed their weapons like they are. Ichiro, however, moved toward a garage and Bayara saw him.

"Barkov, Tohoro, can you go with him?" asked Bayara as he pointed at Ichiro.

"Da," replied Barkov with Alin nodding in agreement before the two rushed to join Ichiro.

Bayara resumed firing the Stavrosians, even managing to shoot one of them. However, he managed to see that after the Stavrosian collapsed into the ground, red light engulfed the body but Bayara had to ignore it and continued firing.

#

0850 hours

For the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps and the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps, the battle was now a losing one for the Orussian units. The former began to lose tanks to what the Stavrosians had while the latter began to lose planes and Witches as they fought the Mobile Knights.

Mio Sakamoto, along with Yakov Olegovich Bazin and Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky, rushed to find a vehicle fast enough to take them back to the border with Perm Governorate that hadn't been destroyed nor had fled.

The search ended as the Fusoan along with the two Orussians found an ambulance getting wounded vehicle crewmen inside. Sakamoto rushed to the driver's seat with the driver seeing her.

"Do you have wounded with you?" asked the driver.

"Net," impatiently replied Sakamoto. "My men and I need this vehicle."

"Sorry, I ca-"

"Now!" shouted Sakamoto as she aimed her PPS at the driver. "I also suggest that the both of you join the wounded. I'll handle the driving."

Both Orussians did as the Fusoan forced them to do and got off the front seats. The driver then gave Sakamoto the ambulance's keys and she boarded the driver's seat while Yaroslavsky joined her.

"Good, you're here," said Sakamoto to Yaroslavsky. "I need you beside me."

"Da," replied Yaroslavsky before he sat beside Sakamoto.

The two men Sakamoto forced out of the front seats were lead to join the wounded by Bazin. After Sakamoto started up the engine, Bazin himself followed the two other Orussian soldiers before the ambulance moved.

Ksenia Mikhailova Koshkina appeared before Loza's M4 to protect it from the Stavrosian tank it was fighting. She deployed her shield. Loza then got out to face Ksenia.

"Koshkina, if you can, withdraw and help Sakamoto. She left with Yaroslavsky and Bazin to help Sakda and Lu."

"But what about you?" asked Ksenia.

"Never mind us. We'll deal with that tank. I'll follow as soon as I can and signal everyone else to do the same."

#

0852 hours

The battle in the Stavrosian base had ended. Bayara, Gantulga, Pang, Klimov, and Nadiya joined Ichiro, Alin, and Barkov inside the garage as to where the truck was kept.

"This is the truck you were talking about?" asked Bayara as he looked at the truck.

"Da," replied Ichiro. "I even got the keys."

Ichiro brought the keys to the truck behind him. The design hardy impressed everyone present but the trailer unit was empty.

"What about the corpses? You said we can take them."

"At least five. We best hurry, however. The Stavrosians will send troops here."

"What about their guns?" asked Barkov.

"Them too."

Everyone but Alin began to collect corpses and weapons. Barkov grabbed a dead Stavrosian's weapon and began to look at it. He was curious to know why the weapon he was holding looked like the weapons used by him and League of Nations soldiers from across the world. What puzzled Barkov further was that the magazine wasn't visible but above the muzzle, he saw that he can see its rounds as the magazine was transparent.

_Now where is that safety?_ wondered Barkov as he looked at the weapon.

Barkov found where the trigger was located but he found a small oval-shaped switch. Behind the switch was a white circle with an "S". Barkov pulled back the switch, now seeing a red circle with an "F".

_There's the safety switch. How do I unload its magazine?_

Bakov looked at the magazine again. The magazine ranged above the muzzle until the stock. As he looked closely behind the trigger and the safety switch, he saw a button behind the magazine. As he pressed it, he saw that the magazine was loose. He then put the magazine back and resumed looking, where he saw that both sides of the magazine had the same buttons.

"Oh my God!" shouted Gantulga, interrupting Barkov.

Everyone inside gathered Gantulga. The latter carried a dead Stavrosian but to the shock of everyone but Ichiro, the Stavrosian's face was that of a human female with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. However, the "woman" had her skin, already appearing to be pale, touching the bones.

"… Is that… a girl?" asked Nadiya.

"What else do you think it could be!?" exclaimed Klimov.

"That… is a Stavrosian, right?" asked Pang.

"It is," answered Ichiro.

"… But how?" asked Bayara.

"I don't know but if you've collected enough, we best hurry."

"G-n Khyber, I noticed something odd about this weapon," interjected Barkov as he showed the weapon he picked up. "Despite the design, it has a safety switch like our guns do. Hold on, I'll remove the magazine and I'll show you."

Barkov found the buttons behind the magazine and pressed them. As he did, he removed the magazine with his left hand and strapped it through his right hand in order to use it to remove a bullet. After getting a bullet, he gave it to Ichiro with Bayara and Klimov looking closely.

"It's… just a regular bullet," said Klimov. "But the length is different."

"Throughout the fight, those weapons fired like those automatic rifles Karlsland troops have," added Nadiya. "G-n Khyber, what does this mean?"

"Again, I don't know. We better hurry."

Everyone but Ichiro resumed getting corpses of dead Stavrosians and their weapons. Barkov, after loading the magazine of the weapon he got, loaded it into a compartment with beds behind the front seats. After Barkov finished, everyone else loaded the corpses they could find into the same compartment.

"What now?" asked Bayara to Ichiro.

"We wait for Major Sakamoto's signal," answered Ichiro.

#

0903 hours

Sakamoto raced as she saw a MK-02 Legionarius with its Flight Pack pursue both Lu Ulhicun and Sakda Muke. The Legionarius fired its rifle but Muke used her shield to protect both herself and Ulhicun.

"Major!" shouted Ksenia as she appeared beside the ambulance.

"Koshkina, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"Colonel Loza asked me to assist you."

"Very well."

"INCOMING!" shouted Yakov Borosovich Bazin from the rear.

"Above!" added Ksenia.

Both Ksenia and Sakamoto saw that it was another Legionarius pursuing them. However, it flew at a lower altitude than the Legionarius pursuing Muke and Ulhicun.

"I'm turning!" shouted Sakamoto. "Koshkina, shield us as much as possible."

"Da."

Sakamoto turned left. As the Legionarius fired its rifle, Ksenia used her shield to protect the ambulance.

In the air, Ulhicun and Muke continued to flee and protect themselves from the Legionarius pursing them. Ulhicun then found that they're near one of the two T-34s with an EMP Net.

"Sakda, I have an idea," said Ulhicun.

"What is it?" asked Muke.

"Keep that Mobile Knight busy. I think I can disable it without destroying it."

"… Fine."

Ulhicun fly ahead of Muke, forcing the Legionarius to pursue it but Muke fired her Type 99-2. As she intended, the shots didn't hit but got the Legionarius' attention to her. It began to pursue to Manchurian Witch.

Meanwhile, Ulhicun came to the T-34s whose D-5T cannons had the EMP Net attached to it. One Orussian tank crewman opened up his T-34's hatch to see Ulhicun.

"You're Lieutenant Lu, right?" asked the Orussian tank crewman.

"I am," answered Ulhicun. "Listen, I need your help."

"We know but that Mobile Knight is too high for us to use the net against."

"Listen to me, I have an idea and I need your help."

#

0906 hours

"How long can I keep this-" lamented Muke until the Legionarius' rifle rounds, which were chambered at 30mm, cut her off and forced her to evade it.

"Sakda, are you there?" asked Ulhicun over the intercom.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, you better hu-"

"On my way there now! Keep it busy but have it lower its altitude."

"Got it."

Muke continued to fly while evading the Legionarius. Unbeknownst to the latter, Ulhicun carried the EMP Net and observed how to throw it at the Legionarius. As she saw Muke diving further down with the Legionarius following her, Ulhicun began to pursue it.

As they both dived into the ground, the Legionarius fired its machine guns found at its hips but Muke blocked the shots with her shields.

"NOW!" shouted Ulhicun as she threw the EMP Net at the Legionarius.

As the net caught into the Legionarius, it began to emit its electromagnetic pulse. This began to affect the Legionarius' power that it was forced to land.

Elsewhere, the ambulance Mio Sakamoto forcibly boarded continued to evade the other Legionarius. However, Nikolai Iosifovich Yaroslavsky, seated beside her, saw that they're near another pair of T-34s with an EMP Net.

"Major, I have an idea!" shouted Yaroslavsky to Sakamoto.

"It better be good!" replied Sakamoto.

"Get me close to those T-34s. I think we can hit that Mobile Knight with the net you provided but it will need its attention focused elsewhere."

"… Fine. It better work, though."

Sakamoto drove the ambulance near the T-34s. Yaroslavsky forced himself out of the ambulance to the T-34s while Sakamoto moved away to keep the Legionarius focused on her.

"PRIVET!" shouted Yaroslavsky as he ran to the T-34s. "PRIVET!"

"Chto eto!?" asked a tank crewman who opened up his T-34's hatch.

"I'm… " partially said Yaroslavsky as he was had used up too much energy rushing to the T-34. "Ryadovoy Yaroslavsky. I need your… help."

"With what?"

"That!" said Yaroslavsky as he pointed to the Legionarius pursuing the ambulance Sakamoto was driving. "Major Sakamoto is in that ambulance and she has that Mobile Knight's attention. Maybe was can catch it from behind with the net."

"Alright. Get on."

"Spasibo," said Yaroslavsky as he got to the rear of the T-34.

"Yaroslavsky, are you there?" asked Sakamoto over the intercom.

"Da. I'm with the T-34s with the net."

"Get them to move. I think that Mobile Knight has my attention now."

"Seems like we have to move, right?" asked the tank crewman.

"Da," replied Yaroslavsky.

"Milyutin, I need you up here?" shouted the crewman followed by another crewman opening the hatch of the T-34 on the left.

"What is it, Leskov?" asked the opposite crewman.

"We need to move now! There's that Mobile Knight in front of us and Major Sakamoto needs us to use that net on it."

"Got it."

Both crewmen closed the hatches of their respective T-34s. As Yaroslavsky sat down, the engines started and as a result, the T-34s began to move.

Sakamoto continued to divert the Legionarius' attention to her with Ksenia using her shield to protect the ambulance. The T-34s with the EMP net began to get closer with Sakamoto noticing.

_Good_, thought Sakamoto. _We just need to keep that Mobile Knight focused on us._

Sakamoto, despite driving, grabbed the smoke grenade Ichiro gave to her earlier. The Legionarius fired its machine guns again with Sakamoto getting out of its way.

_Problem is, if we keep this up, that Mobile Knight will remain in the air and the EMP Net won't be able to get it_.

"Koshkina!" shouted Sakamoto to Ksenia. "I have an idea."

"What is it!?" asked Ksenia.

"Use this!" again shouted Sakamoto as she threw the smoke grenade at Nadiya. "Blind that Mobile Knight."

"Got it."

Ksenia then pulled the pin off the smoke grenade and threw it at the Legionarius. The smoke, which was colored purple, blocked the Legionarius and as a result, its pilot wasn't able to see Ksenia nor the ambulance. This forced the pilot, a male, to land the Mobile Knight, still unaware of the two T-34s with the EMP Net.

"We got you now!" said the T-34 tank crewman named Leskov.

As the Legionarius landed, it saw that Ksenia and the ambulance escaped. However, the T-34s were close and as the pilot was notified, he was too late to fire as the EMP Net caught the Legionarius, disabling it.

Sakamoto and Ksenia, seeing that the Legionarius was caught by the EMP Net, stopped and saw what happened. They turned back to join the T-34s.

"Good work," said Sakamoto as she got off the ambulance and saw Letrov open his hatch.

"Spasibo," replied Letrov.

"The two Orussian soldiers whom Sakamoto stole the ambulance from got off the rear with Bazin. Sakamoto saw them and simply gave them the key she took from them.

"Thanks for your assistance," said Sakamoto.

Without saying anything, the two Orussians got back to the ambulance and left. Sakamoto resumed facing Letrov and Yaroslavsky.

"What now?" asked Yaroslavsky.

"We wait."

#

0925 hours

However, for the rest of the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps and the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps still fought the Stavrosian forces. However, the latter had brought more Mobile Knights, turning the battle into a retreating one for the former two Orussian units.

The ZSU-37s fired their 37mm air defense gun but they couldn't hit the Legionarii attacking them. In the air, the Il-2s fared no better. Even with Witches protecting them, the Orussian aerial units were being picked off by Legionarii.

Far away from the retreating Orussian troops, a lone truck drove as fast as it could. Tohoro Alin drove the truck with Ichiro Miyafuji beside him. Sumuru Bayara, Gantulga, Pang Baicun, Roman Leonidovich Klimov, and Vitaly Borisovich Barkov seated wherever they could sit that was safe. Beside the truck was Nadiya Mykoljivna Movchan who saw the retreating Orussians and as a result, went to Ichiro.

"G-n Khyber, why aren't we helping?" asked Nadiya.

"We can't," replied Ichiro. "We need this truck intact and I doubt small arms can be of any help at this point."

"… Then I'm going."

"What!? You'll get yourself killed!"

"You got your truck and I can imagine that the purple smoke was Major Sakamoto getting those Mobile Knights. We're done here!"

Nadiya began to turn away and moved to the retreating Orussians.

"What do we do?" asked Alin to Ichiro.

"Leave her," answered Ichiro. "She got us this far, we owe her for that."

Nadiya neared the retreating Orussians. She then saw one Legionarius aiming for Loza's M4 and as a result, aimed her PPS at it.

"I'm over here!" shouted Nadiya as she aimed her PPS.

A second later, Nadiya pulled the PPS's trigger. The 8mm rounds hit the Mobile Knight, diverting its attention to Nadiya. As a result, the other Mobile Knights started to focus on the Orussian Witch, forgetting the other Witches and armor it was fighting.

"What's going on here!?" shouted Loza as he opened his M4's hatch.

He looked around and saw the familiar blue-colored circle with symbols that made the Legionarii flock to it. He knew it as a Witch's shield.

_Who's the Witch foolish enough to do that?_ incredulously wondered Loza. _In any case, we best help her._

"Everyone, I ask that we aim everything at the Mobile Knights while that one Witch is distracted," said Loza over his headset.

The surviving M4s turned their turrets to the rear. Crewmen from the surviving T-34s and ZSU-37s did the same upon seeing what the M4s were doing. As a result, 37mm, 76mm, and 85mm rounds were fired at the Mobile Knights. One Legionarius was destroyed while the rest had their legs disabled and were forced into the ground but were still functioning.

Nadiya saw what had happened. She then saw Loza using his right hand to come to her and did so.

"You're Junior Sergeant Movchan, aren't you?" asked Loza.

"Da," replied Nadiya.

"What are you doing here? Where's Khyber?"

"He got his truck. He's on his way now to Major Sakamoto as she signaled that she got the two Mobile Knights."

"Then we'll join her."

"But what about them?" asked Nadiya as she pointed at the remaining Mobile Knights in the air.

One Legionarius saw the retreating Orussian armor but it began to leave. The other Legionarii followed, confusing the surviving pilots and Witches. Despite that, they too withdrew. The armor on the ground followed.

#

0939 hours

The truck Ichiro had taken arrived to see Sakamoto, Yaroslavsky, and Ksenia beside the Legionarius they disabled with Letrov and Milyutin's respective T-34s behind them. Ichiro and Alin got off the front seats and rushed to Sakamoto.

"That the truck?" asked Sakamoto.

"Hai," replied Ichiro. "As I predicted, it can be used to load the Mobile Knights into it. You did well."

"How do we get it open? As you said, the EMP Net might prevent the Mobile Knight from being used."

"We found some sort of a crowbar meant for Mobile Knights," answered Ichiro before turning to Alin. "1st Airman Tohoro, please get it."

"Roger that," replied Alin before he rushed back to the truck.

"Wait, where's Movchan?" asked Sakamoto as she saw Nadiya missing.

"She… left to help Colonel Loza and his men."

"What!? You let her rush to her death!?"

"She saw her fellow Orussians in trouble. I'm sorry."

"PRIVET!" shouted a voice both Ichiro and Sakamoto knew.

To the relief of both Fusoans, it was Nadiya Mykoljivna Movchan. The latter then stopped before the former.

"Junior Sergeant Movchan, you made it!" exclaimed Ichiro.

"They saved me," replied Nadiya as she pointed to the remains of the armored unit with Loza's M4 joining them.

"So that's the Mobile Knight?" asked Loza as he opened his M4's hatch. "How are going to bring it back with us?"

"1st Airman Tohoro's on it," replied Ichiro.

Alin grabbed the crowbar Ichiro mentioned. It was longer than the usual crowbars anyone was familiar with, which made it suited for opening a cockpit of a disabled Mobile Knight. As he began to open it, everyone heard loud knocking, which surprised them,

"There's someone in there!" shouted Loza.

"Yaroslavsky, Bazin," said Sakamoto to the two Orussian soldiers.

Without saying anything, the two Orussian soldiers nodded and rushed near the disabled Legionarius. Alin continued to open it and as he did, a man came out.

"That's a Stavrosian?" asked Loza. "It looks like a hu-"

However, Loza was cut off by the Stavrosian shouting and bringing out a pistol that looked like something humans had. As a result, Bazin shot him. This horrified Sakamoto as the Stavrosian, who laid on the snowy ground, bled red like a human being.

"… What did you do that for!?" asked Sakamoto.

"I… " incompletely replied Bazin before something cut him off.

Everyone now saw red light envelop the dead Stavrosian. The body began to shake but not for long. Afterward, the body appeared to be thin with the armor appearing heavier than it.

"It was like this in the base we raided," said Ichiro. "1st Airman, please show them."

Alin returned to the truck and opened the rear door behind the front seat. He grabbed the corpse of the female Stavrosian soldier taken from the base and carried it to be shown. Sakamoto widened her eyes upon seeing the corpse.

"… Is that… a woman?" asked Sakamoto as began to kneel on the ground.

"Yes," answered Ichiro.

"This one is also human," said Bazin as he removed the helmet worn by the Stavrosian he shot, showing a human male face.

"… We've been fighting humans like us?" asked Loza.

"HEY!" interrupted Sakda Muke as she appeared.

"Lieutenant Sakda, what are you doing here?" asked Bayara as he rushed to her. "Where's Lieutenant Lu?"

"She's guarding the other Mobile Knight we captured," answered Muke before she saw the two dead Stavrosians. "… What's going on?"

"We'll talk it about later," answered Sakamoto as she got up.

"Wait," interjected Ichiro. "We need to get that Mobile Knight moving."

"… Right," agreed Sakamoto as she grabbed one of the two devices Ichiro gave her earlier and rushed to the Mobile Knight.

Alin resumed using the crowbar to finish opening the cockpit. He saw that the cockpit door had a hinge, realizing how it opened. He opened as far as he could, allowing Sakamoto to crawl inside the cockpit.

Sakamoto then found the seat for the Legionarius and turned to sit on it. She saw that there were pedals for each leg but she was focused on the controls, which amazed her. There were foot pedals like those in a car and the controls resembled that of a fighter plane. However, the Mobile Knight couldn't operate as Ichiro warned should it be exposed to an electromagnetic pulse, necessitating Sakamoto to use the device.

As Sakamoto planted the device near the ignition switch, the Mobile Knight began to power up by closing its cockpit door and standing up, amazing everyone present.

"Good day, Major Sakamoto," said a male voice. "This device is to provide power and assist you in piloting this Mobile Knight. Shall we begin?""

"Sure," replied Sakamoto.

#

0954 hours

Alone, Lu Ulhicun guarded the Legionarius she disabled earlier. However, she began to see another Legionarius and a truck approach. As she aimed her MG42, Ulhicun saw Sakda Muke rush to her.

"We got it!" shouted Muke. "We got it!"

Ulhicun stopped aiming her MG42 and let Muke approach her.

"You did?" asked Ulhicun. "So who's inside the Mobile Knight?"

"Major Sakamoto."

"I see."

"We have to stay here a little longer and guard the area. According to Khyber, the Mobile Knights fly because of something called a 'Flight Pack' and in order to get that other Mobile Knight to fit in the truck, we need to have it removed."

"Got it."

The Orussians and the Manchurians began to guard the area. Meanwhile, Sakamoto through the Legionarius she is piloting removed the Flight Pack from the other Legionarius Ulhicun disabled. Afterward, she carried it to the truck with Ichiro's help. However, banging was heard, disrupting everyone.

"What was that?" asked Gantulga.

"I've been hearing it while waiting for all of you," answered Ulhicun. "I assumed it to be the pilot and when I asked, I heard a male voice shout 'Get me out of here!'."

"He'll come with us then," interjected Ichiro.

Sakamoto resumed taking the disabled Legionarius to the truck. She then opened the cockpit as everyone gathered to Ulhicun, knowing what to say to her.

"Lieutenant Lu, there's something you need to know," said Bayara.

"What is it?" asked Ulhicun.

Everyone then told Ulhicun about the dead Stavrosians. She listened with curiosity and fear as to what she learned. Despite that, Ulhicun didn't let the information shock her. The engine of Loza's M4 started, bringing the Iron Thieves' attention to it.

"It seems that you're done," said Loza. "I'll be going now."

"Thank you again for your support, Colonel," replied Ichiro.

"I sure hope we can win this war by having that thing mass-produced," said Loza before closing his hatch.

Afterward, the M4 began to leave the area along with the four T-34s that carried the EMP Nets. The rest of the Iron Thieves, sans Nadiya and Ksenia, began to board the truck before leaving. However, Pang began to see something.

"What is it, Corporal Pang?" asked Bayara.

"Something's coming," answered Pang.

Everyone looked at where Pang was looking. Sakamoto, using the Legionarius, was able to see farther than everyone could. She was both surprised and concerned about what she saw as it appeared to be a human yet he or she was in a strange armor that was black and red with spikes coming out of its back with red-colored tips. Sakamoto, per the instruction of the device, magnified what she saw and now, she was horrified as she saw that the humanoid figure approaching them had hexagons.

"It's a Neuroi!" shouted Sakamoto as she opened the Legionarius' cockpit.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichiro.

"It has hexagons on its skin!"

"We best leave!" added Bayara.

"We'll deal with it!" announced Ksenia and Nadiya as they rushed to fight the newly-identified Neuroi.

"I'm coming too!" added Muke before joining the two Orussian Witches.

Both Ksenia and Nadiya began to open fire at the Neuroi. However, the Neuroi quickly evaded their shots and it got close to Ksenia. Suddenly, it grabbed her in the face with its right hand and lifted her up.

"Let her g-" incompletely shouted Nadiya.

What interrupted Nadiya was a flash of red light. Ksenia screamed in horror and it was heard by every other Iron Thief. As she arrived, Muke did nothing as she was unaware of what was happening and what would happen if she interfered.

The flash of red light vanished. However, the Neuroi now held a physically weakened Ksenia Mikhailovna Koshkina in front of it. It then formed its left hand into a fist and punched right through Ksenia's chest. The Neuroi then threw Ksenia's corpse away and turned its attention to Nadiya.

Nadiya, after seeing what happened to Ksenia, was unable to fight. She fell into the snow and tried to crawl to safety. However, Nadiya was letting fear win as she was unable to move, allowing the Neuroi to get closer to her.

"Hey!" shouted Muke before firing her Type 99-2.

The shots hit the Neuroi but to no avail. The Neuroi then turned to Muke and flew into the air toward the Manchurian Witch. At that instant, the Neuroi had grabbed Muke by her neck and like what it did to Ksenia, a red light appeared. Gantulga, Bazin, and Yaroslavsky rushed to help Nadiya.

"We have to go now!" shouted Gantulga.

"But… " incompletely said Nadiya.

"The Lieutenant's as good as dead," added Bazin. "We need you to leave your Striker now."

Reluctantly, Nadiya did as Bazin asked and removed her T-26. Bazin carried her like Alin did hours ago and the four left just as the flash ended. The Neuroi then sliced Muke's body in half.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" shouted Sakamoto. "I'll hold it off!"

"You'll die!" shouted Ichiro.

"Just go! You need that Mobile Knight delivered to safety."

The rest of the Iron Thieves, sans Ulhicun, did as Sakamoto ordered and started up the truck. Sakamoto began to use the Legionarius' machine guns at the Neuroi. Despite the lack of effect, the Neuroi's attention was now focused on Sakamoto, allowing the surviving Iron Thieves to escape.

Afterward, another chase began – this time in the air. Sakamoto kept on firing the machine guns but the Neuroi evaded the shots.

_It's very fast_, thought Sakamoto. _It can't be a Witch-Type._

The Neuroi neared Sakamoto's Legionarius but the latter evaded it.

#

Perm Governorate. 1010 hours

The Iron Thieves had managed to return to Perm Governorate with the Legionarius in the truck Ichiro and Bayara's team had stolen. Loza, Petrov, and Ryazanov saw them approach and as the truck stopped, Ichiro got off.

"Colonel Loza told us everything," said Petrov as Ichiro approached him. "Now what?"

"It's Major Sakamoto I'm worried about now," said Ichiro.

"Why?" asked Ryazanov.

"There's a new type of Neuroi out there and she's fighting it alone."

"That's suicide!" shouted Loza.

"And I'll go to help her," said Ulhicun as she faced the direction of Chelyabinsk Governorate again.

"Wait, Ulhicun, don't go!" shouted Bayara.

"Don't stop me, Bayara."

"Allow me to come to with you. I have an idea."

#

Chelyabinsk Governorate. 1017 hours

_I better hope Miyafuji-hakase and the others made it_, though Sakamoto while evading the unknown Neuroi.

As the Neuroi was close enough, Sakamoto fired the machine guns again but the Neuroi evaded the shots. The latter saw that she was out of ammunition.

_Damn it!_

The Neuroi charged at Sakamoto again. While she evaded it again, Sakamoto saw that the Neuroi would catch up to her as she no longer had ammunition.

Suddenly, the Neuroi enveloped itself in red light and charged at the Legionarius again. As Sakamoto tried to evade it, this time, the Neuroi had caught up and as it charged right through, an arm fell off.

"Major, are you there?" asked Lu Ulhicun over the intercom.

"Lu, what are you doing here!?" asked Sakamoto "I thought I told you to leave!"

"I have an idea. Just get that Neuroi on the ground."

"… I guess I have no choice."

Sakamoto raced to the ground with the Neuroi following it. As the former landed, so did the latter. The red light that engulfed the Neuroi vanished and at that instant, Sumuru Bayara tackled it with Sakamoto seeing it. Ulhicun joined as well.

"Major, go!" shouted Ulhicun.

"Was this your plan!?" asked Sakamoto.

"Ba- I mean, Senior Lieutenant Sumuru brought dynamite. He'll blow himself up but it isn't just him. I'll take that Neuroi out with us too."

"That's stupid!"

"You don't have much time! That Mobile Knight is more important than the both of us at this point."

"… Thank you for your sacrifice," said Sakamoto before she flew off.

Both Bayara and Ulhicun struggled to prevent the Neuroi from leaving. The dynamite on Bayara was almost lit and the Ta-152 used by Ulhicun began to emit a blue light.

"Bayara, I'm glad to have met you," said Ulhicun.

"Me too," replied Bayara. "Maybe if reincarnation is possible, I hope we meet each other again in the next life… without you having magic."

"And I hope we have more than one lifetime to love each other."

As Sakamoto continuously flew back to Perm Governorate, a blue light filled the sky behind her. It was shown to Sakamoto through the monitor of the Legionarius' console with Sakamoto closing her eyes with tears falling out of them.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 14, 1946; 2249 hours

"… I'm sorry you had to do that," said Shinta Himemiya to Mio Sakamoto in the present on the U.S.S. _Mayflower_'s flight deck.

"Is that pity I hear?" asked Sakamoto. "It should be Lu and Sumuru to pity. They did that because I knew about their tryst. Will you do the same with Miyafuji?"

Shinta had no retort. Even if he did, he couldn't have been able to justify it as he couldn't easily see if he can easily define his relationship with Yoshika Miyafuji.

"What happened to the Stavrosian who was trapped in that Mobile Knight you put in the truck?" asked Shinta to change the subject.

"When we opened the cockpit of that other Mobile Knight and grabbed Gantulga's pistol to kill himself," added Sakamoto to change the subject. "We returned to Manchuria immediately afterward and began to analyze the Mobile Knights. After that, we publicized what we found to the ambassadors from Liberion and Karlsland. Then, Dr. Miyafuji and I traveled to Helvetia to discuss reverse-engineering the Mobile Knights with the League of Nations."

#

LN Armed Forces Headquarters, Geneva, Helvetic Confederation. February 21, 1946; 1125 hours

When the League of Nations was founded, the world's armed forces were to answer to a unified command once the Neuroi appeared again. As a result, the League of Nations Armed Forces was created and like the organization as a whole, it was headquartered in Geneva.

The League of Nations Armed Forces is divided into three – the League of Nations Army, the League of Nations Navy, and the League of Nations Air Force. All three branches answer to the Chairman of the Armed Forces, who talks to the Secretary-General of the League of Nations on military matters.

In a certain room in LN Armed Forces Headquarters, Mio Sakamoto and Ichiro Miyafuji were seated on one side and on the other, three elderly men in uniform sat on the other. The three men were the respective chairmen for each of the three branches of the LN Armed Forces. One was a Britannian officer serving as the Chairman of the LN Air Force, another was a Fusoan officer serving as Chairman of the LN Navy, and one was a Liberian officer serving as the Chairman of the LN Army.

In front were two men; one in uniform and the other in civilian formal attire. The former was the overall Chairman of the LN Armed Forces while the latter was the Secretary-General.

"You mean to tell us that you, along with Manchuria and Orussia, devised this operation to steal a Stavrosian Mobile Knight, without telling the rest of the LN?" asked the LN Army Chairman.

"I'm not denying it," replied Ichiro. "We're here today to ask for your help in having the Mobile Knight reverse-engineered and mass-produced."

"Why don't you get Orussia to do it?" snidely asked the LN Air Force Chairman.

"Because neither Orussia nor the both of us can do it alone," answered Sakamoto. "We know that the Tierra del Fuego, northern Africa, and southern Asia have fallen to the Stavrosians and the Neuroi."

"And if we don't act soon, they'll take the rest of Southeast Asia," added Ichiro.

The LN Armed Forces chairmen talked amongst themselves about the defeats in the territories the two Fusoans spoke of. The Secretary-General watched but remained silent. He coughed to signify that he wished to talk, forcing the chairmen to be silent themselves.

"Mr. Khyber, if we agree to this plan, will you help us further?" asked the Secretary-General.

"I will," replied Ichiro. "However, I know that you don't have the facilities that can build Mobile Knights. The Stavrosians have plans to convert the manufacturing facilities in Chelyabinsk for their equipment. However, I do have a facility that can do so."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" asked the LN Air Force Chairman.

"I can't do it without funding nor additional resources. I don't intend on leaving the entire process to my facility. I do need a company who'll handle the assembly and the eventual mass-production."

"Very well, I'll agree to it," said the LN Navy Chairman.

"Shall we place a vote on it?" asked the LN Armed Forces Chairman.

"Yes," said the LN Navy Chairman.

"Before I cast my vote, I have one question," interjected the LN Army Chairman.

"Yes, General Eisenhower?" asked Ichiro.

"Do you have a name for this project?"

"Warviour."

"… Really?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. What does it even mean?"

"'Warrior' and 'Savior'."

"I saw in the papers you submitted that you need to build three prototypes. What will be the names for the other two other prototypes?"

"Warviour will be for the prototype focused on melee combat. The prototype dedicated for long-range bombardment will be called 'Wardier'; a combination of 'Warrior' and 'Bombardier'. Another prototype will be focused on reconnaissance and communications support and it will be called 'Wardar'; 'Warrior' and 'Radar'."

"If you put it that way, I vote yes on it," announced the LN Army Chairman.

"What about you, General Harris?" asked the LN Armed Forces Chairman to the LN Air Force Chairman.

"No," replied the LN Air Force Chairman. "I find the name silly. That, and I don't think many, especially in my Royal Air Force, would pilot a box of metal that can manipulate arms and legs, even if it's like a Striker Unit without a Magic Engine for men to pilot."

"In any case, it's two to one," announced the LN Armed Forces Chairman. "Secretary-General?"

"Agreed," said the Secretary-General before facing Ichiro and Sakamoto. "I'll make sure you get funding but you'll need a company to handle the assembly of the prototypes and the first mass-production models."

"I know of one company," announced Ichiro.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 14, 1946; 2327 hours

"And that's how Miyazaki Industries was selected to assemble the prototypes," said Sakamoto in the present. "How Dr. Miyafuji had them delivered to Shinkyo, I'd like to know."

"I'm impressed he gained connections to both the Orussian and the Manchurian governments," said Shinta. "What about Yoshika-san?"

"As I warned, please watch your interactions with Miyafuji."

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta. "However, I have a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"That Neuroi you fought in Orussia, what did it look like?"

"Why are you asking?" replied Sakamoto with suspicion in her tone.

"… I'm curious," replied Shinta.

"It looked like a knight from Medieval Europe but colored black. It appeared to have eyes that glowed red and it filled itself with red light."

"… I see. Thank you," replied Shinta with a salute.

""Now, I have one more question: Miyafuji-hakase claimed he knows someone who knows about the Stavrosians and the Neuroi. If I didn't know any better, that would be you."

"Ichiro-san isn't the type to lie but I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"I… "

"Say no more," said Sakamoto as she raised her right palm to aid in silencing Shinta. "If you don't wish to tell me now, that's fine. If you do, just approach me."

"Hai desu."

"You're dismissed," ultimately said Sakamoto. _Whatever you are, I will find out_.

* * *

Translations

_Emcha_ (Russian; not an actual word) – a nickname for the M4s Orussia received. An explanation will be found below in the A/N.

_Da_ (Russian) – "Yes"

_Ataka_ (Russian) – "Attack"

_Net_ (Russian; pronounced "ni-yet" with the "I" silent and the "Y" emphasized) – "No"

_Privet_ (Russian) – "Hey"

_Chto Eto_ (Russian; pronounced "sh-to eta" with "A" pronounced silently and fast) – "What is it?"

_Spasibo_ (Russian; pronounced "spasiba" with the "A" emphasized) – "Thank you"

* * *

A/N:

As for "Perm Governorate" and "Chelyabinsk Governorate", they were real administrative divisions of Tsarist Russia. Given that Orussia is basically Tsarist Russia with weapons developed by the Communist government that came afterward, it made sense to use the administrative divisions Tsarist Russia used in real life. Yekaterinburg was part of the real-life Perm Governorate when it was established in 1781. When the Tsarist government was dissolved in 1917, the family of Tsar Nicholas II was taken to Yekaterinburg and a year later, he and his family were executed there by their Bolshevik jailers. A year later, Perm Governorate was then split into two; the eastern half where Yekaterinburg was located at was now the center of the newly-established "Yekaterinburg Governorate" but that ended in 1923 when it became part of the newly-formed Ural Oblast. Chelyabinsk, originally a part of the Orenburg Governorate, was temporarily a center of a newly-established governorate of the same name until it was also incorporated into the Ural Oblast in 1923. In 1934, the Ural Oblast was then dissolved with Yekaterinburg, known as Sverdlovsk at the time, and Chelyabinsk becoming the respective centers for two newly-established oblasts bearing their names. In 1991, as the Soviet Union dissolved, the city was named Yekaterinburg again but the oblast is still called Sverdlovsk Oblast to this day.

Like with Ryazanov, Colonel Loza is a real-life Soviet officer; Dmitri Fedorovich Loza. He was known to have fought in the Soviet advances into Ukraine, Romania, Czechoslovakia (modern-day Czech Republic and Slovak Republic), Austria, and Manchuria. His unit in the 6th Guards Tank Army, the 5th Mechanized Corps, was put under the 6th Tank Army in February 1944. In September of the same year, the 6th Tank Army achieved "Guards" status, becoming the 6th Guards Tank Army with the 5th Mechanized Corps becoming the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps. The 9th Mechanized Guards Corp seen in this chapter is the same one, complete with the M4 Shermans it received through Lend-Lease.

The M4's nickname by Orussian soldiers, "Emcha", is what Soviet tankers called the M4 in real life. "Emcha" is an abbreviation of "Em chetyre"; the latter meaning "four" in Russian.

Loza being glad that T-34s are being used to carry the EMP Nets instead of his M4s is based on how real-life Loza didn't speak favorably about the T-34 because it was loud that it can be heard for kilometers and that the M4 had an auxiliary gasoline engine to start up the batteries as a T-34 needed its engine to run fully at 500 horsepower to start its battery.

"Three-Legger" was a name I simply invented for the three-legged Small-Type Neuroi fought by the 9th Guards Mechanized Corps. That Small-Type was only glimpsed at in the Africa Doujinshi, specifically volume 3 of Witches of the Sphinx. The Flying Goblets fought by Ulhicun, Muke, and the 1st Guards Assault Aviation Corps were also from the Africa Doujinshi.

As I said in the previous part, Bayara managed to _do it_ with Ulhicun. How was the latter able to fly? All I can say is that the two Manchurians managed to _work their way around that_.

As for that new type of Neuroi that appeared humanoid, I'll just say that there's more of it in later chapters, rendering Bayara and Ulhicun's sacrifice meaningless.

References to The Terminator:

The smaller guns at both sides of the Stavrosian tank's turret, along with the turret higher than the chassis, is based on the HK-Tank.

How it killed Ksenia is based on how the T-800 killed the second of three men it saw after arriving in 1984 Los Angeles.

Muke shouting "Hey" before firing at the Neuroi to no effect, in which it kills her afterward, is based on how Hal Vukovich shouted "Hey" before firing his M16 at the T-800 only for the shots to have no effect and it killing Vukovich.

The structure of the League of Nations Armed Forces was that I had NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) in mind, specifically where the Chairman of the LN Armed Forces reports to the Secretary-General of the League of Nations. However, the Armed Forces being divided into the LN Army, LN Navy, and LN Air Force and that each branch has a "Chairman" in charge is of my own invention.

As you can see, I again used Dwight Eisenhower as he made an appearance in Strike Witches: The Movie. As to why I made him Chairman of the LN Army, I figured that was most suited because of the contributions the United States of Liberion provided during the Second Neuroi War. Like Pavlov in the previous part, as well Ryazanov and Loza in this part, I didn't give Eisenhower a forename because I didn't want to go with "Donald", which he was given for his aforementioned animated appearance. Likewise with General Harris, who is supposed to be British Royal Air Force general Arthur "Bomber" Harris.

I might have to take a break with the story proper due to how much I came up for this chapter. As I said in the previous part, I came up with so much for this chapter that the document file for this one would be at 109 pages if you include these author's notes. I do plan on releasing "Liner Notes" that shed more on the lore for this fanfic so please be on the lookout. I will provide a link as to where to get them in my account profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Kidou Kishi Warviour

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Change in Circumstances

* * *

Unknown Location. April 14, 1946; 1104 hours

"How are you, Wan?" asked a voice in darkness to a figure shrouded in the latter. "Have you recovered well?"

"I recovered well, Fa- I mean, Master," replied the figure other shrouded in darkness.

"Good. Have you talked to Alon about the 'experiment' we'll be conducting?"

"I have. He's having the Mass Catapult loaded as we speak."

"Good. I also need you to go to Midway to oversee the experiment."

"Of course, Master."

"I wish you luck then."

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 15, 1946; 0947 hours

"How did today's mock battle go?" asked Nicholas Kirkman to Mio Sakamoto.

"Himemiya successfully hit one of the targets on Tanaka's plane like he did yesterday," answered Sakamoto. "He even did so while conserving ammunition."

"What of Seaman Recruit Oka and Seaman Recruit Miyazaki?"

"They have to improve but the practice rounds from their respective-"

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission," announced the radio operator on the _Mayflower_'s bridge.

"From where?" asked Kirkman as he turned his attention to the radio operator.

"It's from Midway."

"Tune in now."

"This is Naval Air Station Midway Island," said a male voice on the other end of the radio. "A meteor has appeared from the sky and it's-"

"Captain, look!" shouted Sakamoto as she looked at the window of the bridge with Kirkman stepping out of his chair to look outside.

On the flight deck, the personnel also gathered to see what was in the sky and they hadn't heard the transmission the radio operator in the bridge picked up. What was in the sky was a meteor that was going to the direction in front of the _Mayflower_ and the refugee fleet accompanying it. Everyone on board every other ship in the fleet also looked at where the meteor was to go to.

_This is just like what happened at Pearl_, anxiously thought Gregory Tanaka as he was among those who rushed to the flight deck.

The meteor continued to rapidly descend. Everyone in the refugee fleet feared what would happen should it hit.

_It's headed straight for Midway_, thought Kirkman. _I hope the evacuation there is finished by now_.

However, the meteor appeared to be far smaller than what the people in the refugee fleet remembered from the Stavrosian's attempt to use a meteor at them in South Seas Island. The fleet traveled slowly but the initial fear from where the meteor would hit, which the fleet imagined was to affect them, changed into confusion.

_Why would such a small meteor appear?_ wondered Sakamoto.

A small explosion occurred was only slightly seen, surprising the refugee fleet. Kirkman in the bridge pretended as if there was sweat in his forehead to wipe away with his right arm.

_I hope that's it_, anxiously thought Kirkman.

"There's another one!" shouted Sakamoto as she looked outside.

"What!?"

The refugee fleet saw another meteor going to the direction they were going. The people in the fleet were conflicted as to whether they should be scared or curious. However, the latter dominated their thoughts as the meteor appeared to be small again and as the fleet kept on moving, the meteor traveled fast again but the direction it was going confused the people in the fleet further – it went to the opposite direction.

"What are those Stavrosians doing?" asked Kei Miyazaki as he, Shinta Himemiya, and Chieko Oka were also on the flight deck.

The meteor not only vanished as it fully descended but there wasn't an explosion like the previous one. Everyone in the fleet was dumbfounded that the meteor hit elsewhere.

"… That's it?" asked a confused Kirkman.

"Captain, think we should signal the fleet to stop?" asked Tyler Seioge as he joined Kirkman and Sakamoto. "Another meteor could come."

"I think we should just keep on moving for one minute and if another meteor doesn't appear, we keep on going."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Despite Kirkman listening to Seioge's warning, most of the personnel on the _Mayflower_'s flight deck began to leave as they assume there was nothing else to wait for. Shinta, by contrast to Chieko and Kei, began to leave.

"And where are you going?" asked Kei as he faced backward to Shinta.

"I doubt there's nothing else to wait for," answered Shinta. "Besides, we best get back to the Lecture Room before Sakamoto Shosa does."

"Fine," replied Kei as he decides to join Shinta.

"Do you really think that's it?" asked Chieko as she faced her entire body toward Shinta and Kei.

"We don't even know why the Stavrosians would send small meteors," replied Shinta. "If you wish to be punished by Sakamoto Shosa, you can stay."

"… Fine," said Chieko as an admittance that Shinta was right while joining him and Kei.

_What were the Stavrosians and the Neuroi up to with that?_ cautiously wondered Shinta.

#

1329 hours

"Captain, after what happened this morning, what should we do?" asked Seioge to Kirkman as he, Sakamoto, Koji Himemiya, Marvin Grayson, and James Hodges were in the bridge.

"Captain, with all due respect, we'll delay our mission further if we concern ourselves with this meteor," said Sakamoto as she opened her mouth immediately after Seioge.

"I know," replied Kirkman. "However, those meteors were directed at Midway and Kure Atolls. We'll pass by them anyway."

"But we could bypass those atolls and continue on to Faraway Land," suggested Koji. "I thank you for helping with getting the refugees to Faraway Land but I fear we could be walking into a trap."

"Fair point. Shall we vote on either continuing on through the atolls or bypass them? I'll vote for the former."

"I'm with you, Captain," answered Seioge.

"I vote for bypassing the atolls," answered Sakamoto. "Dealing with what happened will just delay us further."

"What about you, Dr. Himemiya?" asked Kirkman to Koji.

"I vote for bypassing," answered Koji.

"I say we investigate that meteorite," voted Grayson. "We could use it to analyze how these meteors work."

"Sergeant?" asked Kirkman to Hodges.

"I vote for continuing on ahead," ultimately answered Hodges. "Maybe we could get additional supplies for the rest of the trip.

"… Very well," replied Kirkman with a slight smile. "Majority voted on going on ahead."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Seioge.

#

1435 hours

Sakamoto, along with Shinta, Chieko, Kei, and Tanaka, were in the _Mayflower_'s ready room. Sakamoto stood before the latter four, who were seated. The looks on Shinta, Chieko, and Kei's faces hid their surprise as they didn't expect that they would be needed at the ready room.

"I can imagine that all of you are wondering why I've called you here," stated Sakamoto. "After those two meteors that we saw hours ago, the Captain has decided to continue forward, specifically to Midway Atoll. He wishes to inquire what happened with the Liberian forces there and our job is to guard the carrier until the Captain gets his information."

Sakamoto turned to Shinta. The latter, who was almost about to open his mouth, remained silent as he assumed Sakamoto will give him an order that will be related to what he wished to say.

"Himemiya, I need you and Warviour on patrol," ordered Sakamoto.

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta with Sakamoto turning to Chieko and Kei.

"Oka, Miyazaki, I need the both of you to remain in the carrier."

"Ryōkai," replied Chieko and Kei in unison with Sakamoto turning to Tanaka.

"Tanaka, you'll have to stay while the Captain and I go to Midway," said Sakamoto. "If push comes to shove, I imagine the Captain will need to talk to the commanding officer in Midway about those meteors, therefore, one of us has to stay with Seioge as executive officer while I accompany the Captain because the commanding officer in Midway will need to know the real purpose as to why we're here."

"Ryōkai," replied Tanaka. _Why me?_

"Attention, all hands, this is the Captain speaking," announced Kirkman over the _Mayflower_'s PA system, the 1 Main Circuit (1MC). "We'll be approaching the Leeward Islands in an hour. We'll stop there and discuss what we witnessed with the forces at Midway Island. Prepare for turning."

"There you have it," said Sakamoto to Shinta, Chieko, Kei, and Tanaka. "We'll wait here until the turning has stopped."

#

Above the Leeward Islands, United States of Liberion; 5,000 meters. 1449 hours

One PBY-5 Catalina seaplane flew above the Leeward Islands on a patrol. Its pilot and commanding officer, 1st Lieutenant Cole Martin, was a man in his early thirties with a physically lean build, a youthful face that betrayed his age, short blond hair and green eyes.

During the Second Neuroi War, the cruiser U.S.S. _Indianapolis_ was attacked by a Neuroi. Most of the crew died before the Catalina Martin served in as its co-pilot found the survivors and rescued fifty-six out of the cruiser's three hundred and sixteen survivors. Unlike his commanding officer that day, Martin stayed in the Liberian Navy and became a Catalina pilot himself.

"Sir, I'm seeing what appear to be a fleet of ships," said the Catalina's co-pilot.

"What kind of ships?" asked Martin.

"One carrier, a few destroyers, and numerous civilian vessels."

"Get me to Midway!" shouted Martin to his Catalina's radio operators behind him.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1509 hours

"Captain, we're being contacted?" asked the _Mayflower_'s radio operator to Kirkman.

"By whom?" asked Kirkman.

"A nearby Catalina seaplane."

"Hold on," said Kirkman as he approached the radio.

"… This is Petty Officer 2nd Class Mancuso of VP-53, PBY callsign is "Blimp"," said a male voice over the radio. "Please identify yourselves."

"This is Captain Nicholas Kirkman of the carrier U.S.S. _Mayflower_. We're escorting a fleet of ships full of refugees to Faraway Land but saw the meteor that hit Kure Atoll and wish to investigate."

#

PBY-5 "Blimp". 1511 hours

"Sir, our respondent claims to be Captain Nicholas Kirkman of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_," said one of the two radio operators of Martin's Catalina.

"_Mayflower_?" incredulously asked Martin. "I thought it was on a shakedown cruise. What's it doing escorting a refugee fleet?"

"What do we tell them now?"

"Our orders are to inquire the purpose of the fleet's presence. Keep asking."

"Aye aye, Sir."

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1513 hours

"If you are Captain Kirkman, why are you with civilian vessels?" asked the Catalina's radio operator.

"We were in South Seas Island and when Shinkyo was attacked, we assisted the Fuso Imperial Navy in evacuating civilians," answered Kirkman. "We imagined you would spot us and contact us. We wish to ask your commanding officer about that meteorite and in exchange, we'll tell him about the real mission of this ship."

Silence followed, confusing the men inside the _Mayflower_'s bridge. A sound followed next, indicating that the silence had ended.

"Continue proceeding to Midway," continued the radio operator. "We'll keep watch over your fleet but in thirty minutes, a PT boat will come to you and pick you up and take you to Midway."

"Much obliged, son."

#

1535 hours

The refugee fleet then neared the Leeward Islands, which were a part of the entire Hawaiian archipelago. The Catalina "Blimp" continued overseeing the fleet until a patrol torpedo (PT) boat began to approach the fleet. From the bridge of the _Mayflower_, Nicholas Kirkman saw the approaching the PT boat through a pair of binoculars. Taylor Seioge, Mio Sakamoto, Gregory Tanaka, and James Hodges were also at the bridge.

"Looks like our ride is here," said Tanaka before he put down the binoculars and turned to Seioge, Sakamoto, and Tanaka. "As we discussed earlier, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto and I will go to Midway to talk about our presence here. Seioge, you and Lieutenant Tanaka are in charge for the time being."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Seioge. "Lieutenant Tanaka, please assist in signaling the rest of the fleet to stop."

"Aye aye," replied Tanaka with a salute before he left the bridge.

"Captain, before you and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto leave, might I suggest you have a Marine with you?" asked Hodges.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Kirkman.

#

1547 hours

As the refugee fleet stopped, the PT boat approached the gangway of the boat approached the gangway of the _Mayflower_. As the latter stopped and attached itself to the gangway of the _Mayflower_, Nicholas Kirkman and Mio Sakamoto began to approach it. Following the two was one Marine named Oliver Granger. He was a man in his early twenties with short blond hair underneath his M1 helmet, blue eyes, and carrier with him an M1 Thompson submachine gun. Sakamoto carried a suitcase with her as she boarded the PT boat after Kirkman. As Kirkman, Sakamoto, and Granger boarded the PT boat, a man in his mid-twenties with a lean physique, youthful face, and short hair and eyes that were both colored brown approached the two officers and saluted with Kirkman, Sakamoto, and Granger doing the same.

"Welcome to _PT-109_, Sir and Ma'am," said the man as he saluted Kirkman and Sakamoto. "Horst Braun, Lieutenant Junior Grade. I'm the commander of this PT boat."

"How long have you been in the Navy?" asked Kirkman.

"Since last year, Sir. The war ended by the time I joined but I hoped to make a career regardless so I opted to be an officer. I'm now the commander of the PT boat."

"I hope you know you're doing," added Granger. "This boat should have been decommissioned when the war ended."

"I heard that too when I was assigned here," replied Horst. "I've only been a lieutenant for a month."

"In any case, you'll take us to Midway?" asked Kirkman.

"Yes, Sir."

"Best make ourselves comfortable," added Sakamoto.

Kirkman, Sakamoto, and Granger began to find somewhere to sit. As they did, Braun had the PT boat move away from the _Mayflower_ to Midway.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands, Leeward Islands, United States of Liberion. 1612 hours

After it had passed another PT boat, _PT-109_ began to approach Midway Atoll, where the Liberian Navy had an air station installed. During the Second Neuroi War, the naval station was a focal point of defense and it fallen to the Neuroi, it would have been easier for them to use Midway as a staging point for attacks toward North Liberion. For the defenders, it was a miracle that the Neuroi kept to Gallian Indochina and the islands of Java and Borneo. Despite that, the atoll kept the air station should another Neuroi invasion occur. When the Stavrosian Empire began its invasion and conquered most of Southeast Asia, a plan was launched to fortify Midway whose fruits were seen by Sakamoto and Kirkman as PT boats patrolled the outer waters of the atoll, planes and Witches patrolled the skies.

Seeing a dock, _PT-109_ approached it. As it arrived, the PT boat stopped with Sakamoto and Kirkman leaving only to see three Marines in their way. Two of the men wore M1 helmets and carried M1 Garand rifles. One wore a different uniform and had only a garrison cap.

"Captain Kirkman and Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, I presume?" asked the man in a garrison cap.

"That's us," replied Kirkman with a salute along with Sakamoto.

"Colonel Liam Griffin," replied the Marine with the garrison cap. "We've been expecting you. Follow us."

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1615 hours

Far from the Leeward Islands was the Stavrosian submarine _Buffalo_. Only its antenna was visible and it glowed green again.

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission," said Evelyn Andrews to Otto Schneider.

"Patch it through the main monitor," ordered Schneider.

Andrews did as she was ordered to. As a result, the main monitor screen was turned on but at an instant, Rear Admiral Huang appeared on the monitor.

"Rear Admiral Huang," said Schneider as he stood up and saluted. "We were just about near the-"

"Don't tell me," ordered Huang as he cut off Schneider. "I'm to relay another transmission. It's from Vice Admiral Alon.

_Why would Vice Admiral Alon from the Moon contact us?_ wondered Schneider. "By all means, Sir."

Another individual appeared on the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge. He was a fair-skinned man in his late fifties with no hair and blue eyes. The man was Vice Admiral Alon.

"Schneider, right?" asked the bald man.

"Yes, Vice Admiral," replied Schneider. "To whom do we owe the honor of this call?"

"I imagine you were going to tell Rear Admiral Huang that you've caught up to that Liberian carrier with the LN's prototype Mobile Knights?"

"That's right."

"I can imagine you wish to attack it?"

"Of course."

"However, I have a new mission for you at the moment."

"What might that be?"

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1617 hours

In a room in the command center of Naval Air Station Midway Islands, Nicholas Kirkman and Mio Sakamoto were brought by Liam Griffin to two other officers. One, in his mid-thirties, was in the uniform of the Liberian Marine Corps like Griffin and the other, in his late forties, in a Liberian Navy uniform.

"Colonel Parks and Captain Wilkins," said Griffin as he introduced the other two officers.

"So you're Captain Kirkman," said Wilkins, a man in his early fifties with brown hair and green eyes, as he faced Kirkman and Sakamoto. "And you have Mio Sakamoto with you."

"I hear you brought with you a fleet full of refugees," added Parks, a dark-haired man. "I hope you two have a good explanation for this?"

"We do," answered Sakamoto.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1618 hours

"Why would the Imperial Directorate of Intelligence need us for this operation?!" incredulously asked Schneider to Alon. "They can figure it out without us!"

"It's because you've been pursuing that carrier that they chose you to assist in this operation," answered Alon. "Their agent just needs to infiltrate the island and do what he needs to do. All they ask is for you to attack Midway."

"But we're too outnumbered. We're near Hawaii and the Liberian Navy will realize that we launched Bauer's team once the attack. Not only that, those Mobile Knights will be launched."

"And that is what the Directorate is counting on. The Mobile Knights will interrupt your attack but that will allow the agent to continue his task. From what I heard, he's their best agent and I can assume he'll accomplish his objective fast enough that you can have your Mobile Knights pull back before the Liberian Navy reinforces Midway."

"… Very well, Admiral," reluctantly replied Schenider.

"Good," replied Alon. "I leave it to you as to how you'll attack Midway."

Alon then disappeared from the main monitor. Schneider sat down again as if standing up was an agony.

"… Captain?" asked Andrews.

"I'm fine," replied Schneider to Andrews. "I'll contact Bauer and his team now."

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1635 hours

"I can see why it was kept a secret," said Parks as he was with Wilkins, Griffin, Sakamoto, and Kirkman.

"That doesn't matter now," interjected Wilkins. "It's thanks to that refugee fleet Stavrosian forces will be here."

"We'll leave as soon as you want us to," replied Kirkman. "We're just here to know about that meteorite."

"We sent a team to investigate," replied Griffin. "Nothing but a black-colored egg. We'll send a team to extract it tomorrow."

"Can we at least stay until tomorrow?" asked Sakamoto. "We can talk it over with everyone else in the _Midway_."

"And will the rest of the _Mayflower_, along with that refugee fleet, agree on that?" asked Parks.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1644 hours

"What do you want to do, Captain?" asked Siegfried Bauer with Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber behind him at the _Buffalo_'s bridge talking to Otto Schneider.

"… No choice, we do as the Vice Admiral ordered," replied Schneider. "However, you four aren't to launch until we've launched the Reaper."

"Our Reaper?"

"It'll thin out the Liberians' defenses."

"When do we go to our Mobile Knights?"

"Now."

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied Bauer, Padolina, Yam, and Weber as they saluted before leaving.

"Andrews, have those Liberian seaplanes detected us yet?" asked Schneider as he turned to Andrews.

"No, Captain," replied Andrews.

"Ishiguro, prepare the Reaper Targeting System," ordered Schneider to Ishiguro.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Ishiguro.

An image of Naval Air Station Midway Islands appeared on the main monitor of the bridge.

"Please pick your targets."

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1658 hours

Both Sakamoto and Kirkman left the command center. Oliver Granger joined them after saluting.

"How do we tell Dr. Himemiya, Commander Seioge, and Tanaka about this?" asked Sakamoto.

"I honestly don't know," answered Kirkman. "I guess we should have went with ignoring Midway."

"Sir, hold on!" interjected Granger. "Some Marines are passing through."

Kirkman and Sakamoto stopped as Granger warned. Three Marines, Afro-Liberians, began to pass; two carried a wooden crate but one, who wasn't carrying anything, saw the three from the _Mayflower_ and urged the two to stop. The latter saluted Kirkman and Sakamoto with them saluting in kind.

"Please carry on," ordered Kirkman.

"Thank you, Sir," said the Marine as he urged the two other Marines to continue.

"What are Afro-Liberians doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I heard from a guard here that the 16th Field Depot was just reassigned here to assist in building defenses here," answered Granger.

Granger, Sakamoto, and Kirkman then turned to see the rest of the 16th Field Depot across Midway. Although they were proof that the United States of Liberion was ready to move past the driving cause of its civil war in the 1860s – slavery – the Liberian Armed Forces was still segregated amongst men of various colors.

"… How long should Liberion be segregated because of color?" asked Sakamoto.

"I honestly don't know," answered Kirkman. "We best find Lieutenant Braun."

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1704 hours

A square-shaped door began to open at the top deck of the _Buffalo_. In the bridge, the image of Naval Air Station Midway Islands on the bridge's main monitor was now marked with red-colored dots.

"Targets locked in," said Ishiguro. "Missile is ready to launch at your command."

At his chair, Otto Schneider began to use the _Buffalo_'s PA system. He pressed the button needed to activate it and began to place the receiver before his mouth.

"Attention all hands, this is your Captain speaking," announced Schneider. "We will be launching our Reaper in one minute. I suggest we must be at General Quarters should we be detected. Prepare yourselves and good day."

Schneider ended his announcement and looked at the main monitor. He began to wait until the Reaper launched.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1705 hours

Nicholas Kirkman, Mio Sakamoto, and Oliver Granger then reached the dock where _PT-109 _was anchored at. Seeing the three, Horst Braun left his PT boat and rushed to them.

"Good day, Sir and Ma'am," said Braun with a salute. "Are you done with your business here in the base?"

"Not yet," replied Sakamoto. "We have to talk to a few other people in the _Mayflower_ before we-"

Suddenly, explosions erupted behind the four. As one finished, another started. Some had hit the hangars as to where the planes of the Marine air unit defending the atoll.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1706 hours

"My… God," said Taylor Seioge as he saw fire come from Midway Atoll.

"Commander, I suggest we launch now!" warned Gregory Tanaka.

"Agreed! Get Himemiya to launch first then follow."

"Aye aye," replied Tanaka with a salute before rushing out of the bridge.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1709 hours

The _Buffalo_ began to elevate from the ocean. As it was still far from the Leeward Islands, it still had the element of surprise. The rectangular structure that was used to launch Mobile Knights rose from the top deck.

Inside the structure, a golden MK-02 Legionarius stepped into a square platform. In addition to the rifle on its right hand, it had two rectangular objects above its shoulders connected to the Flight Pack. Each rectangle had nine holes that each contained a rocket, like the _Fliegerhammer_ used by certain Witches.

"Lieutenant, the Reaper bombardments have finished," said Ishiguro as she appeared on the main monitor of the Legionarius' control panel. "Are you ready to launch?"

"I am," replied Siegfried Bauer.

"Sub-Lieutenants Padolina, Yam, and Weber will remain here on the Captain's orders because we launched our Reapers and that could've attracted the attention of their seaplanes."

"Acknowledged. I can hold here on my own."

As Ishiguro vanished from the main monitor, the square platform began to move. As it was now outside with the Legionarius on top of it, the boosters on the Legionarius' Flight Pack were ignited. The platform then stopped with the Legionarius launching into the air.

#

PBY-5 "Blimp". 1711 hours

"Sir, that could be the Stavrosian submarine that launched that rocket that hit Midway," said the co-pilot of "Blimp" to Cole Martin.

"Got you now, bastard," said Martin as he saw the I.S.S. _Buffalo_.

"We have incoming!" shouted the Catalina's co-pilot.

Martin and the two radio operators saw a golden MK-02 Legionarius approaching them. The Mobile Knight then aimed its rifle at the Catalina. The gunner at the bow attempted to fire its M1919 machine gun but the Legionarius evaded the shots.

"That was fa-" said Martin before being engulfed in fire along with everyone around him.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1712 hours

Gregory Tanaka ran across the entire _Mayflower_. In the midst of this, "General Quarters" was heard across the 1MC Circuit, also forcing men across the carrier into a frenzy.

Tanaka then found the ready room. However, he found one Marine guarding the entrance and went to him.

"Are Himemiya, Oka, and Tanaka inside?" asked Tanaka to the Marine.

"No, Sir," answered the Marine. "They just left as soon as General Quarters was given."

"Good," said Tanaka before he left.

Now at the hangar, Tanaka looked around to find Shinta, Chieko, and Kei. He then saw the three about to board their respective Mobile Knights. As he rushed to them, they heard him and turned their heads to him.

"Good, you're here!" shouted Tanaka.

"Anything you need, Tanaka Dai-i?" asked Shinta as he, Chieko, and Kei saluted.

"No. Himemiya-kun, I need you to launch first."

"Ryōkai," replied Shinta before he resumed boarding Warviour.

#

Near Naval Air Station Midway Islands; 8000 meters. 1716 hours

In his Legionarius, Siegfried Bauer almost reached Midway Atoll. However, he sees warplanes just before him.

"That's quite the welcome wagon," said Bauer as he saw the airplanes.

"Targets to your left, right, and rear," said a female voice across the Legionarius' cockpit.

The target as the voice told Bauer were the PT boats that patrolled the waters surrounding Midway. As a result, Bauer increased his altitude with the Liberian planes approaching it – twelve F4U Corsairs – seeing and following. However, the Legionarius was too fast for the Hellcats to follow.

"We're now at 8,200 meters," said the voice.

"I know, I know," replied Bauer.

One Corsair fired its M2 machine guns but Bauer evaded it. He then flew as if he did a somersault, much to the amazement and bafflement of the Liberian pilots. As Bauer finished his somersault with the Legionarius, red screens appeared on the main monitor of his Mobile Knight's control panel, which represented the Liberian planes.

Bauer then pressed the third button at the front of each of his arm control sticks and as he did, yellow reticles appeared on each red dot. Bauer pressed the buttons again and as a result, all rockets left the rectangular structures above the Legionarius' shoulders.

The Liberian planes began to turn to not only face the Legionarius again but to evade the rockets as they knew the rockets couldn't follow them. However, they were proven wrong as the rockets followed and hit every last plane. The sky was now filled with balls of fire and no parachute. Bauer then returned to going to Midway.

As he descended, Bauer saw more explosions in the sky. Through the main monitor of his control panel, Bauer saw that it was Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber in their respective PMK-03 Equites fighting more Corsairs along with Witches as blue-colored circles were disappearing as fast they appeared.

_I can imagine Padolina, Yam, and Weber finished off those seaplanes as they're here now_, thought Bauer. "Best assist them."

However, Bauer also saw the PT boats firing at the Equites and rushed to them. As he was low enough, Bauer began to use his Legionarius' rifle to destroy the PT boats.

#

1718 hours

Shinta Himemiya, now in his LNX-01 Warviour, rushed to Midway. The smoke that came from the attack caused by the Reaper helped Shinta find Midway. As he got closer, he saw a glimpse of one of the Eques.

_It's those blue-colored Mobile Knights_, thought Shinta. _I best hurry._

Shinta continued to rush to Midway. As he got closer, he saw more of the Equites fighting the surviving defenders of Midway.

However, as the Eques piloted by Segismundo Padolina destroyed a Corsair, he saw the Warviour through the main monitor of his cockpit's control panel.

"That's the white Mobile Knight that helped destroy the _Hunchback_," said Padolina.

As a result, Padolina began to rush to the Warviour. Shinta now saw the capri-colored Mobile Knight charging at him through his cockpit's main monitor.

"I definitely remember you," said Shinta as he continued to move to Midway and prepared Warviour's machine gun underneath its left arm and aimed at toward Padolina's Eques.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1719 hours

Meanwhile, in Midway, as the surviving defenders rushed to prepare whatever could be prepared, a man began to sneak around the atoll. He appeared to be in his twenties with fair skin, red eyes, and shoulder-length black hair but no clothes on. He then hugged a nearby rock to not only hide but to watch the Liberian troops run across the entire atoll.

A Marine armed with a Thompson began to near the rock, forcing the naked man to crawl. As the former continued to walk feeling as if there was someone there, he walked slowly. While he was correct to suspect that there was someone nearby, it was a mistake to walk slowly.

The Marine then stopped. He moved his head left and right, then upward. He then looked downward but that was a fatal mistake as the naked man jumped onto him and knocked him unconscious.

#

Near Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1722 hours

"I have no time for this!" shouted Shinta as he fired Warviour's machine gun against Padolina's Eques to no avail.

Shinta attempted to press the left top button on the left arm control stick but as he did, nothing had happened. He repeatedly pressed but again, nothing happened.

"Machine gun exhausted," said "Xiaoying".

"Damn it!" shouted Shinta. "I'll have to go at it with the Plasma Sword."

Shinta then pressed the first front button on the right arm control stick. As a result, the right arm summoned the Plasma Sword. In his Eques' cockpit, Padolina saw through the main monitor and grinned.

"Now I can avenge Captain Volkov," said Padolina.

Like Shinta did, Padolina pressed the first front button of his right arm control stick, allowing the Eques to use its Energy Saber. Both Mobile Knights charged at each other and a clash of energy ensued.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1725 hours

The long-haired man, no longer naked, now wore the uniform and M1 helmet of the Marine he attacked. With the Thompson slung across his back, the man carried the Marine, now unconscious and reduced to his shorts.

Going to a burning hangar that was result of the _Buffalo_ launching its Reaper, the long-haired man threw the unconscious Marine into the burning hangar. As he finished, the long-haired man left and hugged the wall just as two other Marines behind him were rushing toward the hangar.

_Now that I got a disguise, let's wait until the Buffalo orders its Mobile Knights to withdraw_, thought the long-haired man with a grin. _After that, let's show how weak these mortals are._

#

Near Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1729 hours

Shinta Himemiya and Segismundo Padolina, respectively in their LNX-01 Warviour and PMK-03 Eques, continued their sword fight in the air. Neither had been able to hit each other even for four minutes.

"I really have no time for this!" shouted Shinta as the Warviour's Plasma Sword clashed with the Eques' Energy Saber.

Suddenly, bullets began to hit Padolina's Eques in its legs, damaging it. As a result, Shinta began to slice off the Eques' right arm and it's Energy Saber.

"Himemiya, you good?" asked a voice Shinta recognized.

"Tanaka Dai-i!" shouted Shinta.

"Get out of here now! Midway's not going to last any longer with three Mobile Knights attacking it."

"Wakatta!" shouted Shinta before he resumed rushing toward Midway.

"You ba-" shouted Padolina before being cut off.

"Sub-Lieutenant Padolina, please withdraw," said Ishiguro as she contacted Padolina. "Your Mobile Knight is too damaged to continue fighting."

"… Roger that," reluctantly replied Padolina.

The Eques began to leave. While he continued flying, Gregory Tanaka in his F6F Hellcat was confused to what happened.

"That was anti-climatic," mused Tanaka. "I guess I can go with Himemiya now."

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1733 hours

Across Midway Atoll, Siegfried Bauer's Legionarius and the Equites respectively piloted by Loyiso Yam and Caroline Weber remain undamaged. As a result, Midway was becoming more and more defenseless.

In the Naval Air Station, the remaining defenders fought as hard as they could but before a highly advanced weapon like the Mobile Knight, their efforts ended in vain. Weber used her Eques' anti-personnel machine guns, on its hips, to kill the Marines. It hardly took effort as the Eques's armor was capable of surviving rounds from M1 Garand rifles and M1 Thompson submachine guns.

A Marine attempted to use an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) but Weber saw the attempt and fired her Eques' machine guns before the Marine did, reducing him to pieces of meat and a puddle of blood. She then saw the command center and three individuals – Oliver Granger, Mio Sakamoto, and Nicholas Kirkman – attempted to flee there for shelter.

Two Afro-Liberian Marines saw the three individuals running to the command center and the Eques. They were in fear as to what a Mobile Knight can do but they were also conflicted with what it will do to the three.

Neither spoke but rushed toward the Eques. One Marine grabbed the M1918 BAR of the Marine the Eques killed earlier and fired it. The shots hit the left arm but all it did was scratch it. The Eques now turned to the Afro-Liberian Marine while the other Afro-Liberian Marine rushed to Granger, Sakamoto, and Kirkman.

"Go!" shouted the Afro-Liberian. "We'll hold it off!"

"Thanks," replied Kirkman as he, Granger, and Sakamoto resumed rushing to the command center.

With its attention now focused on the Afro-Liberian wielding the M1918 BAR, the Eques fired its machine guns but the Marine was quick enough to evade. The other Afro-Liberian who helped Granger, Sakamoto, and Kirkman found an M1 Thompson from another dead Marine and used it to attack the Eques. He fired at the rear of the Eques' right leg, managing to damage it. Then, to the amazement of the Afro-Liberian Marines, the Warviour appeared and tackled the Eques into the ground. The Warviour stopped and opened its cockpit with Shinta Himemiya coming out.

"You alright!?" shouted Shinta to the Afro-Liberians.

"We are!" shouted the Afro-Liberian with the Thompson.

"Get out of here now!"

Without a voiced reply, the two Marines nodded. They began to run to find somewhere else to hide while Shinta closed his Mobile Knights' cockpit and saw Loyiso Yam's Eques aiming its Energy Cannons at him. Miraculously, Shinta evaded just before the Energy Cannons were fired.

Shinta then made the Warviour jump toward the Eques while gripping the Plasma Sword with both hands. However, just as Shinta almost reached Yam's Eques, he is stopped.

Through the main monitor of his cockpit, Shinta saw that it was Siegfried Bauer's golden Legionarius stopping him.

"Are you alright?" asked Bauer he contacted Yam.

"I am," replied Yam.

"Get Weber and withdraw now! I'll hold this one off."

"But Si-"

"Get going! I'll buy enough time for you to escape because I doubt we no longer have any time to stay here. You don't have much time!"

"… Yes, Sir!" replied Yam before ending contact.

Yam began to use his Eques' wheels to rush to Weber's damaged Eques. The Warviour still gripped its Plasma Sword just as Shinta faced Bauer's Legionarius while Yam lifted into the air while he Eques carried Weber's Eques.

Unbeknownst to all Mobile Knights across Midway, the long-haired man looked on with interest. He gave yet another grin.

_That golden Legionarius must be Bauer_, though the long-haired man. _It was worth finding him at Pas-de-Calais and resuscitating him after all. Let's see how this plays out._

The Legionarius made the first move by using its wheels and charging at Warviour while about to use the Shock Knuckle in its right arm. However, the latter lifted itself up just before the former finished swinging its right arm and as it was now in the air, it charged next while about to swing the Plasma Sword at the former but as it landed and finished swinging the Plasma Sword, it missed again.

"You're wide open!" shouted Bauer just as he instantly used the Shock Knuckle of his left arm to hit Warviour with an uppercut.

"The white one's one of the Mobile Knights you talked about?" asked Parks to Kirkman just as they, Sakamoto, Granger, Wilkins, and Griffin came out of the command center.

"Yes," replied Kirkman.

"I wish I brought my money so that I could bet on who wins," said Granger.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Wilkins.

"I'd agree with Granger," added Sakamoto.

After Shinta regains conscious following the uppercut Warviour received, he put aside his Plasma Sword and began to use the Shock Knuckle on Warviour's right arm. He then charged toward Bauer's Legionarius but it evaded the punch.

"That was slow!" shouted Bauer.

He then used the Legionarius' arms to grab Warviour. Bauer then moved his left leg and as he did, the Mobile Knight move its left leg. The left leg's knee then hit Warviour, disorienting it. In the midst of this, the surviving Marines and the Witches that the Equites fought earlier gathered to see the two Mobile Knights.

Bauer then faced Warviour again. He prepared his Mobile Knight's Shock Knuckles for another attack but Gregory Tanaka's F6F appeared on his main monitor and avoided its machine gun rounds.

"Bauer, are you there?" asked Otto Schneider over the Legionarius' communicator.

"Captain?" asked Bauer. "I-"

"Get out of there now! Ishiguro picked up two Liberian destroyers nearing Midway. The mission's over!"

"… Aye aye, Captain," replied Bauer.

Bauer stopped facing Warviour and began to flee. As he was in the air, two Corsairs – what was left of the Marine air unit stationed in Midway – spotted it.

"Should we pursue?" asked one voice over the radio of a Corsair's cockpit.

"No," replied the Corsair's pilot. "We need out planes repaired first."

In Warviour's cockpit, Shinta began to come about. He heard the sound of electronics turning on just now.

_W… What happened?_ wondered Shinta as he regaining consciousness. _… Right, I was fighting that Mobile Knight. I didn't think its pilot would use its left leg's knee on me as if it were a nak muay_.

"Xiaoying, are you there?" asked Shinta as he now conscious. "Xiaoying?"

"I am operational, Himemiya Shinta," replied "Xiaoying".

"Thank the gods. Am I still in Midway?"

"We are."

"Good. We best leave."

Shinta began to start up Warviour's Wing Pack again. He then lifted off and left Midway Atoll. Wilkins, Parks, and Griffin turned to Sakamoto, Kirkman, and Granger.

"That was some impressive fighting," said Parks.

"Don't thank us," replied Kirkman. "Thank the pilot – Shinta Himemiya."

"Anything else you need, you got it," said Griffin.

Elsewhere, the long-haired man hugged the rear wall of the command center. He began to emit a faint, red-colored light on his forehead and brought out his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1745 hours

Just as Tanaka's Hellcat was being brought to the _Mayflower_'s hangar deck, Shinta and the Warviour arrived to see both Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki, respectively in the LNX-02 Wardier and LNX-03 Wardar, on the flight deck. As Shinta landed the Warviour, he began to get out of the cockpit but as he did, he not only saw Chieko and Kei get off their respective Mobile Knights but Yoshika Miyafuji rushing to him.

"Shinta-san, okaeri!" shouted Yoshika as she rushed to Shinta.

"Well, someone must have done a great job there," mused Kei as he saw Yoshika reach Shinta.

"What are you doing here, Yoshika-san?" asked Shinta.

"I was cleaning up the flight deck while you were at Midway," replied Yoshika. "How's Sakamoto-san?"

"She should be fine."

However, Yoshika began to kneel into the ground. Kei and Chieko began to rush upon seeing what happened.

"Yoshika-san, what's wrong?" asked Shinta.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1747 hours

"What is that!?" shouted one Marine as he pointed at something.

Everyone then saw what appeared to be bugs flying toward them. However, some knew it was strange that a horde of bugs would appear.

"... Wait, this smell," said a fair-skinned Liberian Witch with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and with the ears and tail of a Bloodhound dog. "Neuroi!"

"What!?" exclaimed Parks.

"Attack!" shouted another Marine.

The surviving Marines picked up their weapons. The Witches were first to get their weapons and aim at the Neuroi. All fired and while many dissipating into white-colored dust, some evaded the shots. The Witches pursued the Neuroi but as they did, the Neuroi continuously evaded their shots and one Neuroi reached a Witch with red hair and green eyes by landing on her forehead.

The Witch struggled to remove the Neuroi but it was to be in vain. Her skin began to turn black with hexagons appearing. This didn't take long and as a result, a red flash of light engulfed the Witch with her weapon, an M1918 BAR modified to carry a forty-round magazine.

"Tabitha!" shouted the blonde Witch.

However, the other Witches would also be touched by the miniature Neuroi, making them suffer as the Witch called Tabitha did. The Marines also fought but it was to be in vain as the Neuroi aimed for their respective foreheads. Kirkman, Wilkins, Griffin, and Parks began to run back to the command center with Granger providing them with covering fire. However, they saw Sakamoto rushing to three Afro-Liberian Marines.

"Lieutenant Commander, what are you doing!?" asked Granger.

"They saved us, it's the least I can do!" shouted Sakamoto.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1750 hours

In the _Mayflower_, two Marines brought Yoshika on a stretcher with Shinta, Chieko, and Kei watching. However, Shinta began to collapse into his knees.

"You too!?" exclaimed Kei.

Shinta began to stand up but he turned his back on Chieko, Kei, Yoshika, and the two Marines. He slowly walked away from the latter.

"Shinta-kun, what's the matter with you?" asked Chieko.

"S… Stay back," warned Shinta.

"What? Shinta-kun, I don't think you're w-"

"… R… Run."

Red light began to engulf Shinta as he knelt on the flight deck again. He began to press his heart with his right hand.

"… D… Dame… Shinta-san… " weakly said Yoshika as she saw the red light.

"Miss Miyafuji, calm down," said one Marine.

"Yoshika-san, what are you talking ab-" asked Chieko.

However, the red light intensified, disrupting Chieko. A loud scream that everyone knew was from Shinta followed.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1757 hours

Granger and three Afro-Liberian Marines, two of whom saved him, Sakamoto, and Kirkman, were the only ones who weren't attacked by the miniature Neuroi as most of the Marines who were dead. Some, however, were also blackened with hexagons like the Witches were.

The former four continued to fire but they were running low on ammunition. While these humans affected by the miniature Neuroi died easily as a contrast to most Neuroi, it took a lot of ammunition to do that. The Marine who picked up the Thompson found that he had depleted his last magazine.

"Shit, I'm out!" shouted the Afro-Liberian Marine. "la Salle, how much ammo do you got left?"

"Not much," replied the Afro-Liberian Marine wielding another Thompson named la Salle.

Suddenly, one blackened Witch was engulfed in a red light but there was nothing left of her. The red light landed into the ground and vanished. In its place was another blackened human with hexagons and a red-colored icosahedron on its forehead. The hexagons on the shoulders were colored red and Sakamoto, who was with the Marines as she wielded an M1 Garand, saw the human and widened her eyes in both surprise and horror.

"Lieutenant Commander, what's wrong?" asked Granger.

… _It's another one_, thought Sakamoto. _But why is it here!?_

The other blackened humans converged on the one blackened human that arrived. However, to the surprise of the Fusoan and the surviving Liberians, the one blackened human began killing the others.

One blackened human had his head punched off the body with another getting a hole across its body after a kick. The blackened human responsible then flew into the air and charged at the last one, kicking its head off the body.

The blackened Witches then charged at the blackened human but it evaded. One charged again but the blackened human did a roundhouse kick at its head, slicing it off. Another fired red-colored energy beams through its palms but the blackened human evaded them. It then flew into the air again and spun around, followed by a kick that sliced off the blackened Witch's entire body.

The last blackened Witch stopped as if it was scared. The blackened human then faced the blackened Witch and red light began to come from the shoulders. Both converged into a single ball of energy and after ten second, the ball turned into a wave of energy directed at the blackened Witch, killing it.

"… W… What just happened?" asked the Afro-Liberian Marine carrying the M1918 BAR.

"Beats me," answered la Salle. "I just know that we're saved.

The blackened human knelt into the ground again. It screamed and a red light engulfed it again. Sakamoto and Kirkman recognized the scream and as the red light vanished, it was none other than Shinta Himemiya, who was now in the ground.

"… That… was a human like us?" asked la Salle.

"Himemiya!" shouted Sakamoto as she rushed to Shinta and grabbed his unconscious body. "Get up! Please, get up!"

The three Afro-Liberians, Kirkman, Granger, Wilkins, Parks, and Griffin saw Sakamoto desperately trying to get Shinta awake. All had the same questions but no answer for each one.

#

I.S.S. _Buffalo_. 1809 hours

In the _Buffalo_, Otto Schneider was at his chair, pressing his crossed fingers against his face. Siegfried Bauer, Segismundo Padolina, Loyiso Yam, and Caroline Weber came inside.

"Lieutenant Bauer, is that you?" asked Schneider without looking at Bauer and his team.

"Yes, Captain," replied Bauer. "You called for us."

"I have one question: what was your opinion on this mission?"

All four were surprised by Schneider's question. For them, it was a rarity that the commanding officer questioned the order he gave to his subordinates.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" asked Bauer.

"Yes," replied Schneider.

"I thought that the mission was stupid. We almost took Midway and I almost defeated that white Mobile Knight. I think it was a mistake obeying this order given by Vice Admiral Alon."

"Speak for yourselves, I have an incoming transmission from Vice Admiral Alon," interjected Andrews.

"Patch it through the main monitor," ordered Schneider.

Alon's face then appeared on the main monitor of the bridge. Schneider, Bauer, Padolina, Yam, and Weber saluted.

"Excellent work," said Alon. "I've just heard from the Directorate that you did a splendid job. Their mission also succeeded."

"I've just heard that our miniature Nezura had all been destroyed by an interloper!" screamed Schneider. "Pardon my disrespect but how is that a success!?"

"I'm not fond of your insolence, Schneider. However, all I can say that this mission was to the Directorate's liking. I'll leave it at that."

"Vice Admiral, can we at least know the operative's name!?" angrily asked Schneider. "I mean no disrespect but if that operative did his or job well, we can at least rest easy knowing that."

"You're as insolent as your Captain. But, due to the fine work you did, I owe you that at least. Very well, the operative's name is Kenta Aoi."

* * *

Translations

_Dame_ (Japanese) – "Don't" (a plea to someone to stop doing something dangerous)

_Fliegerhammer_ (German) – "Flying Hammer"

_Pas-de-Calais_ (French) – "Strait of Calais"

* * *

A/N:

The mention of a U.S.S. _Indianapolis_ being sunk during the Second Neuroi War was based on a real-life incident where near the end of World War II, the real U.S.S. _Indianapolis_, whose hull classification was CA-35 ("CA" being used for heavy cruisers; initially the _Indianapolis_ was a light cruiser with the hull classification CL-35), was sunk on June 30, 1945. The story was that, after being attacked by a lone Japanese fighter during the Battle of Okinawa, the _Indianapolis_ was sent back to Mare Island Navy Yard in California for repairs. Afterward, it was given a secret mission – delivering the uranium needed for the "Little Boy" atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima weeks later. By June 26, the _Indianapolis_ reached Tinian, where the uranium was destined for. For two days, the ship was in Guam until it was needed at the Philippines. It was only on June 30 that the Japanese submarine _I-95_, commanded by one Mochitsura Hashimoto, spotted the _Indianapolis_ thinking it was the battleship U.S.S. _Idaho_ and attacked it. It was only on August 2 when the first rescue attempt was accomplished by one PBY-5A Catalina commanded by one Robert Adrian Marks. The United States Navy as a whole did not know of the attack sooner, which contributed to most of the survivors dying from causes from dehydration to shark attacks. The captain of the _Indianapolis_, Charles McVay III, was one of those rescued last but was court-martialed until it was discovered that it was faulty intelligence that led to the _Indianapolis_' sinking, allowing McVay to remain in the Navy until he retired in 1949 as a rear admiral.

As for Cole Martin's backstory, I made it that he was Marks' co-pilot when they rescued the _Indianapolis_' survivors. I didn't mention Marks by name but regardless, it's Robert Adrian Marks who conducted the first rescue for the cruiser's survivors like in real life. For his radioman, Mancuso, I got his surname from Bartolomeo Vito "Bart" Mancuso from the Tom Clancy novel The Hunt for Red October.

_PT-109_ was a real-life patrol torpedo boat I inserted because of its story. On April 23, 1943, John Fitzgerald Kennedy became its commander and led it during the New Georgia Campaign. However, on August 2, the PT boat was run over by the Japanese destroyer _Amagiri_. Those who survived, including Kennedy, made it to nearby Plum Pudding Island but they weren't rescued until August 8.

Colonel Parks is actually a real person – Floyd Bruce Parks. Parks, a United States Marine Corps aviator, was killed in action during the first day of the real-life Battle of Midway, specifically June 4, 1942. Here, Parks survived the Second Neuroi War and became commander of the Liberian Marine Corps' air unit in Midway at the rank of Colonel.

For the _Buffalo_ using the Reaper, I didn't explicitly show it because I had trouble dividing the POV at that part. The part where Schneider had to select eight targets through the image shown at the main monitor of the _Buffalo_'s bridge indicates that the Reaper is a MIRV (Multiply Independent Recovery Vehicle) carrier. I had in mind the Tomahawk subsonic cruise in mind for the Reaper but as a MIRV carrier, also bringing to mind the Jericho missile from Iron Man.

Shinta calling Bauer a "nak muay" indicates that the latter practices Muay Thai as he used his Legionarius to grab Warviour and used its left knee. How a soldier from an unknown invading empire practices such a martial art, along with plenty of things shown about the Stavrosian Empire, will be known in future chapters. Likewise with the long-haired spy who infiltrated Midway during the attack.

For the miniature Neuroi that appeared in the end, remember Strike Witches Season 02 Episode 07: "Creeping About" where the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were facing power problems with a Neuroi attacking making things worse and that a "bug" Francesca Lucchini found turned out to be a miniature Neuroi responsible for the power outages as it was gathering power from the 501st's base for its larger partner? Well, the miniature Neuroi at the end of this chapter are the same ones but they're used for more villainous reasons. No "Minna's buns of steel" to save the day this time. It ends with blood and screaming. As to how I got the idea of humans being turned into Neuroi because of those miniature Neuroi? I figured that's the closest I could do for zombies in a World Witches story.

As to how that one blackened human turned out to be Shinta Himemiya per the ending of this chapter that will also be answered in later chapters. How he took down most of the humans forcibly turned into Neuroi is based on how the protagonist of Neo Human Casshern fights.

If the title didn't make it clear enough, yes, I decided to bring up racism towards black people worked in the 1940s, even if this is a World Witches story. Of course, in real life, the bravery demonstrated by African-Americans in the United States military during World War II demonstrated the problems with how racist was the society of the United States of America at that time, helping pave the way for the Civil Rights Movement a decade later. The unit I used full of Afro-Liberians, the 16th Service Field Depot, was a real-life segregated unit of African-Americans in the United States Marine Corps known for their brave efforts in repelling a Japanese attack against the 7th Marine Regiment during the Battle of Peleliu.

Yoshika collapsing was what I used to foreshadow the miniature Neuroi. Now, as to why I had her beg Shinta "not to go", that was related to him turning into that blackened human. More on that in future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Kidou Kishi Warviour

* * *

(Mobile Knight Warviour)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Strike Witches, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 9: Brother

* * *

Naval Air Station Midway Islands, Leeward Islands, United States of Liberion. April 16, 1946; 0605 hours

Midway Atoll, once the main outpost of the Liberian forces in the northern Pacific Ocean, was now a ruin. Despite the appearance of reinforcements to not only defend the atoll but to also rebuild the air station, a lot had to be done. Body bags mostly filled the atoll as they hid the corpses of dead Liberians.

Behind a destroyed airplane, one Marine sat on the tarmac looking at a heavy watch. However, he was no Marine but rather, the Stavrosian spy who infiltrated the atoll and stole a Marine's uniform. The watch began to ring with the spy looking around to see if anyone heard it and as he saw no one else approaching him, the spy answered the call and as he did, a shadowed figure appeared on top of the watch.

"Wan, how was the experiment?" asked the shadowed figure.

"It went better than we expected, Master," replied the man called "Wan". "I was able to record the whole thing and was just about to send it to you."

"Show me."

"Wan" continued what he just doing earlier and began to press buttons. A meter appeared before the shadowed figure that increasingly became blue. After five minutes, the meter was now entirely blue. The shadowed figure moved its right arm and as a result, a projection played that showed a black-colored egg hatching with miniature Neuroi leaving. The Neuroi began to approach Midway Atoll.

"I can now say for certain you succeeded," added the shadowed figure. "Anything else to report?"

"The same as in earlier tests – only a small number of humans can survive being _selected_. Naturally, Witches survive being _selected_. However, there was someone who interfered."

"Who?"

"Siks."

"The traitor!? How!?"

"I honestly don't know. He showed up at fifteen hundred of the video file. You can simply zoom there."

The projection was speed up at fifteen minutes. It showed the blackened human that was Shinta Himemiya killing other blackened humans.

"… Impossible!" exclaimed the shadowed figure. "Siks appeared just to kill those _selected_!?"

"I hate to admit it but that's what happened. He could be a threat to future experiments."

"Where is that traitor now!?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe he'll appear depending on what happened to that other meteorite we launched."

"Until that time comes, you're to remain where you are," ordered the shadowed figure before it vanished from the watch.

_Now that Siks is here, things should be interesting now_, thought "Wan" with a devious grin.

#

0718 hours

In the command center of Naval Air Station Midway Islands, six men occupied two sides of one table. Nicholas Kirkman, Wayne Grayson, and James Hodges on one side and Colonels Park and Liam Griffin, along with Captain Wilkins, on the other side.

"What do we do now?" asked Wilkins. "Sure we're getting extra reinforcements but should we be attacked now, I doubt we can keep holding Midway."

"If I were you, I'd suggest abandoning Midway," argued Kirkman. "Not much left to defend here anymore."

"You shut up, Kirkman! It's because of you we were-" shouted Wilkins before Parks and Griffin restrained him.

"Calm yourself, Wilkins!" said Parks.

Wilkins did as Parks said and kept quiet. Both Griffin and Parks resumed looking at the three men from the _Mayflower_.

"However, Wilkins does have a point," added Griffin. "I can imagine those Stavrosians attacked us because they've been following you since South Seas Island but it's because of that Midway hardly has any defenses left. I recommend that your refugee fleet best leave the archipelago. I can imagine you've wasted enough time here."

"And we'll leave soon," replied Kirkman. "However, we could use a few supplies."

"Take whatever you need," replied Parks. "Consider it a reward for saving us and showing that Mobile Knight."

Hodges and Grayson nodded to each other behind Kirkman. Immediately, Grayson began to whisper to Kirkman with the latter nodding then facing Parks, Wilkins, and Griffin.

"There is something I'd like to request," continued Kirkman. "Those three Marines from the 16th Field Depot. I'd like to have them join the _Mayflower_."

"Are you out of your mind!?" angrily asked Griffin. "They're-"

"Niggers?" asked Kirkman as he disrupted Griffin. "I've heard that before. They saved me, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto, and Private Granger. I owe them that."

"Normally, I wouldn't agree with applying racial matters at a time like this but as Colonel Griffin said earlier, we're completely defenseless despite all the help Admiral Halsey is providing to us right now."

"Since my mission is a secret one, I need all the help I can get. If it will cause concern, I can always assume responsibility."

"… Fine," conceded Griffin. "But I do have to ask: where's that Mobile Knight pilot? We never got to thank him for saving us yesterday."

"Seaman Recruit Himemiya?" asked Kirkman with his tone showing that he was taken aback by Griffin's question. "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto needed to talk to him about _certain matters_."

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 0734 hours

In the interrogation room of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_, three individuals were the only occupants of the room – Mio Sakamoto, Shinta Himemiya, and Oliver Granger. Sakamoto and Shinta each occupied one end of the only table as they were seated while Granger remained standing with an M1 Thompson on his hands. There was only one lamp providing light in the room and Shinta was handcuffed as he was seated.

"I apologize for taking you to the brig but that's exactly why we're here," said Sakamoto. "What happened yesterday at Midway?"

"I… I don't know," replied Shinta without looking at Sakamoto.

"Answer the Lieutenant Com-," angrily shouted Granger before Sakamoto used his right palm to silently tell Granger to calm himself.

"Miyafuji's unconscious right now. Do you happen to know why?"

"… No."

"From what Oka and Miyazaki told me, you seemingly turned into something like those Marines after they were touched by those miniature Neuroi. What are you not telling me!?"

"I… I don't know."

"Answer me!"

Shinta stood up and began to scream. Granger attempted to grab Shinta but he was pushed back by the latter instead. Shinta then charged at Sakamoto and began to strangle her but after a second, he stopped and continued his screaming. Granger then hit Shinta at his stomach with the buttstock, rendering him unconscious.

"Shit, what was that about?" asked Granger.

"I don't know," answered Sakamoto. "Get Himemiya back to his cell but get Korbel in here first."

"Yes, ma'am," said Granger with a salute before leaving.

_Damn it, Himemiya,_ thought Sakamoto as she looked at the unconscious Shinta. _What the hel are you?_

#

April 15, 1946; 1809 hours

_PT-109_, which miraculously survived the attack in Midway, arrived at the gangway of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_. Nicholas Kirkman was the first to get off the PT boat with Mio Sakamoto following. Next to get off were Oliver Granger and Lieutenant Horst Braun, both of whom were carrying the unconscious body of Shinta Himemiya.

As Kirkman and Sakamoto made it inside the _Mayflower_ proper, they saw James Hodges, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki approaching them and saluting as they stopped. Kirkman and Sakamoto saluted back.

"Welcome back, Captain," said Hodges.

"I need a stretcher here, now," ordered Kirkman.

"What happened?"

Rather than answer, Kirkman showed the unconscious Shinta carried by Granger and Braun.

"Right away, Captain," said Hodges with a salute before leaving to fulfill that order.

"Damn you, Himemiya!" shouted Kei at the unconscious Shinta. "First Miyafuji-san, now you!"

"Calm down, Miyazaki!" loudly replied Sakamoto. "What's this about Miyafuji?"

"Earlier, Yoshika-san lost consciousness. She's in the sick bay now being tended to by her mother and grandmother."

"Why did she lose consciousness?"

"We don't know," answered Kei. "After she did, Shinta began to feel strange before a red light engulfed him. Just before that happened, Miyafuji-san said 'Don't go'."

#

April 17, 1946; 0752 hours

_Why would Miyafuji_ _say that?_ wondered Sakamoto in the present.

Sakamoto then saw Granger return to the interrogation room with Phillip Korbel, another fair-skinned Marine in his early twenties with dark brown hair underneath his M1 helmet and green eyes. The latter two picked up Shinta and left the interrogation room.

Sakamoto then stepped out of the interrogation room. She then saw Chieko and Kei and as they saw each other, both parties saluted each other.

"Is that Shinta-kun?" asked Chieko as she saw Granger and Korbel carry Shinta.

"Is he going back to the brig?" asked Kei.

"For now," answered Sakamoto. "We don't know if he'll cause trouble should _that_ happen again. Given that you two are here, I need you to take Himemiya's belongings to his cell."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kei.

"I'd rather have Himemiya be comfortable in his cell. Maybe his usual hobbies will calm him down."

"Ryōkai," replied Chieko and Kei in unison as they saluted.

#

0844 hours

At the sick bay of the _Mayflower_, Sakamoto proceeded inside. At one bed, Sayaka Miyafuji, beside her unconscious daughter Yoshika, turned her attention to Sakamoto.

"Ah, Sakamoto-san, you're here to see Yoshika, aren't you?" asked Sayaka.

"I am," replied Sakamoto. "But-"

"She was just about to wake up."

At that instant, Yoshika's eyelids opened. As her vision increased, she saw her mother and Sakamoto.

"Yoshika, thank goodness you're awake," said Sayaka.

"W… Where am I?" asked Yoshika.

"You're in the _Mayflower_'s sick bay," answered Sakamoto.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," said Sayaka as she began to leave the sick bay. "I'll be at the kitchen to get you food."

Yoshika turned her attention to Sakamoto as her mother left the sick bay.

"Sakamoto-san, why am I- Wait, where's Shinta-san!?"

"That's exactly why I'm here," answered Sakamoto. "Before I explain, I need to ask this out of you: will you help Himemiya as much as possible?"

"… Hai."

Sakamoto closed her eyes after listening to Yoshika's reply. The latter saw that what the former had to tell her about Shinta will disturb her as she began to remember that red light engulfed Shinta the previous day.

#

0821 hours

Elsewhere in the _Mayflower_, Nicholas Kirkman and Wayne Grayson had returned by riding on _PT-109_ as the former did in the previous day. As Kirkman and Grayson left the PT boat, three Afro-Liberians in Marine uniforms followed them; two of whom were among those who defended Naval Air Station Midway Islands the previous day. A Marine who guarded the entrance past the gangway saw Kirkman and saluted him.

After Kirkman saluted in return, he and Grayson proceeded forward. However, the Marine, who was fair-skinned, blocked the three Afro-Liberians from proceeding further. Kirkman then stopped and turned his back as he glanced what happened.

"It's alright, son, they're with us," said Kirkman. "Let them through."

"Yes, Captain," replied the Marine before complying with Kirkman's order.

As the three Afro-Liberian Marines were allowed inside the carrier, they continued to follow Kirkman as he and Grayson continued to move further into the _Mayflower_.

"Grayson, I need you to find Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," ordered Kirkman to Grayson. "I'll be at my office with Howard, la Salle, and Farnham so please tell her to see us there."

"Yes, Captain," replied Grayson.

#

0829 hours

"I see, so that's what happened," said Yoshika listening to Sakamoto about what happened in Midway Atoll the previous day. "Is Shinta-san alright?"

"He is," answered Sakamoto. "We had him placed in the brig for the time being to isolate him. We don't know how he could assume such an appearance but whatever it is, it troubles him too. That's why I asked you to help him out whenever you can."

"I'll do it."

"Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," said Wayne Grayson as he appeared behind the Fusoan officer.

Sakamoto then turned and Grayson saluted her with the former saluting in return. Yoshika, while still in her bed, nodded.

"You needed something, Grayson?" asked Sakamoto.

"The Captain's waiting for you at his office," replied Grayson.

"Got it. Please tell the Captain I'll see him soon."

Grayson then left the sick bay with Sakamoto facing Yoshika again.

"I best be going now. Miyafuji, get up soon."

"I will."

#

0930 hours

Sakamoto then arrived at Kirkman's office. Both saluted each other but the former wasn't aware of the three Afro-Liberian Marines in the office even if they were beside her.

"You called for me, Captain?" asked Sakamoto.

"I did," replied Kirkman. "Please turn to your right."

Sakamoto did as Kirkman ordered. However, she was shocked to see the three Afro-Liberian Marines; two of whom appear to recognize her as the smiled in embarrassment.

"W… What are you three doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"They'll be joining us," answered Kirkman. "They saved our lives yesterday. I figured that would be best to repay them like this as they're the last of the 16th Field Depot."

"I… see," said Sakamoto with regret in her tone before facing the three Afro-Liberians again and bowing. "I apologize for my outburst. Please introduce yourselves."

"Steven Howard," said the first Afro-Liberian Marine as he and the other Afro-Liberians beside him saluted. "Private."

"Peter la Salle," said the Afro-Liberian Marine beside Howard. "Private."

"Albert Farnharm," said the Afro-Liberian Marine beside la Salle. "Private First Class."

"A pleasure to be working with you," replied Sakamoto as she saluted in return. "As you can tell, this ship is full of refugees and we're to drop them off at Victoria in Faraway Land. After that, we're to go to Toumika as we're to deliver three prototype weapons. I can imagine you know what I'm referring to."

"The Mobile Knights, Ma'am," replied Farnham.

"That's right. One of them was the white one you saw yesterday. While the Captain may have allowed you to serve here, I regret to inform you that you'll need your own table in the mess hall if you eat there and you'll need your own room."

"Understood, Ma'am."

"I imagine that will be all?" asked Kirkman as he faced the Afro-Liberian Marines.

"Yes, Captain," replied Howard, la Salle, and Farnham in unison.

"You're all dismissed. Farnham, la Salle, Howard, Private Korbel outside will take you to Sergeant Hodges. He'll inform you of where you'll be needed."

"Yes, Captain," repeated the three Afro-Liberian Marines before leaving the room.

"Captain, there's something I need to talk to you about," said Sakamoto as she remained where she was, forcing the Afro-Liberian Marines to do the same as well.

"What might that be?" asked Kirkman.

"I'll wait for Farnham, la Salle, and Howard to leave first."

"Fine."

Kirkman used his head to silently tell the Afro-Liberian Marines to continue leaving the office. As Howard closed the door, Sakamoto faced Kirkman.

"It's about what happened yesterday," announced Sakamoto.

"What of it that you needed to discuss with me in private?" asked Kirkman.

#

0949 hours

"Wait, that humanoid could be a Neuroi!?" exclaimed Kirkman after he listened to Sakamoto's mission in Orussia and relating it to what happened in Midway.

Outside, Gregory Tanaka was outside Kirkman's office. He hugged the right wall and placed his right ear near the door.

"Calm down!" replied Sakamoto. "Someone might here us."

"But that humanoid was Himemiya!"

"I know. That's what irks me about yesterday. He was like those poor souls affected by those miniature Neuroi but he killed them too."

"If I remember correctly, Warviour also turned black and fired a wave of energy at that meteor the Stavrosians launched toward South Seas Island like we saw yesterday."

"That's right. I've asked Himemiya about that Neuroi I encountered in Orussia but he claims that he isn't familiar with it. I can imagine he's lying despite what he's been telling us."

"Is he still in his cell?"

"He is. I imagine Miyafuji is helping bring food to him as we speak."

"Did you tell her?"

"About him in the brig? No. I'm sure Oka or Miyazaki will tell him."

"If I remember correctly, Miss Miyafuji began to lose consciousness when according to Oka and Miyazaki, Himemiya was engulfed in red energy."

"That's right but why is Miyafuji connected to this?"

"Does Dr. Miyafuji know about this?"

"I doubt he doesn't. I just wish I can ask him."

"We keep this to ourselves for the time being. Is that understood?"

"Aye aye, Captain."

Both Sakamoto and Kirkman saluted each other followed by the former leaving. Outside, Tanaka stopped hugging the wall and stood in attention by the time Sakamoto opened the door. To her surprise, she saw Tanaka saluting her.

"Tanaka, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I wish to see the Captain," answered Tanaka.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I just arrived, Ma'am."

"Good. Captain's just inside."

Sakamoto closed the door and began to leave. Tanaka then knocked.

"I heard everything," said Kirkman in his office without Tanaka saying anything. "You may come in."

Tanaka then let himself inside. After he closed the door, he and Kirkman saluted each other.

"What did you need to see me about?" asked Kirkman.

"Permission to go to Hilo," answered Tanaka.

"What for?"

"My family lives there. After what happened yesterday, I fear the entire Hawaiian archipelago will be turned into a battlefield. Please, Captain, may I take my plane? I promise I won't be long."

"… Fine. However, you can't use your F6F Hellcat. We have yet to get extra fuel and that won't happen yet until we rendezvous with _I-402_. Please wait, I'll see if I can get Midway to help by having the Skytrain there right now take you to Hilo. It's there to deliver extra troops to defend the atoll."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Tanaka with a salute before leaving.

As Tanaka left the office, he closed the door. However, as he turned to his left, he saw Sakamoto with her back at the wall and folding her hands.

"… Lieutenant Commander, you didn't leave?" asked Tanaka as he instantly saluted.

"So wish to go to Hilo?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's just to see my family."

"Don't worry. If the Captain will allow it, that can get past me. Just wait for him."

#

1140 hours

At the bridge of the_ Mayflower_, Kirkman was beside the radio. The operator reached the frequency used.

"This is the U.S.S. _Mayflower_," announced the radio operator. "Calling for Naval Air Station Midway Islands. Please respond."

"This is Captain Wilkins, Naval Air Station Midway Islands," announced Wilkins over the other end of the radio.

"Captain Wilkins, it's good you've responded," replied Kirkman.

"What's this about, Kirkman?"

"Is that Skytrain still in Midway?"

"It is. Why?"

"I wish to use it. Do you remember that Hellcat that also defended Midway yesterday?"

"Yes."

"The pilot wishes to visit Hilo in Hawaii while we're still here. I figured the Skytrain would help."

"… I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything. Please wait, Kirkman."

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1144 hours

At the command center of Naval Air Station Midway Islands, Wilkins faced the direction of the radio operator.

"Get me to the frequency used by General Lyman Field," ordered Wilkins.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied the radio operator as he began to switch frequencies before finding the one Wilkins requested.

"This is Naval Air Station Midway Islands calling for General Lyman Field," said the radio operator. "Please respond."

"This is Colonel Long of General Lyman Field," responded a male voice over the radio.

"Colonel Long, this is Captain Wilkins," said Wilkins. "There's a request I'd like to make."

"What might that be, Captain?"

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1153 hours

"Captain, I've just gotten back from Midway," said the radio operator to Kirkman in the _Mayflower_'s bridge.

"Kirkman, do you read?" asked Wilkins over the radio. "Colonel Long agreed to your request. However, the Skytrain will only be free tomorrow."

"This is Kirkman," responded Kirkman. "Thank you for this."

The radio was then turned off. Kirkman moved to the controls for the 1MC.

#

1234 hours

Gregory Tanaka raced to the bridge. As he found Kirkman seated, Tanaka approached him but stopped to salute.

"You called for me, Captain?" asked Tanaka.

"That I did," replied Kirkman. "Please face me."

"Aye aye, Captain," responded Tanaka before facing Kirkman.

"Now then, I've called up Midway over your intended leave. They've agreed to have that Skytrain take you to Hilo. Colonel Long at General Lyman Field has also been informed."

"Thank you, Captain."

"However, I suggest you pack up and leave early tomorrow. It'll be a nine-hour flight from Midway to Hilo by Skytrain and by the time you arrive, it will be nightfall. After that, you're to immediately return because thanks to this request, we have to leave in two days."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Now that that's settled. Shall we have lunch?"

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 18, 1946; 0803 hours

That morning, Gregory Tanaka was already in his F6F Hellcat as it was being brought from the _Mayflower_'s hangar deck to the flight deck. After it was delivered to the flight deck by the flight elevator, the Hellcat was brought to the center of the carrier.

Tanaka then began to start up the Hellcat. At the bridge, Nicholas Kirkman saw the Hellcat about to leave. Taylor Seioge was beside him.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Seioge to Kirkman.

"I gave Tanaka the order to leave as soon as he's finished," replied Kirkman. "He should know what he's doing?"

The Hellcat began to lift off and leave the _Mayflower_.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 0844 hours

Tanaka then saw Midway Atoll and began to use his Hellcat's radio as he saw the air station.

"Midway Control, this is Lieutenant Tanaka," said Tanaka. "Requesting permission to land."

"This is Midway Control," replied a male voice over the radio. "We've been informed as to your purpose for your arrival. Permission to land granted."

"Thank you."

As Tanaka neared the tarmac, "Wan", still dressed as a Liberian Marine, hid in a wrecked SB2C Helldiver bomber and saw the approaching Hellcat.

_If I remember correctly, that Hellcat fought in the attack two days ago_, thought "Wan". _This could be interesting._

Tanaka then landed his Hellcat. As he got off, Tanaka approached the Skytrain with his luggage in a duffel bag and as he saw two men from the Liberian Army Air Force, presumably the Skytrain's pilots, Tanaka stopped and saluted with the latter two saluting in kind.

"You're Lieutenant Tanaka?" asked one Liberian Army pilot.

"I am," replied Tanaka.

"2nd Lieutenant Wilbur Fisk. Beside me is 2nd Lieutenant Elmer Grossman."

"I hear that you need our help because your parents live in Hilo," said Grossman.

"They do. I was warned by Captain Kirkman that it will be nightfall by the time we arrive at Hilo."

"It will," replied Fisk. "Once we dropped you off at General Lyman Field, we're to wait until you've finished your business with your parents, even if it will be night. After that, you're to return to General Lyman Field as early as possible."

"Understood."

"Shall we get started?" asked Grossman.

"Of course," replied Tanaka as he picked up his duffel bag and followed Fisk and Grossman to the Skytrain.

#

Above the Leeward Islands; 1,900 meters. 1055 hours

In addition to Fisk, Grossman, and Tanaka, two other men in their early twenties were also on board the Skytrain. One, who was of Fusoan descent like Tanaka, had short brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was the Skytrain's radio operator. The other man, a Caucasian, had short blond hair and green eyes and was the Skytrain's navigator.

"So, how long have you lived in Hilo?" asked the navigator to Tanaka.

"I was born there," replied Tanaka.

"And you chose now of all times to visit your parents?"

"I just wish to see if they're alright."

"What exactly do they do for a living?"

"Traditional household. Pop was the breadwinner, Mom was a housewife. Other than me, I have a younger sister named Ami. Her friends and I call her 'Amy' without our parents hearing us."

"Is she a Witch by any chance?"

"She is. We both enlisted into the Navy during the Second Neuroi War and unlike her, I stayed."

"Why?"

"What else is there for a man like me? I mean, I guess I could inherit my Pop's dojo but growing up under him makes me feel inferior to Amy."

"Dojo? Your father teaches martial arts?"

"Judo. He trained both Amy and I. I was to inherit after I finished my studies but Amy was treated more favorably because she's a Witch."

"So why did you enlist?"

"I wanted to fight the Neuroi even if I didn't have magic powers."

"We all did."

"Well, at least I'm not alone," snarked Tanaka, leading to everyone in the Skytrain to laugh.

#

Naval Air Station Midway Islands. 1204 hours

In Midway Atoll, "Wan" was alone facing the waters behind the destroyed hangars of Naval Air Station Midway Islands. While shirtless, he looked at his left and right while removing the trousers of the uniform he stole.

_I best hurry_, thought "Wan". _They'll catch me like this!_

As he had removed his belt, "Wan" began to untie the boots. This took time as they were boots and as a result, "Wan" threw them to either his left or right. He moved to the socks next followed by the trousers, which reduced him to the underwear.

"Who do you think that uniform we found belongs to?" asked a male voice "Wan" anxiously heard.

_Shit, I best hurry_.

"Wan" had dropped the underwear to his knees yet he wasn't finished yet. As he continued, two men who were Marines saw the man and aimed the M1 Garands they were carrying.

"Who are you and why-," said one Marine before seeing "Wan's" naked body. "What on Earth are you doing!?"

"Escaping!" shouted "Wan" just before red light engulfed him.

The Marines dropped their weapons and covered their eyes not because of "Wan's" naked body but because of the red light. It didn't take long and as the Marines felt that the red light vanished, they quickly picked up their Garands and aimed again only to see a humanoid figure in black with hexagons across his body, the head covered by a helmet like those worn by knights from Medieval Europe, and spikes on its back with its tips in red.

"Y… You're a Neuroi, aren't you!?" shouted the other Marine.

"Yes, but I have to go," replied the humanoid figure before lifting itself up into the air with red light appeared from the spikes.

#

U.S.S _Mayflower_. 1206 hours

In the brig of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_, Shinta Himemiya screamed and shook the bars of his cell. This was just as Yoshika Miyafuji brought food with Oliver Granger guarding the cells.

"G… Granger-san, what's wrong with him!?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't know," replied Granger as he got close.

"… Please, make it stop!" shouted Shinta before he continued shaking his cell bars.

Shinta then kneeled on the floor with Granger deciding to open his cell.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Granger.

"Private Granger, is that you?" calmly asked Shinta.

"Yes. Miss Miyafuji is here to deliver your lunch."

"I see."

Granger stepped out of Yoshika's way just as the latter brought the tray with food and water for Shinta. Shinta sat down on the bed provided by the cell with the tray brought before him.

"Arigatou, Yoshika-san," replied Shinta. "Also, sorry about that."

"Does that happen frequently?"

"It does. Luckily, it's whenever I'm alone."

"I see. As I was told, I'm to remain here until you finish your meal."

"Thanks again."

#

Near Oahu Island; 1,900 meters. 1449 hours

"Well, we're nearing Oahu… or what's left of it," said Fisk in a grim tone as he continuously piloted the Skytain as it neared a crater from where Pearl Harbor in Oahu Island once stood.

Tanaka got out of his seat to look through the window in front of him. As he kneeled on the seat below the window, Tanaka saw the crater that was made on January 1 which started the war. Beside him, the navigator looked as well.

"Are those Stavrosians even human?" asked the navigator. "How could they do such a thing?"

"I honestly don't know," answered Tanaka.

"Where were you when Pearl was struck?" asked the radio operator as he looked at Tanaka.

"China Lake," answered Tanaka as he looked at the radio operator in return. "I was testing new weapons for the Navy to use after the Second Neuroi War ended. What happened here made me beg to my superiors for combat duty."

"So that explains why you're here?" asked Grossman.

"Yep."

"Knock it off everyone," interjected Fisk. "Lieutenant Tanaka, I suggest you get back to your seat and continue resting. We still have a long way ahead of us."

Tanaka did as Fisk suggested while the navigator and the radio operator resumed their duties. As he sat down, he began to close his eyes and cross his arms.

_Those damn Stavrosians_, thought Tanaka. _I can never forget how they simply showed off who they are and their declaration of war._

#

Naval Ordinance Test Station, United States of Liberion. January 9, 1946; 0918 hours

Across the Californian wilderness was the Naval Ordinance Test Station. It neared a dry lake that was called "China Lake" as Chinese miners harvested borax there. In the 1930s, the Works Progress Administration established a landing field that the Liberian Army Air Force acquired in 1943 during the Second Neuroi War but later that year, ownership of the landing filed was transferred to the Liberian Navy. The base built around the landing field became the Naval Ordinance Test Station as it was to test newer weapons being developed.

A lone truck rushed to the Naval Ordinance Test Station but was stopped by the guards. The driver presented any form of identification he could find on such short notice and presented it to the guard. The guard allowed the truck to proceed further into the base.

"Someone's in a hurry," remarked Gregory Tanaka as he and another man beside him saw the truck park and its driver rushing out of the vehicle.

"Hey Al," said a serviceman who approached the driver. "What's the ru-"

"Where's the base's commanding officer!?" hurriedly asked the truck driver. "I found something while I was out getting supplies."

"Let me guess, those things that fell out of the sky?"

"That's right!"

"Follow me."

#

1034 hours

Everyone stationed in the Ordinance Testing Station, with the exception of the guards, gathered at the base's assembly hall. The base's commanding officer, Captain James Godley, appeared on the stage of the assembly hall. Godley was a well-built man in his early thirties with fair skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"I apologize for having you all gather here on such short notice," announced Godley. "However, our usual supplier, while in Ridgecrest, has heard of disturbing news."

Godley then brought out what appeared to be a television yet it was small enough to be held by one hand. As if he remembered what to press, Godley pressed a button and showed what the "television" showed to those before him. Through the screen of the "television" was a shadowed figure yet his arms were visible.

"Good day, inhabitants of Earth," said the voice that belonged to the shadowed figure. "If you haven't heard what was happened, the cities of Chelyabinsk, Ura, and Magnitogorsk in Orussia have been conquered by us, the Stavrosian Empire. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Stavros Loizou, Emperor of Stavros. Before we started our invasion, we have built a base on your Moon and it has what we call a 'Mass Catapult'. We used that to bombard Pearl Harbor, Portus Divinus, and Sevastopol. Then, we began our invasion by striking those aforementioned Orussian cities. Now, as to why we wish to invade you, we have big plans for your planet and don't even try to plan negotiations because we have allies that wish for your destruction – the creatures you've called 'Neuroi'. That's right, we're in an alliance and we can spare you any more damage if you surrender unconditionally. If you don't, we'll leave that to you imagination."

Everyone in the base talked amongst themselves. Godley refused to diffuse the discussions as he was of the same mind as his subordinates. After a while, he coughed, signaling the men to stop talking and pay attention.

"As you saw, these Stavrosians aren't messing around. Now, I suggest you return to your posts until we here that we're at war. Good day, gentlemen."

#

Above the Hawaiian Islands; 1,900 meters. April 18, 1946; 1549 hours

_Good day my ass_, thought Gregory Tanaka in the present.

"What was that!?" shouted Fisk, waking up Tanaka.

Tanaka rushed to the cockpit and saw a red-colored orb fly past them. As Tanaka reached the cockpit, it was too late.

"That was fast!" shouted Grossman.

"It's gone now," added Fisk before he saw Tanaka behind him. "Lieutenant, what are you doing here?"

"You woke me up," replied Tanaka.

"Well, it's over now," added Grossman. 'Please resume resting."

Suddenly, a sound familiar to Tanaka was heard. He rushed back to his luggage and found the communicator he received from Koji Himemiya ringing and answered it.

"This is Tanaka."

"Tanaka, it's Sakamoto," announced the Fusoan officer. 'Where are you now?"

"Just past Oahu."

"Did you happen to see something red fly past you?"

"The pilots of my Skytrain just did."

"Better be careful once you reach Hilo. That thing was reported to be some sort of a humanoid-looking Neuroi because the Captain was contacted by Captain Wilkins about it."

"Roger that."

#

General Lyman Field. 1752 hours

The Skytrain reached General Lyman Field. Formerly Hilo Airport, it was turned into an airbase for the Liberian Army Air Force after Pearl Harbor was hit by the meteor launched by the Stavrosian Empire which signaled the beginning of the current war.

As the Skytrain landed, Tanaka picked up his luggage and began to exit the plane. As he did, he saw three Liberian Army personnel, one of whom was a man in his early forties with black hair underneath his garrison cap, fair skin, and green eyes.

"So you're Lieutenant Tanaka?" asked the officer.

"I am, Sir," replied Tanaka as he saluted with the officer saluting in return.

"Colonel Long. I was told you're here to visit your parents."

"That I am."

"A truck will take you to where they live. However, you're to return by 700 tomorrow so that you still have enough sunlight for you to return to your carrier once you reach Midway."

"Will do, Sir."

#

Tanaka residence, Hilo. 1849 hours

The GCKW truck Tanaka rode on stopped before a Fuso-styled house surrounded by wooden fences. The house had a walnut brown-colored roof and white-colored wooden walls.

"This is the place?" asked the driver with Tanaka beside him.

"It is," replied Tanaka.

"I guess you get off here. Like Colonel Long said, please get up early because I've been ordered to pick you up here tomorrow at 600 hours."

"I see. Thanks."

Tanaka got off the GCKW and as the latter left, the former proceeded to his childhood home.

_Hard to believe it has been years since I left_, thought Tanaka as he continued to the front door.

_Here goes_, thought Tanaka as he stopped just a meter before the door. He began to untie his boots as he remembered that a Fusoan household doesn't allow footwear inside. After placing the boots aside, Tanaka knocked the door.

"Hai, chotto matte kudasai," said a female voice followed by a smile by Tanaka.

The door was opened by a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She appeared young despite being in her fifties and her eyes widened upon seeing Tanaka. Tanaka placed his right hand behind his head and chuckled as if he was embarrassed that he appeared before the woman.

"Gregory, you're here?" asked the woman.

"I guess I am, Mom," answered Tanaka.

"Minami, who's-" asked a man in his fifties with short black hair that appeared to be graying and light brown eyes before seeing Tanaka. "G… Gregory, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, Pop," answered Tanaka. "I apologize for being in uniform but I barely managed to ask my captain if I can visit so I'm afraid I can't stay long."

"How much time do you have?" asked the woman named Minami.

"Ashita desu."

"Naruhodo," said the older man. "Sa, haite kudasai."

#

Outskirts of Hilo. 1848 hours

At the same time, "Wan", now clothed, had reached the outskirts of Hilo. He saw a patrolling MB 4x4 utility truck driven by Liberian Army soldiers.

"Wan" jumped into the nearby forest to hide. However, the Liberian soldiers saw and stopped.

"What was that?" asked one soldier who held the MB's steering wheel.

"Probably just a fast animal," answered the other soldier. "Can we please get out of here?"

"Sure."

The Liberian soldiers began to leave. "Wan" watched to bide his time.

#

Tanaka residence. 1851 hours

"So, why are you here?" asked the older male Tanaka as he and his son Gregory sat down.

"I came to visit," answered Tanaka. "My carrier stopped over and will leave tomorrow so I have to leave early enough to catch up to it."

"Funny, I thought you're carrier was the one that sank off South Seas Island?"

"Soichiro!" shouted Minami while she was in the kitchen.

_That's right, my mission is still a secret one_, thought Tanaka with regret filling his face. _All that's changed is where I'm stationed at. I can't tell them the whole thing… What do I do?_

"Well, it's a long story but I ended up rescued by another carrier and had to be stationed there for the time being," explained Tanaka. "That carrier will be heading for Toumika and I'll get off there."

"Ah," replied the man named Soichiro. "In any case, because you showed up, you best do something to wait while your mother finishes dinner. How about walking around for a bit?"

"Domo," replied Gregory before he stood up.

#

In a bombed out city, explosions and the sound of machine gun fire rocked the evening with smoke striking the sky. A Panzerkampfwagen I (Panzer I) light tank moved across the street between two destroyed houses with fourteen soldiers in uniforms and Stahlhelm helmets colored blue. The Panzer I bore the markings of the Republic of Nánguó, which was that of a blue square with the hanzi for "Nánguó" written in white. The soldiers escorting it mostly carried Type Zhōngzhèng rifles while one carried an MP18 submachine gun.

In one wrecked house, two adolescents, a boy and a girl, hid from the Panzer I while lying on the floor. They wore civilian attire yet the girl wore a blue-colored Stahlhelm helmet and both had white-colored armbands on their respective left arms. The boy carried an MP18 submachine gun while the girl carried a C96 pistol with a wooden buttstock attached to its handle.

As the Panzer I kept on moving, the girl attempted to move but the boy stopped her and shook his head. The girl reluctantly agreed and let the Panzer I move. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, forcing the Panzer I and its infantry escort to stop.

"It came from nearby," said a soldier in blue with the MP18, presumably the squad leader. "Lí, Hé, take your respective units and find who's-"

However, the soldier was killed as a bullet flew across his left chest. He fell into the ground, creating a puddle of blood.

"Sni-," shouted another soldier carrying a Type Zhōngzhèng just before joining his squad leader.

The rest of the squad scattered as a result. This didn't help as more were shot by the sniper. The Panzer I moved to where the sniper was presumably located and fired its MG13 light machine guns.

Both adolescents looked and nodded at each other. They crawled backward and got out of the house. One soldier in blue hiding from the sniper found the two armed adolescents running.

"Rebels!" shouted the soldier. "Kill them!"

However, the sniper continued firing upon the soldiers, forcing the latter to turn their attention to the former instead. As a result, the adolescents found a new hiding spot in a house that was still standing. The Panzer I also reverted its attention to the sniper.

Unbeknownst to the crewmen of the Panzer I, the adolescents carried with them "bundle charge" impoverished anti-tank hand grenades". As the adolescents brought out the bundle charges and prepared to unpin them, one of the soldiers in blue carried a vz. 26 light machine gun fired at the sniper. The machine gunner was then shot by the sniper, allowing the girl to unpin the bundle charge and come out to throw it at the Panzer I but just as she was about to throw it, one soldier with a Type Zhōngzhèng shot her. As the girl fell into the pavement, her sticky bomb exploded in front of the wall the boy used to hide.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. April 18, 1946; 0829 hours

In his cell, Shinta Himemiya woke up. He breathed heavily and faced the wall in front of him.

_It's that dream again_, thought Shinta.

"Shinta-san, are you alright?" asked a voice Shinta recognized and saw that it was Yoshika Miyafuji with Oliver Granger beside her.

"Y… Yoshika-san… how long were you here?"

"I just showed up to bring you dinner."

"I see. Sorry you saw that."

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

"I hope it wasn't _that_ bad of a dream because I'm opening this cell," warned Granger. "Miss Miyafuji, please stay back."

"Sure."

Tanaka residence, Hilo, United States of Liberion. 0735 hours

"Gochi sou sama deshita," said Gregory Tanaka after he and his parents had finished their meal while closing their eyes and clasping their hands.

"So, what were you doing in South Seas Island?" asked Minami.

"We were at a routine patrol," lied Tanaka. "Then, the attack by the Stavrosians and the Neuroi started and in the midst of that, the _Cowpens_ was sunk. I was then saved by another carrier and that it ended up in Midway, which gave me the idea to see you."

"I see," replied Soichiro. "I just wished Ami stayed a little longer."

"Wait, Amy- I mean, Ami was here?" asked Tanaka as a change of discussion.

"Sou desu," answered the man named Soichiro. "All she could tell us was that she came in here in a carrier because of how the Liberian military intend on fortifying the islands."

_I don't blame the higher-ups for that_, thought Tanaka. _After Midway, I can imagine the Stavrosians and the Neuroi would want to take the rest of Hawaii_.

"How have you been behaving?" asked Soichiro. "You haven't been making any trouble concerning girls, have you?"

"Nonsense," replied Tanaka. _Damn you, Ami. You were supposed to not tell anyone._

"In any case, how about you and I practice in an hour? I can tell being in the military allowed your skills to diminish."

"Why now, Soichiro?" asked Minami. "Gregory just came to visit us and he'll have to leave really early tomorrow."

"It's okay," said Tanaka to diffuse what almost became an argument. "I do miss practicing with Pop."

"That's my boy! Maybe when this war ends, you can inherit the dojo."

_He just had to go there_, thought Tanaka in regret.

#

0845 hours

Tanaka and his father Soichiro were now in their respective _judogi_ in the section of the Tanaka residence that served as the _dojo_. Soichiro's belt was black while Tanaka's was white. After the two bowed toward each other, they got into the same stance, which involved separating the legs and making their respective right feet face each other and making their respective left feet face elsewhere, bending their respective arms upward, and created a "C" with their respective hands while separating the hands.

"Gregory, before we begin, do you remember the rules for practice?" asked Soichiro.

"Hai," replied Tanaka. "No punching or kicking, no deliberate attempts to injure the opponent, don't touch the face of your opponent, and no head dives."

"Good. However, I'll allow punching and kicking. I may want to see how much you need to improve but consider this advice for you to to use while you're out there fighting."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hajime!" shouted Soichiro as a signal to start with Tanka silently complying.

Both Tanakas, however, opted not to charge at each other. While Tanaka moved to his left, Soichiro moved to his left that the former saw as his right.

_As Pop said, this will help me in future fights_, thought Tanaka. _Charging in recklessly is stupid and I know this as a fighter pilot. It should be the same here in Judo._

_Gregory isn't charging at me like he used to before the Second Neuroi War_, thought Soichiro. _Maybe allowing him to be in the military was a good idea after all._

Both continued to circle each other as neither wished to be the first one to attack. If one attacked first, the other would be able to easily retaliate. Tanaka, who learned Judo directly from Soichiro as they're father and son, knew this the most.

_How do I make Pop let his down his guard?_ anxiously wondered Tanaka. _I let my guard down every time we train._

_Getting anxious now, are we?_ wondered Soichiro as he saw how Tanaka was feeling.

_Come on, Gregory, think!_

Both Tanakas continued to move around the entire _dojo_. Neither continued to move against each other but the younger male Tanaka had stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Soichiro. "Giving up already?"

"No, this!" shouted Tanaka as he began to charge at Soichiro with his right hand raised, turned into a fist, and aimed at the older Tanaka.

_I knew this would happen!_ thought Soichiro as he saw his son charge at him.

However, while Tanaka got close to his father, he moved to his left and immediately caught Soichiro's right shoulder with his left arm as he got close. The former then separated his right hand dissolve its fist and used it to grab the left hand of the former. Tanaka then bended his left knee toward Soichiro while having his right leg bended backward. What followed next was Tanaka moving his right leg forward as he began to fall into the wooden floor but as he got lower, he pressed his left foot toward Soichiro's chest. Then, as he landed his buttocks into the wooden floor, the former flipped the latter into the floor with his left leg just as his back landed into the floor. Tanaka got up and faced his father.

"Daijobu ka, Oyaji?" asked Tanaka.

"Diajobu desu," replied Soichiro.

Soichiro was then raised up by his son. Afterward, the two faced each other and bowed, which signaled the end of their practice.

"That was an impressive _Tomoe nage_," said Soichiro as a complement. "Of course, you had that feint there. How did you come up with such an idea?"

"Regretfully, I can't tell you that," answered Tanaka.

"In any case, we must wash ourselves then go to sleep. I imagine you're needed at General Lyman Field early tomorrow."

#

Hilo. April 19, 1946; 0515 hours

Across Hilo, the GCKW moved to reach the Tanaka residence with the same Liberian Army soldiers driving it. However, they saw a police car in their way.

"What the heck?" asked one soldier. "Barnes, should we stop?"

"We should," answered the soldier named Barnes.

The GCKW stopped as a result. The two soldiers got off to investigate and brought out flashlights as the sun had yet to arrive. As they got close, they saw the owner of the police car.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!?" shouted Barnes. "Please get out of the-"

However, Barnes was unable to finish as he and the other soldier saw that the policeman had his neck sliced.

"Boyd, get help," requested Barnes to the other soldiers.

"Right," replied the soldier named Boyd.

Boyd, upon turning back, saw a man with long black hair. The latter grinned as if he planned all of it. Barnes turned back to also see the man behind him and Boyd.

#

Outside the Tanaka residence. 0604 hours

Gregory Tanaka had finally stepped out of his childhood home just as sunrise came to Hilo. He returned to the boots he left outside and placed his feet inside. After tying them up, his mother Minami came out to see her son off.

"Please stay alive," requested Minami.

"I'll do what I can, Mom," replied Tanaka. "I suggest you and Pop prepare to evacuate immediately."

Tanaka distanced himself from Minami to at least a meter and bowed with the latter following. The former began to leave.

"Ja ne, Ofukuro," said Tanaka as he glanced to Minami and raised his left hand.

"Itterashai," replied Minami.

Tanaka began to leave. However, he saw that the GCKW he rode on had yet to arrive.

_Strange, that truck said it would be here by 600 hours_, thought Tanaka.

"That truck isn't here yet?" loudly asked Soichiro as he saw his son waiting just in front of the house.

"I don't like this," replied Tanaka.

However, the Tanaka men hear engines. As the younger male Tanaka looked to his left, he saw a glimpse of the GCKW.

"Never mind, it's here," said Tanaka.

The GCKW then stopped just in front of Tanaka. After waving to Soichiro, Tanaka began to face the GCKW's driver seat only to see a long-haired man at the left side who aimed a Single Army Action revolver at Tanaka. Tanaka was at a loss for words as it would be unwise to argue with a man aiming a gun at him.

"Get in," demanded the long-haired man.

Tanaka briefly glanced at his childhood home, fearing what will happen if he didn't obey. He then opened the door in front of him.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 0810 hours

In the hangar deck of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_, the League of Nations' prototype Mobile Knights were being maintained. Despite being too advanced, maintenance was needed. The men in the hangar deck were given instructions on how to maintain the Mobile Knights prior to the carrier leaving for South Seas Island.

Each Mobile Knight had one particular engineer assigned to it. One of them, Matthew Lawrence, was assigned to the LNX-03 Wardar. Twenty-five years old, Lawrence was a man with fair skin, short blond hair, blue eyes, and an average physical build. He had enlisted in the Liberian Navy during the Second Neuroi War but despite its abrupt end, he stayed, even when the current war had started. After the operation conducted by the Empire of Orussia and the Kingdom of Manchuria that ended with the LN Armed Forces acquiring their own Mobile Knights to reverse-engineer and build, Lawrence was promoted to Petty Officer Third Class as he was assigned to the Wardar, even before Miyazaki Industries finished assembling it and the other two Mobile Knights.

Just as he approached the Wardar in order to inspect it, Lawrence heard a sound coming from the cockpit despite it being closed. Remembering how to open it, Lawrence found the button to open the cockpit and after pressing it, the sound was louder. Moving his body inside, Lawrence saw the frequency 100.05 on the main monitor of Wardar's cockpit.

"Lawrence, what's with that racket!?" shouted an older man outside the Mobile Knight.

#

0840 hours

An exhausted Lawrence reached the Lecture Room. As he did, Mio Sakamoto spotted him and turned her attention to him. Chieko Oka and Kei Miyazaki, also in the room, remained where they were and didn't look at Lawrence.

"What are you doing here, Lawrence?" asked Sakamoto.

"… Pardon the intrusion," replied Lawrence as he gained enough energy to stand up, face Sakamoto, and salute. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone with a different voice is using the frequency Lieutenant Tanaka uses to contact us."

0949 hours

"Hello, is anyone there?" asked a male voice over Wardar's communicator with Kei seated in his cockpit.

"Who is this?" asked Kei.

"Ah, you must be one of the LN prototype Mobile Knight pilots? Finally. In any case, I have Lieutenant Gregory Tanaka as my hostage. I can let him go but I have one demand."

"And what might that be!?" shouted Sakamoto, who was outside the cockpit.

"Give me Shinta Himemiya. You have until tomorrow, otherwise Tanaka here will get a bullet in his head. Farewell."

The frequency vanished from the monitor. Kei moved his body without leaving the cockpit to Sakamoto.

"I was able to record the whole thing," said Kei to Sakamoto.

"Good," replied Sakamoto. "The Captain needs to hear this."

#

1105 hours

"This is not good," said Nicholas Kirkman as Sakamoto was in his office and carried her transceiver with her, having played the transmission to the former.

"What do we do?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'd rather not have Tanaka killed but it's a problem if that man didn't tell us why he wants Himemiya."

"I can imagine he's a Stavrosian spy as he knew about the frequency being used to contact our Mobile Knights."

"Where's Himemiya now?"

"Still in his cell. I was going to ask if we could let him out now."

"Keep him in there for now. I need to think. I need you and Commander Seioge to enact a gag order. We can't let Himemiya know about this for the time being."

#

Outskirts of Hilo. 1007 hours

"What do you need Himemiya for anyway?" asked Gregory Tanaka as he remained in the right front seat of the GCKW with "Wan", the man who took Tanaka hostage, outside smoking a cigarette.

"Are you even listening to me!?" shouted Tanaka while "Wan" ignored him.

"You're just bait, that's all," answered "Wan" without looking at Tanaka. "Your fate depends on how that carrier of yours responds."

"Fine," replied Tanaka before remaining silent.

_I hope you can feel this, Shinta_, thought "Wan" as a small, red-colored icosahedron appeared on his forehead. _I'm here in Hawaii Island._

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1108 hours

In his cell, Shinta Himemiya continued reading and summarizing the textbook he was allowed to take from the Shinkyo Public Library weeks before. Although he was imprisoned for what happened in Midway Atoll, Shinta was allowed to keep his belongings with him and was given a gas lamp should he wished to read.

However, another icosahedron also appeared on his forehead. Shinta stopped reading and pressed his right hand against his forehead. Shinta then heard footsteps and moving wheels and turned his head, briefly, to see Yoshika Miyafuji and Oliver Granger outside his cell.

"Shinta-san, we brought you lunch," announced Yoshika. "Please wait, Granger-san will open the cell door."

_Please, don't_, anxiously thought Shinta.

Granger began to open the cell door. The icosahedron on Shinta's forehead increased its red glow to Yoshika and Granger's shock.

"W… What the-" asked Granger before Shinta screamed and forced himself out of the cell, bumping Granger in the process.

Shinta, without looking, pushed Yoshika and the tray she was moving out of his way and left the brig. A sailor saw Shinta leave and remembering who he was, turned to his rear and saw two other sailors.

"Himemiya's escaped!" shouted the sailor.

#

1210 hours

"We're here," said Sakamoto as she and Nicholas Kirkman neared the hangar deck.

"Stop him!" shouted a male voice, catching Sakamoto and Kirkman off guard as they began to see Shinta appearing.

"Himemiya, why are you here!?" shouted Sakamoto. "Stop!"

Shinta paid no attention to Sakamoto. Seeing that he was near the hangar deck, he turned. Both Sakamoto and Kirkman nodded and rushed inside after Shinta.

However, the two saw that Shinta was jumping a great height above the engineering personnel. As he landed, Shinta rushed to the flight elevator.

"Sakamoto Shosa, what's going on?" asked Kei Miyazaki as he and Chieko Oka appeared beside Kirkman.

However, before Sakamoto or Kirkman could answer, a red light forced everyone in the hangar deck to cover their eyes. The red light engulfed Shinta just as he reached the flight elevator. The red light vanished, only for Shinta to now appear in the form he assumed three days ago and left.

"Was… that… Shinta-kun?" asked Chieko.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Kirkman.

"U.S.S. _Mayflower_, this is Khyber, please respond!" shouted a male voice that Sakamoto recognized coming from Wardar's cockpit.

Without saying anything, Sakamoto nodded and Kei immediately rushed to his Mobile Knight's cockpit. He saw that on the monitor was the frequency 100.06 and pressed the buttons to respond.

"This is the _Mayflower_," replied Kei Miyazaki. "Please state the purpose of your transmission."

"You're Wardar's pilot?"

"Kei Miyazaki, Fuso Imperial Navy, Seaman Recruit."

"Where's Mi- I mean, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto?"

"I'm here!" shouted Sakamoto as she climbed onto Wardar through its left leg. "Why are you calling?"

"I saw a red light leave the _Mayflower_. You have to hurry. I'll take you to Hawaii Island myself."

"You have our thanks!" shouted Kirkman from below the Mobile Knight before facing Sakamoto. "Sakamoto, I leave this in your hands."

"Roger that," replied Sakamoto.

"Oka, please find Sergeant Hodges and tell him to assemble a team," ordered Kirkman to Chieko upon turning to her.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Chieko with a salute.

#

Outskirts of Hilo. 1117 hours

"Looks like he made on his own," said "Wan" as he saw a red light move fast toward him and the GCKW with Tanaka inside.

The red light vanished and in its place was Shinta Himemiya in his blackened appearance, who then landed into the ground. Tanaka moved his head to its left to see what was happening.

_Who or was is that?_ anxiously wondered Tanaka.

"I'm glad you made, Siks," said "Wan".

"I'm here now, Wan," announced Shinta. "Let Tanaka Dai-i go!"

"I find it hard to believe that a Nezura such as you cares for these humans. Oh right, I mean, you insist on being a human, right, Shinta?"

_Shinta!? That thing is Himemiya!?_

"Just let him go, brother!"

_They're brothers!?_

"Fine. He can even use the truck."

"Tanaka Dai-i, please leave!" shouted Shinta as he faced Tanaka.

Without saying anything, Tanaka found that the keys for the GCKW were already by the ignition switch and began turning it on. In the midst of this, "Wan" raised his right hand toward the sky and as a result, was engulfed in red light. As the engines of the GCKW were started, Tanaka saw that "Wan" assumed a blackened form similar to Shinta's, albeit with an appearance of a knight from Medieval Europe with black-colored spikes coming out of its back with red-colored crystals as the tips.

_Okay, that's it, I'm leaving!_ thought Shinta just before turning the GCKW and leaving.

"Now then, let's begin!" shouted "Wan" as he charged toward Shinta.

#

U.S.S. _Mayflower_. 1220 hours

Sakamoto and James Hodges, along with Steven Howard and Phillip Korbel, gathered at the flight deck of the U.S.S. _Mayflower_. Both Hodges and Korbel carried Thompsons while Howard carried a Garand.

"I see something coming," said Korbel as he pointed at something.

Everyone else turned to what Korbel was looking at and what they saw was none other than the _Fusion Wanderer_. The plane then stopped just above the _Mayflower_ and its Lifter Beam appeared. Coming down from the Lifter Beam was "Khyber", who Sakamoto secretly knew was Ichiro Miyafuji.

"Long time no see, Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto," said "Khyber".

"Why are you here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I heard about what happened in Midway then while I was coming, I heard about this. I imagine you wish to get to Hilo so I suggest we best get moving."

"I agree," replied Hodges.

Sakamoto and her team boarded the _Fusion Wanderer_ through the Lifter Beam, albeit one by one. Ichiro was the last one to board and as he was now inside, Ichiro found Sakamoto and her team seated down.

"What kind of plane is this?" asked Hodges. "Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto tells me you two used it during the operation in Orussia?"

"We did," answered Ichiro.

"How can we get to Hilo from here?" asked Sakamoto. "I doubt we can make it in time."

"We will. However, you need to fasten your seat belts."

"Why?" asked Howard.

"You'll see," said Ichiro before sitting down beside Sakamoto and fastening his seat belt.

The _Fusion Wanderer_ then turned away from the _Mayflower_. However, it remained in the air to the confusion of Sakamoto's team.

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking," announced the male voice both Ichiro and Sakamoto are familiar with. "We'll be approaching Hawaii Island but due to specific instructions from Mr. Khyber, we'll be using our boosters. So please sit tight and find something to hang on to because it will be a bumpy ride."

_What have we gotten ourselves into!_ Anxiously thought Hodges.

The _Fusion Wanderer_ immediately left the _Mayflower_ and by extension, Midway Atoll, as if it were a rocket. The plane travelled very fast that Sakamoto and her team struggled not to fall off their seats.

#

Hilo. 1133 hours

Hilo had now become a battlefield between Shinta and "Wan". The latter kicked the former into a house, leading to its destruction. No one was hurt or fleeing as the house was evacuated already.

"I should have known retaining your humanity would make you weak," said "Wan".

Shinta got up and charged at "Wan" while screaming. However, "Wan" evaded Shinta and as he appeared behind him, "Wan" kicked Shinta.

"See?" asked "Wan". "You should just come back and help us kill these mortals."

"Never!" shouted Shinta when he attempted to punch "Wan" with his right fist only for "Wan" to evade it again.

"How weak," dismissively noted "Wan" as he appeared again behind Shinta. "To think that we're brothers… "

"You… are not my brother! He died long ago!"

Shinta not only turned toward "Wan" but also moved his right leg. As he now faced "Wan", so did his right leg. The leg managed to push "Wan" backward.

"There, that's what I'm looking for!" exclaimed "Wan". "More!"

Shinta increased his altitude while turning his right hand into a fist and after one second, descended while attempting to land his punch against "Wan".

#

Above the Hawaiian Islands; 2,000 meters. 1235 hours

The _Fusion Wanderer_ had stopped with its "boosting" and had reached Nihau. Everyone at the passenger cabin were barely able to open their eyes. Ichiro struggled to use his remaining energy to keep his mask on.

"Attention all passengers, we have now arrived at the Hawaiian Islands," announced the captain. "We will reach Hilo in five minutes."

_We better hope so_, worriedly thought Sakamoto.

#

General Lyman Field, Hilo. 1239 hours

Gregory Tanaka had reached General Lyman Field with the GCKW. The guard, equipped with a Garand, stops Tanaka. The latter moved his body outside and raised his hands.

"Don't shoot!" shouted Tanaka.

"You're Lieutenant Tanaka!" exclaimed the guard. "Why are you in that truck?"

"Bit of a long story. Can I come in? I can explain everything to Colonel Long."

"Sure."

The gate was now open for Tanaka to proceed. As he entered, Tanaka parked the GCKW and as he got out, Long and two guards appeared in front of him.

"Tanaka, how did you escape?" asked Long just as Tanaka saluted.

"The one who abducted me let me go," answered Tanaka.

"And I assume he's the one who killed Privates Barnes and Boyd?"

"Most likely."

"Where is he?"

"Up there," answered Tanaka as he pointed to the sky.

Tanaka, then Long and his two guards, saw two red lights hitting each other in the sky. Tanaka, overwhelmed with what he heard minutes before, kept his mouth silent. However, his transceiver rang and he separated from Long and his men to answer it.

"Tanaka, where are you?" asked Mio Sakamoto over the transceiver.

"Lieutenant Commander, I'm so glad to hear from you!" shouted Tanaka.

"You sound safe. Where are you now?"

"General Lyman Field."

"I'm almost there with a team led by Hodges. How did you escape?"

"That guy who abducted me let me go. He's-"

"Save it for later, we're here."

The attention of everyone in the base, including Long, was now diverted as the _Fusion Wanderer_ arrived. The Lifter Beam was then activated with Sakamoto landing first.

"You're Mio Sakamoto," said Long as he approached the Fusoan officer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for him," answered Sakamoto as she pointed to Tanaka. "And, for one of them!"

Sakamoto then pointed at one of the red lights in the sky. Suddenly, one of them was aiming for the base.

"Shit, run for your lives!" shouted Long.

Everyone scrambled as one red light fell into the base. It was none other than Shinta Himemiya in his inhuman form. "Wan" then landed and as Sakamoto saw him, she widened her eyes and opened her eyes as she knew what "Wan".

_It can't be!_ thought Sakamoto. _It's alive!?_

"Get up!" shouted "Wan" toward Shinta.

Shinta got up. However, as he did, a small red icosahedron on his forehead emitted a red glow. Shinta began to scream, press his hands against the forehead, and kneel.

_It seems I found your weakness_, thought "Wan". "I'll take my leave now."

"Wan" flew into the air and left. Shinta managed to revert back to normal but was unconscious again.

"Howard, Korbel, get Himemiya out of here!" ordered Sakamoto to the aforementioned Marines.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Korbel as he and Howard rushed to Shinta.

"Lieutenant Commander, there's something I need to tell you," said Tanaka as he approached Sakamoto.

"Like I said earlier, save it for later," replied Sakamoto. _Damn it, Himemiya. You're not telling us anything!_

Translations

* * *

_Judo_ (Japanese) – "Soft Way". A contrast to _Jujutsu_ ("Soft Art" in Japanese), which Jigoro Kano, the founder of the former, devised to differentiate his philosophy from that of the latter.

_Chotto matte kudasai _(Japanese) – "Please wait"

_Ashita_ (Japanese) – Tomorrow

_Naruhodo_ (Japanese) – "I see"

_Sa, haite kudasai_ (Japanese) – "Now then, please come in."

_Gochi sou sama deshita_ (Japanese) – "Thank you for this delicious meal."

_Hajime_ (Japanese) – "Begin!" (used to start a match for martial arts such as _Karate_ and _Judo_)

_Daijobu ka? _(Japanese) – "Are you alright?" (_Daijobu desu_ being the positive reply that means "I'm fine" or "I'm alright")

_Oyaji_ (Japanese) – casual honorific meaning "Father". Closest equivalent would be "Pop", which was used by Tanaka when talking to Soichiro prior to their practice match when it's long sentences instead of simple phrases.

_Tomoe nage_ (Japanese) – "Circle throw"

_Ja ne_ (Japanese) – "Goodbye"

_Ofukuro_ (Japanese) – another honorific for "Mother". Derived from how mothers in Japan sometimes place belongings from their households into bags ("bag" in this case is _fukuro_). Tanaka using it for his mother Minami will be explained later in the author's notes.

_Itterashai_ (Japanese) – "Please take care"

_Panzerkampfwagwen_ (German) – "Armored Fighting Vehicle"

_Stahlhelm_ (German) – "Steel Helmet"

_Hanzi_ (Chinese) – "Han character" (see Translations in "War Without Restraint" for further details)

* * *

A/N:

As to that racial slur Griffin used, I couldn't think of anything else so I settled for "Nigger". I only did that as this story is set in the 1940s.

Despite the title, I unfortunately dedicated most of it to Tanaka. I did that to expand on him. I made him a trained _judoka_ as a contrast to my original idea of him being a _karateka_ like Chieko and Kei. I opted for _Judo_ because it would have been too repetitive if Tanaka was another _karateka_.

As to why I had Tanaka address his mother Minami with "Ofukuro", it's a reference to Metal Armor Dragonar where its protagonist Kaine Wakada addresses his mother Wakaba as "Ofukuro".

That portion involving the civil war in Nánguó was a shout-out to The Terminator. Specifically, the scene where Kyle Reese, a member of a resistance movement fighting against Skynet's machines, remembered a mission where he and a female resistance fighter destroyed an HK (Hunter Killer)-Tank. The female Nánguó resistance fighter getting killed is primarily from that scene from the aforementioned film.

If in case no one got it, Shinta was that male resistance fighter who fought that _Panzer I._ As mentioned back in "The New Weapon", Shinta was a refugee from Nánguó. Only he and his adoptive father Koji know about that and the ramifications of that will be explored in future chapters.

In relation to the above, I can imagine people wanting to know why Nánguó soldiers are wearing _Stahlehlms_, using MP35 submachine guns, and driving _Panzer Is_ even though those would be Karlsland equipment. In reality, relations between Germany and China went as far as back as the last decades of the Qing Dynasty and by the 1920s, the _Guómíndang_ Party under Chiang Kai-Shek sought to learn much from Germany as they feared an eventual showdown with Japan. This cooperation continued after the Nazi takeover of Germany in 1933, allowing the _Guómíndang_'s National Revolutionary Army to acquire _Stahlhelms_ and _Panzer Is_. The Type 24 rifle, also called the Chiang Kai-Shek Rifle, was one fruit of this cooperation as it was based on the _Standardmodell_ Rifle, the forerunner to the _Karabiner 98k_. Like in real life, I had Karlsland provide plenty for Nánguó and as discussed in part 1 of "Reunion in the Snow", Karlsland continued its aid until after the end of the Second Neuroi War. More on all of this in later chapters. As for the MP35, however, I deviated from real life by having it that the MP35 was something Karlsland supplied to Nánguó. I made that deviation because the only submachine guns China in real-life had prior to the Second Sino-Japanese War becoming a part of World War II (where the Allied Powers provided weapons for the National Revolutionary Army) were MP18s and automatic C96 pistols, both of which I feel wouldn't be something the Nánguó government forces ought to have.

The fight between Shinta and "Wan", with the both of them assuming Neuroi-esque forms, is primarily from Space Knight Tekkaman Blade. Even Shinta and "Wan" being brothers is based on how Tekkaman Blade/"D-Boy" and Tekkaman Evil are brothers. Shinta's relation with "Wan" will be explored later.

As for the _Fusion Wanderer_ having a "boost" where it can increase its speed, yes I invented the idea to make it that Mio and her team can reach Hilo. Of course, it also shows how advanced the _Fusion Wanderer_ is compared to aircraft in the 1940s.

Overall, the reason why parts in Hilo are depicted to be an hour behind parts in Midway and/or the _Mayflower_ is because of time zone differences. The Leeward Islands, of which Midway Atoll is a part of, is within UTC-11:00. The main Hawaiian Islands, with Hilo being in Hawaii Island, are within UTC-10:00, thus making Hawaii an hour behind Midway.


End file.
